Threat from the stars
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: 2017: while the world is torn apart by wars and instability, an alien species determined to take over the Earth enters the scene. The various nations, traditionally divided and fighting each other, will have to unite against the common enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The monastery.**

**Occitania, Kingdom of France, October 1349**

A ghostly silence enveloped the entire area: not a voice, not an animal sound, only the wind was audible. The only person present was a girl with long green hair and golden eyes, who was on the edge of a forest. There was a house not far from her. Approaching it she scrutinized it carefully: it was a one-story building, made of wood with a thatched roof and the hood of the stone fireplace. It was surrounded by a small fence, but there was a passage that could be accessed. She entered with an uncertain step, positioning herself in front of the entrance door. She tried to knock, but nobody opened.

"Is anybody there?" He asked, without receiving an answer.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

_That they shut inside to protect themselves from the plague?_

She wondered.

* * *

She moved to the back of the house. Here she found a woodshed loaded with logs, a large log placed in front of it with a hammer and a ladder on it.

_It could be useful._

* * *

She placed it on the facade and climbed onto the roof. From there she could see the surrounding landscape, a bare and lifeless countryside: there were no men or animals, domestic or wild.

Looking to the left she saw a small window which was however barred.

_Damn..._

Using the hammer she had taken earlier, she broke the bars. Peering inside she saw a burning fireplace and near it a small pile of wood. She slipped into the crack, then landed on the floor with a leap. She looked around: a table with an overturned jug on it, some fox skins hanging on the walls, an overturned stool, a wooden beam that blocked the door (which she removed) and finally a trap door on the floor. She opened it and went downstairs via a staircase, finding hERself in the cellar. It contained a wooden barrel containing water, some sacks that she did not bother to check and finally the corpse of a girl with long brown hair, who lay supine on the ground.

_She barred the door to prevent anyone from entering, then took refuge below to die ..._

She thought, sad.

* * *

Outdoor exit she reached a small cemetery located near the house. There were only four tombstones, probably victims of the plague that was devastating France and the whole Europe.

_A family of five people... Four died, the fifth buried them but remained infected and then died in turn. Judging by the fire and the state of the corpse in the house, this happened recently._

* * *

Leaving the house behind she started wandering the countryside. She should have been horrified by what she had seen, but she was used to seeing people die, especially at that time ... She had visited various European cities such as Venice, Paris, Florence, and everywhere death and desolation reigned. People died in the streets, in the houses, in the churches ... Both in the cities and in the countryside. And there was no escape for anyone: peasants, soldiers, churchmen, nobles, even kings and princes died of the epidemic. The inhabited centers had become open-air cemeteries, with piles of corpses scattered here and there. Besides her, only a few doctors were wandering around those places. After a quarter of an hour's walk, she came to a crossroads: on the right there was a small abandoned and ruined village, on the left stood a monastery. She went to the latter.

* * *

Arriving in front of the wall that surrounded the building, she met a young monk, with short blonde hair and black eyes.

"Hello, foreigner. What brings you here? " He greeted her cordially.

"I'm looking for a place to rest."

"Are you going to stay long?"

"Some day."

"I just need some company ... Follow me, please."

He invite her.

* * *

He led her across the lawn, then brought her into the building which had two floors plus a tower, making her visit the various rooms: on the first floor the prayer room and a crypt that contained a stone coffin with a crescent engraved on the lid ( it contained the founder of the monastery, who lived about three centuries earlier), the kitchen and the canteen, the second with the dormitories, and finally a library, which contained various types of volumes.

"This book is interesting ..." said the young woman.

"It is the Liber Chronicarum, an 11th century tome written by the venerable monk Simon, who built this building with the help of some confreres."

As she leafed through it the green-haired girl noticed an illustration that represented a strange flying object that darted in the blue sky over a green hilly countryside.

"What is that?" Asked.

"That? I honestly have no idea. Simon said he saw something in the sky, although he could never explain exactly what it was. "

Suddenly the young monk clapped a hand on his forehead.

"But where do I have my head? I haven't shown up yet! My name is Ewan."

"I am CC."

"A strange name ..."

"But it's mine."

"However, you are welcome as long as you want to stay."

"Thank you."

"Nothing. Some questions?"

"Where are the other monks?"

"Most died from the plague. Those few left fled."

"And why did you stay here?"

"Because it's an abandoned area. Precisely for this reason it is safer. I don't risk contagion. And to tell you the truth, you are the first living person I meet after three weeks. "

"Don't you suffer loneliness?"

"Solitude is better than the plague."

"True…"

"Would you like to take a look at the tower?"

"Tower?"

"Yup. It is the highest point of the monastery. From there the view is beautiful ... Or at least it was before the advent of the plague. Do you still want to have a look at it? "

"Why not?"

"Well, follow me."

* * *

Ewan led CC first into the corridor until he stopped in front of a staircase that led upward. They went up to their destination, a bare room with various windows that looked out. CC leaned against the stone balustrade, looking south, where she could see, in addition to the vast countryside, also a small village (certainly depopulated) and a river near it.

"It's not a good show, is it?" Ewan asked her.

"I've seen worse." The girl replied.

"Take away a curiosity ... How old are you?"

"20."

_If I tell him my real age he could call me mad girl or witch ..._

"Young."

"Already…"

"I'm 25 years."

_But who asked him?_

CC wondered, irritated.

The boy looked her up and down, licked his lips, then put a hand on her back. She said nothing, not even a word, let him do it without looking at him. Ewan, noticing any reaction, went down to the bottom-back, creeping under her skirt.

"But don't you monks have an obligation of chastity?" Green-haired girl asked ironically.

"I didn't even want the cassock… I was forced to start my ecclesiastical career by my parents, since my older brother was already destined for the career of arms. It happened five years ago, before the spread of the disease obviously. "

"And why should I offer you my body?"

"It's the price for my hospitality."

"Ok... I don't like the idea of spending the night in the open."

Ewan smiled at that answer, and suddenly lifted her skirt, showing off her firm buttocks.

"Know that it won't end soon ... I haven't been with a woman in years!"

That said, he started kissing her on the neck.

* * *

Evening came. CC and Ewan were having dinner in the canteen, a large room that housed a series of chairs and tables.

"So what do you think of my mashed lentils?" He asked her.

"Delicious!" The green-haired girl replied happily.

"Glad to hear it. It's the least I can thank you with, since you've quenched my cravings for hours and hours."

"You must have been very hungry ..." She commented, winking.

"I told you, I haven't been with a woman since I took my vows years ago."

Suddenly a noise, coming from outside, alarmed them.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No…"

"So who or what made that noise?"

"I'm going to see ... You wait here."

That said, the young man stood up and left the room. Five minutes passed, then ten…

_Why he don't come back? I don't wish he had come across any attacker ..._

CC thought.

At a certain point she heard a human cry that froze the blood in her veins. It was definitely Ewan. What could have happened to him? The girl swallowed as she thought about what to do. A part of her told her to stay where she was ... But the other reminded her that there was a person out there who had given her hospitality, when she could have chased her away. She could not remain hidden while he ran who knows what danger. So she took courage and stood up.

* * *

Outdoor Exit CC began looking for Ewan, calling out loud.

"Ewan!"

She got no answer.

"Ewan, where are you?"

Still silence. Around her it was pitch dark, illuminated only by the light of the moon and that of the stars.

_Damn ... Why he don't answer?_

She asked herself anxiously.

She looked around until she saw a figure lying on the ground, face down. It was Ewan. Alarmed, she approached him, kneeling beside him.

"Ewan! What do you have?"

She turned it over, noticing only then his pitiful state: his face was swollen, his right arm broken as well as his legs. Whoever the attacker was, he raged ferociously on him. Watching him he saw that he was no longer breathing, he was dead. The killer had broken his neck. Panicked she stepped back but suddenly someone grabbed her by the hair and lifted her in midair. Terrified she tried to free herself but whoever took her broke her left arm with disarming ease. CC let out a heartbreaking scream. The stranger then punched her hard in the back, breaking her spine. Another scream came from the young woman's lips, in the grip of the most atrocious pains. Angry, the assailant threw her to the ground smashing her skull with a kick. At that point, for CC, everything went dark.

* * *

If CC had been a normal person she would have died. But she owned the Code, the only reason she managed to heal from any wounds. When she regained consciousness it was already dawn. The first thing she saw was Ewan's battered corpse, and on seeing him she remembered the events of the previous evening. Afraid, she sprang to her feet and looked around. Besides her, there was no living soul.

_Who or what was the one who killed me?_

She wondered, shaken.

She stood still for a few minutes, then looking up to the sky she saw a flying object with a discoid shape, similar to what she had seen on the book yesterday. The object fly into the sky, directed from north to south. in fear, CC ran as fast as she could. She just wanted to get out of that place, now abandoned by everyone, and infested with unspecified entities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kyushu crisis.**

**Tokyo, September 5, 2017, 1:47 pm**

Suzaku and Euphemia were walking in the gardens located on top of the viceroy's palace.

"This place is enchanting ... A corner of paradise." The boy said, looking around.

Euphy smiled at hearing that phrase.

"You know, my sister and I relax here ... When she has no commitments, of course."

"Which rarely happens, right?"

"Exact. Unfortunately, her position as viceroy of Area 11 leaves her very little free time."

"And yours?"

The girl smiled again, this time a bitter smile.

"Even if I hold the position of deputy viceroy, my only task is to turn my thumbs ... Sometimes I think I have been nominated to this position out of pure nepotism."

"Now do not overdo it ... You are an exceptional girl, and with a good soul."

"If true, they would give me serious jobs."

"Don't be silly. I am sure that sooner or later your chance to do something useful will come. "

"I hope…"

She snorted, then looked up to the sky.

"Changing the subject ... It's pretty hot today."

"True, Euphy ... But in the end it's natural, we are still far from the cold season."

She turned to him, staring at him with a sly expression.

"You know, Suzaku? I felt a little peckish ... "

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"I want your cock."

"My what?"

In response Euphemia undressed completely, under the incredulous eyes of the young man.

"What the ..." Suzaku asked, surprised.

She licked her lips, then went to his knight and, embracing him, whispered in his ear:

"This is an order from your princess ... Fuck me!"

Then she kissed him. Once, twice ... After a while their lips were glued together. Then Suzaku felt Euphemia's tongue press on his lips; he then parted them, letting him explore his mouth until she came into contact with his tongue. The boy, albeit hesitant, responded to the kiss. He passed his hands on her hips and then on her buttocks, which began to palpate with impetuosity. When the kiss ended Suzaku looked at Euphy with desire. He kissed her on the neck, making her shiver with pleasure, then groped her breasts and bit her nipples, making them hard and turgid. Euphemia let out moans of pleasure. He kissed her belly, then went down to her wet pussy, inserting two fingers into it. Euphy screamed with pleasure and fell to her knees. As her fingers moved inside her, Euphemia screamed with pleasure until she reached orgasm. Suzaku wiped her fingers and hand soaked in her cum, then began to wipe her there too with her tongue at all points until she was completely clean. Not yet satisfied, he made her lie on her stomach and began to lick her anus. He spat on it, then started licking it again. Once finished he stood up, unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick, erect and swollen with lust. Euphy without hesitation took it in her mouth and began to suck it greedily.

"Yes ... very good!" He congratulated him excitedly.

At one point Euphemia, without detaching herself from her lover's penis, began to move her head in a wave. At that point Suzaku could no longer restrain himself and came copiously dirtying her face. The girl licked her lips to taste his semen, then wiped the chapel with her tongue. This done, she turned to 90 and invited the young man with her eyes to fuck her. Suzaku did not have it repeated twice and, after getting rid of the remaining clothes, remaining totally naked, he entered her and began to push like a madman. Euphy began to scream and moan, in the throes of boundless lust. Without ever letting go of her Suzaku turned her on her back and continued to push.

At that precise moment the two were joined by Cecile who, seeing what was happening, exclaimed:

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"

In response Suzaku left Euphemia, stood up and pushed the woman against a tree and immobilized her.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, just very hungry!"

Euphemia stood up in turn and moved closer to the new arrival. Both she and Suzaku began to give her greedy kisses on the face, while their hands palpated every inch of her body. . They took off her jacket, shirt, tie and bra, leaving her bare-chested, then the rose began to kiss and lick her right breast while Suzaku worked on the left.

"No, I can't do it .. Leave me ..."

"Come on, Miss Cecile ... You will like it!" The young lusty assured her.

"No ..." She replied, less and less convinced, while Euphy kissed her neck.

They took off her skirt, briefs and shoes, leaving her in her natural state, then Suzaku began to touch her wet pussy while Euphemia kissed her on the lips and breasts. A few minutes later Cecile was licking the princess' left foot, while the latter sucked Suzaku's member again. She moved on her leg and finally on her pussy, licking her greedily. After a while both he and she came again. Suzaku then dedicated himself to the new arrival, penetrating it vigorously and starting to possess it; the latter meanwhile licked the womanhood of Euphemia.

_It really is a lucky day!_

Suzaku thought, excited. Meanwhile Euphemia moaned loudly with pleasure, Cecile's lips and tongue moved inside her as in a passionate kiss that seemed endless. It wasn't long before all three of them reached orgasm. Suzaku, however, was not yet satisfied, so he jumped on Euphemia and again started fuck her, while Cecile was kissing with her. After a while he came for the fourth time, then came out of her and concentrated his attention on Cecile, penetrating her from behind.

"You are my bitch!" He said.

"And I?" Euphemia asked.

"You too, of course!" He affirmed and then kiss her passionately.

A few minutes later Suzaku came for the fifth time, this time behind Cecile. The boy gasped for a few minutes, then came out of her and exclaimed:

"I love you! Both!"

"We too!" The two girls answered in chorus.

After a while the trio was joined by Loyd, who, noting their status, asked sarcastically:

"Did I stop something?"

"No, we're just done." Suzaku replied.

"Great. We have to leave for Kyushu."

"Why?"

"The Fukuoka base was occupied by military forces of the Japanese government in exile of Atsushi Sawasaki, backed up by troops from the Chinese Federation." The bespectacled informed them.

"Viceroy Cornelia?"

"She is already located off the base, in command of a naval fleet. The problem is that a storm makes operations impossible, at least for the moment."

"And I should be on the pitch, right?"

"Exact. I will explain to you along the way. "

"Agree."

Suzaku got dressed, followed closely by Cecile and Euphemia, then walked with the first and Loyd.

* * *

**Luoyang, 2.00 pm**

The great eunuchs, actual leaders of the Chinese Federation in place of the child empress Tianzi, were gathered in the forbidden city, more precisely in a hall usually used for receptions. They were gathered around a table, listening carefully to the words of one of them.

"The Fukuoka base is under the control of our forces. General Cao told me a little while ago. " Gao said, satisfied.

"This is excellent news ... From there we can take over the entire Kyushu, and if all goes to plan also for all of Japan (not to mention the sakuradite deposits)!" Zhao commented grinning.

" We are just at the beginning. Britannia will not give up so easily. " Xia intervened, adjusting his glasses.

"Even if it were? Japan is closer to us than to Britannia! We can bring troops and vehicles into the archipelago in a short time, while the British should cross the Pacific, and would take forever! Eventually they will have to throw in the towel! " Cheng replied, annoyed.

"There is another question ... Will the Japanese agree to switch from one foreign domination to another?" Cai wondered.

"Japan will regain independence ... At least formally. Sawasaki will become its prime minister, and as you all know he obeys us. We will also maintain military garrisons in the archipelago, with the excuse of protecting it from British return!" Gao reassured him.

At the same time, in the palace gardens, little Tianzi was walking in the company of her trusted Shinku.

"Today is a really beautiful day!" The girl said, staring at the clear sky.

"Yes, venerable Tianzi." He replied.

"You seem distracted."

"It's nothing."

"Sure?"

He smiled at her, then stroked her head.

"Sure."

"All the better!" She exclaimed, smiling.

_The great eunuchs are playing a dangerous game ... There is a risk of direct war with Britannia. In this case, military forces should be sent to the north, on the border with Euro-Britannia, to prevent the empire from penetrating our territories like a knife in butter._

Shinku thought, worried.

* * *

**Area 11, 3.15pm**

The main exponents of the Black Knights (Zero, Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, Dietard, Nagisa, Shōgo) were watching the news. The spotlight was obviously on Sawasaki's coup in Kyushu.

"Atsushi Sawasaki, the main architect of the occupation of the Fukuoka base, was the secretary general of the Japanese government under the then Prime Minister Kururugi. He later applied to the Chinese Federation for asylum, but it seems that with the appearance of Zero and the unrest that ensued, he took the opportunity to make himself alive. In this regard, the hypothesis is still being considered whether the order of the Black Knights is involved in this matter." Explained the conductor.

"We are not involved!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What does Kyoto's house say?" Ohgi asked.

"They knew nothing about it, they say they only received the usual claims on the sakuradite extraction rights." Dietard replied.

"Zero ... What shall we do?" Kallen asked him.

The masked man did not reply, even though in his heart he thought:

_Now I can take advantage of the situation to liquidate the Japanese government in exile, which represents a major obstacle to my plans for this nation!_

Behind the mask Lelouch smiled maliciously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Danger.**

**St. Petersburg, 9:30 am**

A cape of gray clouds like lead extended over the capital of Euro-Britannia, giving it a gloomy appearance. It was also cold. In the Caesar palace, seat of government, the Grand Duke Henry Velaines coughed.

_Damn it ... More than in September I feel like I'm in December._

He coughed again.

"What a bad cough ..."

Andrea said, standing in front of him.

Henry settled himself better on the throne.

"Don't tell me, Lord Farnese ... It's a stupid, ridiculous problem, but it's always a problem! Which also gives me no respite ... "

"You should take an aspirin."

"After breakfast, not now. In fact, I better get going, it will soon be served. Do you want to keep me company? "

"Yes, Grand Duke."

* * *

Once in the corridor the two walked towards the dining room.

"Have you heard the latest news from Area 11?"

"If it refers to the facts of Fukuoka yes. Behind this matter is certainly the paw of the Chinese Federation."

"What are you going to do about it?"

" It is the responsibility of the motherland, not ours. We have to fight against Europia."

"Quite right."

"Not that it is an arduous task ... Europia is an ectoplasm, it will be enough a few attacks to make it collapse definitively."

He smiled at that prospect.

"Soon we can take revenge for the humiliation of Edinburgh, which took place three centuries ago ... I quiver at the mere thought!"

"I don't think it will happen any time soon ... The situation is frozen, and the so-called ghost of Hannibal inflicts serious losses on our forces."

At those words the Grand Duke frowned.

"Yeah ... A real bogeyman for our ranks, given his ferocity in battle. However, one adversary, however terrible it may be, certainly cannot change the tide of war. "

"Joan of Arc." It reminded him of Andrea.

"Now it's different. No unscrewed maiden will awaken the fighting spirit of the European people. "

"It will be better this way ..."

* * *

**Paris, 7:45 am**

Leila had just entered General Smilas' office.

"Take a seat." The man invited her.

The blonde sat across from him, staring at him seriously.

"How's it going for Weiswolf?"

"As usual."

"Those three Eleven?"

"They are proving to be excellent drivers. They have proven this several times, inflicting hard blows to the enemy."

"Perfect. They should thank you, it was up to me to send them to the guillotine."

"And you would have made a mistake ... They are good fighters, as well as my good friends."

"Many would disapprove of your friendship with Eleven, especially when they are criminals."

"I don't care about the judgment of others ... And then they are no longer criminals."

"As you prefer ... However, I have not summoned you here to make a conversation."

"I imagined. What is the real reason?"

"Do you know what R.I.E. is?"

"A program dedicated to the search for extraterrestrial intelligent life, launched in the 1960s."

"Exact. Until recently, it had not given results, apart from the so-called wow signal, but now ... "

"Now?"

"We received a message from space."

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"But are you sure?"

"Yup. Our scientists have determined that this is not a joke or a natural phenomenon."

"Are you saying that an alien civilization contacted us?"

"Exact."

Leila was flabbergasted. She had always found theories about aliens absurd, and now it turned out that they were real.

"What kind of message did they send us?" She asked.

"Our linguists are still deciphering it. So far we have deciphered a single word."

"Which?"

"Danger."

"What danger?"

"I have no idea. And I fear that such news would be neither hot nor cold for our rulers ... They don't care about the British, let alone any alien threats. "

"What am I supposed to do about it, general?"

"Keep your eyes open. If you notice anything unusual contact me immediately."

"Ok."

The general looked at the time, then asked:

"How about stopping for lunch?"

"I don't want to disturb ... And then there's Lieutenant Hyuga with me."

"Bring him too. One more guest is always comfortable. "

"Agree."

* * *

On her way out, she found herself face to face with Akito.

"Are you all right, Commander Malcal?" He asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hyuga. General Smilas invited us to lunch."

"Have you accepted?"

"Yup."

"I understand…"

"Hey, what is that sad face?"

"Nothing."

"Better this way ... Later we will enjoy a lunch with bows, prepared by the best European chefs."

"Sure."

Akito smiled, even in his heart he was thoughtful. Somewhere out there was his hated brother Shin, who many years before had massacred his family with ferocity, and then disappeared. He was the only one left of that bloodbath, and intended to avenge the victims at any cost.

_I will kill him ... Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but sooner or later I will eliminate him with my own hands!_

He think.

* * *

**Istanbul, 10:00 am**

Shin had just finished breakfast when he suddenly sneezed, then thought:

_Shit ... I hope I didn't catch a cold._

"Are you all right, Lord Shaing?" Jean asked him.

"Yup." He replied.

"You look cooled." Ashley intervened.

"Maybe someone thinks about me."

"Who?"

"Maybe Maria and Alice ..."

_More likely Akito._

He thought but didn't say.

"They have to care a lot ..."

"Exactly, Jean…. They are fond of me."

"How about going for a ride in the city?" Simon proposed.

"Great idea ... A walk after breakfast helps digest."

He got up from the table, then added:

"Let's move, I want to stretch my legs a little."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Night meeting.**

**Pendragon, 0:15**

Although it was late at night, the imperial palace was in turmoil. In the conference room, the government, chaired by the prime minister and second prince Schneizel, was in an emergency meeting.

"I'm sorry to have summoned you to this unusual hour, but we are in the midst of a serious crisis in Area 11." The blonde began.

"Is it because of zero?" Odysseus, his older brother and first imperial prince, asked him.

"No. Atsushi Sawasaki, Japanese premier in exile. With one coup, he occupied the base in Fukuoka, Kyushu, proclaiming the restoration of Japan."

Odysseus frowned.

"There is certainly the paw of the Chinese Federation in this matter!" He Exclaimed.

"I don't doubt that Luoyang is pulling the strings from behind the scenes. The Chinese have never digested the annexation of Japan by us, not to mention the issue of disputed territories, such as Indochina, Cambodia, Korea and Indonesia. "

"Have you summoned the Chinese consul to Tokyo, Gao Hai?" Asked another of those present.

"Consul Gao is at his homeland. However, I am sure he will deny any involvement. "

"But there are Chinese forces in Fukuoka!"

"If their proxy war fails, the great eunuchs already have the excuse ready. They will say that General Cao acted on his own initiative, without consulting them. " Schneizel explained.

"They thought of everything ..."

"Exactly, brother. They not certain of the unwary."

"Where's the emperor? Why isn't he here?" Asked one of the ministers.

"He is sleeping. At this hour he doesn't want to be disturbed." Replied the Prime Minister.

"I understand…"

"Our sister Cornelia?"

"At this moment, a storm is raging off the coast of Kyushu. This makes war operations impossible. We will have to wait for it to pass. "

"Magnificent…"

"I know it's a critical situation, but you have to stay calm and cool. Cornelia is smart, I'm sure she will be able to fend off the invaders. "

Odysseus just nodded.

* * *

**Earth orbit**

_Here is Earth ..._

He thought of a 2-meter-tall, robust, reptilian-looking humanoid creature with green skin.

He was aboard a gigantic spaceship of discoid shape, 500 kilometers large. Other 49 spaceships, of the same shape and 50 kilometers large, were stationed around it.

He approached the central computer console, beginning to write.

_Logbook ... After a journey that lasted about twenty years, the conquest fleet reached its destination. For centuries my lineage has kept an eye on the Earth and its inhabitants ... Maybe millennia. Up to now we have always neglected this planet, limiting ourselves to monitoring its inhabitants, but in recent times they have reached a considerable technological development, so much so that they begin to appear on space. As a result, the emperor began to see them as a threat, and he is not wrong. It is necessary to strike first, now that they are busy to killing each other. Furthermore, conquering Earth is a necessary step in our expansion into the universe. Soon the troops will wake up from hibernation, fresh and ready to fight._

"Commander?" A voice called it.

He turned, meeting his gaze with his fellow man.

"Yup?"

"Is there still a lot missing at the start of operations?"

"The time it takes. First we will have to awaken the troops, place the spaceships above the main cities and then launch our attack."

"Great. But are you sure they won't spot us first?"

"I have taken all the necessary countermeasures to avoid it. We are virtually invisible, no satellite or anything else can locate us."

"Perfect. We will take them off guard. Will you also use auxiliary troops?"

"Exact. To bend the Earthlings we will need all the strength we can."

"Of course it is."

"Start the infantry awakening procedures."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Tokyo, 4:45 pm**

At the Ashford Institute Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nunnally and Nina were following the news from Kyushu with apprehension.

"We have worked so hard with the preparations and now the party will be canceled!" Shirley complained.

"But listen to this! We're going to war and she's thinking about a party!" Rivalz exclaimed, annoyed by the misplaced affirmation of his friend.

"Are we going to war?" Nina asked, evidently worried.

"Although it was officially the Japanese government in exile that attacked, it appears that the Chinese Federation is behind it." The boy replied.

"Oh, no ..."

"Nina, those stands that we had to borrow from the art museum?" Milly intervened.

"I thought I'd go there today, and if it were possible I would like to ... Go to the research section later."

"Would that be ... For that famous gift?"

"What famous gift?" Rivalz asked.

"It's something I want, Professor Loyd said he would give it to me." Explained the bespectacled.

"Loyd? That damned womanizer!"

"Calm down, you, and get down to work!" The blonde ordered him.

"Don't get mad at me, I already do the work of three people! Suzaku is in the army, Kallen is in the hospital and the other one has disappeared from circulation. Lelouch has been acting really weird lately." He justified himself.

At those words Shirley looked away, as a memory surfaced in her mind.

**Flashback start**

She was reading a torn page of her diary.

It was a shock ... I still can't believe it! Lelu and Zero are the same person! I haven't told anyone yet because I would like to talk to him first, to have a confirmation!

_Could it be that I wrote those words? How did I forget it?_

She wondered.

**End flashback**

_Zero is the older brother of little Nunnally ..._

She thought seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Let the invasion begin.**

**Sea of Japan, 5:00 pm**

On board a submarine Zero was communicating his decision regarding the crisis in Kyushu to his followers. Beside him stood Kallen, Dietard, Todoh and Ohgi.

"We will not join Sawasaki. His is not an independent government, he is a puppet of the Chinese Federation. " Ad.

"Whatever it is called Japan." One of those present objected.

"Only the name and the owner change. It has no future. A Japan like that has no value."

"Have you decided to ignore Britannia's actions?" Urabe asked him.

"Zero, maybe you should make it clear what our organization's goals are." Dietard intervened.

"He's right ... Leaving aside Sawasaki's case for the moment, tell us about the objectives, rather." Ohgi gave him support.

"We will create an independent nation in Tokyo." The masked replied.

"What?" Kallen was amazed.

A murmur of puzzlement rose among the BKs.

"As I thought ... No one else could do it!" The reporter commented enthusiastically.

"Wait a moment! As much as the order of the Black Knights has grown ... "Ohgi began.

"The enemy is a huge country that dominates over a third of the planet." Nagisa finished.

"We can never do it alone!" Tamaki added.

"So I ask you: do you want to withdraw and wait for someone else to bring down Britannia? Someone to take the field for you? And if you wait for the good opportunity will it really come? Don't be stupid! If you are not the one to move, that opportunity will never arise!"

At those words everyone looked down. In their hearts they knew that Zero was right: Europia was increasingly in difficulty, the Middle East had become Area 18, and they could not trust the Chinese Federation; it could have driven the British out of Japan, but only to make it a vassal state, if not annex it directly. And that was not the purpose for which they fought, they fought to restore independence to their homeland, free from any foreign domination (formal or informal).

"You are right. If we don't take care of it, nobody will. " Todoh admitted.

"Well." Zero said, pleased.

* * *

**Tokyo, 5.15 pm**

Euphemia was leaving her residence aboard a luxury car.

_The Black Knights were not enough, now Sawasaki and his Chinese masters are also there… I hope Cornelia will be able to solve the crisis in Kyushu._

She thought, worried.

Suddenly a girl stood in front of the vehicle but was immobilized in zero time by the villa's security guards.

_She was in that hotel!_

She thought, recognizing it.

When she got out of the car she exclaimed:

"Stop right away, that girl is an acquaintance of mine!"

The guards obeyed, letting the bespectacled girl get back on her feet.

"Everything good?" Euphy asked her.

"Yes ... Thanks, princess."

"Follow me at home, so we'll talk to four eyes." I invite her.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"Then OK…"

"Miss! What about your city tour?" The driver asked her.

"Postponed until tomorrow. Now I want to entertain my guest ... "

Having said that, she smiled equivocally, licking her lips.

* * *

She led her into the living room, sitting with her on a carpet lying in front of the fireplace. The fire was on.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"A tea, thank you."

"I'll go get you."

Having said that, she got to her feet and went out to the kitchen.

_I am alone with her in her house ..._

She thought, swallowing.

After a few minutes the pink-haired princess returned to the room, holding a cup containing a yellowish liquid in her hand. She handed it to her.

"Thanks ..." She began to drink.

"It's my urine!"

Immediately Nina spat the drink.

"Wh ... Wh... What?" She asked, dismayed.

"Joke!" Said the landlady, giggling.

"What a prankster..." replied her host, recovered from the shock.

"Aren't you going to be offended?"

"Not at all."

"Better."

She sat down across from her again.

"Now, can you explain the reason for your visit?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from those terrorists. Without your intervention I would surely have died."

Euphy smiled smartly.

"Do you want to thank me? Take off your clothes."

"What?" the Green-haired asked, thinking she had misunderstood.

"I told you to undress."

"But why?"

"Do you want to thank me or not? Then do it."

Although surprised by that request, she obeyed, standing up and stripping herself under the eyes of the princess. This began to circle around her, watching her closely.

_Honestly, I expected worse ... Instead, it's pretty. It should only take better care of its appearance._

She thought lewd.

Suddenly she hugged her from behind, making her jump.

"You are really pretty, you know?"

Those words made her blush.

"Don't say nonsense ... I'm ugly ..."

In response, Euphemia sensually licked her neck, making her feel a shiver of pleasure.

"If so, I wouldn't be doing this to you, understand?"

She grabbed her breasts, starting to palpate them eagerly.

"Ahn" She groaned.

"Do you like it, do not you?"

"Yes .. Yes!"

"And this is only the beginning!" She promised her.

She stimulated her nipples with her fingers, making them hard and turgid, then pushed her to the ground, making her end up on all fours on the floor. She positioned herself behind her, spreading her buttocks and licking her anus and pussy. Nina moaned louder.

_If Cornelia learns that I betray her with Suzaku and with this girl, she disembowels me._

The princess thought.

At one point the bespectacled reached orgasm. Euphy grabbed her by the hair, bringing her face a few inches from her right hand, soaked in cum.

"Clean up!" She ordered her.

Nina obeyed, wiping her hand with her tongue. At that point Euphemia undressed in turn, making her lover lie on the floor supine. She positioned herself above her, starting to rub her breasts against hers. Soon her nipples swelled.

_What a wonderful feeling ..._

Nina thought, licking her lips.

After a while the two began a hot 69. Their screams and their moans rang across the room, lit only by the light of the fire. After a very long time both reached orgasm, and then began to kissing between them.

* * *

**Kyushu, 6.15 pm**

The storm had finally stopped, and the full moon shone high in the clear sky.

"Well, it stopped raining." Cornelia commented, who was on board her ship.

"We can resume the landing operations. I think we should implement the plan suggested by his highness Schneizel." Guilford advised her.

"Do you think the special unit would be able to pass? The base is well defended."

"With Kururugi at the controls, he can do it."

"He's a tough guy to handle."

* * *

At the same time, Avalon was approaching the base.

"Missiles coming! They seem to come from the base of Fukuoka, 75 seconds on impact!" A voice announced.

"Not bad, their anti-aircraft network is really efficient!" Loyd commented.

"Am I trying to shoot down the missiles?" Suzaku asked, driving his Lancelot.

"From this position there is no need." Cecile replied.

In fact, the missiles impacted the deflector shield of the aircraft, without causing damage to it.

"After all, we had already tested it on the Lancelot!" The scientist said, satisfied.

"Major Kururugi, let's review the mission plan once again: the Avalon will cross the enemy front staying at high altitude, up to their bridgehead. The Lancelot self-propelled weapon equipped with F-system will attack the base of Fukuoka, the enemy headquarters. Since it has high consumption, pay attention to operating autonomy! " Cecile explained.

"Yes, my lady." He replied.

After a while the white frame came out of the aircraft, rising in flight, but after a few seconds the Avalon exploded in the air, falling apart. Upset, Suzaku turned around.

_What the hell…_

He asked himself, horrified.

* * *

Inside the Fukuoka base Sawasaki and General Cao were monitoring the situation via the facility's radar.

"General!" One of his soldiers called him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"A large unidentified flying object appeared a few kilometers from here!"

"British?"

"And do you think the British would bring down their ship?"

"So what the hell ..."

"Warning! Dozens are emerging from the unknown aircraft ... Maybe hundreds of other aircrafts! I think they are fighters!"

* * *

_t has begun ... From this moment no errors are allowed. Otherwise the emperor will want our heads._

The reptilian thought seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Black out.**

"The Avalon has been shot down!" Guilford announced, alarmed.

"From who?" Cornelia asked.

"I just know it's a very large aircraft!"

_That the Chinese Federation has decided to intervene directly?_

The woman asked herself.

* * *

Suzaku was still petrified for what happened a few moments before. The Avalon had been destroyed, probably by some Chinese flying fortress located nearby.

_Miss Cecile and Professor Loyd were on board ... They can't be saved!_

It was just in time to formulate these thoughts that he was caught up and attacked by some unusually shaped aircraft. Initially taken aback he activated the deflector shield and took up his VARIS rifle, starting to shoot them down. However, for each of them who destroyed, five more took their place. Soon he began to retreat.

_Damn ... there are too many! At this rate I will end up succumbing!_

As the number of enemies continued to increase, he decided to flee, he didn't know where to go either.

* * *

"An enemy unit is fleeing. Are we chasing her?" Asked a radar officer.

"No ... Our goal is the base of Fukuoka, and the fleet anchored off it." Replied the spaceship commander.

"As you wish."

* * *

"They are getting closer to the base!"

"Launch the missiles!" Sawasaki ordered, agitated.

* * *

A wave of missiles started from the base, hitting a dozen fighters but the others began to fiercely target the structure, destroying its defenses and annihilate troops and vehicles on the ground in a few minutes.

* * *

"They are tearing us to pieces!" An officer exclaimed.

"We have to retire!" Exclaimed General Cao.

Although furious Sawasaki nodded.

* * *

"Well, can you know who they them?" Cornelia asked, irritated.

"I just know there are many and they are not friends!" Guilford replied.

_Damn…_

She cursed, furious.

* * *

At the same time Sawasaki and General Cao, on board an uncovered jeep, were heading towards a take-off runway where a helicopter was waiting for them to take them to the base of Kagoshima.

"Do you think it's safe to get up at the moment?" Asked the politician.

"Yup. We will take advantage of the fact that the enemy aircrafts are engaged in the attack on the base." The general reassured him.

Once they reached their destination, the two boarded the aircraft, which took off after a few seconds. But as he moved away from the base, he was destroyed by an energetic blow.

* * *

"These Thanix cannons are a real wonder ... They can hit any target miles away!" The alien commander exclaimed, pleased.

* * *

"Princess, I strongly advise you to run away!" Guilford exclaimed.

The woman stared at him furiously.

"Should I run away? Did you take me for a coward?"

"The enemies are too numerous, and if my fears are founded they will soon head here."

"Well, they'll find me waiting for them!"

"PRINCESS!" The bespectacled shouted, taking her face in his hands.

Cornelia, surprised by the anger of her knight, stared at him in amazement.

"You must go back to Tokyo and organize the defenses for the whole Area 11! If you were to die here, who else will guide our forces? Euphemia is inexperienced, Schneizel is in Pendragon and generals Darlton and Bartley are not up to your level. Do you understand that?"

She nodded.

"Then go!"

"Not without you!"

"Someone has to stay to lead the fleet!"

"The Fukuoka base has been destroyed! Enemy aircrafts are headed here!" A subordinate informed them.

"Did you hear it? Go!"

"Keep them as long as you can!"

Having said this, Cornelia got to her feet and went out onto the ship's deck. From there she reached the edge of the bow, next to which a mini submarine was anchored. Without hesitation she jumped on board, started the engine and dived, starting to move away from the area.

* * *

_At least she will be saved ..._

Guilford thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

At that moment one of the ships in the fleet exploded, alarming him.

"THEY ARRIVE!" Shouted the helmsman.

"Fire at will!" Guilford ordered.

Some ships fired, but missed the target. The alien fighters instead began to target boats. In a short time the naval fleet was annihilated.

* * *

**Tokyo, 6.30pm**

"We hear reports of fierce fighting from parts of the Fukuoka naval base. We cannot provide you with more in-depth information as ... A moment!"

The anchorwoman put her hand on the phone.

"Now what happens?" Rivalz wondered.

"Let me hear!" Milly ordered him.

After a few minutes the woman hung up.

"Dear viewers ..." She stopped.

"She is pale as a dead woman ... What's wrong with her?" Shirley asked.

"We receive unconfirmed news from various cities around the globe ... It seems gigantic ..."

Suddenly the TV went out and the room plunged into darkness. Shirley screamed in fear.

"Damn blackout!" He cursed Rivalz, annoyed.

"Check on Biglobe News!"

Having said that Milly put her hand on her cell phone, but to her great disappointment she saw that it was off and did not want to turn on.

"Does not work!" She exclaimed.

"I try with mine!" Shirley said, but hers didn't work either.

"What happens?" Nunnally asked, worried.

"There was a blackout!" The blonde replied.

"I don't think it's a simple blackout ..."

"What do you mean, Nina?"

"If even cell phones don't work, it means that an EMP has taken place."

"And what?"

"Electromagnetic Pulse. It disables all forms of technology ... Traffic lights, power plants, computers, Knightmare, cars, planes, mobile phones and so on."

"And who threw it? The Black Knights? The Chinese Federation?"

"I have no idea ... Of course, if it is the second it means that the attack on Kyushu is part of a larger-scale offensive!"

"Milly, do you have a flashlight?"

"Yes, Rivalz ... What do you need it for?"

"I have to check if this blackout has affected only the academy or the entire Tokyo."

"Useless, the EMP will have made that unusable too." Nina intervened.

"Then I'll have to get by without it!"

Having said that, he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Uncertainty.**

_Damn, we only needed this ..._

Euphemia thought, sitting on the carpet where she and Nina had fucked earlier.

_I begin to regret having sent her back to the institute ... Had she been here she would have kept me company._

She snorted.

_Patience ... I'll chat a little._

She put her hand on the cell phone, but realized that it was off and could not turn it on.

"Yet the battery was charged ... How is that possible?"

Suddenly a light from outside alarmed her.

_What happens?_

She wondered.

She looked out the window: outside, in the sky, a strange elongated, gray-colored aircraft had appeared. It landed a short distance from the villa, being reached and surrounded by security guards. For a few minutes nothing happened, then vaguely humanoid figures came down armed with assault rifles (about a dozen) which quickly slaughtered the guardians, leaving her stunned.

_Oh my God!_

She thought, horrified.

* * *

"Break into the villa!" Ordered the leader of the command.

"What if we meet Earthlings?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"You know what to do!"

* * *

_Shit ... If I don't hide I'm dead!_

Euphy thought, alarmed.

Panicked, she started looking around. The sound of a broken door frightened her even more.

_What do I do now? What do I do? Fuck!_

Then she had an illumination.

_Of course ... Why haven't I thought of this before?_

She took courage and went out into the corridor. Then, cautiously, she reached the stairs, went upstairs, entered her bedroom and closed herself in the closet, hoping that nobody would find her.

_Here I should be safe ... I hope._

* * *

At the same time Rivalz was observing the situation in the city from the top of the bell tower: all Tokyo was in the dark, and some strange aircrafts had appeared in the sky ( . /revision/latest?cb=20161010012950).

_As I feared ... The Chinese Federation has launched a large-scale offensive. I have to warn others!_

* * *

"But how long does Rivalz take?" Milly asked, worried.

Nina looked out the window: groups of students had gathered in the courtyard and watched the sky in bewilderment.

"Calm down Milly, it's a simple delay." Shirley reassured her.

"I hope…"

"I'm worried about Lelouch ..." Nunnally said.

"He's better than us." Milly replied.

"Watch!" Nina exclaimed in alarm.

After a few moments shouts of terror rang out from the outside. Immediately Shirley rushed to the window, to see what was happening. What she saw made her blood freeze in her veins. About twenty strange humanoid creatures had descended from a strange aircraft. She didn't know who or what they were, but they certainly weren't Chinese. They were armed with laser and plasma rifles, with which they literally disintegrated whoever they were in front of.

"We have to leave, and immediately!"

"What happens?" Milly asked her.

"That if we don't run from here we will be killed!"

"All right!"

"And Nunnally?" Nina asked.

"Who cares about Nunnally, we have to save the skin!" Shirley snapped.

"Quite right!"

Immediately the trio left the room.

"Wait ... don't leave me alone!" Nunnally begged them in vain, more and more afraid.

* * *

**Sea of Japan, 6.45pm**

"Colossal alien spaceships have materialized in various places on Earth, and armies swarm armed to the teeth from them. There are furious fights in Madrid, Ottawa, Santiago, Rome, Athens, London, Tokyo, Fukuoka, Shanghai, Sidney and other major cities." A conductor said.

Zero, Todoh, Rakshata, Tamaki, Ohgi, Dietard, Kallen, Nagisa and Shogo were watching the news, all petrified by recent news.

"Shit ... Tell me it's a nightmare!" Tamaki exclaimed.

In response, Rakshata slapped him on the face.

"Are you stupid?" He asked.

"It was to show you it's not a nightmare." Replied the scientist.

"We only needed the aliens ..." Ohgi commented.

"Zero, what should we do?" Kallen asked.

The masked man didn't answer, too lost in his thoughts.

_Nunnally and Shirley are in Tokyo ... This means that they are in serious danger, especially my sister, given her condition. And I, from here I can't do anything to help them ..._

He thought, pained.

Suddenly someone put a hand on his right shoulder, making him wince. He turned, crossing his gaze with Kallen's.

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"What do we have to do?"

"For now we will be on the sidelines ... Attacking an enemy we know practically nothing about is suicide." He answered.

"I agree, it would be pure madness." Todoh gave him support.

"Everything written in science books will have to be rewritten." Rakshata affirmed, dark in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Istanbul under attack.**

**Luoyang, 6:00 pm**

The great eunuchs were watching the news about the alien invasion.

"Fighting has been reported from Korea to Indonesia, some even from India. Many cities such as Busan, Shanghai, Hong Kong and some islands (Taiwan, Hainan and the Philippines) have already fallen into the invaders' hands. Our armed forces are converging towards the coast to support the units deployed there." The anchorwoman said.

"For Confucius ... We hadn't experienced such a crisis since the First Pacific War!" Zhao said, in anguish.

"This time it's much worse ... The enemy is an alien species." Xia said, adjusting his glasses.

At that moment Shinku entered in the room, in the company of his assistant Zhou.

"How's the situation?" Gao asked him.

"Dark... Aliens are taking control of coastal areas, slowly but surely." He replied.

"What is the army doing?"

"It loses on all fronts. Military forces in Hebei and Shandong have been destroyed, as have those in Guangdong. At this rate the whole coast will fall and they will have their way inland."

"The air force?" Cheng asked that question.

"Shenyang J-11 and Chengdu J-10 fighter jets took off from the provinces of Jiangxi and Shanxi, but have never returned. They will certainly have been destroyed by enemy fighters."

"And that's not all. The enemy has launch electromagnetic pulses to various cities, such as Beijing, Seoul and Hanoi, leaving them in the dark." Zhou intervened.

"Is Luoyang safe?" Tong asked.

"At the moment." Shinku replied.

"The Empress?"

"In her rooms."

"Maybe she should leave the capital ..."

"To go where, Tong?"

"The further away from the war zones the better, Zhao .. Kazakhstan, Tibet, Mongolia."

"Okay ... Shinku, Zhou, it's up to you to lead her to safety." Gao ordered.

The two nodded.

At that moment Hong also entered the room, who announced:

"Fujian has fallen."

At that news, the eunuchs turned pale, dismayed.

"We have to lead the empress out of here!" Shinku said.

"Well, don't stand there impaled! Do it now! " Gao ordered him.

"Yup!"

* * *

At the same time, the young empress sneezed.

"Bkess you." Said one of her servants.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Are you chilled?"

"No, I'm fine ..."

"Better this way ..."

_I wonder where Shinku is right now ..._

At that moment the door of the room opened and the object of her thoughts appeared, in the company of Zhou.

"Shinku! What does this intrusion mean?" Asked the woman.

"I have to take the venerable Tianzi to a safe place." He replied.

"Safe place? What is happening?"

"The nation is under attack."

"From whom? Britannia?"

"No ... Haven't you heard the news?"

"No, I was busy with the empress."

"Well, you'll find out soon. Venerable Tianzi, you must follow me."

"Wher?"

"At the city airport. There is a jet on the runway waiting for you. "

"Agree."

That said, the little girl walked away.

* * *

**Istanbul, 1:15 pm**

Shin, in the company of Jean, was seated at a table in front of a bar, located on Taksim square. Ashley and Jan had returned to headquarters early.

"Lord Shaing, don't you think it's time to come back? We have been walking around the city for three hours." She said.

He finished sipping his coffee, then answered:

"True, Jean ... Besides, the sky threatens rain."

In fact, a large cloud cover had formed over Istanbul, some of which were wall-mounted. In addition, the wind blew strongly. Suddenly a series of lightning strikes began to hit several points in the city, including the square itself. The phenomenon lasted about a minute, then stopped.

"Other than rain, I would say thunderstorm." Jean commented, then put her hand on the phone to watch the time.

She noticed, however, that it was not working.

"And now what does it take? Until recently, the battery was full!"

"Try the wristwatch"

The girl obeyed, but saw with surprise that he had stopped.

"This doesn't work either!"

"Strange…"

Shin looked around, noticing a small crowd of onlookers who had gathered in the center of the square. Intrigued, he got to his feet and joined her.

"What happens?" He asked, turning to a policeman.

"I don't know ... Look at yourself!"

The young man stepped forward, then knelt near the spot where the lightning had fallen; the road surface had a small hole, surrounded by various cracks. He picked up a stone and realized with amazement that it was very cold.

"Burn?" The agent asked him.

"No, it's freezing." He replied.

At that moment another policeman arrived.

"Something strange is going on!" He stated.

"What would you say?" His colleague asked him.

"All the vehicles in the surrounding area have stopped working."

"But you are sure?"

"Yup. Look there, for example. " And saying this he pointed to a tram and some cars stopped not far from them. The incredulous passengers had got out of the public transport and looked around, annoyed.

At that precise moment a strange noise reached their ears, coming from the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Shin asked.

"Metro?" Jean speculated, just arrived.

"It doesn't go through here." A passerby replied.

"Well, there is something below and it is moving!" One of the two policemen said.

The cracks began to expand, causing the onlookers to retreat. Some shop windows and windows broke as the ground cracked.

"Stand back!" He ordered a policeman.

The crowd backed away, and after a while a large crater opened in the place where the lightning had fallen. Shin and Jean were hit by a rain of debris but fortunately they did not suffer damage. The two took refuge behind a car, and at that precise moment an SUV that had fallen into the crater was thrown out, falling on another car. A three-tentacle metal mechanism popped up, landing a short distance from the two British knights. These retreated even further, imitated by the other passersby. A large metal object emerged from the same crater, which was welded to the tripod, creating a 45-meter-high tripod that rose over the city. Everyone was amazed at the colossus that stood over them. Jean even urinated on herself, she was so scared. The mysterious machine emitted a prolonged verse, similar to the sound of a horn. From what must have been the cockpit a couple of arms emerged, which after a short time began to emit heat rays, which incinerated whoever they hit. Panic broke out: people fled, but many were incinerated by the rays, which also demolished some buildings. Among those who survived there were also Shin and Jean, who, hidden behind a house, saw the tripod walking away from the area with heavy steps. Both were shocked at what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Death of a princess.**

**1.30 pm**

Ashley was in the company of members of her team, made up of René, Jan, Simon, Kuzan, Alan and Franz. A sixth member, Johanne, had died in a battle in the town of Slonim, killed by the infamous Hannibal ghost.

"Lord Shaing hasn't returned yet ... I hope something hasn't happened to him." Alan said.

"You have nothing to fear ... He can look after himself very well." His commander reassured him.

At that moment Shin entered in the room, in the company of Jean; both looked shocked, and were covered in a layer of ash. Neither of them spoke.

"What happened?" The orange-haired boy asked them.

"What happens?" Simon asked in turn.

They got no answer.

"What's wrong with you, Lord Shaing?" Kuzan asked.

"What is that stuff you have on you?" Alan asked.

No answer yet. Ashley touched Shin's shoulder with one hand, and Shin turned abruptly towards him, staring at him in terror.

"Lord Shaing, aren't you all right?"

Shin paid no attention to him. He went into a nearby bathroom and shook off the ashes, imitated by Jean.

_Oh, kami ..._

He thought, remembering what had happened just before.

"Get out of here in a minute!" He ordered.

"Why should we do it?"

"Just obey! We have to reach our frames and escape from here!"

"Agree." Ashley nodded, though he was eager to know what was going on.

* * *

They reached a large open space where the mecha were parked.

_I hope these at least work ..._

Shin thought anxiously as he took a seat on his Vercingetorix.

"Can we know what happens? And where are we headed?" Ashley asked.

"We must take off immediately, destination Saint Petersburg."

"The capital of Euro-Britannia? Why right there?"

"I'll tell you once in flight ... Not before."

"All right…."

* * *

They boarded a private jet, while their frames were loaded onto 7 Antonov 225 cargo planes, and after a while the aircraft took off, taking flight.

_I hope that machine cannot shoot down targets in flight ..._

Everyone was seated in their respective seats. At one point Ashley, looking out the window, exclaimed:

"Oh, fuck!"

"What's going on, Commander Ashra?" Jan asked him.

"Watch!"

Immediately all those present, except Shin and Jean, approached the windows, and what they saw left them stunned: gigantic tripods, equipped with heat rays, were devastating Istanbul.

"What the hell is going on?" Kuzan asked.

"You do not understand? They are attacking us!" Shin replied.

"Who? Who is attacking us? Tell me everything you know!"

Initially the young man fell silent, then replied:

"Those ... Those strange machines came out of the earth, and they started to set everything on fire and kill everyone!"

"But who are they? Europeans?"

"No ... It's something that comes from another place."

"I mean like from the Chinese Federation?"

"But what, not from China! Those machines were already here, buried! But maybe ... Maybe they came down with lightning!"

"You said they were buried!"

"The machines you are seeing were buried, I was referring those who maneuver them!"

"Anyone here have a radio?" Jean asked.

"I!" Simon replied, showing a portable radio.

"Turn it on!"

"Immediately!"

After tuning in to the right frequency, he turned up the volume.

"... The whole world is shocked by the sudden extraterrestrial invasion. Various cities such as Rome, Kinshasa, Karachi, Bangkok and Beijing have already fallen into the hands of the enemy, and dramatic news of destruction and massacres is arriving from all parts of the Earth. Wherever the human species loses ground, against the alien invaders ... "

Everyone was dumbfounded at the news, equivalent to a freezing shower for them.

* * *

**Tokyo, 7.45pm**

Nunnally she was more and more frightened, screams and shots came from outside, a sign that a terrible carnage was underway. However, she could not escape, being blind and reduced in a wheelchair. And nobody would have helped her: Lelouch was who knows where, and the others had run away.

_They left me alone ... they left me!_

She thought, with a mixture of fear and anger.

Suddenly she heard a noise like a broken door.

"Who is it?" She asked, intimidated.

She got no answer. She heard a few steps, then someone put a hand on her head, then broke her neck in a matter of moments, decreeing her instant death.

"This should be the last one."

"Yes, captain Thanatos. I have just received confirmation from the other teams, they have cleaned up students and teachers."

"Perfect. We can also go."

"And her?" Asked his subordinate, pointing to the corpse of Nunnally.

"Just a junk." The reptilian replied carelessly.

"Well."

* * *

**Paris, 12:00 pm**

Smilas was having lunch with Leila and Akito.

"I hope the dishes are to your liking." The landlord said to his guests.

"Yes, it's all very good!" The blonde girl replied.

"I think so too." The boy gave her a hand.

"Very well…"

Suddenly the door opened and a girl with long blond hair tending to brown and black eyes appeared, wearing a military uniform.

"Constance, I said plainly that I didn't want to be disturbed!" The general scolded her.

"Excuse the intrusion, but it is an extreme emergency."

"Speaks."

"Enemy forces are attacking different areas of Europe ... Sicily and Sardinia have fallen, as have Cyprus, Malta, the Jutland peninsula and some cities such as Athens, Cairo, Tripoli and Naples."

"British?"

"No."

"Chinese? But they are too far away, and as far as I know they are also engaged in Kyushu. "

"Aliens."

"If it's a joke ..."

"I would never allow myself, sir. They seem to have appeared everywhere: Europe, Asia, Britannia ... They are everywhere. Look for yourself, the news is still fresh. "

She handed him her smartphone, he connected to Biglobe news and paled the news paled, starting to sweat cold.

"General, you are pale as a dead man ... What is it?" Leila asked.

"Has the government already been informed?" Asked the man, turning to his assistant.

"Yup. The board of forty called an emergency meeting."

"I understand ... Leila!"

"Yes, general?"

"You and Akito immediately return to Weiswolf and put the W-0 in alarm. Soon you will have to take action. "

"And you?"

"I have to put our armed forces on alert, especially aviation. We may receive unwelcome visits in the next few hours."

"I understand."

At that moment a chilling sound lacerated the air.

watch?v=QoLFFy8XGX4

"Now what happens?" Akito asked.

"The air raid alarm ... A squadron of enemy aircraft is headed here!"

"Give me a frame!"

"No, Leila ... I need you alive, driving the W-0 unit! Regular forces will take care of fighting enemy attacks!"

"As you wish!"

"Take care of yourself…"

"Yes, general!"

Having said that, the two boys took their leave.

_Damn it ... Already so our war situation was precarious, with Britannia that is now close to conquering us, now aliens also come!_

Smilas thought, frustrated.

"Orders, general?"

"Activate the anti-aircraft defenses around the capital! I want Eurofighter squadrons in flight, maybe the fact that we play at home will be an advantage for us. Am I clear?"

"Yup!"

"Then go."

"Yes, sir!"

_I will do everything in my power to defend my homeland!_

He thought firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Things always come in three.**

**Tokyo, 8.15pm**

The city was the scene of furious fighting between aliens and the British army. Both of them had frames and armored vehicles, while furious aerial battles took place in the sky. The civilians (or at least those who had not lost their lives in the massacres before and in the clashes later), both Japanese and British, tried to escape or at least to hide. The fugitives also included Shirley, Milly, Rivalz and Nina, who were near the Tokyo tower, reduced to a paltry ruin after the 2010 invasion.

"Damn! We have to look for a safe place or we'll end up losing our lives! " The boy exclaimed, worried.

"As if it existed ... Everywhere we go we run into a gunfight!" Milly said.

"We could take refuge in the sewers, at least for the moment ... Of course, they are not a healthy place, but the surface is too dangerous, we risk being killed by a stray bullet, by an artillery shot or worse!" Nina explained.

Suddenly Shirley's cell phone started ringing.

"Turn it off now!" Rivalz ordered her.

"But it's Lelouch! And then who do you want us to hear with all these shots and explosions? "

"Then answer him!"

"Immediately!" She pressed the green button.

"Shirley."

"Shirley! I'm Lelouch!"

"Lelu! Where did you get yourself? Tokyo is invaded by aliens!"

"I know, I saw the news ... Are you and the others all right?"

"Yes, we managed to escape from high school."

"Is Nunnally with you?"

Initially the girl was silent, not knowing how to give him the news.

"Then?"

"Well, here ..."

* * *

At the same time, Kallen was walking along a corridor of the submarine, when suddenly, passing near Zero's quarters, a scream alarmed her.

" HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT HER THERE?"

Cautiously, she approached the door and opened it, creating a crack from where she could peek inside. Zero was without a mask, sitting at his desk, turned away. He was talking to someone on the phone.

"We had no other choice, it would have slowed us down!" A female voice answered, which she identified as Shirley.

"Do you know she could be dead at this hour?"

"She would have died anyway, and we with her!"

"You'd better hope you never meet again!"

Having said that he close the comunication.

* * *

_He was really angry ..._

Shirley thought, disconsolate.

* * *

"Damn!" He cursed Lelouch, punching the table.

" There's no point in getting angry." CC stated, standing next to him.

"It's easy for you to talk, since you don't care about her!"

" After seeing countless people die over the centuries I got used to it."

"There is one thing that you may not have understood ... I started all this for her! I wanted to create a new world where Nunnally could live happily! If she died, what's the point in continuing this fight?"

* * *

_No ... It can't be him ..._

Meanwhile Kallen thought.

"You still have to find your mother's killers. And then do you think your followers would allow you to drop everything?"

"I will force them to respect my will with the geass!"

CC smiled ironically.

"By now you are on the track, pulling back is impossible. You have to get to the finish."

Zero jumped to his feet, slapping the green-haired girl, and it was then that Kallen saw his true face, that of Lelouch. She nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

"You're nobody to give me orders!"

"I'm your accomplice."

He pushed her against a wall, locking her arms and staring at her threateningly.

"Damned witch ..." He hissed, furious.

"You would like to use me to quench your anger, don't you? You can do it if you want..."

In response, Lelouch began to kiss her passionately, inserting her tongue almost immediately. After a few moments, CC responded to the kiss, with equal enthusiasm.

* * *

_Wh... Wh... What?_

Kallen thought, blushed.

* * *

_I have to vent somehow ... Get rid of the anger and frustration I feel ..._

Lelouch thought, constantly teasing with his accomplice.

When the kiss ended he looked at her with ferocious desire. He undressed her completely, then undressed in turn. He made her kneel, placing her erect and turgid dick before her face. She without hesitation started to suck it. Lelouch gritted his teeth to suppress a moan, then stroked her head.

" Very good..." He complimented, ecstatic.

Meanwhile, she continued to suck, undeterred. After five minutes Lelouch came copiously, splashing her all over her face. CC licked her lips, to savor his semen, then positioned himself at 90 and exclaimed:

"Fuck me!"

Obviously the young man did not have it repeated twice and penetrated it, starting to fuck her vigorously. CC began to scream and moan with pleasure, which increased when he started to spank her.

_F-fantastic! Lelouch is really well endowed!_

She thought, licking her lips.

After a very long time Lelouch came into her.

"Liked?" He asked after about a minute.

"Yup!" She answered happily.

"Then get ready for an encore!"

He lay down on the ground, and waited for his lover to position herself above him, then get down and get impaled by his penis.

"Mmmmhhhh ... You're a bull!" CC congratulated happily.

The boy, smiling, grabbed her by the hips and started moving inside her. The green started screaming louder; Lelouch's thrusts brought her immense pleasure, which grew with the rhythm of her thrusts, ever faster and deeper. While he possessed it, he also began to palpate her breasts and stimulate her nipples, which became hard and turgid.

* * *

_They give us inside, huh?_

Kallen thought, swallowing nervously.

_Shit ... I'm getting excited! What would I give to be in CC's place! Lelouch knows how to make women enjoy!_

She blushed even more, then said to herself:

"If I can't fuck with him then I'll make it on my own."

So she undressed in an instant, lay down on the ground in a supine position and, spreading her legs to the maximum, she began to masturbate, using her fingers.

* * *

Meanwhile Lelouch had come to CC for the second time. He rested for a few minutes, then still not satisfied sat out of her, put her at 90 and penetrated her anus, pushing like an obsessed. The witch screamed and moaned again, as tears of joy flowed from her eyes.

_How long have I not felt certain emotions? Too much…_

She thought, excited.

* * *

Kallen continued to do autoeroticism, trying to suppress the screams and moans, but it was very difficult for her. As she touched, she arched her back in sync with the movement of her own fingers.

_I ... I can't resist ... I MUST SHOUT!_

So she started screaming and moaning, moving her fingers faster.

* * *

At the same time, Lelouch continued to fuck CC relentlessly.

_It's been since I fucked Shirley that I haven't felt so good ... CC is a sexy bomb!_

He thought excitedly.

After an apparently infinite time he came for the third time.

* * *

At the same time, Kallen also reached orgasm, flooding the floor with her cum. The girl gasped for a few minutes, then thought:

_I'd better go ... I made too much noise!_

In that same instant the door opened and CC and Lelouch appeared, looking at her impassively.

"It seemed to me that someone was shouting outside the door ... What are you doing here, Kallen? Were you spying on us?" The boy asked.

"I…"

"Of course she was spying on us. And while doing it, she got excited and masturbated. Don't you dare deny it, Kallen." Green-haired girl said.

"I…"

_Oh, kami ... And now?_

"Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong." The boy reassured her, noticing her anguished expression.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. In fact, do you know what I'm telling you? "

"What?"

"Join us. Don't you want to sit there as a spectator? "

"No…"

"Very well ... CC, help me bring her in."

So the two lovers helped Kallen to get up and together with her they returned to the room by closing the door.

* * *

Once inside, Lelouch grabbed Kallen's breasts, feeling them hard and stimulating her nipples with her fingers. Not happy, the young man licked her neck sensually, making her moan with pleasure. CC instead knelt in front of her and began to work on her womanhoo, using two fingers in addition to the tongue. Kallen screamed with pleasure, then fell to her knees. Lelouch then crawled into her and then entered her and started pushing like a madman. At the same time CC began to kiss with the redhead. After a very long time he came inside her, left her and then fuck her ass, starting to push harder and harder. at some point he came for the fifth time, then separated from her and collapsed on her. For a few minutes, none of the three lovers, all naked, sweaty and panting, spoke. To break that silence was someone who knocked on the door.

"One moment!"

Lelouch got to his feet, got dressed and put on his mask, then went to open, finding Tamaki in front of him.

"What's up?" Asked.

"Right now we are off the coast of Chiburijima Island, in the Oki archipelago. It is sparsely populated, less than 700 inhabitants. Todoh would like to set up a small base camp there, but first he would like to know your opinion." The Japanese explained.

"Tell him it's okay."

"Ok ... by the way, have you seen Kallen and CC?"

"I'm here with me."

Having said that, she slammed the door on him.

Tamaki smiled slyly.

_Dodger of a Zero ... __He fucked those two whores!_

He thought, amused, and then went away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: First steps.**

**St. Petersburg, 4.30 pm**

"How's the situation?" Grand Duke Henry asked.

"Ukraine has fallen, like Poland ..."

"Poland is the territory of Europia, I don't care!"

"... There are furious fights in Siberia and Anatolia, for now Romania and Bulgaria are safe." Andrea finished.

"But are you sure it's aliens?"

"Obvious. They have launched an invasion on a planetary scale, even the motherland is under attack. "

"Pendragon?"

"For now it is safe, the attacks take place along the coasts ... New York, Boston, Miami, Saint Francis and Angels in California, while the islands of the Caribbean Sea have already capitulated."

"What about Area 6?"

"Same scenario, attacks along the coast but the imperial army is resisting very well, at least for now."

"I understand…"

"Do you have orders, Grand Duke?"

"Stop all hostility against the European republic, the priority right now is to drive the invaders out of our territory."

"Yes, sir. Nothing else?"

"Yes, summon Lord Shaing, Lord Villon and Lord Raymond. We have to work out an action plan before those aliens get here!"

"Lord Shaing is headed here, together with the Ashura team, a department of the knights of Saint Michael."

"What about the rest of the order?"

"Them is keeping up with the invaders, led by Lord Skywalker."

"It should be Lord Shaing's job to lead the order ... Why are you running away here?"

"I have no idea."

"He'll have to give me a lot of explanations on his arrival, I hope they are convincing."

"Didn't you want to summon him anyway?"

"That's right ... A small slip. But now go. "

"Yes, Grand Duke."

* * *

**Pendragon, 6:45 am**

"The emperor has moved to a secret location." Schneizel announced, then sipping a cup of coffee.

"Where is it?" Odysseus asked him.

"Nobody can know except me. Security issue."

"How are the war operations going?" Asked the interior minister.

"Well, initially our armed forces were taken by surprise, but now they are fiercely resisting the attackers." The defense minister replied.

"However, the Caribbean islands are in the hands of the enemy." Kanon intervened.

"A slight loss ... At least for now." Schneizel commented.

* * *

Guinevere and Carine were watching the news in the living room.

"We have just received the news that areas 7, 8 and 9 have fallen in front of the invaders. Attacks continue on the coasts of Areas 6, 3, 2, and of the motherland. Fighting has been reported in Euro-Britannia in various areas of Siberia and in Ukraine, while St. Petersburg seems safe for now. "

"It's like in the war of the worlds ..." Commented the woman, amazed.

"I'm scared!" The girl exclaimed anxiously.

_And you do well to have ..._

The brunette thought, sweating cold.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unspecified place, Charles was absorbed in his thoughts, until a voice called him.

"Charles ..."

"VV ..."

"I guess the Ragnarok connection will have to be postponed to a later date."

"With untraceable CC and an ongoing alien invasion is inevitable, brother."

"Do you think there is a hand of the gods behind this matter?"

The emperor shook his head in denial.

"No ... It's not in their style."

"I see ... Will we stay here long?"

"The time needed. After the crisis we will go back to Pendragon. "

"But it could take months, or even years!"

"Not a problem ... Especially for you, who own the code."

The boy nodded.

"Yes you are right."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight, why?"

"As soon as I can I will have to give a televised speech to the subjects of the empire."

"To reassure them?"

"And to spur them on to the fight."

"I understand ... But now let's go, breakfast is almost ready."

"Yup."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Knight of rounds.**

**Chiburijima Island, 11:00 pm**

"So ... you are Zero." Kallen said.

"Exact." Lelouch replied casually.

"Can you explain to me what you meant by those words? The geass, your mother, Nunnally ... "

"Let's go in order ... Do you know who Marianne vi Britannia?"

"The bright lightning ... One of the consorts of Emperor Charles. She was killed by unknown terrorists eight years ago."

"This is the official version. But in reality simple terrorists could never have violated the villa. It is more likely that the instigator of the assassins was some member of the imperial family, if not the emperor himself."

"I remember because all the news talked about it ... She was your mother, wasn't she?"

"Yes ... My real name is Lelouch vi Britannia, imperial prince."

"And how did you end up in this part of the world?"

"I was exiled to Japan with my sister Nunnally, who lost the use of her legs in the attack. I was a guest of the Kururugi family. It was then that I met Suzaku. Then the war started... "

"Have you decided to become Zero to track down your mother's killers?"

"For that too."

"And what else are you fighting for?"

" I wanted to change the face of the world, to make it a better and more peaceful place where Nunnally would live happily. But now she is dead ... And I no longer have a purpose."

"But you are sure?"

"Aliens attacked high school, causing a massacre. She can't have been saved."

"What about the guys on the student council? Shirley, Rivalz ... "

In response he punched the desk.

"They ran away, leaving Nunnally in the hands of those monsters ..."

"Oh ... I'm really sorry."

"Now leave me alone!"

"Agree."

Having said that, he left the room.

"Are you going to let her go, Lelouch?" CC asked, who until then had remained silent, leaning against a wall with her arms folded.

"What should I do?"

"She discovered your identity, she could tell it to others."

"Are you asking me to kill her?"

"It's the safest method."

Lelouch shook his head nervously.

"I just lost my sister ... You can't ask me to kill Kallen!"

"I can take care of it. I have a lot of murder experience."

"No."

"You know you might regret it, don't you?"

"And you know you're making me even more nervous, don't you?"

Green-haired girl didn't reply, just staring at him.

* * *

_Damn, I wanted to ask him some more questions ... What is geass?_

Kallen wondered.

She snorted.

_Nervous as he would not even have told me ..._

It stopped.

_However I understand perfectly how he feels ... He has lost his mother and his sister, I have lost my brother. His past is as tragic as mine ..._

She thought, embittered.

At that moment she ran into Ohgi.

"Are you all right, Kallen? You look shaken." He asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Did you see Zero, by any chance?"

"He's in his quarters and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I wanted to tell him that the set up of the base camp has been completed."

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, you'll have to wait."

"Is it because of the aliens?"

"Exact."

"I don't blame him ... I too was stunned."

"Like all of us."

"Now I have to go."

Having said this, Ohgi resumed his journey, overcoming it. What he had said to Kallen was not entirely true. He was worried about the alien threat, but also about the British girl he had found at the port of Yokosuka, without memory. She was in Tokyo, in the midst of a bloody battle between the British army and the invaders. Who knows what could happen to her ... She didn't even have a way to contact her.

_Be careful, Chigusa ... Be careful._

* * *

**Tokyo, 11.15pm**

The metropolis was ablaze: gunshots, shouts and explosions arose everywhere, both in the ghetto and in the British settlements. In the midst of this chaos a black girl with long gray hair, yellow eyes and lipstick was moving.

_Damn ... I have been running aimlessly for hours, and on many occasions I risked death! If I can't find a safe place I'm done!_

Villetta / Chigusa thought.

As she passed Omotesandō mall she heard someone calling her.

"Miss!"

She turned, seeing a group of boys heading towards her. Looking at them better she noticed that they were armed.

"It is dangerous to go around alone, especially if unarmed! You will have more chances if you join us. " Said a boy with short blue hair and gray eyes.

"I don't know you!"

"My name is Rivalz Cardemonde, and they are Shirley, Milly, Nina and Euphemia, deputy governor of Area 11."

"Where are you headed?"

"We really don't know." Milly intervened.

"Going around aimlessly in this situation is tantamount to committing suicide!" The gray-haired woman scolded them.

"Well, I don't think you knows where to go!" The blonde replied irritably.

"This is not the time for controversy, we have to get out of here!" Euphemia exclaimed.

At that moment a cannon shot hit the building that housed the department stores, opening a large crater in the facade. Not far from them a 6-wheeled armored vehicle with a cannon had appeared.

"LET'S MOVE!" Rivalz shouted.

The tank targeted them, but before it could fire again it was destroyed by a pair of Knightmare, more precisely a Tristan and a Mordred.

"It's the imperial army!" Shirley said.

"Are you all right, guys?" A male voice asked them.

"Yup!" Nina replied.

"I'm Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three. She is Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six."

"Are you the knights of round?"

"Exact. At the orders of Lord Waldstein himself. "

"What are you doing in Area 11? You should be in the motherland!" Nina asked them.

"Listen, mole girl, do you want to be taken to a safe place or stop here to gossip?" Anya asked, irritated.

"Sorry ... I'm mortified."

"Get on our hands, we'll take you to generals Darlton and Bartley!"

"Immediately!"

* * *

At the same time, in the viceroy's palace, the two British generals were coordinating the movements of the troops, in an attempt to repel the invaders, however, achieving very poor results.

_Shikoku has fallen ... Yokohama and Kawasaki no longer give news. At this rate the entire Area 11 will fall!_

Darlton thought anxiously.

"Still no news of viceroy Cornelia?" Bartley asked, addressing one of his subordinates.

"None, sir. The fleet off Fukuoka has been swept away by the enemy air force, and there appears to be no survivors."

"Damn ... Maybe she's already dead by now!"

"Normally and as a rule, the assignment should go to Euphemia, her deputy and sister... But she is also unavailable."

"And Guilford too ... In that case, it is up to you, Andreas, to take up this position."

"With pleasure..."

At that moment they were joined by a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Anya and Gino have just recovered a group of civilians, among them is the sub-viceroy Euphemia!" She said.

Darlton snorted, apparently annoyed.

"Let them bring them here!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The cheeky monk.**

**Lhasa, 10.30 pm**

"What is this place?" Tianzi asked, pointing to the majestic building in front of her.

wikipedia/commons/c/cd/%

"It is the Potala palace, once the seat of the rulers of Tibet, more precisely from the seventh century AD. until the XVIII. It is now a Buddhist monastery. You will stay here until the invaders are defeated." Shinku replied.

_If they are defeated..._

Zhou thought, dark in the face.

"I understand ... I hope I am comfortable."

"You will find yourselves well, venerable Tianzi. I guarantee it."

Loli Empress stared at the monastery with a mixture of amazement and awe. It was very large, who knows how many monks lived there. In addition, it emanated a solemn aura, typical of places of worship (such as the Puning temple in Chengde, the jade Buddha temple in Shanghai and the Na Tcha temple in Macau). At that moment they were joined by a young monk with short black hair and indigo eyes, who wore a black and purple kimono.

"Welcome to the Potala temple. How can I help you? "

"We are looking for accommodation." Shinku replied.

"An accommodation? But this is a monastery, not a hotel."

"I know, but it's an emergency."

"How long do you intend to stop?"

"The time needed."

"I understand…"

He looked down, staring at the girl.

"How old are you, little girl?"

"12."

"I understand ... Well, if you allow to me to fuck you I will put a good word with the abbot..."

Not even time to finish the sentence that he found Shinku's sword pointed at his throat.

"You are talk to the empress, insolent bastard!" The boy warned him, threatening.

The young bonze, sweating cold, swallowed.

"F-forgive my insolence, majesty ... I didn't recognize you. I will report immediately to highest Chow."

Having said that, the boy, almost running, went away.

"He sees a little girl and asks her to fuck ... What kind of monk is he?" Zhou wondered, evidently shocked by the indecent proposal of the bonze.

"A eunuch, if he dare to touch the venerable Tianzi with one finger." He replied, still nervous.

_He wanted fuck me ... What does that mean?_

The little girl asked herself.

After a while the monk returned.

"The High Chow joyfully welcomes the Empress to her humble monastery. Follow me, I will take you to your accommodation. By the way, my name is Miroku. "

"I don't care about your name." Shinku retorted, still irritated.

"I understand ... But now let's go."

The quartet walked on.

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 11.45pm**

He was still seated at his desk, while CC lay asleep in the nearby bed.

_Blessed is she who can sleep ... I am still saddened by the disappearance of Nunnally._

Lelouch thought, snorting.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

_They don't have nothing to do ..._

He got to his feet, put on the mask and went to open it, facing Dietard.

"What's up?" He asked, annoyed.

"Base camp has been completed."

"Great. Nothing else?"

"Yup. we have a prisoner. "

"If she is a civilian, you can let her go ... After all, the Japanese support us."

"No ... It is a big fish from Britannia. Let's say a Blue shark. "

"Who?"

"You will see it with your own eyes ... Follow me."

"All right…"

* * *

The Black Knights had set up a base camp consisting of a hundred tents. Here and there the soldiers came and went or discussed among themselves. a group of people were gathered in the center of the camp: Tamaki, Kallen, Todoh, Nagisa plus some soldiers armed with assault rifles who held a woman with long purple hair and indigo eyes at gunpoint. Lelouch recognized her immediately.

_Cornelia!_

"Amazed, Zero? Nothing less than Cornelia Li Britannia, viceroy of Area 11 and second imperial princess of Britannia."

" Where did you get it she?"

"She was wandering around the base camp, one of our patrols caught her."

"I understand…"

When he reached his followers he said:

"Cornelia ..."

"Zero ..." Said the woman, staring at him impassively.

"I didn't expect to find you here."

"I could say the same thing. Are you hiding from aliens?"

"We were headed to the Fukuoka base when we heard about the news."

"Did you want to support Sawasaki and the Chinese?"

"Wrong, I wanted to throw them back into the sea ... However, it doesn't matter anymore."

"True…"

"What do we do with it, Zero? Shall we kill her?" Tamaki asked.

"This woman has committed appalling atrocities against unarmed civilians. So the ideal would be to execute her." Todoh gave him support.

"No ... At least not now. I have to question her first." The masked man affirmed.

"About what?"

"Nobody can know, except me, Kallen and CC. It's a confidential matter."

Although annoyed, the man of miracles nodded.

"Take her to the nearest tent, and keep an eye on her. If she tries to escape, shoot her in the legs ... I don't want to die, they have a bad habit of not being able to speak."

"Anything else, Zero?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, I want four men around the tent, prudence is never too much."

_So at least for now he won't kill me ... But what will he want from me?_

Cornelia asked herself curiously.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Arrival in Petersburg.**

**St. Petersburg, 6:00 pm**

Lord Farnese had just witnessed the landing of the private jet with Lord Shaing and the full Ashra team on board. The freighters with their frames on board would arrive later. When he saw them get off the aircraft he called out:

"Lord Shaing!"

The person concerned, together with his travel companions, headed without hesitation towards him.

"Lord Farnese ... I guess you know what's going on."

The blond nodded.

"The Grand Duke is waiting for you at Caesar's palace. Follow me."

* * *

Once in the parking lot they boarded a ZIL 41048. This went out into the street and started.

* * *

"How's the situation?" Shin asked.

"Istanbul and Ankara have fallen, Minsk and Smolensk too. Fighting has been reported in Tehran, Ryadh and other cities. The homeland is also under attack. " Andrea replied.

"Damn ..." He swore the young Japanese, thinking of the fact that his order had been completely annihilated by the invaders.

"Those tripods ..."

"What?" Ashley intervened.

"Tripods. Three-legged war machines equipped with a heating beam capable of incinerating people and destroying anything."

"The same ones we saw in Istanbul."

"Exactly, Lord Shaing. And they are not alone there ... They have appeared in various cities of the world, such as Berlin, Sidney, Abuja and others. "

"Is there no way to destroy them?"

"They are hard bones, but they are not indestructible. In Omsk, an F22 Raptor squadron destroyed one. "

"A very poor result ..."

"Well, the war has just begun, we are starting. Others will be destroyed, I guarantee you."

Suddenly Andrea's cell phone rang and he answered:

"Andrea."

After a few seconds he blanched his face.

"Oh my God…"

"What happens?" Jean asked.

"Raymond du Saint-Gilles, commander of the knights of Saint Uriel, is dead."

Everyone was shocked at the news.

"But how did it happen?" Ashley asked.

"He had a heart attack, there was nothing to do. He had been suffering from heart problems for some time and the events of the last few hours have been fatal for him."

"So now the knights of Saint Uriel are without a guide."

"Exactly, Lord Shaing. At least until a new commander is appointed."

"I understand…"

"Because of the invasion, we had to stop all hostility against Europia."

"Logical ... With an alien invasion in progress the clash with the European republic is senseless."

"Exact. The priority is to repel the invaders, at any cost and by any means. "

Shin stared at Lord Farnese, then looked out the window. Apparently it was all the same, except for some groups of onlookers who crowded the newsstands or were glued to the windows of the TV shops, while others kept their eyes fixed on their cell phones. Evidently they were looking for news on aliens.

"By the way, where will we have dinner?" Asked the orange-haired.

"You three with the Grand Duke." The blond answered, pointing to Ashley, Jean and Shin.

"What about my team?"

"At the staff canteen."

"Agree."

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 0:15 am**

She was sitting at a table located in one of the tents of the base camp.

_Damn, what anxiety ... When will they decide to question me?_

She thought nervously.

Her situation was far from rosy: escaped from the aliens, she was now a prisoner of the Black Knights, who harbored a deep hatred towards her. Who knows what they could do to her…. Despite being an expert fighter, could she stand up to a hundred opponents? She doubted it ...

_I could kill one, two, maybe three ... But the others would swell me with lead._

At that moment Zero entered in the room, in the company of two girls she had never seen. The masked man sat in front of her, the other two remained standing. She endeavored to maintain an impassive, almost bored expression.

"So, Cornelia ... I guess you're wondering what I want to know from you."

"Obvious."

"It's easy to say ... Let's talk a little about Marianne, the shining lightning."

"You tell me you care about her?"

In response, Zero took off his mask, revealing his face. On seeing him the woman was literally stunned.

"Lelouch!"

"At least what my name is you remember it, sister ..."

"Up to this point do you hate the imperial family of Britannia, of which you yourself are a part?"

"I haven't been a part of it since the day I was exiled with Nunnally."

"Where are she?"

"Dead. Killed by aliens."

At that news, the purple-haired widened her eyes, horrified.

"Jesus…"

"Do you believe that I started all this for her? To destroy this world and start a new era, where she would have lived happily. "

"And in the name of these ranting nonsense you killed Clovis ..."

Lelouch spat on the table.

"Here's what I think of that bastard!"

"Apparently continuing this conversation with you doesn't make the slightest sense."

"You're right ... Then answer my questions!" He ordered her, using the geass.

"All right."

"Was it you who killed my mother?"

"Not at all!"

"So who did it?"

"I do not know."

"If I remember correctly you were in charge of the guards."

"Yup."

"So why did you get them back?"

"Because I've been asked."

"From who?"

"From her highness Marianne."

Those words stunned the boy a lot.

"From my mother?"

"Exact."

_No, it can't be ... This means that my mother knew there would be an attack that day! No, it doesn't make sense ..._

"What happened that day? I want to know who killed my mother!"

This time Cornelia was silent.

"So you don't know ... So who is it who knows the truth? Did you do research on those facts?"

"By order of the emperor, our brother Schneizel took the body away."

"My mother's body?"

"Yup."

"Does that mean the coffin was empty?"

"Exact."

"What is the purpose of stealing the body?"

"I have no idea."

Lelouch snorted annoyed. He hoped to find answers, instead he had gotten new questions and puzzles. Meanwhile, the effect of geass on Cornelia was over.

"Now what will become of me?" He asked.

"I can't let you go ... Especially now, that you know my identity."

"Will you kill me then?"

"I will, if you try to escape or if you reveal my identity to someone."

"Are you going to keep me prisoner?"

"Yup."

"I understand…"

"CC, handcuff her."

The green-haired woman obeyed, then kicked Cornelia to the ground.

"Bitch!" She insulted her, furious.

"Good night, little sister." Lelouch sarcastically greeted her, then left the tent, followed closely by Kallen and CC.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Cooperation.**

As soon as they left the tent Zero, Kallen and CC ran into Todoh, Ohgi and Dietard.

"What are you going to do with her, Zero?" The man of miracles asked him.

"It will be our prisoner. You won't twist a hair if I don't tell you." The masked replied.

"Why don't you just kill her?"

"This is not the priority at the moment."

"And what would be the priority?"

"We must make this island a fortress against alien invaders. First of all we need anti-aircraft batteries."

"To shoot down enemy aircraft, right?"

"Exact."

"But where do we get them?" Ohgi asked.

"Simple ... If my calculations are correct in the south, in the prefecture of Tottori, there is a British military base. We will take the necessary means there. "

"We assault the base?"

"Leave it to me ... I already have a plan in mind."

That said, he resumed his journey, closely followed by CC while Kallen remained with the others.

"You intend to use the geass to condition the base personnel, don't you?" The green-haired girl asked him.

"Exact. I will be able to get hold of the necessary material without firing a shot. Also I could use Cornelia. "

"How?"

"I could convince her to cooperate with us."

"To cooperate?"

"Right now the Earth is threatened by a lethal enemy, which threatens the existence of mankind. The only hope of survival is to work together."

"True ... Do you intend to ally with Britannia?"

At that question Lelouch stopped, turning to her.

"Allying is a big word ... For now I will try to get the collaboration of the local British forces."

"Assuming they are able to cope with aliens."

"The British imperial army is one of the strongest in the world, forged by the fire of a thousand battles. He will keep them at bay. "

_At least I hope…_

* * *

**Weiswolf, 4.30 pm**

Leila was in her room, intent on writing her diary.

_Today an event deemed impossible has occurred: for the first time an extraterrestrial civilization has come to Earth ... Unfortunately its intentions are hostile. It has indeed launched a large-scale invasion of our planet, and fierce fighting rages everywhere between invaders and ground forces. The British Isles and Poland have fallen, as have Jutland and the Mediterranean islands. Panic scenes are reported in various parts of Europe ..._

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

_We traded one enemy for another ... Even more lethal, if possible._

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Sorry for the trouble, Leila."

"Anna ... What is it?"

"General Smilas wants to talk to you."

"Agree…"

She stood up.

* * *

The blonde girl went to the command room, where the staff was at work as usual. She positioned herself in front of the main monitor, where after a few moments the figure of General Smilas appeared.

"Leila ... Are you all right?"

"Yes, general. No trace of aliens, at least for now."

"The air offensive over Paris was fortunately rejected. However, the invaders control some of our regions, and they will not give up until they have conquered us."

"I understand."

"The only positive side is that now the inept and corrupt politicians who govern Europia will have to deploy the regular army against aliens."

He snorted, disconsolate.

"If they had done it also against Britannia we would not have lost vast territories, arriving at the current situation."

"I know…"

"Tomorrow I will ask the council of forty to give me the supreme command of the European Armed Forces."

"Do you think they will accept?"

"They will. In the past I have repeatedly demonstrated my tactical and strategic skills. I'm the best candidate."

"I don't doubt it."

"Now I have to go ... See you later."

"See you later."

Communication ended.

"Are there any other news?" Asked the girl.

"None, commander." Claus replied.

"Then I'll go back to my quarters."

"Go ahead."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Suspect.**

She was returning to her room when she passed the room where Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya were staying.

_I hope they didn't get bored during my absence ..._

She thought, entering.

Ryo and Yukiya were not there, only Ayano lying supine on the bed, asleep. The blonde smiled to see her: she looked so serene, and she was so beautiful... Suddenly a certain idea flashed into her mind. She took off her shorts and briefs, then spread her legs and began to lick her pussy. After a few moments Ayano suddenly woke up with a groan of pleasure.

_But what?_

She wondered, still sleepy.

She slowly raised her head and when she saw what Leila was doing to her, she opened her eyes wide and exclaimed:

"LEILA! What are you doing?" She asked, blushed.

"I have a snack, of course ..." She replied, winking and then resuming licking her.

"Stop that!" She begged her between moans.

Leila ignored her and continued undaunted.

"Ahn! L-Leila ... Enough, please!"

_However, I must admit that she is good ..._

She thought, ecstatic. Her tongue gave her immense pleasure, which she had not felt for some time.

After a time that seemed like an eternity to Ayano, she reached orgasm. The dark-haired girl gasped for a few minutes, while Leila wiped her wet womanhood with her tongue. When she was done she ran a hand over her lips and said, satisfied:

"You really taste good!"

"Leila ..."

"Come on, Ayano ... Let yourself go! You like me very much, you know?"

"I…"

"We are friends, there is nothing wrong."

"Okay ..." The young Japanese girl nodded, though a little confused.

Happy as never, Leila took off her vest and T-shirt leaving her bare-breasted and then undressed in turn. She positioned herself behind her and kissed her; needless to say, the kiss, initially chaste, gradually became deeper and more passionate. Their tongues danced sinuously and their hearts beat loudly, almost as if they were about to explode. As they kissed Leila felt Ayano's breasts.

_They are so prosperous, soft and warm ..._

The blonde thought, ecstatic.

She took her nipples between her fingers and began to stimulate them, making them hard and turgid.

When they broke away he made her lie down on the bed, looking at her with desire.

"Oh, Ayano ..."

She leaned her breast against that of the Japanese, and began to rub it on it.

"Is this your first time with a girl?"

"Y-yes! Ahn!" Ayano moaned, licking her lips.

"Believe me, it's as pleasant as a straight relationship ... Anna and I do it sometimes."

After some time Leila turned Ayano on her stomach and kissed her firm buttocks, then licked her anus and went down to her vagina where she inserted two fingers. Ayano screamed with pleasure as she felt the blonde's fingers move inside her faster and faster. In a short time she came again. She gasped for a few minutes, then turned to Leila, staring at her with eyes full of love. She looked back, then asked:

"Don't you think it's up to you to make me enjoy?"

Ayano grabbed the message, nodded smiling.

Thus began a red-hot 69, in which the two girls licked each other's pussy, until both reached orgasm. At that point Ayano, exhausted, collapsed on Leila. Both were naked, sweaty and panting. At that moment the door opened and Anna appeared, who on seeing what was happening became completely red in the face.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" She exclaimed, embarrassed.

"What is it, Anna?" Leila asked her, without looking at her.

"Dinner will be served in a little while."

"Great. In the meantime, why don't you participate in our party?"

Although embarrassed Anna nodded, starting to undress.

* * *

**St. Petersburg, 7.45pm**

"I hope you enjoy dinner, Lord Shaing." The grand duke said.

"Yes, Grand Duke." The young man replied.

"And you, Lord Ashra?"

"Delicious!" Ashley exclaimed, while eagerly devouring a lobster.

_It seems that he haven't eaten in months ..._

Jean thought, annoyed by the boy's gluttony.

"Very well ... But now let's get to the point: I guess you want to know the latest updates on the war situation."

"Imagine well." Shin said.

"Unfortunately we have lost Asia minor and western territories, while in Siberia and European Russia the situation has stalled."

"Nothing else?"

"No, for the moment ... The emperor has announced that he will give a televised speech. The contents of the speech are still unknown. "

"I understand…"

"You were in Istanbul during the attack. Could you explain exactly how it went?"

Initially Shin fell silent, turning a glass of red wine in his hand. Then he replied:

"Jean and I were in Taksim square, stopping at a bar. Suddenly a series of lightning flashes fell at various points in the city, including the center of the square. The flashes put all electronic equipment out of the area."

"An EMP?"

"Exact."

"And then?"

"I went to the spot where the lightning had fallen. A small crater was located on the point of impact. Suddenly, a tripod emerged from the ground, which with its heat ray began to sow destruction and death. Jean and I were saved by a miracle."

"Go on."

"Back at the headquarters we took the Ashra team and decided to leave the city, to reach Petersburg and warn you."

"Did you leave the city without even warning the Saint Michael order of the danger? Without leaving them provisions or appointing a replacement?"

"No ... I was too shaken for what happened."

"This gesture is almost unforgivable, Lord Shaing ..." Intervened Lord Farnese, who until then had remained silent.

"I am aware of this, Lord Farnese. But the attack was sudden, and I wasn't prepared for an alien invasion "

"This is not the time to argue. Lord Shaing, are you willing to take command of the knights of St. Uriel?"

"Yes, Grand Duke." The boy replied without hesitation.

"Great."

Andrea seemed about to say something, but remained silent.

"We are experiencing a very serious crisis, and we need valiant men like you."

"What about the Ashra team?"

"You will be integrated into the knights of St. Uriel."

Ashley smiled at that answer.

"Where will we stay during our stay in the capital?" Jean asked.

"Here, at the palace. You will be my guests."

"Thank you, Grand Duke."

"You are welcome."

Meanwhile Andrea looked badly at Shin.

_An individual like him, who cowardly ran away leaving his soldiers behind, at the head of Uriel's order? Not to mention that perhaps he killed Lord Manfredi. I knew him well, he would never have committed suicide._

He thought nervously.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Alone in the dark.**

**Harushima Island, 2:00 am**

Suzaku lay asleep near his Lancelot, lying on the ground near the left leg of the frame. Suddenly he woke up, opening his eyes wide. After the initial bewilderment, he slowly stood up, carefully observing the wood where he had taken refuge. Around him it was pitch dark, and there was a ghostly silence, interrupted only by the blowing of the wind that shook the trees. The only visible light was the moonlight, which gave the landscape a pale and ghostly appearance. At that moment the events of the last few hours came to mind: the Avalon destroyed by the Chinese air force, Miss Cecile and Professor Loyd dead, he who was running away ...

_The Chinese Federation has launched a large-scale assault ... This means that Japan will again be a theater of war. Where will Governor Cornelia be? What about Euphy? And Nunnally? What about Lelouch? What about the guys on the student council?_

He asked himself anxiously.

As far as he knew at that time they could all already be dead…. And he was alone, on an unknown island, and could not move from it, in fear of being attacked by enemy forces. If he had suffered another attack like the one he had survived, he would surely have been overwhelmed, also because the energy fillers were not unlimited. He felt helpless in that situation: he could not help his loved ones, much less repel the invaders.

_I have to join the British army ... But moving around in the skies at night would be suicide. I have to wait for dawn._

He said to himself.

* * *

**Earth orbit**

The supreme commander of the invasion fleet kept his eyes fixed on planet Earth.

_It's so different from my home planet ..._

He think.

His species had been visiting that planet since time immemorial, and some of them had even settled on Earth, merging with humans or creating isolated communities in the most remote places in the world. Now this world had become the next target of the expansionist aims of Emperor Risson, who wanted to expand the domains of the Baishin empire as much as possible.

"Commander Atvar?" A voice called it.

"What do you want, Straha?"

"We intercepted some communications from the Efuʻefu."

"Them, huh? I hope you have discovered something interesting."

"It seems that a few hours before the invasion they tried to warn the Earthlings of the danger."

"Typical of them ... Hinder us in any way possible."

"What if they send a fleet to support the Earthlings?"

"Let them try ... We will sweep them away, as we have done before!"

_But they did the same with us, as many times._

Straha thought, being careful not to say it.

The Efuʻefu were a species originally from the Zeta Reticuli system, humanoid beings with gray skin and black eyes, bitter enemies of its people and rulers of an empire which they called the empire of Rakau. The Earthlings knew them as Grays. The two alien races had been at war with each other for a very long time, even before Atvar was born. It was an endless conflict, marked by various ups and downs: the battlefield was the universe, with bloody battles taking place on various planets, which passed from one master to another. The clashes involved both regular and auxiliary troops, made up of aliens from various parts of the cosmos, such as the Batarians or the Axanar. Sometimes other alien species took to the field, such as the Draconians with the Gürvels (i.e. them) or the Syrians with the Efuʻefu. The latter were divided into two classes: the low (scientists, politicians, technicians, strategists, etc.) and the high (warriors and workers). He did not know how they had discovered their plans for Earth, perhaps they had infiltrated spies in the imperial ranks (and in fact some auxiliaries were gray prisoners). He snorted.

"Speaking of serious things, how are the war operations going?"

"In some areas there has been a stalemate between our armies and those on Earth, in others the latter have been overwhelmed."

"Well, the invasion has just started, it will take time to bend the resistance of the natives. But we will succeed, as in the past. Every planet we invaded has capitulated within a few months, and Earth will be no exception." Atvar said seriously.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The girl who knew too much.**

**Weiswolf, 6.15 pm**

The canteen of the fortress, a large room with a checkered floor and white walls, was crowded with people who dined or argued with each other.

* * *

Leila was sitting at a table with Akito, Ayano, Ryo and Yukiya.

"Are you sure this alien invaasion is true?" Yukiya asked, perplexed.

"Very true ... They are everywhere. Their armies are like swarms of locusts, wherever they set foot they sow destruction and death." Leila replied.

"As in the war of the worlds ..."

"Exactly, Ayano. But this is not a novel, it is pure reality."

The blonde snorted annoyed, then turned: she saw a person who had just received his dinner. She raised her arm and called him:

"Ioan!"

The boy turned and saw her. He joined her and sat down at her table.

"I was just wondering where you ended up."

"I was surfing the internet looking for fresh news on the invasion."

"Are there any news?"

"For now none, only news of battles here and there."

"I understand…"

"You were kind to host me here at the fortress."

"It was my duty ... You are still my brother, even if I am adopted. By the way, where are Stéphane and Daniel?"

"They left Paris for Zurich, which is currently safe."

"I hope for their sake that you continue to be."

That said, Leila went back to eating the soup.

* * *

"Who is that?" Anna asked.

"Ioan Malcal, Leila's half-brother." Sophie replied.

"Great handsome boy ..." Said the girl, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah ... And polite too." The scientist supported her.

"Changing the subject ... Would you ever have expected an alien invasion someday?"

Sophie initially remained silent, then replied:

"No, I'm not an ufologist. Although I have seen various documentaries on the subject, but it was long ago."

"Have you ever seen an unidentified flying object?"

"One only, many years ago. It must have been 6 in the morning. I had appeared on the balcony of my house when I saw it ... An aircraft was flying in the sky. I tried to get it back on my cell phone but I couldn't. It disappeared after a few seconds."

"You sure it wasn't a helicopter?"

"No ... The shape was different, and it didn't make the slightest sound. He also appeared out of nowhere."

"You will have been impressed."

"You can well say it."

* * *

"Did you know?" Claus asked Oscar.

"About what?"

"Of the aliens ... You are still a major of the secret services."

"No, I didn't know about it. Certain information is accessible only to the highest officers of Intelligence."

"I don't doubt it, it's hot stuff."

"Exact."

"I guess politicians will now have to employ the regular army against the invaders."

"If they don't want to risk annihilation, yes. Even if the fact that they didn't line him up against Britannia makes me think of the worst ... "

"If they don't, it means they are suicidal."

"Maybe they really did ... They let vast territories fall into the hands of the British so as not to antagonize public opinion."

"Then we're done."

"Not yet. Perhaps General Smilas will be able to convince parliament to take the necessary measures."

"I sincerely hope so."

* * *

**Paris, 6:30 pm**

Smilas, who was in his office, sneezed.

"Health." Said his assistant.

"Thanks, Constance."

"Are you cold?"

"I hope not ... It's not the best time to get sick."

"Do you really intend to ask for the supreme command of the armed forces?"

"Exact. I am the only one in all of Europe with noteworthy skills. They won't be able to deny me. I'm just sorry to have to wait until tomorrow to do it. "

"You can do it now too ... Parliament is in extraordinary session to discuss the alien threat." The girl explained, handing him the smartphone connected to Facenote, which showed the MPs meeting live.

"Great. Get my car ready, I'm leaving immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 2.45 am**

Kallen was still awake and writing in her diary. She was wearing a black shirt with arms and briefs of the same color.

_I can't sleep... First the Kyushu affair, now the story of the aliens and the discovery of Zero's true identity have shocked me. Who would have thought that Zero was really Lelouch? In the past I had suspected him, but he had managed to mislead me. However, I fully understand the reasons that led him to take on the mask of Zero ... I would have done the same, just to avenge my mother._

She snorted and stopped writing, looking up.

_Yes, my mother ... She who, in order to stay close to me, had reduced herself to being a maid, enduring all kinds of humiliations. And I treated her badly ... Now she is in Tokyo, and Tokyo is invaded by aliens. Who knows what can happen to her ..._

She asked herself anxiously.

Suddenly someone covered her mouth with one hand, surprising her. Looking up she saw CC staring at her, smiling maliciously.

"Bad thing, curiosity, Kallen ... And to think that it would have been enough for you not to peek ... Too bad!"

She clawed her hair with her right hand and with a pull she turned her head to the side, breaking her neck bone. By now lifeless, the redhead slumped to the ground.

_And now let's get a scapegoat ..._

Green-haired girl thought, licking her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Putsch.**

**Lhasa, 2:00 am**

Shinku was walking through the corridors of the Potala palace.

_Damn, I can't sleep... I always fear that aliens will attack the city at any moment. If this happens, the only safe refuge would be the mountains ... Despite being an inhospitable place, due to the freezing climate and the risk of landslides and avalanches._

He think.

"Shinku ..." A voice called.

He turned, meeting his gaze with Zhou.

"Zhou ... Any news?"

"The great eunuchs have left Luoyang, headed for a secret location."

"What about the army?"

"For now he is keeping up with the invaders, but I don't know how long he can resist. The state of our armed forces is not the best, unfortunately. "

"I'm aware of it."

The Chinese Federation, as they both knew, was a colossus with clay feet, comparable to a poor old man. Poverty and inertia had deprived the Chinese people of their vitality, and corruption had caused serious damage to the national economy, as well as the armed forces of course. This made resistance to invaders difficult.

_I seriously fear for my homeland ..._

"The venerable Tianzi?"

"She's sleeping."

"I envy her ... I can't sleep."

"Well, me too dear Shinku ..."

"How about going for a ride in the city?"

"At this time of night?"

"Yes ... After all, there is street lighting."

"I don't want to have bad encounters ..."

"Afraid of the Mogwai?"

"I haven't believed in demon stories for a while."

"Then we go."

* * *

**Tokyo, 3:15 am**

Shirley could not sleep. The noises coming from outside prevented her: explosions, shootings, shouts…. At one point she got to her feet and went out into the corridor to take four steps.

_In a few hours everything went down the drain ... Many of our friends died ... Including Nunnally._

She thought, embittered.

"Can not you sleep?" A voice asked.

She turned, crossing her gaze with Euphemia, who stared at her smiling.

"Viceroy…"

"Call me Euphemia. And then I'm just sub-viceroy, the viceroy is my sister Cornelia."

"Ok, Euphemia ... Anyway the answer is yes. I challenge anyone to sleep with this hellish din ... "

"You and your friends ran away from the Ashford institute, right?"

"Yes, upon the arrival of the aliens."

"By chance there were other people besides you?"

"Yes ... Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Where they am now?"

"The first two are missing. The third…"

"What happened to her?"

"Aliens killed her."

_Oh my God…_

The pink-haired thought, upset.

"I'm really sorry!"

"Me too…"

_I can't tell her that I and the others abandoned it._

At that moment one of the doors in the corridor opened and Villetta appeared, with a sleepy look on her face.

"Could you go gossip somewhere else, that there are people here who want to rest?" She asked, irritated.

"Sorry!" Shirley exclaimed, then left with Euphy.

_How does she sleep with all that fuss?_

The student asked herself incredulously.

* * *

**Paris, 7.30 pm**

The council of forty (the European parliament) was in full swing: the deputies were arguing animatedly among themselves. However, when General Smilas entered the room, silence fell immediately, interrupted only by a few buzzes. The man positioned himself in the center of the room, staring intently at the audience.

"General Smilas, why are you here?" The president of parliament asked him.

"The reason is simple, gentlemen ... I want the supreme command of the European armed forces." He replied bluntly.

"The reason for this request?"

"If you haven't noticed, the nation is going through a very serious crisis, which has not been seen since the time of the revolutionary wars, if not that of the hundred years. If we want Europe to remain free from the invaders, the command of the entire army must pass into the hands of a capable man, that is, the undersigned. "

"Er, general ... We cannot accept such a request on the spot. We need a parliamentary vote and government approval ... And it takes time to get this done."

"Time is something we don't have. The aliens have already stolen some territories from us, and they are bombing our coastal cities. I demand an answer and immediately. "

"Again, we can't. We must follow the bureaucratic process. "

"Very well…"

Smilas snapped his fingers and at that moment a handful of soldiers armed with assault rifles entered the room, leaving those present stunned.

"What does this story mean?" One of the deputies asked, jumping to his feet.

"If you do not grant me the supreme command, I will take it alone ... And I will take command of this nation."

"You are crazy!"

"Better insane than incapable ... You idiots politicians have dragged this nation to disaster! You have done nothing to thwart the armies of Britannia, which were conquering us territory after territory, you are just greedy and corrupt leeches! But now let's change the music!"

"Bastard…"

"I inform you that from this moment you are under arrest. For your safety I advise you not to make jokes. " He warned them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The fury of the lioness.**

**Chiburijima Island, 3:45 am**

_Good night, little sister ... Too bad I'm having a hellish night!_

Cornelia thought, irritated.

In that uncomfortable position, lying on the ground and with her handcuffed hands, she could not sleep. At that moment three men entered the tent.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Revenge, of course ... Too many of us died because of you, and now you'll have to pay the price!" One of them answered.

"Tamaki, Zero ordered not to kill her ..."

"Stay out of it, Ohgi! This woman is a bloodthirsty witch, as well as one of the daughters of the British emperor! It deserves no mercy!"

Cornelia started to sweat cold.

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes ... But not immediately, it would be too easy. We want to rape you first!"

Having said that, he drew a dagger and used it to tear her jacket and bra, leaving her breasts uncovered.

"Don't you dare touch me, Eleven!"

In response, she received a very hard punch in the stomach, which hurt her.

"Never again dare that term in our presence! We are Japanese, Japanese! Is that clear, ugly slut?"

"You are not anymore ... Now this is Area 11 and it will remain so! You will never regain independence, you have no hope of it!"

Tamaki bit her nipples, making them swell. The violet-haired woman gritted her teeth to suppress an involuntary moan of pleasure.

"Come on, Sugiyama ... Have fun too!" Tamaki invited him.

"With real pleasure."

The interested party affirmed.

"If Zero finds out what you're doing, you'll end up in a sea of shit!" Ohgi warned them.

"He will never know, Ohgi ... Once we are done we will kill her, and we will make the corpse disappear! They'll think she ran away."

Kento knelt next to Cornelia and then took off her boots, pants and briefs. The woman gave a reaction but stopped when Tamaki pointed the knife at her throat saying:

"Three seconds, then I'll cut your throat!"

Frightened, she nodded.

Kento spread her legs, then began to lick her pussy, inserting three fingers after a few seconds. Cornelia screamed with pleasure, starting to arch her back in sync with the movement of those fingers, which moved faster and deeper inside her. At one point she reached orgasm, watering the ground with her cum.

"But look ... our princess treats us from like garbage, but deep down she likes to be fuck by our Japanese!"

"Don't ... Say bullshit! I have no pleasure in being raped by you! "

Tamaki smiled, showing her fingers and hand full of her cum.

"Your body says otherwise, Bloody Cornelia ..."

He turned her on her stomach and then unbuttoned his pants, pulling her erect dick out and penetrating her from anus, pushing harder and harder. At the same time, Kento stuffed his penis into her mouth. Ohgi instead looked away. Although he hated Britannia for what she had done to his homeland he did not feel like abusing a woman who was defenseless at that moment.

"So, princess ... Until yesterday you trampled us Japanese, treating us as if we were mangy dogs! How do you feel about being stripped and fucked by us? " Tamaki asked.

"I bet she likes it ... She acts as a superwoman but she's just a bitch!"

"Well said, Sugiyama!"

Having said that, he also began to spank her while he fucked her.

After a very long time both Tamaki and Kento came copiously, one in the anus and the other dirtying her face and hair.

The two Japanese came out of her, then the brown took a key out of his pocket.

"And where did you get it from?"

"Simple Ohgi… A kind gift from CC. She was the one who advised me to eliminate Cornelia."

"You don't want to take her handcuffs off?"

"Why not? With her knightmare she is strong but without it she is an ordinary woman!"

"Well said, Tamaki!" Kento supported him.

The young man freed Cornelia, then kicked her in the stomach.

"Stand up, Britannia whore! My friend and I are not done having fun yet!" He ordered them.

Too late they realized the mistake they had made. In fact, once on her feet, the woman kicked Sugiyama's testicles, who fell to her knees in pain. Ohgi also fell to the ground, hit in the stomach. Tamaki put his hand back to the dagger.

"Come on, dirty slut! Fight!" He challenged her.

She grabbed him by the throat, gave him a pair of knees in the lower parts and planted the dagger in his right hand, making him scream in pain. Kento attempted to attack her from behind but was quickly overwhelmed. The same thing happened to Ohgi, who had got up.

* * *

Outside, Nagisa was approaching the tent, drawn by the noises coming from it.

_What the hell is going on?_

She wondered, worried.

For a few minutes she stood in front of the tent, then when the noises ceased she entered. But she barely had time to do it that a punch hit her, making her unconscious.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 9.00 pm**

"A coup?" Leila asked incredulously.

"Exact. General Smilas, head of the provisional government, is giving a televised speech." Claus replied.

"I have to see it!"

Having said that, the blonde girl walked, closely followed by her aide.

* * *

When she arrived in the living room she found Anna, Major Oscar Hammel, Dr. Sophie Randall, Akito, Ayano, Ryo and Yukiya watching TV. On the screen General Smilas sitting at a desk. On his sides were two of his subordinates, a man and a woman.

"... The current political class, rotten and corrupt, is primarily responsible for the crisis facing the United Republic of Europia. It was unable to face the British invaders, descendants of the nobles and royals who fled to the New World after the outbreak of the Revolution, and they were unable even to face the alien threat that now weighs on the whole human race. This is why I was forced to dismiss the current European rulers, cowards and corrupt men, who have become new nobles. I will do everything in my power to repel the invaders and ensure the survival of my people ... Indeed to all humanity!"

He stood up, spreading his arms.

"Citizens of Europia, rise up! Do you want to suffer slavery under those monstrous creatures, if not extinction? I will not allow our beloved homeland to fall into the hands of foreign invaders, whether they come from across the Atlantic or from sidereal spaces! This war will decree the fall or salvation of our species, and we will fight to the last!"

"He are serious ..." Sophie commented.

"Exactly ... From what I understand he wants to take advantage of the situation to become emperor of Europia, establishing a military dictatorship." Oscar said.

"And how should we behave?" Anna wondered, intimidated.

"The only thing I know is that the army is taking over the main European cities." Yukiya replied, looking at his smartphone.

"Leila?" Asked the bespectacled man.

The blonde did not reply, sweating cold.

"Leila?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"What do we have to do?"

"First I will try to contact Smilas, asking for explanations. Then I'll decide."

"I understand…"

_He had been organizing it for some time, there is no doubt about this. A coup cannot be improvised like this, from evening to morning. I hope he have good reasons for overthrowing the legitimate government._

Leila thought nervously.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Chilling discovery.**

**Chiburijima Island, 5:15 am**

When Nagisa came to, the first thing she noticed was that she was completely naked. She stood up with difficulty and looked intently: around her lay Ohgi, Kento and Tamaki. The latter was injured in one hand. All three were unconscious.

_Oh, kami ..._

* * *

Leaving the tent, she started screaming as loud as she could.

"ALARM!"

_What happens now?_

Lelouch wondered sleepily. He stood motionless for a few minutes, then stood up and put on his mask.

* * *

"ALARM!" Nagisa shouted again.

At that moment she was joined by a handful of people, including Todoh and Dietard.

"What's going on, Nagisa? And why are you naked?"

"The prisoner has fled! And she stole my clothes ... "

"When?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Damn... I have to inform Zero!" Exclaimed the reporter.

"Inform me of what?" The interested party asked, arriving in the company of Futaba and CC.

"Cornelia has escaped." Dietard replied.

"We should have killed her immediately!" Shogo exclaimed, furious.

"Calm down ... Futaba, tell Kallen to get on the Guren and scour the island. If you find it, bring it back here, live. "

"Yes, sir!"

The girl ran away.

"Do you want to send only Kallen?" Todoh asked.

"No ... Even a team of knights. Cornelia is a formidable opponent, both on frame and in close combat. Better not to underestimate her."

"How did she get rid of the handcuffs?" Naomi asked.

"Ohgi, Tamaki and Kento will have to explain it to us. They were also in the tent. " Nagisa replied.

After a while Futaba returned, with a strange expression on her face.

"Did you wake Kallen?" Zero asked her.

The girl initially did not reply.

"Then?"

"How strange ..."

"What?"

"It is lying on the ground, and does not move."

At that phrase Lelouch's heart skipped a beat.

"I go to see!" He said, going.

* * *

When he reached his destination he saw that the redhead was lying on the ground.

"Kallen?" He called her, without being answered.

"Kallen?"

He knelt by her, took her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"Kallen, open your eyes! Say something! KALLEN!"

But it didn't get results.

At that moment he was joined by Rakshata, who moved him to the side and began to examine Kallen.

"Dead ... Someone broke her neck!" She stated.

"I'm going to warn others ..." He replied.

* * *

"Sift the whole island if necessary, but find her! It can't have gone far!" Todoh ordered, targeting a group of soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" They replied, going on.

"The aliens weren't enough ... Now you put this on!" Dietard exclaimed, annoyed.

"We will find her, you will see. It's only been half an hour since her escape, she certainly can't be at the end of the world. " The man of miracles said.

At that moment Zero also came.

"Where's Kallen at?" CC asked him.

"Dead ... Someone broke her neck." The masked man replied.

Everyone was stunned at the news.

"It is the work of Cornelia ... The murder bears her signature!" Ohgi exclaimed, just out of the tent.

"If we killed her immediately, Kallen would still be alive." He added.

"It is done now ... We will find it and punish it." Zero promised hard.

"The idea of leaving her alive was yours." Kaname said, in what was a real accusation.

"This is not the time for controversy. Rather, you, Kaname and Sugiyama will have to explain to me why you were in the tent."

"Now?"

"No, after. First we have to bury Kallen ... "

"Agree."

At that moment a memory surfaced in Zero's mind.

**Flashback start**

"Are you going to let her go, Lelouch?" CC asked, who until then had remained silent, leaning against a wall with her arms folded.

"What should I do?"

"She discovered your identity, she could tell it to others."

"Are you asking me to kill her?"

"It's the safest method."

Lelouch shook his head nervously.

"I just lost my sister ... You can't ask me to kill Kallen!"

"I can take care of it. I have a lot of murder experience."

"No."

"You know you might regret it, don't you?"

"And you know you're making me even more nervous, don't you?"

Green-haired girl didn't reply, just staring at him.

**End flashback**

"Zero?" CC called him.

He looked up, staring straight into her eyes.

"I am truly saddened by Kallen's death. She was a formidable pilot." She stated.

"I have to talk to you ... Follow me."

"Ok ..."

* * *

He led her to his tent, took off his mask, then grabbed her by the neck and said:

"Look, if you're behind this murder, I'll break your face!"

CC remained unmoved.

"I have nothing to do with it." She replied.

"And should I believe you?"

"Don't believe it ..."

That said, he freed himself from his grip and left the tent, leaving him alone.

* * *

Leaving the tent she smiled mockingly.

_My plan is going perfectly ... Kallen is dead, and everyone blames Cornelia. That stupid Lelouch should kiss my ass, not threaten me ... If his secret is safe, the credit is mine!_

She think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Important detail.**

**St. Petersburg, 11.30pm**

In a meeting room, in addition to the Grand Duke of Velaines, the commanders of the three knightly orders of Euro-Britannia were gathered: Andrea Farnese for the knights of St. Raphael, Gaudefroy du Villon for the knights of St. Gabriel, Shin Hyuga for the knights of St. Uriel.

"Desolate to have summoned you to such a late hour, but important news reaches us from the republic of Europia, where a military junta led by General Gene Smilas has just taken over." The Grand Duke began.

"Do we know anything about this Smilas?" Andrea asked.

"He's 50, he's single, he was a close friend of the late Bradow Von Breisgau." Henry replied.

"I remember him ... He was exiled from Britannia for his liberal ideas, right?"

"Exactly, Lord Villon ... He moved to Europe with his family, where he entered politics and became an MP, very popular with the masses. However, during a speech in Paris, he was eliminated by a bomb explosion, and his wife Claudia lost her life shortly thereafter."

"I understand ... But now the question is: how should we behave in the face of this act of strength?" Shin asked.

"The internal quarrels at Europia don't concern us, unless Smilas is maneuvered in the shadows by extraterrestrials." Andrea replied.

"Maneuvered in the shadows?"

"Exact. The aliens may have kidnapped him and brainwashed him to make him a docile puppet in their hands."

"But he said he wanted to fight them."

"I hope it goes from words to deeds."

"Shouldn't we deploy the army on the border with Europia for security?"

"With aliens in Siberia and the Caucasus? Lord Farnese, it would be suicide!"

"Lord Shaing, it is suicidal to leave the European front unguarded!"

"At this moment, the European army is committed to fighting the space invaders, we should do it too! Furthermore, there is no longer a European front ... Both because hostilities with Europia have ceased and because extraterrestrials occupy the territories from the Baltic to the Black Sea!"

"And how will you fight them, running away like you did in Istanbul?"

"I had to warn the Grand Duke about the attack!"

"You could have done it without leaving town. Leaving the knights of St. Michael without orders you have condemned them to annihilation!"

"This is not the time for some controversy!" The Grand Duke intervened.

"And then I would have summoned Lord Shaing anyway." He added.

The two commanders stared at each other, but said no more.

* * *

**Paris, 9:45 pm**

"You have been formidable, general!"

"Thanks, Constance. But now comes the hard part."

"The fight against aliens."

"Exact. From now on, the regular army will no longer be in the rear, will be deployed on the front line against the invaders, and will personally guide it."

"Personally? But don't you think it's imprudent?"

"Napoleon has always led the battles in the first person, on the field ... And I won't be any less."

"With all due respect, you are not Napoleon. And the war has changed since then."

He was about to reply but was joined by another subordinate of his.

"General, Major Malcal wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

* * *

When he reached his office he sat down at the desk and stared at the screen where Leila was standing, communicating from the control room.

"Leila ... What do I owe this call to?"

"I hope you have a valid explanation for this criminal act."

"Defending our homeland is a crime for you?"

"By overthrowing the legitimate government?"

"A government made up of corrupt bureaucrats who were destroying Europia. They didn't even use the regular army against the British ... which I will do, but against extraterrestrials."

"Someone told me that you want to become emperor of Europia ... Is that true?"

" Who is best suited to lead the nation, me or a handful of corrupt and cowardly leeches?"

"This way you will deprive the people of freedom!"

"We have already discussed it. An enlightened dictatorship is more beneficial than a democracy run by a people of idiots. And then we are facing a serious crisis ... Europia is under attack, we have traded the British for a far worse enemy that threatens mankind. "

"..."

"I need your help."

"To do what?"

"You have to talk to the people ... Convince them to support my regime. You are the daughter of the late Bradow, the citizens will listen to you. "

"I can't support a military dictatorship."

"Do you prefer to give the helm of the country back to the clowns that I have ousted? With them the extraterrestrials will crush us! I alone can save Europia from disaster!"

"Maybe you tell the truth ... But I don't want to be a poster girl to use for propaganda."

"You won't be just that ... I also want you to fight the alien invaders, deploying your unit alongside the regular troops. 6 centuries ago Joan of Arc, the maiden of Orleans, led the French to the levied in the Hundred Years War."

"And I should be the new maiden, right?"

"Exact. You and I will lead European armies against alien invaders together "

"Or I could drive my unit to Paris and bring down your tyranny!"

"Please ... It's not the time for fratricidal clashes! Let's work together for the salvation of Europe and of the world! "

Leila ran a hand over her face, then nodded.

"Right ... You are right. But if I have to give a speech I will do it to encourage the people to fight against aliens, I will not praise the new regime."

"As you prefer."

"To next communication, General."

"Wait up! When do you plan to give the speech?"

"When I deem it appropriate."

Communication ended.

* * *

"Commander, do you really intend to support Smilas?" Akito asked her.

"I have no other choice. Weiswolf is too far from Paris, if I moved to the capital he would notice ... And then a civil war at this time would only favor the aliens." The blonde girl replied, snorting.

"I understand…"

_Damn ... Even if the idea disgusts me, I must collaborate with him. Otherwise, both European citizens and Japanese people in the ghettos will die!_

She thought, disconsolate.

* * *

**Chiburijima island, 6:00 am**

A small crowd had gathered to bid the last farewell to Kallen Kozuki, Guren pilot and member of the Black Knights, whose corpse lay in a metal coffin, wrapped in a Japanese flag. Zero, Todoh, Rakshata, Nagisa, Naomi and a couple of others were present. Big absentees were Tamaki, Ohgi and Kento, under interrogation. The funeral ceremony was conducted by Ryoga Saenba, the oldest member of the order.

"We are gathered here today to remember a valiant fighter, a girl who fought for the independence of her homeland from the domination of Britannia. We pay tribute to her and all our comrades who died in this war against the foreign oppressor who deprived us of rights and who plunders our lands with impunity. But Kallen didn't die in battle ... She was killed in cold blood by Cornelia, the witch of Britannia. A violent and heartless woman, who only knows the language of violence, racism and weapons."

* * *

"Cornelia has nothing to do with it." The scientist suddenly said.

"What would you say?" Zero asked her.

"It escaped around 5 am, right?"

"Yes and then?"

"Kallen died around 3:00 am."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"So the killer is another ... One of us."

"You can count on it. But if you asked me who was interested in killing her, I wouldn't know what to answer."

As the coffin was lowered into a hole previously dug in the ground Lelouch felt a mad anger pervade him.

_CC ... Bitch!_

He thought, furious.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Zero unmasked.**

**6:15 am**

He was headed for the tent where CC was staying, when someone called him:

"Zero!"

Although annoyed, he turned. Urabe, Dietard and Todoh stared at him seriously.

"What's up?"

"I know you're saddened by Kallen's death, but we need directives regarding the fight against aliens." The man of miracles pointed out to him.

"The plans are always the same. We will transform the island, or rather the entire archipelago, into an impregnable fortress." The masked man replied.

"Shouldn't we fight on the main islands?"

"It would be suicide ... We should face both aliens and British."

At that moment Shogo came.

"Have you discovered anything?" Zero asked him.

"I spoke to Ohgi and ... He told me that Tamaki and Kento raped Cornelia."

"Ugly assholes!" Exclaimed Todoh.

"There is more. It was Tamaki who removed the handcuffs."

Zero put a hand on his face.

_And then they blame me ..._

"The keys were in CC's hands ... How did they end up in the hands of that idiot?"

"According to what she says, it was she who gave them to him."

Without saying anything, the masked man walked.

"Where are you going?" Urabe asked him.

"Having a chat with that witch." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile CC was sipping a cup of coffee.

_By this time the funeral of Kallen redhead must have ended ... She was a very sweet girl, I admit that I had fun with her and Lelouch. But I couldn't leave her alive after what she saw ..._

She smiled, mocking.

When she was done she placed the cup on a small table.

_The beauty is that everyone thinks that Cornelia is responsible ... Nobody will ever suspect me!_

At that moment Lelouch entered in the tent, who took off his mask and then stared at it grimly.

"Lelouch! What's up?" She asked, noticing his expression.

In response, the boy punched her hard on the face, breaking her nose.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The green-haired girl asked, putting her hands on the injured part.

"Our complicity ends here!"

"What? Why?"

"YOU KILLED KALLEN!"

"It wasn't me!"

He kicked her in the side, knocking her over and knocking the table over. In an instant he positioned himself above her, looking at her with hatred.

"Do not lie! According to Rakshata Kallen died around at the 3 am, and Cornelia escaped around 5 am! You were the only one who had a motive to kill her!"

"I don't know anything!"

"LIAR!"

He punched her in the face again. CC then grabbed the cup from the floor and smashed it in Lelouch's head, letting it drop and slightly backing away.

"Piece of shit ... Is this thanks for covering your secret?"

"I told you not to kill her!"

The girl stood up, staring at him threateningly.

"I have always protected you, but now you will regret being born!"

She immediately attacked him with a series of karate blows, putting him in serious difficulty and knocking him out.

Lelouch started to get up but CC kicked his genitals, making him fall to the ground in excruciating pain.

"You will regret turning against me ..." She promised him.

She took the table and pulled it over his head, causing him to pass out. After a few seconds, Todoh and Dietard entered the room.

"What happens?" The man of miracles asked.

"I just unmasked Zero, AKA the Kallen killer."

"That ... Would it be Zero? He's just a boy… "Asked the reporter, amazed.

"And then what does it mean that he is Kallen's killer?" Todoh asked.

"If you are patient I will explain everything to you." CC promised.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Interrogation.**

**7:15 am**

When Lelouch regained his senses he realized almost immediately that he was blindfolded and chained.

"Is anybody there?" He asked.

"Wake up well, Lelouch ..." A familiar voice replied.

Immediately a surge of anger took hold of him.

"CC ... Whore!"

"You better stay still, Zero ... Or do I have to call you Lelouch vi Britannia?" A second voice asked him, Todoh's.

Lelouch winced. Now his identity was no longer a secret.

"Why did you do it, Lelouch?" Ohgi asked.

"Did what?"

"We know who you are, we know about the geass, we know you killed Kallen." Todoh replied.

"I didn't kill her!"

"You better confess, Lelouch ..."

"... CC. DIRTY LIAR!"

He tried to get up but a kick in the kidneys took his breath away, causing him to fall to his knees. Someone, certainly Todoh, pointed a blade at his throat.

"Until yesterday you used us as pawns in your dirty game ... Conditioning our minds with geass! But now the party is over!"

"There is no geass!"

"Liar!"

Todoh gave him a punch that split his upper lip.

"You killed Admiral Katase! We know you blew the ship up! "

"Katase committed suicide for not falling into the hands of the British!"

"You're stubborn, I see ..."

"I swear, I have nothing to do!"

"A Briton's oath is worth less than zero to me!"

"Thanks for the trust, Todoh ..." Dietard intervened.

"I didn't kill Kallen! CC is the killer! It also instigated Tamaki and Sugiyama to rape Cornelia!"

"And why should she have?"

"Close Kallen's mouth and use Cornelia as a scapegoat. But now the goat is me."

"I bet she acted on your order ... Or maybe you forced her with the geass!"

"There is no geass, and I ordered her not to do it!"

"Why did a Prince of Britannia decide to help us? Do you want to try to climb the throne?"

"Former Prince ... I have long renounced the imperial title."

"You're still struggling against your own homeland, and that doesn't make sense!" Nagisa said.

"Britannia is no longer my homeland ... Ever since I was exiled here to Japan, by my own father ... Emperor Charles."

"When?"

"In 2009 ... Shortly after the murder of my mother, Marianne vi Britannia."

"Marianne ... The shining lightning?" Dietard asked.

"Exact."

"The story at the time caused quite a stir, the media talked about it for months ... Various hypotheses were made about what happened ... From a terrorist attack to a conspiracy within the imperial family."

"That's what I thought too. My mother, because of her bourgeois origins, was despised by the other princesses."

"Why did you decide to wear Zero's mask?" Ohgi asked.

"Finding my mother's killers and destroying Britannia… A bloody empire, where the weakest are trampled on and have no rights. You Japanese should know it well. "

Silence fell for a few minutes, then a female voice, which Lelouch identified as Rakshata's, said:

"Maybe it's sincere."

"Are you sure?" Todoh asked her.

"Assuming the geass story is true, what need was there to kill Kallen that way? "Assuming the geass story is true, what need was there to kill Kallen that way? He could have ordered her to commit suicide, or simply to keep silent. And she would obeyed."

"What bullshit ... Let's kill him!" CC exclaimed.

Lelouch swallowed, fearing that his end was near.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Collaborationists.**

CC was approaching Lelouch threateningly, when suddenly she was blocked by Todoh, who grabbed her by the arm.

"I didn't give this order!" He warned her.

"Drop me, asshole! I have to kill him now or he'll do more damage!"

"No!"

"Are you hypnotized too, by chance?"

"If I were, I wouldn't have let Lelouch get chained."

"Girl, your haste to kill Lelouch makes me suspicious ... It almost seems that you want to close the mouth of an uncomfortable accuser." Rakshata stated.

"He killed Kallen! It cannot go unpunished! "

"You are the culprit! You killed her in cold blood! " Lelouch retorted, furious.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Until this matter is cleared up, consider both of you under arrest!" Todoh exclaimed nervously.

* * *

**Lhasa, 6:30 am**

Tianzi was having breakfast with Shinku, Zhou and Miroku.

"I hope you enjoy the food." Said the monk.

The empress nodded, biting into a sandwich with the chocolate cream.

"Glad to know."

He stroked her little head, earning a dirty look from Shinku, who had certainly not forgotten the obscene proposal that the bonze had made to the venerable Tianzi the night before.

"You are Japanese, right?"

"Exactly, Miss Zhou. But the Chinese Federation is my adopted homeland. "

"How long have you lived here?"

"For about 7 years. Ever since Britannia annexed Japan."

"I figured ..."

"At the time, my heart broke when I left my homeland ... But the alternative was to become a number, with all the necessary problems. The first few times were difficult, but since I have lodged here at the monastery, I feel good. "

"Why didn't you escape to the Europia?"

" Europia? I admit I thought about it, but I would have had great difficulty integrating into such a different society ... Furthermore, following the outbreak of the war between the EU and Britain, the European government locked the Japanese in the ghettos, discriminating them as the British do."

"I understand ... It would have been like going from the pan to the embers."

" We risk ending up in the embers anyway." Shinku intervened.

"It refers to aliens, doesn't it?"

"Exactly, Mr. Miroku. Unfortunately the news from the east is not good. Aliens have occupied the entire east coast, including entire peninsula of Korea. They are also rampant in India and Indochina, where they are supported by local separatist movements." The young man explained.

Zhou reached out to her smartphone, showing the other two a video from Weibo, showing a battle between Chinese forces and alien invaders in the city of Agra, famous for hosting the famous Taj Mahal. In the video you could see some T99 tanks and Gun-Ru frames firing at alien armored vehicles. In another scene, a Chinese soldier lying on the ground was beheaded by an Indian rebel.

"Why do Indians help aliens?" Miroku asked, perplexed.

"Because they see them as liberators…. For them the real invaders are us Chinese, who occupy their land."

"Do they really think there is a place for India in alien-dominated Earth?" The monk shook his head skeptically.

"If they seriously think they are crazy or deluded." Shinku gave him support.

"If it goes on at this rate the whole China will fall." The girl said darkly.

Nobody replied to that statement, which could prove tragically realistic.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Indiscreet ears.**

**Chiburijima Island, 7:45 am**

Lelouch and CC were sitting side by side, both chained. Neither of them spoke. To break that silence was the green-haired girl, who said:

"I wanted to protect you!"

In response, the boy spat on the ground.

"Killing Kallen? Blaming me for her murder? Or revealing my true identity?"

"Kallen represented a risk! She could have revealed your secret to someone, and then you would have been in trouble!"

"But would I be safe now?"

"It's your fault! You attacked me, throwing words of hatred in my face! Just me, who has helped you on several occasions! Remember it's also my merit if you got this far!"

"I'm in chains ..."

"I gave you the geass! Without that you would have died in Shinjuku, killed by the British soldiers!"

"I risk death even now. If Todoh and the others find that my geass are real they will be afraid of me, and the fear will turn into hate, with all the consequences of the case."

"If only you had been at the game, instead of getting caught up in the emotion, they would still think Cornelia is the culprit!"

"It wouldn't have worked anyway ... They know it was you who persuaded Tamaki and Kento to rape her."

"I was convinced she would kill them and then flee ... So nobody would know about my involvement."

"And if she had denied the murder of Kallen no one would have believed her ... A clever plan. But she just stomped them before running away."

" Not everything turns out as it should..."

"In any case, Cornelia needs me alive."

"To fuck her?"

"Sometimes your language reminds me of a longshoreman..."

"You did not answer my question."

"I need her as a pilot."

"Pilot?"

"Kallen was our best driver… By killing her, you deprived us black knights of a fundamental element. Now I have to replace her, and Cornelia is the best choice, as a formidable warrior."

CC smiled mockingly.

"She would never have accepted ... And you could not have resorted to geass. You used it once to interrogate her."

"Somehow I would have persuaded her. I'm good with words."

"But now she is on the run."

"For now ... She can't go far, she is stuck on this island."

"She could get a boat."

"Nobody will ever provide it, the Japanese hate the British. Even if he manages to steal one and leave the island, she risks becoming an target for the aliens."

CC smiled.

"Smart as always ..."

That said, she licked his cheek sensually, but he pulled away.

"No, CC ... You don't have the right. You killed Kallen in cold blood. "

"It was for your sake."

"Any relationship between you and me is destroyed forever."

"Would you like to kill me?"

"Killing an immortal witch ... It is equivalent to break my head against a wall.."

* * *

_Interesting…_

Meanwhile, Rakshata thought, who had overheard the whole conversation.

* * *

"Kyushu and Hokkaido have fallen ... Honshu still resists, but it won't last long." Dietard explained.

"And abroad?" Todoh asked.

"The Chinese Federation is increasingly in difficulty, it has lost Korea, the islands, the coast, Indochina and almost all of India. In Europe confusion reigns, also due to the Smilas coup. Euro-Britannia is fending off aliens in Siberia, and Britannia, albeit with some difficulty, is also keeping up with them. The same cannot be said of Australia." The reporter replied.

"No wonder ... Britannia is an empire that has many wars behind it ... Its soldiers are the most efficient in the world." Ohgi commented.

"Cornelia hasn't been found yet?" Nagisa asked, wearing a spare uniform.

"The research team has not yet returned." Replied the reporter.

"And Zero? Is what I have heard true? Who is a British prince and who hypnotizes people through a power called geass? And who killed Kallen?" Tamaki asked, who had a bandaged hand.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, a former British prince exiled to Japan eight years ago after the murder of his mother, Marianne. He wore Zero's mask to track down those responsible for the crime and destroy the empire of Britannia. As for geass he even denied that it exists. Same speech for the crime, of which he accused CC. The problem is that we don't know if he is sincere or not ... " The man of miracles said.

"Changing the subject ... The 6 Kyoto families should arrive here during the day. They are our main backers, we can't let anything happen to them ... "Dietard said.

At that moment Rakshata also came, who said:

"Lelouch is exonerated, the murderer is CC."

"Are you sure?" Todoh was doubtful.

"I heard it from herself. She acted on her own initiative, Zero knew nothing about it."

"And what about geass?" It was Ohgi who asked that question.

"Nothing but a hoax, moreover ridiculous."

"It's better this way ... I didn't like the idea of being maneuvered."

"I guess there is no reason now to keep him tied."

"Okay, Rakshata ... Free him."

"And what about CC?"

"Kill her."

"I am a scientist, not a murderer."

"It will mean that I will take care of it. But not now, not right now. The priority is to make the archipelago defensible and I intend to do it as soon as possible."

"Okay ... I'm going."

_You owe me a favor, dear Zero ..._

Meanwhile, the Indian woman thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Big changes.**

He was immersed in his thoughts when he heard someone enter the tent. Instinctively he swallowed, fearing that they would decide to execute him. Instead the newcomer freed him from the chains and took off the bandage. Surprised, he looked up and saw Rakshata.

"You are free, Zero. Now we know you didn't kill Kallen."

"Finally…"

The blonde woman picked up the mask and handed it to him.

"This is yours. You'd better wear it, at least in public."

"But now you already know who I am."

"We, but not the rest of the order. You better not know you're a former British prince, at least for now. "

"Quite right…"

"And what about me?" CC asked.

"You will obviously be executed. You killed one of ours."

"Logical…"

"Now follow me, Zero. The others are waiting for you."

* * *

Rakshata led him to another tent, where Todoh, Dietard, Ohgi and Tamaki were waiting for him.

"Zero ... Or would you rather be called Lelouch?" The man of miracles asked.

"In private you can also call me Lelouch." The boy replied, exposing himself.

Noticing that Tamaki was looking at him bewildered, he asked him:

"Why are you looking at me like this?"

"How old are you?"

"17."

"You are younger than me ..."

"The brain counts, not age."

"And Tamaki is totally without it!" Rakshata intervened.

"Funny…"

"I see you have decided to stay by my side."

"Now we know that you are innocent, and that the geass' is just a fandonia. Of course, it makes me strange to take orders from a British ... "

"We have already discussed it. The order of black knights admits anyone who is useful to the cause ... Be it Japanese, Chinese, British, European or Australian."

"True…"

"How are the works going?"

"Very good."

"What about Cornelia's research?"

"Still in progress."

"You have to find it as soon as possible."

"You care a lot about your sister ..."

"I need her."

"For what?"

"Now that Kallen is dead, we are deprived of our best pilot. We need a replacement."

"And that replacement would be Cornelia?"

"Yup."

"But she's still on the run, and we don't even know if she will accept." Tamaki intervened.

"If you and Kento hadn't had the bright idea of raping her now she would still be here!"

"Zero, that woman has her hands soaked in blood!"

"But she's an expert fighter, useful against aliens."

"Speaking of Britannia, Emperor Charles is about to give a worldwide speech." Dietard intervened.

"Surely he will talk about the alien invasion ... Come on, I'm curious to know what he will say."

* * *

**Pendragon, 4.15 pm**

The members of the imperial family were gathered in the living room and eagerly awaited the speech of the emperor, as well as their father. On the screen there was an inscription superimposed on a blue background that said:

SPEECH WITH UNIFIED NETWORKS IN THE WORLD VISION OF CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA, 98th EMPEROR OF THE HOLY EMPIRE OF BRITANNIA

The overlaid writing was replaced by the imperial flag, with Hall Hail Britannia, the anthem of Britannia in the background. After this, Charles appears on the screen, standing in front of a podium equipped with a microphone.

"Citizens of the empire, our homeland right now ... Indeed, the whole world is under attack by creatures from space."

_It is the first time that he uses that term to address the people!_

Schneizel thought, surprised.

"Dramatic reports of clashes, destruction and massacres come from various places on Earth. And I will not lie to you, we have not experienced a similar crisis since 1807, when Napoleon's armies invaded the British Isles, the first successful invasion in history. Then our ancestors had to flee to the New World to escape the bloodthirsty revolutionaries. However, we cannot allow ourselves to escape, given that the invaders intend to subject the entire planet to their dominion.

* * *

_It still burns, I see ..._

Smilas thought, grinning.

"Even if large areas have fallen or are about to fall into the clutches of aliens, we will not give up nor fail. We will fight to the last to ensure our survival. This is why I appeal to Europia, the Chinese Federation, Australia and even the order of the Black Knights: it's time to put aside the old grudges and disagreements! Mankind risks definitive slavery, if not extinction! The only hope is to cooperate against the extraterrestrial threat!"

Those words surprised the general a lot, who widened his eyes.

* * *

"Are h ... asking for an alliance with the republic of Europia?" Odysseus asked in amazement.

"We who fight alongside the Europeans? But did he go out of his mind? Have him forgotten Edinburgh's humiliation?" Guinevere asked indignantly, leaping to her feet.

"The alternative is to become slaves or worse." Schneizel pointed out.

* * *

"If we fight together, united, we will have more chance of winning this war!"

"Did he really ask for our collaboration?" Ohgi was incredulous.

"I would say yes ..." Todoh replied, amazed.

"Do we have to accept?" Urabe asked.

"If we want this enclave to hold up yes." Zero replied.

"But can we trust them? Until yesterday they were our sworn enemies!" Nagisa objected.

"Now we have a common enemy, aliens."

"For now ..." The woman was skeptical.

* * *

Leila and her friends were also amazed. Never would have expected such an offer from a British emperor, who in addition until yesterday was intent on annihilating the united republic of Europia.

"Do you think Smilas will accept?" Claus asked.

"I don't know ... Of course, it would be the best choice. With aliens invading Earth, it is foolish to slaughter each other." Oscar replied.

* * *

"It is necessary that all the peoples of the empire, both British and inhabitants of the colonial areas, contribute to the war effort against the invaders. But I know that many of them, like the Eleven, would never fight for a nation that discriminates against them, depriving them of basic rights. That's why I made an important and irrevocable decision."

Charles paused before resuming.

"Starting today I will abolish the numbers system! From now on all the inhabitants of the empire will have equal rights! There will be no more discrimination, no ghettos!" He said seriously.

* * *

"But ... Is he serious?" Carine asked, speechless.

"Our father never jokes ..." Guinevere replied.

"Do him seriously want to abolish social Darwinism? It has been the state ideology for at least a century!" Odysseus exclaimed.

"Politics can be changed, brother ..." Schneizel reminded him.

* * *

Even the black knights, primarily Zero, had been shocked by the emperor's statements.

"What is it, a joke? Why this turnaround? " Nagisa asked.

"If Britannia wants to remain free from aliens, she must use all the human potential at her disposal. That's why he put an end to discriminatory policy." Zero explained.

_Thanks to these statements, he will gain enormous popularity. And we cannot afford to refuse his offer, or we will alienate the sympathies of public opinion!_

He thought nervously.

* * *

_A logical decision ... It is better to fight them together than to be annihilated one by one._

Shinku thought.

* * *

"Collaborate with Europia? Abolish the number system? But did he go out of his mind?" Andrea asked.

"Lord Farnese, the will of the emperor should not be questioned!" The Grand Duke scolded him.

_This means that I will have to fight alongside Akito ..._

Meanwhile Shin thought, annoyed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Tense debate, part 1.**

When he had finished his speech, Charles was joined by his brother VV, who asked him:

"Was what you said true?"

"Every single word. With an alien invasion in progress, human and material resources cannot be wasted on other nations."

"Even the abolition of the numbers system?"

"Exact. If the Chinese Federation is falling apart, it is because of its policy towards the ethnic groups that live there ... Indians, Uighurs, Mongols and others. Instead of fighting against aliens, they prefer to turn their weapons against their current masters, guilty of oppressive conduct towards them."

"I understand ... You know that the more conservative elements of society won't like it, do you?"

"I am the emperor, I can do what I want! If they dare to say a single word against me I will deprive them of all privileges!"

_Very capable of doing it ..._

The blond thought.

* * *

In Pendragon the government, chaired by the Prime Minister and second Prince Schneizel, was in a meeting.

"The decisions made by our father blow up two centuries of British foreign and domestic policy." Odysseus stated.

"Exactly, brother. And to be honest, I wasn't expecting such a turn. First because relations between the two sides of the Atlantic have been strained since the days of Edinburgh's humiliation, and second because until yesterday he was a staunch supporter of social Darwinism." Said the blond.

"I wonder what he has in mind ..." the interior minister wondered.

"It seems obvious to me. If even the ex-numbers contribute to the fight against aliens we will have more chances of victory. " The defense minister replied.

"I think so too."

"Prince Schneizel, it's not that simple. The inhabitants of the colonial areas, which until yesterday we have trampled, will hardly accept to fight for us. As far as we know, this late move will not work. The most hostile elements in Britannia could still join the invaders. "

"My father is not a fool. If the words are followed by concrete facts they will support us."

* * *

Meanwhile Guinevere and Carine were walking through the corridors of the building.

"Unbelievably ... The Holy Empire of Britannia wants to ally itself with the united republic of Europia, the bastard daughter of the 300-year-old revolution! Elizabeth III will be turning in her grave!" The brunette exclaimed, furious.

"Sister, we have no choice. As Benjamin Franklin said: either we are united or we will end up on the gallows one by one!"

"This was before he betray the rebels ..."

She spat on the floor in disgust.

"I hate the men like him... Fuck!"

Carine looked at her in amazement. Usually she never used such rough language.

"In any case, the substance does not change. If we don't cooperate the aliens will take us down nation after nation. We will become their slaves if we are lucky. Food, if we are not. "

Guinevere swallowed. She had no intention of becoming the slave of aliens who would use her as a servant, laboratory guinea pig or even as food.

"Even if the idea just sucks me, I'm afraid I'll still have to ingest the toad, the frog and all the tadpoles."

She snorted disconsolate.

* * *

In Paris Smilas was still mulling over the words of the emperor of Britannia.

_What should I do? Accept or decline Charles's offer of collaboration? Until yesterday, the British were sworn enemies of us Europeans, and suddenly they offer us an alliance for a common struggle against the invaders. But can I really trust them?_

"General Smilas, Leila wants to talk to you." Constance informed him.

The man snorted.

_And I was hoping to get a sleep ..._

"Ok."

After a few moments Leila appeared on the monitor.

"I guess you saw the emperor's speech." The blonde began.

"Seen and heard."

"Do you intend to accept his offer?"

"Although I doubt I can trust Britannia, I am afraid I will still have to accept. We will have a better chance of winning if we cooperate. Of course, many Europeans will be disgusted with this alliance, but sooner or later they accept. "

"Especially if I'll convince them, right?"

"Exact."

"What are you going to do with others?"

"What others?"

"The Japanese locked up in the ghettos."

"Food and basic necessities will be supplied as soon as possible. They will also be able to move freely throughout Europe."

"Do I have your word?"

"Sorry, who did you get me for? For a politician?"

Communication ended.

* * *

Leila sighed.

"Commander?" Akito called her.

The blonde girl turned around.

"Apparently the British will soon become our allies." She stated.

"Don't look enthusiastic."

"I'm not are ... The Britons exiled me and my parents to Europia, and most likely they killed them."

"What should I say, that I will have to fight alongside my hated older brother, responsible for the massacre of our family?" Akito smiled bitterly.

"Are you sure it was he who carried out that massacre?"

"He ordered me to die ... And then who else could have been?"

"I really have no idea."

She looked down, depressed.

* * *

"In my opinion the emperor is making a mistake ... We can't trust Europeans!" Lord Farnese affirmed.

"I am also skeptical ... Five years of war cannot be canceled with a sponge." Gaudefroy supported him.

"But this is the will of the emperor, and we will respect it." Said the Grand Duke of Velaines.

"One moment ... What if Smilas refuses?" Shin asked.

"If so, Lord Shaing, he face the aliens himself."

At that moment the phone on the table rang. It was Henry who answered.

" Henry."

"Hello, Grand Duke Henry."

For a moment the man was dumbfounded.

"General Smilas ..."

Those around the table exchanged puzzled looks.

"What he wants?"

"Cooperate with you to drive aliens out of the old continent."

"So do you accept his majesty's proposal?"

"Exactly, but in change I demand the restitution of Romania, Bulgaria and Moldova."

_But yes ... Better to lose three territories than to lose everything._

Henry told himself.

"Okay, they will be yours. But you will have to help us regain Belarus and Ukraine. "

"Gladly, if you send support forces to Europia."

"Nothing could be easier."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yup."

"Perfect ... to the next communication."

Communication ended.

"What's going on, Grand Duke?" Andrea asked him.

"From now Europia is an allied nation." He announced, surprising those present.

"So Smilas accepted the offer?"

"Exactly, Lord Shaing. In exchange for some peripheral provinces and military support."

Lord Farnese shook his head in amazement.

"We allies of the republic of Europia... Who would have said it until yesterday?" He wondered.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Tense debate, part 2.**

Somewhere in the Chinese Federation the great eunuchs were meeting in a meeting room and animatedly discussing Charles' proposal.

"Can we really trust Britannia?" Zhao wondered.

"Our relations with the British have been tense since their invasion of Japan in August 2010. This offer of alliance seems to me decidedly suspect, especially after our blitz in Kyushu." Cheng affirmed.

"Gentlemen, the situation has changed. Now the enemy is aliens, not Britannia. Even now those creatures have taken away vast territories, and at this rate our country is destined to succumb. I would think before refusing such an advantageous offer. " Gao explained.

"We could ask for the return of Cambodia in exchange for the alliance." Xia proposed.

"Cambodia ... India is lost, like Indochina and the islands, not to mention large portions of our metropolitan territory." Cai replied.

"One more reason to accept the British proposal." Tong said.

Suddenly a noise alarmed them. Everyone looked up. Technically they should have been safe, being located in an underground bunker. They were very mistaken: after a few minutes, in fact, a kind of bullet-drill fell from the ceiling onto the table which generated a large explosion, killing everyone present.

* * *

"Collaborate with Britannia? I hope you are kidding, Zero! " Todoh said, resentful.

"Why?" The masked retorted.

"For seven years Britannia has occupied Japan, our homeland, plundering its resources and trampling the rights of its citizens ... When it does not massacre them. The only idea of joining it is pure blasphemy! " Nagisa exclaimed.

"Do you think aliens will give you better treatment? You will pass from the pan to the embers! " Zero said.

"Or worse ... We could end up in the pot if those creatures turned out to be cannibals!" Rakshata intervened.

"Exactly. This is not the time to let ourselves be guided by past grudges, we must fight together for the survival of mankind! Otherwise it will have to undergo extraterrestrial rule for centuries, if not millennia."

"Zero is right ... Even if the idea makes me sick, we still have to collaborate with the British." Urabe admitted, looking down.

"Ok but ... How to act?" Dietard asked.

"First we have to track down Cornelia."

"It's your lucky day, then."

"What do you mean, Ohgi?"

"The research team just contacted me ... They took it."

Behind the mask Lelouch smiled, satisfied.

"Take her here." He ordered.

* * *

**Earth orbit**

"Operations are proceeding well, Commander Atvar. The great eunuchs, the rulers of the Chinese Federation, have just been eliminated. Now it will plunge into chaos, and it will be even easier for us to spread in its territories."

"Great job, Straha. News of the Grays?"

"None, sir."

_So they don't intend to help the Earthlings ... Or at least not yet._

"Better this way. More news?"

"Manchuria has fallen, as has the Australian east coast. We are advancing in Africa and India."

"Perfect ... At this rate it will take a few weeks, at most a few months to bend the Earthlings."

"Sure." Straha nodded, though in his heart he wasn't so sure of success. Despite the initial surprise in various areas, the Earthlings offered fierce resistance, which did not bode well for the duration of the conflict.

_I can only hope that my fears are unfounded ..._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Deep hatred.**

**Chiburijima Island, 10:30 am**

Zero and Cornelia were facing each other, surrounded by his followers, in the center of the camp.

"Did you enjoy the walk?" Asked the masked, ironic.

"Fuck you, Zero!" The woman retorted nervously.

"But now let's get down to business."

" Are you going to get me raped by your men again, like tonight?"

"Tamaki and Kento acted without my knowledge, violating my orders."

"I know ... Anyway, what are you going to do with me?"

"I need your help!"

"For what?"

"My best pilot Kallen Kozuki was killed in cold blood tonight."

"Who did it?"

"The same person who instigated Tamaki and Kento to rape you. Now she is a prisoner in a tent."

"And I should replace her, right? I mean Kallen."

"Exact."

"Why should I accept?"

"To fight aliens, of course. Also a little while ago, the emperor of Britannia offered an alliance to Europia, the Chinese Federation, Australia and us Black Knights to fight the invaders."

"And you intend to accept?"

"Obvious. By the way, you will have to contact Tokyo and get the British forces to move here. "

"And why should I do it?"

"Area 11 is on the verge of collapse, only Honshu is still in the hands of your troops, and it will be for a short while. My goal is to make this archipelago an impregnable fortress against aliens. They may not trust me, but they will listen to you. "

Initially the woman was silent, then nodded.

"I accept."

"Well. Follow me, there is suitable equipment on the submarine."

* * *

**Tokyo, 10:45 am**

"The situation is desperate ... At this rate Tokyo will fall!" Darlton said, alarmed.

"Is there no way to repel the invaders?" Euphemia asked.

"Unfortunately no. And we are isolated from the motherland, also under attack."

"We are passed off, then."

"I'm afraid so ... We have no escape."

At that moment the two were joined by General Bartley, who said:

"We are receiving a communication from the island of Chiburijima!"

"From whom?" Andreas asked.

"Princess Cornelia!"

_So she's still alive!_

Euphy thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

When they arrived in the communications room, the three saw, on the monitor, the figure of Princess Cornelia staring at them impassively.

"Sister! Luckily you're fine! I was afraid you were dead!" Euphemia exclaimed.

"In fact, I risked death ... But now listen to me, there is no time for pleasantries. On the island, the Black Knights have set up a base camp, and intend to make the Oki archipelago a fortress against aliens. What's the situation in Tokyo? "

"We are one step away from defeat." Darlton explained.

"As I feared ... Collect as many British soldiers and civilians as possible, then join me here!"

"And what about the Eleven ... Indeed, the Japanese?"

"Their fate doesn't concern me, and it shouldn't interest you too."

"Now it's not like that anymore, princess ... Your father has abolished the numbers system, so now they have the same rights as the British." Darlton informed her.

Initially stunned, Cornelia shook her hand carelessly.

"Save what you can, but keep in mind that we have to avoid overcrowding here."

"Suzaku is there with you?" Euphy asked.

"I have no news of Sergeant Major Kururugi. As far as I know, he may already be dead by now, as he was attacked by a flock of enemy fighters. Professor Loyd and his assistant Cecile also lost their lives ... Avalon was shot down. "

"I understand ..." Said the pink-haired girl, in a sad tone.

"This is not the time for long faces, undo your ass from Tokyo and join me on the island, have I been clear?"

"Yup."

Communication ended.

* * *

_If my father made a similar decision, it means that the situation is worse than expected..._

Cornelia thought.

"Do you feel better now?" Lelouch asked her.

"Magnificently ... Guilford is dead, Euphy is in Tokyo, and humanity risks slavery or annihilation."

"If we join forces, humanity will be saved."

"Easy to say ... But doing it is another matter."

Her brother smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This defeatist attitude is not worthy of your title of goddess of victory."

She took it and chased it away.

"And your bloody hands aren't worthy to touch me. Too many Britons have lost their lives because of you, starting with Clovis."

He looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What is it, did you expect a loving hug? If I am with you, it is only because I have no other choice. Under normal circumstances I would have killed you! "

"Would you kill your own brother?"

"Without hesitation. Every affection I felt for you vanished when I found out that you are Zero."

"I understand…"

"Now leave me alone!"

Although unwillingly, Lelouch obeyed.

* * *

**Lhasa, 10:00 am**

"Are the Great Eunuchs dead?"

"Unfortunately yes, Shinku. The bunker they were in was destroyed by an enemy aircraft."

"We didn't even know where they were, how did they find them?"

Zhou shook her head.

"I have no idea."

Shinku ran a hand over his face nervously.

"Now who's going to take the lead? The empress is only a child ... "

"You are the most suitable for this purpose."

"I?"

"Exact."

"I am a mere officer ..."

"You have exceptional gifts, you are a valiant fighter, and you are loyal to the empress. This may be enough."

Shinku sighed, not considering himself fit for the heavy task ahead.

"I will do everything in my power to defend our homeland."

Zhou smiled as he heard that phrase.

"I am proud of you, my dear Shinku."

Having said that, he ran a hand over his chest and kissed him on the lips.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Leila's speech.**

**Chiburijima Island, 11:15 am**

A British-made aircraft landed near the Black Knights base camp. Five men plus a girl got out of it. Waiting for them were Zero, Todoh and Ohgi.

"Welcome, gentlemen of Kyoto. I looked forward to seeing you." The masked man greeted them.

"Zero ... I see you've already settled."

"That's right, Kirihara ... And my men are already working to make this archipelago safer."

Then the young woman came forward and said:

"We finally meet, Zero!"

"And who would you be?"

"My name is Kaguya Sumeragi, your big fan and future wife!"

_Now I remember ... She is Genbu's granddaughter, and Suzaku's cousin._

"I understand ... I hope the trip has been smooth."

"Not so much ... Several times we came across alien spaceships. The largest are located off the coast of Hokkaido, Honshu and Kyushu."

"You are now safe, Mr. Hidenobu. Ohgi will show you your tents. Todoh, take care of that work as soon as you can. I have to go."

"What work?" The man of miracles asked him.

"CC."

"Agree."

"Once finished, throw the garbage into the sea, off the island."

"Yup."

Zero turned to Kaguya, who was staring at him smiling.

_She is pretty ... I might fuck her._

Then he turned and started off in turn.

* * *

Arriving in his tent he found himself in front of Rakshata, who stared at him equivocally.

"What do you want?" He asked, taking off his mask.

"I'm protecting your secret, Lelouch ... And I'm not going to do it for free."

_So she know about the geass ..._

"What do you want in exchange for your silence?"

She smiled mischievously, then approached him and kissed him on the lips.

"I think you know it."

Lelouch smiled, then kissed her in turn. In a short time the kiss became incandescent. Their tongues danced sinuously, almost twisting. While they were making kissing, he took off her coat by throwing it on the ground, and she did the same with her scarf and cloak. When the kiss was over the two looked at each other with desire. Lelouch took off her shirt in an instant, leaving her shirtless. A perverse grin formed on his face, and meanwhile the scientist took off his jacket, leaving his chest uncovered. The boy began to palpate her breasts, then move on to the nipples, which he stimulated with his tongue and fingers. In a short time they became hard and turgid. Rakshata let out a moan of pleasure and licked her lips, lewd. He kissed her belly, then took off her pants and briefs, leaving her in her natural state. Without hesitation he began to lick her womanhood, inserting two fingers almost immediately. The Indian woman screamed with pleasure, feeling those fingers moving inside her. She couldn't even speak, she was just panting. At one point she fell to her knees, reaching orgasm after a few seconds. Lelouch licked his fingers, cleaning them from her cum, then clean her pussy point using his tongue. He took off his pants and boxers, remaining completely naked, then put his dick in front of her face, erect and swollen with lust. Without hesitating, Rakshata began to suck him greedily, giving him no small pleasure.

"Now I understand why you are sacred in India!" He said jokingly.

After a few moments he felt excruciating pain in the penis. Rakshata had bitten him.

"Another witticism of this type and you will find yourself emasculated!" She warned him, annoyed.

"Okay ..." He promised her, aching.

The blonde resumed sucking his rod, until he came copiously, making her drink everything. Rakshata licked her lips again, then lay on her back on the floor, inviting his lover to fuck her. Obviously he didn't think twice, jumping on her and going inside her. He started to push like a madman, stronger and stronger. Rakshata was ecstatic, his thrusts gave her boundless pleasure. Her screams grew louder, her breath more and more fragmented. For Lelouch it was the same thing: his mind was as if immersed in a sea of pleasure, from which he would never want to emerge. After a very long time it came into her. Once out of her, he turned her on her stomach and penetrated her from anus, resuming pushing.

_The prince is really well endowed!_

She thought happily.

After an infinite time for her, Lelouch came to her anus. He gasped for a few minutes, then said:

"From today on you will be my lover and accomplice."

Rakshata smiled as he heard that phrase.

"That's what I wanted!" She stated.

_Hope you are luckier than Kallen and CC._

He thought.

* * *

**St. Petersburg, 6:30 am**

The house of lord was assembled in assembly, and its members discussed with each other vividly, about the latest events.

"Grand Duke of Velaines, have you made an alliance with Europia without consulting us?" One of the lords asked.

"And by selling off some of our territories!" Another added, outraged.

"These are peripheral territories, no serious amputations. In addition, the alliance offering was advanced by his imperial majesty himself!" Henry replied.

"In any case, an alliance with Europia is pure blasphemy! Our ancestors were exiled to the New World because of the revolutionary armies, did you forget it?"

"It was a long time ago. And today we are threatened by a much more lethal enemy. Continuing the war against Europia is foolish and senseless."

"I agree with the Grand Duke, in such a situation we must turn forces against aliens, the priority is this." Andrea gave him support.

"Although Europeans have been our sworn enemies since 1807, I have to admit that joining forces with them is the only way to keep us free from extraterrestrial domination." Gaudefroy added.

Immediately a series of protests rang in the hall.

"We don't need European help to win! We can do it alone!"

"We can't trust of them, even in the event of an alien attack!"

"As far as we know, they may have agreed under the bench with the invaders to share the world!"

At that point the Grand Duke stood up and said:

"SILENCE!"

Everyone fell silent, intimidated.

"The emperor has determined that from now on Europia will be our ally, and his will should not be questioned! Anyone who does, will be accused of treason, deprived of his possessions and imprisoned, if he is lucky. Executed, if he doesn't have it! Am I clear?"

Nobody replied. Henry smiled satisfied.

"Well."

_I didn't think he was so authoritarian._

Meanwhile Shin thought, smiling.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 4:45 am**

Everything was ready for the speech. In a few minutes Leila would have been live, speaking to the whole European people (although it was late at night many were glued to televisions and big screens to receive news about the aliens). The blonde was tense, nervous. After the death of her parents she had always lived in the shadows, using her adoptive surname and secretly fighting at the head of her unit against the armies of Euro-Britannia. After that day her name would be on everyone's lips, she was sure of it.

"Are you okay, Leila?" Anna asked her.

"I would be more if I didn't have to talk."

"You will see that you will manage!"

"I hope so ... Sarah, is she missing a lot?"

"A couple of minutes."

"Jesus ... I hope to live up to it!"

"Everything will be fine, commander." Akito reassured her, as soon as she arrived with Ayano.

"You can do it!" She prompted her.

"We all count on you!" Oscar said.

Leila smiled at those comforting words.

"Ten seconds and you will be on the air!" Sophie warned her.

She nodded.

When the red light on the camera came on, Leila began her speech, prepared in the previous hours.

"Citizens of Europia, who speaks to you is Leila Breisgau, daughter of the late MP Bradow and commander of Unit W-0, a unit made up of Japanese, who has long fought in secret against Britannia. Many young Japanese people lost their lives fighting the invaders, they died to defend the republic. And as a thank you we interned their families in the ghettos. Men, women, children, human beings like us, who fled the distant Area 11 in the hope of finding a better life. But unfortunately they went from the frying pan to the embers, suffering abuse and discrimination, neither more nor less than under Britannia."

She paused.

"I know you will still be confused by the recent coup, but a strong government is needed in a crisis situation like this. At this moment, Europe, indeed, the whole world is in serious danger. Alien armies, aboard their flying fortresses, have launched a large-scale invasion, snatching vast territories in a few hours. In the east, the Chinese Federation is on the verge of collapse. The same will happen to us if we do not fight with all our strength against those bloodthirsty creatures responsible for frightening atrocities. At a time like this, it is necessary for all of humanity to unite in the struggle for its survival. We must throw any grudges and enmities behind us, and work together to emerge victorious from this conflict, which involves every corner of the globe! This is why the united republic of Europia has made an alliance with the Holy Empire of Britannia!"

Another break.

"I know this news may seem absurd ... Until a few hours ago Britannia was our sworn enemy. But now things have changed: if we want to repel the invaders from the sidereal spaces, we must fight together, united, to avoid mankind from annihilation! That freedom and cooperation are the great banner of Europia, indeed, of humanity!"

* * *

_Very good, Leila ... Your father would be proud of you._

Meanwhile Smilas thought.

* * *

"We must defend Earth, our home, the cradle of mankind from these monstrous invaders at all costs! We will fight to the last to ensure our survival! I will never run away, I want to be with you all!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Escape from the island.**

**Chiburijima island, 1:00 pm**

Another British aircraft had just landed near the black knights' base camp. From it came Euphemia, Darlton, Bartley, Villetta and the student council in full force.

"Can we really trust them? In the end they are still terrorists ... "

"General Darlton, they are now our allies. We have to collaborate with them, willy-nilly."

"I know, Princess Euphemia."

At that moment the group was joined by Cornelia, in the company of Zero and Dietard.

"Welcome." The masked man greeted them.

"Thanks, Zero!" Euphemia exclaimed, earning a dirty look from her sister and the two generals.

"Until the crisis is resolved you will be our guests."

"Very kind, even if it makes me strange to be." Darlton said.

"And it makes me strange to welcome high British officers."

"Is it just you?" Cornelia intervened.

"A freighter loaded with civilians and a few dozen soldiers should arrive soon." Bartley replied.

"Well."

Looking at the others, Lelouch noticed Villetta and the student council's members.

_Bastards…_

He thought, clenching his fist.

"Dietard, show our guests their tents."

"Agree."

"Zero, can I talk to you in private?" Euphy asked.

"Okay, follow me."

* * *

Once in his tent he took off his mask, asking:

"What do you want to tell me?"

"If Suzaku is here on the island."

Lelouch shook his head.

"I don't know where it is, and I don't have time to look for it. I have to make this place safe."

"I understand ..." The pink-haired girl looked down.

"Do you know that Nunnally is dead?"

"Yes, Shirley told me."

"Did she also tell you that she and the others abandoned her?"

"Abandoned?"

"When the high school was invaded by the aliens, they ran away from it, leaving it there and sentencing it to certain death."

The girl was amazed, hearing that revelation.

"They just told me she was killed!"

"Because those selfish cowards left her alone!"

"You look at such petty individuals! How could they abandon a defenseless girl?"

"And unfortunately it's not the only loss I've suffered in the last few hours ..."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kallen."

"I know her?"

"Remember the island of Kamine when we met Suzaku and the other one?"

"Ah, the one who insulted me ... What happened to her?"

"CC broke her neck."

"Why?"

"Because she had discovered my true identity. I ordered her to leave her alone, but she killed her anyway. She hoped to do me a favor by killing her and putting the blame on Cornelia. Then, when I found out that the culprit was she tried to blame me, without success. Now she is a prisoner, awaiting execution."

"I understand…"

"She was my best pilot, without her ..." Suddenly he stopped, staring at someone behind Euphy.

"What's up?" She asked.

She turned, meeting her gaze with Cornelia, her sister, who was looking at her furiously.

"…You knew it?"

"Know what?"

In response she received a slap in the face, which left her stunned. It was the first time ever that her older sister beat her.

"Don't lie me, Euphy! You knew who was behind the mask!"

"Yup…"

"Since when?"

"I…"

"Since when?!"

"Since we met on the island of Kamine ... But I already suspected him after the events of Lake Kawaguchi."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"He is our brother ..."

She received a second, stronger slap, which made her lose her balance.

"It is no longer ... Not after what it has done! He's a dirty terrorist!"

She drew her sword in anger.

"But now I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't do it, sister!"

"Euphy, STAY OUT OF IT!"

Having said that she tried to pierce Lelouch, but Lelouch stepped aside, kicking her in the side and making her fall to the ground.

"Cornelia, even if you kill me you won't change the past!"

"I do not care…"

She stood up, staring at the half-brother with pure hatred.

"You killed Clovis ... And betrayed your own homeland!"

"It is exactly the opposite! I am the betrayed! When my mother was killed ... When I was sentenced to exile together with Nunnally!"

"SILENCE!"

She threw her sword against him as a spear. The young man avoided her, but was punched in the stomach which made him fall to his knees, aching.

"Ugly asshole ... While you were rotting in this fetid land I was making bones on the battlefields! I'm an expert warrior, you can't compete with me!"

She started to hit him again, but she felt severe pain in the back of her neck, and after a few moments she passed out.

* * *

At the same time CC was still in her tent when she saw Todoh enter, brandishing a katana.

"Your time has come. Do you have one last wish?" He asked her.

"A cup of hot coffee, please. There should be a thermos there." She replied, pointing to a blue plastic container.

"Agree."

He took the thermos, a plastic cup, filled it and then handed it to the sentenced woman.

"Could you untie my hands? Otherwise it's uncomfortable .. "

"Okay, but don't be smart."

When she had her hands free CC took the cup of coffee and sniffed it.

"What a delicious aroma." Comment.

"Now drink, I don't have all the time!"

"After you!"

Having said that, she threw coffee in Todoh's face, making him cry out in pain. While bringing his hands to his eyes, the man was attacked by the girl, who with some well-aimed blows made him collapse on the ground, passed out.

_And now let's get it out of here._

She thought.

* * *

Being careful not to get noticed, CC came out of the tent.

_First I need to get a knight uniform._

So she entered a nearby tent, where luckily she found Ayame, who was turned away intent on listening to the radio.

"In a statement from Lhasa, young army officer Li Xingke AKA Shinku announced the death of the Grand Eunuchs, effective holders of power in the Chinese Federation, and declared himself regent on behalf of the young empress Tianzi, becoming de facto the new leader of China. According to his statements, the now deceased oligarchs would have been killed by an alien bomb ... "

Approaching her victim, she beheaded her cleanly, using the sword she had stolen from Todoh. Without hesitation, she undressed her, leaving her naked. She smiled when she saw the streams of blood gushing from her neck, now severed.

* * *

When she came out of the tent she wore a uniform, a pair of sunglasses, and had put on a wig, the same one she had used to travel to China. Now nobody could recognize her. Cautiously, she crossed the camp, but suddenly saw Ohgi and Tamaki running in her direction. Instinctively she stopped, fearing the worst. But the two passed her, headed for who knows where. She resumed her journey, leaving the base camp and reaching the area where the two shuttles had landed.

_Now I can leave the island undisturbed ... I don't even know where I'm going, the important thing is that it's far from here._

She boarded the first aircraft and sat in the pilot's seat. After a few minutes the airship rose in flight, heading east.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The captured witch.**

**Weiswolf, 5:30 am**

"You were splendid, Leila ... All over Europia the people cry out your name, they venerate you." Smilas said.

"Glad to hear it ... It means that my speech was successful."

"Now that the people support us, it will be much easier to fight the aliens."

"And what about Euro-Britannia?"

"Although with many reservations the house of lords has accepted the alliance and the return of some territories to the united republic of Europia. It was enough for the Grand Duke to appoint the emperor of Britannia for the lords to align with his will."

"Now we should proceed to military operations."

"Exact. The priority is the reconquest of the eastern territories, currently in the hands of aliens. "

"I understand."

"Your unit will cooperate with the knights of St. Uriel, currently led by Shin Hyuga Shaing."

Hearing that name, Leila's heart skipped a beat.

_Akito's older brother!_

She think.

"I thought Lord Shaing commanded the knights of St. Michael."

"That order was annihilated in the battle of Istanbul. The tripods took them by surprise."

"Tripods?"

"Colossal tripod war machines, equipped with heat rays. They came out from underground, in various cities around the world. "

"They emerged from the subsoil? This means…"

"That in the distant past have already been here."

"And the message?"

"Some other alien species may have sent it, but unfortunately we have ignored it and now we are paying the price."

"We can still win!"

"I hope so ... I also want to inform you that I will take part personally in the war operations."

"But are you sure?"

"If the general doesn't move, his soldiers won't follow him."

"It may be dangerous…"

"I am used to danger ever since I wear a uniform."

"True."

"Now I have to say goodbye."

Communication ended.

"Commander Leila?"

The blonde turned around, crossing her gaze with Akito.

"Apparently we will have to collaborate with your brother's unity." She said.

"I don't want to collaborate with him ... I want to kill him."

"He is one of the main commanders of Euro-Britannia, if you kill him the alliance will end."

"I do not care."

"We must fight together against aliens, which is already difficult now. Imagine if you kill a british commander."

"Do you really think you can trust him? At the first opportunity he will eliminate us both!"

"A risk we have to take."

"He massacred my family!"

"What happened ten years ago has nothing to do with this! Do you want to kill him? Do it! But wait for the aliens to be defeated!"

"He won't wait. At the first opportunity it will hit me in the back, treacherously!"

"You know how to look after yourself, Lieutenant Hyuga."

Akito did not reply.

_Stupid ... Shin is a bloodthirsty monster, joining him is suicide!_

He think.

* * *

**St. Petersburg, 7:45 am**

Shin sneezed.

"Health!"

"Thanks, Jean."

He wiped his nose with a tissue, and then thought:

_Either I'm cold or someone is thinking about me ... In all probability Akito._

He went back to breakfast.

At that moment Ashley entered the room.

"Good morning!" He saluted, beaming.

"Good morning to you, Ashley. I see that you are in a good mood."

"Shouldn't I, Jean?"

"No, since an alien invasion is underway and we Euro-Britannia knights will have to fight alongside the European armed forces." Shin intervened.

At that phrase Ashley's smile faded. The mere idea of collaborating with the bastard who killed Johanne repelled him. Most likely, finding him in front of him, he would have shot him. On closer inspection Shin saw that he was eating a chocolate cake.

"Is that a cake?"

"Obvious..."

"Do we play it even and odd?"

Hearing that proposal, Shin froze.

"If it comes even, I will eat it, if it comes odd you will eat it. Come on, let's bet! If you lose, it will be good for the line."

In response, the young Japanese turned to him, staring at him grimly.

"I don't like playing even and odd ... And I don't like anyone who wants to eat my cake, have I been clear?"

"Very clear, Lord Shaing!" The orange-haired boy retorted, sweating cold.

"Now disappear, I have to eat."

"Immediately!"

* * *

_How touchy ... He could at least give me a slice!_

He thought as he walked through the corridor.

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 2.00 pm**

"What do you mean she ran away?"

"Sh took me by surprise ..."

"And where is she now?"

"She left the island aboard one of the two aircraft that were nearby."

"Zero, should we hunt her down?"

"No ... If you came across an alien squadron you would risk revealing our position."

"But that killed Kallen! And Futaba too!"

"I know! But right now it would be suicidal to venture outside the archipelago!"

When Cornelia opened her eyes she saw Lelouch discussing with some of his subordinates: Todoh, Tamaki, Ohgi, Dietard and she also saw Euphemia close to them.

"Lelouch ... Bastard!"

She started to move but fell to the ground with her ass in the air. Only then did she realize that she was tied hands and feet. Attracted by the noise, those present turned to her.

"Sister! Are you OK?" Euphy asked her.

She did not reply, merely giving her a threatening look.

"How irascible, princess ..."

Having said this, Dietard positioned himself behind her and felt her butt with both hands, and Cornelia kicking his testicles as a thank you; the man collapsed on the ground suffering, keeping the injured side.

"Keep your hands in place, pig!"

"Cornelia ... I see you're still angry."

"And you ask me too? Fucking terrorist!"

"There is something that you may not have understood, little sister ... Now we are allies against aliens, whether you want it or not. Now, do you want to contribute to the final victory against the invaders, or to insist on this sterile feud?" Lelouch asked her.

"When this story is over, if we are still alive, I kill you mercilessly!" She said threateningly.

"Agree. But until then let's not talk about it anymore. "

He freed her from the chains, and she got up, rejecting Euphemia's help.

"Do not touch me!" She intimated her, grumpy.

"Sister…"

"You're not my sister ... Otherwise you wouldn't have hidden Zero's true identity from me!"

"But he's my brother ..." said the rose, sorry.

"And I was your sister ..."

Having said that, she came out of the tent.

"Are you sure you can count on her, Lelouch?" Tamaki asked.

"Without a doubt."

"What makes you believe it?"

"Simple, Dietard ... She wants to avenge our sister Nunnally, killed by aliens. So he will fight alongside us, at least for now."

"You just have to hope you're right."

* * *

At the same time CC had landed near the city of Matsue. She could see the inhabited center very clearly: explosions and columns of smoke rose from many sides, and every now and then he saw alien aircraft flying over it.

_From today on, the world will never be the same again ..._

She think.

Suddenly a noise alarmed her. She looked up to the sky and saw a VTOL land a short distance from her. Five soldiers in black uniforms got out of it and surrounded them by keeping them under fire with their assault rifles. The green-haired girl looked at them for a few seconds: it was obvious that their intent was to capture her alive, otherwise they would have killed her immediately. Intended to find out who they were and what they wanted from her, she followed them aboard their aircraft. Then the latter rose in flight, leaving the area.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Between passion and doubt..**

**Weiswolf, December 25, 2017, 7:24 am**

Leila was in her room, writing in her diary.

_Three months have passed since the arrival of the aliens, whom we have renamed reptilians (a species well known among conspiracy theorists). They have been driven out of Eastern Europe and Siberia, but firmly control the Mediterranean islands, the British Isles, Iceland, the Middle East, all of Asia, Australia, the Pacific archipelagos and Africa. Apparently they prefer warm places to cold ones, as they are more similar to their home planet. They are not used to very cold climates, such as the Siberian one. The Chinese Federation has fallen, Empress Tianzi and Regent Shinku seem to have vanished into thin air. Beyond the Atlantic Britannia is resisting any attack by aliens, also thanks to the contribution of the former numbers. The old emperor Charles, in fact, did not limit himself to abolishing discriminatory politics only on paper, but also in deeds. The inhabitants of the ghettos, now rebuilt, were supplied with food, medicines and basic necessities. In addition, all those who have been guilty of abuses against them (including army officers and nobles) have been arrested, tried and sentenced to various penalties, from death sentences to long detentions, including life imprisonment. In doing so, he gained their gratitude. Of course, the most conservative circles have mumbled in the face of this turn, considering it a real betrayal of social Darwinism. However, they cannot do anything to oppose the will of the sovereign, especially at this time. In Europe, the military government of Smilas has similar measures towards the Japanese, who are now doing much better than before._

She stopped writing and looked up at the ceiling.

_I who praise a tyranny, even if enlightened ... My father would turn to his grave if the attack of 12 years ago had not pulverized him._

She thought, then went on.

Here in Weiswolf we host the knights of St. Uriel, led by Shin, Akito's older brother. Major Hammel, Lieutenant Colonel Warwick and Dr. Randall were and are extremely opposed. And between the two units, despite several battles fought together, there are still tensions, especially between Akito, his brother Shin and a certain Ashley Ashra, who openly hates Lieutenant Hyuga.

**Flashback start**

**November 5**

The knights of St. Uriel had just landed near a large lake located near the fortress.

"An enchanting landscape ... It almost seems like a fairy tale." Jean stated, looking around.

"Yeah ... Only knights, dragons and witches are missing." Shin added.

At that moment a small group of people came from the woods, certainly a European delegation.

"Welcome to Weiswolf!" Leila greeted them.

"Thank you."

That said, Shin came up to her and shook her hand.

"Is that where we will stay?" Jean asked, pointing to the fortress.

"Yes, but the bulk of you will have to camp near the lake."

"I understand ... Too many people would make the situation unmanageable."

Then Ashley came forward and, with a mocking grin on her face, asked:

"Which of you bastards is Hannibal's ghost?"

"I." Akito replied, stepping forward.

The young Briton's face darkened.

"So it's you ... The bastard who killed Johanne!"

Having said that, he drew his gun and pointed it between the eyes of his interlocutor.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Oscar exclaimed, brandishing his gun and pointing it at Ashley.

"Calm down! Ashley, drop your weapon now!" Jean ordered, worried.

"After I blow his brains out!"

He was about to pull the trigger when he found a blade in his throat.

"Kill him and you will follow him, I guarantee you!" Shin warned him threateningly.

"Lord Shaing, I have to ..."

"You must drop the weapon immediately!"

Although recalcitrant, the orange-haired boy obeyed. Shin then sheathed the sword. Ashley looked first at him and then at Akito, realizing how similar they were.

"You two are ..."

"Brothers." Akito replied.

"Now I begin to understand ..."

"Major Hammel, drop your weapon now!" Leila ordered in turn.

The bespectacled, however, insisted on keeping it pointed.

"We can't trust them! At the first opportunity they will kill all of us! " Exclaimed.

"Major Hammel, put the gun away!"

Seeing that he did not intend to obey, he disarmed him and neutralized him with a move of ju jitsu, immobilizing him on the ground.

"You leave me!"

"Major Hammel, shooting against allies is pure madness!"

"They are British! Our enemies sworn by the time of the Revolution! We have to fight them!"

At that point Sophie intervened, who injected him with a sedative, causing him to calm down.

"I apologize to you ... Unfortunately Ashley is a hot head." Shin said.

"I can say the same of Major Hammel ... A secular hatred cannot be canceled like this, with a sponge."

Between the Holy Empire of Britannia and Europia there was a mutual hatred that dated back to the dawn of the Revolution of 1789, when the assault on the Bastille had ignited the fuse that would have detonated the powder keg Europe, sweeping away the old monarchical and reactionary order and establishing the new one, of republican origin. After Napoleon's victories and the humiliation of Edinburgh, the rulers and nobles who had exploited and oppressed the peoples of Europe for more than a millennium had fled to the new continent, giving birth to Britannia. Since then, the two sides of the Atlantic had glared at each other, giving way to intense competition in various sectors (defined by some historians as the Cold War): if the British expanded into the Americas, the Europeans expanded into Africa; if the Europeans invented the telephone, the British invented the airplane, the British sent the first man into space, the Europeans sent the first to the moon. But the so-called Cold War / Froide Guerre were also fought by means of propaganda, through which the two opponents demonized each other. Europeans saw British as bloodthirsty vampires, British saw Europeans as scum when they didn't use other epithets. And since the cold war had gotten hot, things had gotten worse. She knew certain stories ... Some civilians suspected of being spies for the enemy had been lynched by the angry mob in Paris about three years earlier. She shuddered at that thought, it was incredible how hatred could turn people into bloodthirsty beasts, ready to kill anyone they thought were enemies or in any case their supporters.

"Now follow me, I'll show you your rooms."

**End flashback**

_However, tensions are not the only problem. For some time Shin has been looking at me with lusty eyes. Sometimes, as we speak, he stares at my chest and licks his lips, as if he were undressing me with his eyes._

After a few minutes someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

"Good morning, commander, and a merry Christmas." Akito greeted her.

"You too, Lieutenant Hyuga." She replied, smiling.

She got to her feet, placing herself in front of him.

"A war Christmas, to be precise ..." Akito added.

"It was the same last year and the same before ... Only now the enemy has changed. What used to be a war between nations has now become the war of the worlds." The blonde said.

"Yeah ... Who would have thought?"

"Did you want to tell me something?"

Akito was initially silent, then said:

"I think I fell in love with you!"

Having said that, he drew her to him and began to kiss her with passion, inserting his tongue almost immediately and taking her breath away. Leila, initially amazed by the boy's resourcefulness, answered the kiss, which gradually deepened. As they intensely kissed he pushed her against a wall, taking her tie off and unbuttoning her blouse. When the kiss ended, he took it away, throwing it on the floor and leaving her bare-breasted. Seeing Leila's busty breasts, she licked his lips. He grabbed them, starting to touch them with enthusiasm, and then stimulate her nipples with his fingers and tongue, making them swell. Leila began to make small moans of pleasure.

* * *

Meanwhile Shin was walking through the corridors and rooms of the fortress, since it was freezing cold outside.

_Fortunately they have heating, or I would never have agreed to stay here._

He think.

As he passed Leila's room he heard ambiguous moans coming from it.

_What happens?_

He wondered, opening the door slightly.

What he saw left him stunned: Akito and Leila were fucking. After the initial dismay, he smiled perverted. Without hesitation he opened the door wide, exclaiming:

"Then you're not good only in strategy!"

The two lovers, taken by surprise, turned around: she embarrassed, he annoyed.

"What do you want, brother?" He asked.

" I join your party."

"For me it's okay ..." Leila said, astonishing Akito.

"Very well ..." The young knight commented, closing the door and approaching Leila and taking off her skirt, briefs and shoes, leaving her completely naked. He eagerly looked at every inch of her body's skin ... Her breasts, her belly, her buttocks, her legs, even her feet ... Everything about her made him shiver with desire. He undressed completely, imitated by his younger brother who certainly did not want to remain dry. Leila was enchanted to see the two young men now naked, with perfect physique, and even more inviting, well-endowed. Shee ran her hands over Shin's sculptural chest, while Akito palpated her ass. Staring at the first with eyes full of lust, she began to kiss with him, while Shin, spread her buttocks and began to lick her anus and pussy, giving her no small pleasure. Then when she inserted three fingers into her pussy, already hot and wet, Leila broke the kiss screaming with pleasure and falling to her knees. Every time her fingers brushed against it, faster and deeper, Leila screamed with pleasure, so much so that at some point she reached orgasm. Both Akito and Shin smiled, then put their dicks, erect and swollen with lust, in front of her face. Without any shame she began to suck them. Leila sucked, sucked ... First one and then the other, and while she suck Akito's member with her mouth she was masturbated Shin's dick and vice versa. Soon the two boys came copiously, dirtying her face and hair.

"Don't believe it's over here, whore!" Shin warned her.

He made her stand up and spat in her face, immediately imitated by her younger brother. He pushed her abruptly onto the bed and then jumped on her and entered her, beginning to fuck her with vigor. Leila screamed louder and louder, regardless of the fact that someone might have heard her. After some time Shin changed position, placing himself under her and continuing to push harder and faster. The immense pleasure that the blonde was feeling increased dramatically when Akito, excited as never, penetrated her from anus, starting to push too. Their screams and groans echoed across the room, and even in the hallway in front. After a very long time the two boys came almost simultaneously, one in the anus and the other in her womanhood. The three panted for a few minutes, then collapsed on each other.

* * *

**St. Petersburg, 10:30 am**

"The war operations are progressing well, General Smilas ... Continental Europe is free from invaders." The grand duke said.

"But not the islands ... In addition, operations in the east have left the western front uncovered."

"True, we had to repel alien attacks in the Peloponnese, southern Italy and Andalusia."

"In this regard, I am planning an amphibious landing in the British Isles."

"Why right there?"

"Because of their strategic importance. From there also, every day, the enemy air force raids European cities, such as Copenhagen, Amsterdam and Le Havre. The air defenses deployed along the coast are not always able to intercept it. "

"I know how serious the problem can be, I have to face daily raids from the occupied territories, a front that goes from the Pacific to the Black Sea."

"We are fortunate that the enemy does not have naval and submarine units, otherwise our situation would be worse."

"Even so they control half the planet, there is always the risk that the other half will fall into their hands."

"We will prevent it at any cost, Grand Duke. It is our duty to guarantee the independence of the human species."

"Quite right."

Communication ended.

"See, Lord Farnese? You feared the worst, but Europeans are proving to be good and loyal allies."

"True, Grand Duke. However, many members of the House of Lords still mutter in a low voice for the loss of Romania, Bulgaria and Moldova in favor of the Europia."

"Damn them ... When will they understand that I have chosen the lesser evil? That Euro-Britannia's salvation is more important than a few border territories?" Henry wondered, annoyed.

"It is not so much the loss of territories that irritates them ... But the alliance with the Europeans, who until recently were our enemies." Andrea replied.

"I know ... And the anti-European propaganda, carried out since the nineteenth century and inculcated in every citizen certainly does not help."

"It also applies to the other side, many Europeans still don't digest having to fight on the same side as Britannia."

"If they prefer to submit to an alien domain they can move to Africa."

"I heard there was some tension between the W-0 unit and the knights of St. Uriel as well."

"Nothing at all ... At least for now. Leila Breisgau is doing everything possible to promote collaboration between the two teams."

"I hope for our good that your efforts are crowned with success, Grand Duke ..." Andrea admitted, snorting.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Himalayas.**

**Himalaya, 3.45 pm**

In the midst of a snow-covered clearing stood a small camp made up of a dozen tents. Between them moved Shinku, leader of the now defunct Chinese Federation, forced to flee Lhasa along with a few others when aliens were approaching it. Now they ruled unchallenged over Asia, or rather half of the world.

_It is from the time of Genghis Khan that my homeland did not undergo a foreign occupation ..._

He thought bitterly, then looked up at Ama Dablam, one of the highest peaks in the region.

_And I have not been able to repel the invaders ... Who are now free to do what they want: looting, massacres and whoever has more. If ever there is a future story for mankind my name will appear alongside that of Mo of Jin._

"Shinku ..." a voice called.

He turned, meeting his gaze with Zhou, his assistant.

"What's up?"

"How long will we have to stay here?"

"As far as I know we will have to stay here for the rest of our days."

"Why don't we run away to Euro-Britannia? We would be safe there! I heard that aliens can't tolerate the cold. "

"For now, we're fine here."

"I do not agree! The food supplies are not infinite, and due to the intense cold the venerable Tianzi could get sick, and we have no medicines."

Shinku shivered at that prospect. He could not allow Tianzi to die, both because he cared about her and because she was the symbol of China itself.

"I have to think about it." He said, not knowing what else to say.

At that moment the two were joined by Miroku, who exclaimed:

"There is an alien fighter that wanders around!"

"Relax, monk ... They don't see us as a threat. For them, we're just a small group of survivors who took refuge in the mountains. " The young man affirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Rather, the Tianzi?"

"The empress is in her tent, she is resting."

"Take a look, every now and then ... But don't get strange ideas."

"Ok, Shinku."

* * *

**Chiburijima island, 5:00 pm**

A meeting was held in the tent of Zero between representatives of the order of the Knights and the British army: Zero, Cornelia, Dietard, Todoh, Darlton, Bartley and Kirihara were present plus three representatives: Gaudefroy for Euro-Britannia, Constance for the united republic of Europia and Guinevere for the Holy Empire of Britannia, arrived on the island aboard submarines.

"Aliens firmly control half of the globe, especially the southern hemisphere. In the occupied territories there are rebellions, attacks and guerrillas, to which the invaders respond with fierce reprisals." Explained the reporter.

"And Japan?" Todoh asked.

"The cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki rose up against the alien occupation, but the reaction of the reptilians literally razed them to the ground."

At that news the man of miracles closed his eyes.

"Is what I have heard true? Who can't stand the intense cold?"

"Exactly, Madame Bonacieux. They prefer areas with a warm climate, such as Africa or Australia."

"It appears that the invaders belong to different species, is that right?" Guinevere asked.

" Most are reptilians, but they fight other alien species alongside them, which we can consider their auxiliary troops. "

"The equivalent of honorary British."

"Exactly, General Darlton. In this photo you can see one. "

. /alienfilm/images/2/21/Signs_ /revision/latest?cb=20130620233045

"Horrifying!" Andreas commented.

"Also here you can see one of their war machines, the tripods."

pbblogassets. .

"One of their fighters."

. /id4/images/3/3b/Alien_ /revision/latest?cb=20161029222521

"A bomber."

. /id4/images/7/7f/Alien_ /revision/latest?cb=20160817164630

"One of their transports, photographed in New York in the early stages of the invasion."

. /revision/latest?cb=20131215134111

"Despite appearances they are not so difficult ... We managed to drive them out of Europe in less than a month." EB's representative commented.

"But they still control half the planet. And getting them out will not be easy." Costance said.

"Assuming that they are not the ones to dislodge us." Kirihara intervened.

"There is no need to be pessimistic, we have an advantage in several respects: we play at home, ergo we know the area better; they are far from their home planet, ergo their resources are limited, unlike ours. Also, being allergic to intense cold, there are some areas of the Earth that cannot invade. " Zero reassured him.

"True, we have many aces up our sleeve." Cornelia gave him support.

"Were you able to catch some aliens?" Bartley asked.

"Yes, but they speak incomprehensible languages. It is impossible to interrogate them." Constance replied.

"A real problem, so we can't get information." Darlton said.

"Is India also affected by guerrilla activities?"

"Yes, Zero. Initially the Indians welcomed the aliens as liberators, but when they realized they had traded one master for another they rose up. " Dietard explained.

_Idiots…_

The masked man thought.

"When will the next supplies arrive?" Todoh asked.

"They already on the road…. Weapons, ammunition, supplies. Since aliens control the Pacific but do not have a naval fleet, we must use ships and more often submarines to transport them. " Guinevere replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Euphemia and Suzaku, who had arrived on the island three months earlier, were walking through the camp.

"I don't understand why the aliens haven't attacked us so far." The girl asked herself.

"Obviously they don't care about a handful of islets. And they are also well defended. " The boy explained to her.

"Changing the subject ... Is it true what you told me three months ago?"

"About what?"

"About your father ... Did you really kill him?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"The war was now lost, for Japan ... But he didn't want to make up for it, he intended to continue the war to the bitter end. Then, in desperation, I stabbed him to death."

"But then the official version ..."

"A lie, invented by Kirihara. He wanted my father to be considered a martyr, who had committed suicide in protest."

"I understand ... Changing the subject, I never expected my father to end discriminatory politics in the empire."

Suzaku smiled ironically.

"Because of the alien invasion. If it hadn't happened, the number system would still be in effect."

"True ... But it's still a positive change. Finally the inhabitants of the colonial areas will have rights equal to those of the British. "

"For the moment."

Euphy stopped, turning to him.

"What would you like to insinuate? My father is not the type to take back the concessions made!"

"He doesn't ... But the conservative faction of the nobility will see this change as smoke in their eyes. In the worst case they could attack his life, to install a new emperor to their liking."

The pink-haired girl looked down. There was some truth in Suzaku's words: several members of the aristocracy, both in the motherland when in Euro-Britannia they expressed dissatisfaction with the new directives of its powerful father. Even some members of the imperial family, including her half-sister Guinevere, had turned up their noses at the initiative. And this certainly did not hope for good ... Maybe they would have really tried to dethrone the emperor to install another one, which would restore the number system.

_I hope I'm wrong…_

She thought.

* * *

Shirley and Milly were standing in front of two tombs. In one lay Kallen, killed by CC three months earlier. In the other, instead, lay Rivalz, their friend and classmate. They still remembered the day they saw him die by Cornelia's hand.

**Flashback start**

"Are we really going to have to live here? Together with the Knights?" Nina asked, adjusting her glasses.

"If you prefer to be with aliens you can always go back to Tokyo." Rivalz replied sourly.

"He's right, Nina ... These islands are a safe place, at least for now. And they don't seem so terrible to me ... " Shirley said.

"They are terrorists anyway!" The bespectacled girl said.

Milly smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nina ... Relax, okay? They won't hurt us. Reptilians are the enemy." She reassured her.

At that moment the quartet was joined by Darlton, who said to them:

"Princess Cornelia wants to talk to you, follow me."

They nodded, wondering what she wanted from them.

Upon reaching their destination, namely the tent of Cornelia, they found the latter in the company of Euphemia, her younger sister and sub-viceroy. When she turned to them they noticed that she had a threatening expression on her face. She headed towards them, then said:

"So you abandoned Nunnally, my younger sister, to feed the aliens ..."

At those words the boys of the council were amazed.

"Nunnally ... Was she your sister?" Rivalz asked incredulously.

"And how do you know we abandoned her?" Shirley asked.

"It doesn't concern you ... The important thing is that my sister died because of you!"

"We had no choice! We were forced to drop her, she would have slowed us down! " He justified himself.

In response, Cornelia drew her gun and shot him in the head, killing him. Milly, Nina and Shirley were horrified at the scene. The latter, in particular, taken by anger, slapped Cornelia shouting:

"BITCH!"

"You let my sister die, I killed one of you." She said.

"Now calm down, Shirley!" Milly exclaimed.

"But did you see what she did?" She asked, pointing to their friend's corpse.

"I know ... But there is nothing we can do about it. Please, let's go. "

Although unwillingly Shirley left the tent, followed closely by her friends.

**End flashback**

_Now that Rivalz and Kallen are dead, Lelouch is missing and Nina has returned to the motherland to participate in I do not know what project we are left in three: me, Milly and Suzaku._

Shirley thought sadly.

_If Nunnally was the sister of Princess Cornelia, it means that both she and Lelouch were members of the imperial family ..._

"You knew it?" He asked suddenly.

"Know what?"

"That Lelouch and Nunnally were two principles."

"Yup."

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"It was a secret."

"I thought we were friends."

"Lelouch didn't want to be known ... He feared you and Rivalz would turn his back on him."

"Is this all the confidence you had in us?"

"Too much, given how we abandoned his younger sister."

"Either she or all of us ... And you know it."

"Go and explain it to her family."

* * *

At the same time Villetta was taking a swim in the sea, completely naked.

_This place is lovely ... Too bad having to visit it in such circumstances!_

She think.

Leaving the water, she reached the beach and lay on her back on the sand.

_A corner of paradise in the middle of the alien territory ... What more could you want?_

After a few minutes she sensed the presence of someone who was approaching her. She immediately took on a disgruntled expression.

"If you take another step I'll break your head!"

"Chigusa?"

"My name is Villetta, Ohgi ... Villetta!"

"Villetta... How are you?"

"Very well, before you came!"

"We are surly, huh?"

The girl snorted annoyed, for you to turn to her interlocutor.

" Since you know it, get out of the way!"

"I wanted to talk to you ..."

" You go alone or do I have to kick your ass?"

"Ok…"

Disconsolate, the boy turned on his heels and walked away, thinking:

_Since she regained her memory she has treated me as if I were a junk._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Agency.**

**Pendragon, 1:15 am**

Despite the late hour, Nina was still in the Alaunus research laboratories (named after an ancient Celtic divinity of the sun), intent on working with other scientists on a top secret project, promoted by the Prime Minister and second Prince Schneizel in person: the creation of an apocalyptic weapon that Britannia intended to use against aliens.

_Damn, I'm falling apart from sleep ..._

She thought, yawning.

Suddenly someone put his hands on her shoulders. She turned, meeting her gaze with Kanon Maldini, count, general of the imperial army and above all lover of Prince Schneizel.

"I see you sleepy, Nina ... Why don't you go to bed?"

"Count Maldini ..."

"It is now midnight, you will continue your searches tomorrow."

"Okay ..." She made a loud yawn, then stood up.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the palace?"

"Yes, thanks."

* * *

They got out in the parking lot in front of the scientific complex and the two boarded a flaming red Ford Focus III. This, once started, went out into the street heading.

_I am worried about Princess Euphemia ... It is located overseas, in alien territory. It is true that aliens seem to ignore the Oki archipelago, but it would be better for her to return to the motherland._

She thought, looking out the window.

"I see you thoughtfully, Nina. Something wrong?"

"Nothing ... I'm just worried about Euphy."

"You mean Princess Euphemia?"

"Yes ... I don't like the idea of being in Asia, a continent totally in the hands of the invaders."

"It would actually be safer here in the motherland or in Euro-Britannia. However, she can't stand to leave Suzaku and Cornelia alone to be safe."

"They could move too."

"We need Cornelia on the spot to keep in touch with the Black Knights."

"Can we really trust them? They are terrorists, their leader killed Prince Clovis. "

"But he also saved you and Euphy during the crisis on Lake Kawaguchi. And then right now we have to face a far more serious threat."

"I am aware of it. But if our research is successful, this threat will be eradicated forever."

Kanon smiled and stroked her cheek.

"We all count on you."

She blushed.

* * *

At the same time, in an unspecified place, CC was locked in a cell with white walls, without windows. The only access was a massive steel door that opened and closed electronically. She had been locked up there for three months, never went out, the only contacts were the jailers who brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner. She had no idea who they worked for: the British army, the cult of geass, some other organization ... Nor did she know why they kept it there. To distract her from her thoughts was the entry into the room of a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and lipstick on her lips.

"Follow me!" She ordered them.

* * *

She led her to a rather simply furnished office: a desk in the center with a laptop and a modem on it, a shelf on the right side with some books, some paintings on the walls, including one depicting the battle of Trafalgar, naval clash in 1805 when the French and Spanish navies inflicted a very severe defeat on the British navy, paving the way for the invasion of the British Isles, which took place two years later. Waiting for her were a man in his thirties with short black hair and brown eyes who wore an elegant gray suit and a woman with long black hair, eyes of the same color and lipstick on her lips.

"I guess you're asking who I am, right?"

"Yup."

"My name is Tony, and she is Cattleya, my secretary. You can also call her Cat."

"I'm Irina instead." The blonde intervened.

"What is this place?"

"The headquarters of the SCP Foundation, more commonly called the Foundation. I am its director. We are a secret agency, which operates internationally. "

"And what is your purpose?"

"We are in the branch of the supernatural. Our job is to investigate any anomaly that occurs across the globe. "

"Anomaly?"

"Yes ... Sightings of monsters, aliens, ghosts, strange phenomena etc."

"Are you conspiracy theorists?"

"No ... Conspiracy theorists are idiots who circulate absurd stories in their darkened minds. We are serious people, and our task is to eliminate or contain any phenomenon or creature that is dangerous to humans. "

"And I'd be one of those, right?"

"Yes, SCP-33. We have been keeping an eye on you for a long time, you and the cult you worked for."

"So I guess you also know about the geass."

"Exact. And your immortality too, but that's not why you're here."

Tony snapped his fingers, and his secretary handed him three photos, which he placed on the table.

. /revision/latest?cb=20120107132514

. /codegeass/images/7/70/Mao_Code_ /revision/latest?cb=20180527173421

. /revision/latest?cb=20171007075847

"You are a danger, CC. You distributed geass as if it rained, generating wandering mines that with their powers caused serious damage to things and people. And we certainly cannot allow you to continue. Since killing you is impossible, you will remain interned here, along with other SCPs. "

"There are other geass distributors besides me."

"We'll take them too."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"For now, no, you can go back to your cell."

"Ok."

"Irina, take her back."

"Yes, sir!"

When the two women were gone Tony turned to Cat.

"Is there any news on SCP-34?"

"Our men are holding their breath on their necks, they are just waiting for the most appropriate time to act."

"Well."

He smiled, satisfied.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Bloody Christmas.**

**Earth orbit**

Atvar was definitely in a bad mood today. What should have been a blitzkrieg war had proved to be a war of attrition. While controlling half of the Earth, the other half was firmly in the hands of the natives, who, in order to repel his troops, did not hesitate to resort to any means, even the chemical weapons (used in the battle of Savannah). Ergo, among its ranks counted countless victims, both among regular soldiers and among auxiliaries. Meanwhile the conflict continued, the end was still far away.

"Commander, the emperor wants to talk to you." Straha informed him.

_We only needed this ..._

He thought, annoyed.

"Ok."

* * *

Arriving in the communications room, he found himself in front of a hologram of Emperor Risson, a being similar to him but wearing royal clothes.

"Three months have passed since your arrival on Earth. Does it take so long to bend the natives? " Asked the sovereign.

"Majesty ... It is a different planet from ours. Most are covered in seas and oceans. We have managed to take over vast territories but the Earthlings offer fierce resistance, even in the occupied areas. Every day I am informed of riots, attacks and guerrilla incidents ..."

"So the campaign is far from over!"

"Yes my Lord."

"Very badly, Atvar ... I expected better from a commander of your caliber."

"I don't know how to apologize, majesty."

"Changing the subject ... Did the Grays show up?"

"No, majesty. But they have warned the Earthlings of our arrival. "

Risson looked towards an indefinite point.

"Those pathetic creatures are ready for anything to counter the expansion of our millennial empire ... If my predictions are correct they will come sooner or later to the aid of the Earthlings."

"This would complicate things a lot."

"I am aware of it. For this it is necessary to crush the resistance of the Earthlings as soon as possible. So those deformed little monsters will have nothing to do with the fait accompli. "

"It will be done, majesty!"

Communication ended.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 10:00 am**

When Leila woke up the first thing she noticed was that her face and arms were wet with a strange hot liquid. In horror, she immediately realized that it was blood.

_What the ..._

She sit on the bed, still naked, watching Shin's beheaded and battered corpse next to her. The blonde girl was shocked.

_Oh my God…_

"Wake up well, Leila ..." A familiar voice greeted her ominously.

She turned, crossing her gaze with Akito, some of them were covered in bloodstains and had a murderous expression on his face. In one hand he wielded his older brother's sword, in the other his severed head, which he threw on the bed next to Leila. The girl screamed, jumping backwards and falling off the bed.

"Akito ... Why?"

"I told you after the battle of Slonim, don't you remember? I told you I was going to kill him and I did it! Now my family will finally rest in peace!"

"You killed a British commander ... Now the Knights of St. Uriel will cry out for revenge!"

" I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

The tone made her shiver.

"He was your lover, wasn't he? Stupid little bitch ... "

"No ... What do you say?"

"You fucked with him, don't deny it ... You allowed him to join ours, and now you are saddened by his death!"

"You are wrong…"

"LIAR!"

He severed her left hand cleanly, causing her to make a chilling scream. Blood streamed from the stump.

At that moment Ioan entered in the room, and asked:

"Leila! What happens?"

"Ioan, run! GO AWAY!"

Before he could do it, he was pierced by Akito, who brutally disemboweled him. Wounded to death he collapsed on the floor.

"IOAN, NOOOOOOOO!"

Leila shouted. Enraged, she jumped on her now lover, trying to hit him with the healthy hand.

"BASTARD! MURDERESS! YOU ARE CRAZY!"

He pushed her to the ground in response, then pierced her stomach. Another excruciating scream came from her lips as the tears began to flow copiously from her eyes, because of too much physical and mental pain.

"What's going on, Leila?" Asked a voice from the corridor.

" Warrant Officer Sayama ... Call the security teams! DO IT NOW!"

Akito smiled perverse, moving to the side. After a few seconds Yukiya appeared at the door, who asked:

"Can you explain what's going on? Who is responsible for this ... "

He could not finish speaking, because he was suddenly beheaded without warning by Akito.

"YUKIYAAAAAA!" Shouted a female voice, Ayano's.

Akito laughed maliciously, hearing that scream of dark despair.

Immediately he was joined by the girl who, with her sword drawn and blinded by anger, made him back slightly, while managing to parry all the blows.

"DAMN, HOW COULD YOU HAVE? I WILL KILL YOU!"

But he easily disarmed her, then severed her left arm. Ayano cried out in pain and lost her balance, collapsing to the ground.

"Stupid whore! Did you really think you could compete with a trained soldier like me?" He asked, then cut off her head.

"WARRANT OFFICER SAYAMA, CALL THE SECURITY TEAMS! AKITO HAS GONE MAD! GO!"

"Immediately!"

Furious, the young Japanese man ripped her throat.

"It's late now ... When they arrive you will already be dead!" He laughed again, treacherous.

It was true. By now Leila was totally unable to speak, and the huge blood loss was killing her. She let out a last gasp before collapsing to the ground, lifeless.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Libidinous eyes.**

Leila awoke with a start, uttering a very loud scream of pure terror, which almost deafened the Hyuga brothers, lying next to her.

"Leila! What happens?" Akito asked her.

"Bitch ... you punctured my eardrum!" Shin exclaimed, stunned.

The girl, with eyes full of fear, looked first at one and then the other, before falling on her back on the bed.

"Can you explain to me what's wrong with you?" Hyuga senior asked brusquely.

"A nightmare ..." She replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It must have been really scary, to make you scream like that ..."

"Yeah…"

Akito smiled, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Relax ... Now it's gone."

_But how sweer they are ..._

Shin thought.

Leila turned to him, then kissed him on the lips. She did the same with Akito.

"Thank you for the wonderful Christmas present."

The two brothers, initially taken aback, smiled at her.

* * *

At the same time Ayano was taking a shower.

_Sometimes fate can be really ironic ... First they recruit us in a European battalion to fight the British, then the aliens arrive and overnight we become allies of Britannia!_

She thought, still bewildered by the idea.

_In the past three months, we have taken part in several operations in Eastern Europe, sometimes together and sometimes separately ... Despite this, there is still a climate of suspicion and mutual distrust between our two units._

When she was done she got out of the shower, put on her clothes and went to her room. En route she ran into Ashley, standing in front of a door with her arms folded.

"Hello!" He greeted her.

"Hello ..." She replied.

"You ... you're Japanese, aren't you?"

"Yup. My name is Ayano Kosaka."

"I don't think I've seen you before ... Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Sometimes on board our frames on various battlefields."

"Never in person?"

"Sometimes, from afar."

"I introduce myself, I'm Ashley Ashra, commander of the Homonym team."

"Leila told me about you ... You tried to kill Akito."

"He killed one of my companions."

"It was a battle ... What did you think we were going to exchange chocolates?"

"As long as Akito is alive Johanne will not be able to rest in peace. The mere idea of fighting alongside him makes me sick. But don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you and others."

"Changing the subject ... What kind of frame do you use?"

"Ahuramazda, red in color. You?"

"An Alexander, T2 model."

"How long have you been in this unit?"

Ayano stared at him, annoyed.

"Would that be an interrogation?"

"I just wanted to get acquainted."

The girl snorted, then replied:

"About ... Seven months."

"So from before the Smilas coup."

"Exact."

"Why did you agree to enroll? I know the old government interned you Eleven ... "

"Japanese, not Eleven!"

"... You Japanese in the ghettos."

"The alternative was capital punishment. Leila made us an offer that my friends and I couldn't refuse."

"Friends?"

"Ryo and Yukiya."

"Ah, I think I saw them in the canteen ... What had you done to risk the death penalty?"

"We had attempted to kidnap General Smilas, but Leila and Akito captured us."

Ashley looked at her in bewilderment, then burst out into a loud laugh.

"What is there to laugh about?" She asked angrily.

"Kidnapping a general is never a wise decision ... What did you hope to achieve?"

"An advanced Knightmare model."

Ashley laughed louder, making Ayano irritated.

"What idiots! Were you so naive as to believe that the armed forces of Europia would succumb to your blackmail?"

The girl looked down.

"I admit it, that time we really sinned of naivety."

The boy smiled at her, then winked.

"You're really nice!"

"Thanks ... I have to go now."

That said Ayano walked, unaware that Ashley's eyes had landed on her ass, highlighted by the tight-fitting suit she was wearing.

_Delicious!_

He thought, licking his lips.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: No evidence, no charges.**

**Paris, 10:45 am**

General Smilas was reading The Art of War, a military strategy treatise dating back to the 6th century BC. the work of Sun Tzu, general of the kingdom of Qi, one of the various kingdoms that arose from the dissolution of the ancient Zhou kingdom. It was a famous historical text, which every soldier (at least of high rank) would have to read in order to become an excellent strategist. It was rumored that even Napoleon Bonaparte, the hero of the revolution three centuries earlier, had been inspired by that text for his maneuvers that would have led him to conquer the whole of Europe, including Russia and the British Isles. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the trouble, general." A young officer with short brown hair and black eyes began.

"What is it, Olivier?"

"Was it prudent to send Constance to the Oki archipelago?"

"It was necessary to send one of our representatives after Euro-Britannia and Britannia did the same."

"That archipelago is located in a territory in the hands of the invaders, who could attack it at any time."

"If they had wanted to, they would have destroyed it long ago. Evidently they consider it a small pile of small islands."

"True ... And what about Euro-Britannia?"

"So far it has kept the pacts, despite the grumbling of the nobles ... Romania, Bulgaria and Moldova plus eastern Thrace with Istanbul have returned under our sovereignty, something that our old statesmen had failed. By the way, I'm thinking of sending some divisions to Siberia, to help them keep the southern front."

"First we should free the islands ... In the North Sea and in the Mediterranean."

"We will do it."

"In addition, Euro-Britannia is already supported by the motherland, which has sent support forces. Why should we do it too?"

"Because they helped us recover Poland, and they also gave us back territories. By the way, who leads the British contingent in Siberia? "

"Bismarck Waldstein, leader of the knights of round, the elite corps of the Holy Empire of Britannia."

Smilas whistled.

"One of the most experienced British commanders!"

"Yeah, and it seems strange to me since lizards are allergic to intense cold and therefore Siberia technically does not run any danger."

"In war you cannot always stay on the defensive, you have to attack to conquer territories. Emperor Charles knows this well."

"True. If I can afford it, I would suggest that you leave Paris for a safer location. If you were to lose your life, Europe would find itself without a guide."

Smilas thought about it, then nodded.

"Right, we still don't know what lethal weapons the invaders have. I will move as soon as possible."

" Where are we going to go?"

"You'll find out in due course."

"Ok."

Having said that, Olivier took his leave.

* * *

**St. Petersburg, 1:00 pm**

The Grand Duke was having lunch with Lord Farnese.

"A little while ago some alien fighters were shot down in flight over the Black Sea. They were headed for Sevastopol, in the Crimea." Andrea said.

"How many were there?" Henry asked.

"A small squadron."

"And how is the situation in the Caucasus?"

"Our forces have taken over Tiblisi and Yerevan, and are besieging Baku."

"Well. A few small efforts and the whole region will become ours again."

"Changing the subject ... Are you sure you also want to leave Eastern Thrace and Istanbul to the Europeans? They were not included in the agreements ... "

"Is it more dangerous to hand over a few territories to the Europeans or the whole Euro-Britannia to the aliens?"

"The nobles did not like this extra gift ..."

"I don't care what nobles like! And as soon as they create the first problem I will deprive them of all possessions, sending them to count trees in some prison camps in Siberia!"

"I understand, Grand Duke. Is there any news from Uriel's knights changing the subject?"

"Nothing relevant. Lord Shaing tells me of some tensions between his order and the W-0 unit."

"Him, huh?"

He smiled bitterly.

"And who, if not?"

"Do you think you can trust it?"

"I should not? He is a brave fighter, he has shown it several times. First against the Europeans now against the aliens. "

"Right, you're right ..."

_I can't report my suspicions about Shin ... I have no evidence that he killed Lord Manfredi. I would risk making myself the figure of the liar slander, envious of the rise of Lord Shaing._

He said to himself, demoralized.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The book.**

**Novosibirsk, 5.15 pm**

Anya was visiting the Victoria library, dedicated to the British empress who in the 1860s had successfully faced the attempt to secede the southern regions of the empire, supported by the hated Europia. Although the war had ended victoriously for the British Victoria, like other historical figures before and after her, had had a tragic fate: on April 14, 1865, while she was at the theater, she was killed in cold blood by John W. Booth, a an actor sympathizing with the separatist cause, he is said to have been armed by the Paris government, who had shot her treacherously, hitting her in the head. The regicide had been hanged, while Edward VI, son of the late empress, had risen on the throne of Britannia. The latter was still mythologized by the British, so much so that its reign period (1837/65) was defined by historians as Victorian Era. The knight of six prowled the shelves full of books (the building housed 15 million) looking around cautiously.

_He should be here, at least as far as Charles claims ..._

Unfortunately her search was not easy at all: that place was chock full of books of all kinds: novels, historical texts, atlases, essays of various kinds etc.

_Unfortunately looking for it is equivalent to looking for a needle in a haystack. But maybe the contact he gave me can help me ..._

"Can I help you, little girl?"

She turned, meeting her gaze with a woman with short dark red hair, brown eyes, lipstick on her lips, busty breasts and wearing a pair of glasses. She was not British, it was certainly Japanese.

_It must be her ... Kyoko Hayashi._

"Then?"

"Winter is coming." The ice loli affirmed.

In hearing that phrase, the bespectacled woman was stunned.

"How do you know the password of the cult?"

"I am an envoy of Emperor Charles."

"Look, if you're kidding me, I'll take your head off!"

In response, Anya pulled out of her pocket a red sealing wax seal representing the imperial coat of arms, a lion and a snake fighting each other.

"Do you trust now?"

After the initial amazement, she nodded.

"What do you need?"

"The Necronomicon."

"The Necronomicon? But it's pure madness!"

"I want it!"

"That book…"

"I need it, so give it to me!"

"Okay ... Follow me."

* * *

She led her to her office, then sat down at the desk and opened a drawer. It contained a very old-looking book.

"Officially it doesn't even exist ... I found it some time ago in an ancient temple, located in the ruins of Angkor, Cambodia."

"Give me that."

Kyoko obeyed.

Anya took it in her hands, smiling sinisterly.

"Can I know what you need?"

"No!"

That said, the pink-haired girl left the room, leaving her interlocutor with a thousand doubts and questions.

* * *

**Himalaya, 6:30 pm**

Empress Tianzi lay asleep in her sleeping bag when she suddenly woke up. She blinked a few times, yawned and stood up.

_What a nice sleep!_

She thought, stretching.

She looked around, noting that there was no one besides her.

_Where did they all go?_

She wondered, perplexed.

* * *

Leaving the tent, she ran into Shinku.

"Well awake, venerable Tianzi." He greeted her.

"Thanks."

"I hope you slept well."

The loli nodded.

"Very well ... Dinner will be served in an hour. Fortunately there is no shortage of food. "

At the moment.

"Very well ... Zhou?"

"On patrol. He will be back soon. "

"I understand…"

"Do you need something?"

"No, not for now."

"Well."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Tensions at the table.**

**Chiburijima Island, 7.45pm**

The main exponents of the British army and the Black Knights were gathered in Zero's tent and were having dinner.

"Aren't you hungry, Todoh? You're not touching food…" Nagisa said.

"With that face in front of me, it would go wrong!" He replied, referring to Cornelia.

"To what do I owe so much hostility?" Asked the woman.

"You know very well ... Too many of our people died because of you, both unarmed civilians and fighters."

"Oh yes? What about my brother Clovis' death? What about civilians killed at Kawaguchi Lake? "

"Clovis was killed by Zero, and Kusakabe acted on his own initiative!"

"Nice excuse ... Typical of you coward Eleven!"

In response, Nagisa threw a glass of water in her face.

"Repeat it, if you have the courage!"

"How dare you attack Princess Cornelia!" Darlton exclaimed furiously, standing up.

"Now calm down!" Dietard intervened.

"Insolent bitch ... Do you think you can insult me and get away with it?" Cornelia asked, getting up in turn and putting her hand in the hilt.

"You are strong with Gloucester, but without what are you?" Rakshata asked.

"A princess, general, imperial army commander and trained fighter!"

"Easy to call yourself a fighter and then rage against defenseless people!"

The woman assumed an expression of fake amazement.

"But you look ... The man of miracles spoke! I have seen your resume: you have lost all the battles you have fought, except for Itsukushima, but being a pyrrhic victory it does not count. You are a nullity, Todoh, and your fame is undeserved!"

"Do you think you are better than me?"

"I have collected a long series of victories: in Europe, the Middle East, Africa ... And of course in Area 11, where I crushed the Liberation Front!" She stated, not hiding her satisfaction.

"You enjoy it, don't you bitch?"

"These outrages should not be endured any longer!" Bartley said indignantly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Thundered Zero, authoritarian.

Silence fell in the room, and all those present turned to him intimidated.

"I want to remind you that we must fight against the reptilians! This is not the time to fight! " He stated.

"Tell at your man, he started!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"I do not care! These stupid quarrels only serve to undermine our cohesion, which is unacceptable!"

"Zero is right ... If we slaughter each other I could never defeat the invaders." Kirihara gave him support, so far remained silent.

* * *

"What's the situation, Constance?"

"All quiet, General Smilas ... Although this archipelago is located in alien territory, the invaders do not attack it, at least not yet."

"Better. I am leaving Paris for a secret location. "

"I thought you wanted to participate in military operations firsthand."

"I will do it. But Paris is exposed to alien raids, if I were to lose my life Europia would find herself without a leader."

"Right ... The members of the old government?"

"Still under house arrest, and they will stay there for a long time ... very long."

"Aren't you worried that they may implement a counter-coup?"

"Impossible ... The army is on my side and the people too, thanks to Leila's speech."

"All the better ..."

"Now I have to say goodbye, see you later."

"See you later."

Communication ended.

* * *

"Lord Villon, I understand your fervor, but ..."

"Grand Duke, here I feel useless! Everyone does nothing but argue, that's all! I'd rather fight on the front line on the south front than waste my time on this spit of land!" Gaudefroy stated.

"At this moment the situation is stalled ... There are small isolated clashes, it is not yet the time for big offensives."

"It won't be like this forever."

"No. Sooner or later we will have to move on to the counter-offensive. "

"I hope I don't have to wait too long."

"The time needed."

* * *

_I don't understand why I must represent Britannia ... In short, Cornelia was already there, she could have done it very well._

Guinevere wondered.

At that moment some rumors caught her attention.

Looking out of the tent he saw Euphemia in the company of Suzaku.

"Wonderful evening, isn't Suzaku?"

"When you are by my side, the evenings are always splendid."

The girl smiled at that statement.

"Oh, Suzaku ..."

She kissed him gently on the lips. After a few seconds he responded to the kiss. At that moment someone cleared his throat. Caught in the act, they separated and turned, noting Guinevere staring at them sternly.

"Now are you in love with an Eleven, Euphy? I did not know."

"Japanese, not Eleven! Our father abolished the numbers system. "

"And in doing so the aristocracy was hated, which could play him some bad shots."

"Try it! My father will crush them!"

"I hope so for him ..."

"Let me introduce myself, my name is ..."

Suzaku Kururugi, son of Genbu, Japan's last prime minister. I know exactly who you are."

"He's my knight too."

"I know, Euphy ... But take away my curiosity, couldn't Cornelia be the one to represent Britannia in this place?"

"She already have another task."

"Which?"

"Pilot at the Black Knights."

Guinevere stared at her, amazed.

"What?"

"Zero enrolled her as a pilot."

"Because?"

"His top driver, Kallen Kozuki, was killed. So he needed a replacement." Suzaku explained.

"The question wasn't addressed to you. Anyway ... I'll ask Cornelia for more details later."

Having said that, she left, leaving the two lovers alone.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: An eventful lunch.**

**Holy Empire of Britannia, 4:00 am**

He was immersed in sleep when suddenly his smartphone on the bedside rang. Waking up abruptly, he slowly opened his eyes, took on a disgruntled expression, turned slowly and reached for his cell phone, thinking:

_I hope she have a more than valid reason to write to me at this hour._

Looking at the display he saw the following message:

**I found the book**

He smiled satisfied, then wrote:

**Perfect ... Now you have to reach the X site.**

**And where would it be?**

**Now I send you the coordinates ...**

After this he waited for the answer.

**Perfect. I have to go now.**

**Good luck.**

He put the cell phone back on the mobile and after a few minutes went back to sleep.

* * *

At the same time CC was in her cell.

_Shit ... You look at what trouble I got into! And this time I can't count on anyone: Lelouch hates me because I killed Kallen, the Black Knights want me dead, the British don't talk about it!_

She thought, frustrated.

It could not escape by itself, that place was a well-guarded fortress and had to beware not only of the soldiers but also of the other SCPs, some of them lethal.

_So should I rot here forever? Is this my fate?_

She wondered nervously.

At that moment the cell door opened and Cat appeared, carrying a tray with a margherita pizza on it and a plate with fried potatoes and hamburgers inside.

"To you!" Announced the dark-haired girl, placing the tray next to her.

"Thanks ..." Said the green, slightly surprised.

"Nothing. We always offer the best to our guests. As long as they are not extremely dangerous SCPs."

"And are there many dangerous ones?"

"Almost all."

"I understand…"

"Now I have to go ... Enjoy your meal."

"Wait up! Did Tony ask you to bring me the meal?"

"Obvious."

"Thank him for me."

"Count on it."

* * *

**Weiswolf, 12:30 pm**

The canteen of the fortress was, as usual, crowded with people eating or talking to each other.

* * *

Ayano was eating in the company of Yukiya and Ryo. Every now and then she turned to look at a nearby table, where Ashley and his men stood. These spoke to each other, and gave her indecipherable looks.

"Sometimes fate is really ironic ..." The young hacker said.

"What do you mean, Yuki?" She asked.

"Until yesterday Europeans and British were sworn enemies, yet today they eat side by side."

Ryo looked around, noting that it was indeed true: there was a cordial atmosphere among those present, favored by the various battles fought together and by the fact that it was Christmas day, even if there were no exceptions. Among them were Akito and Shin, whose mutual hatred seemed incurable.

"Well, that's a good thing ... It means that we are cohesive against the common enemy, the aliens." Ayano stated.

"There is nothing better than a common enemy to unite people and nations who until recently slaughtered each other." Yukiya explained.

"Yeah ... Too bad that this spirit of cooperation occurs only in times of crisis like this, and sometimes not even in those."

"Ayano-chan, it's human nature unfortunately. And we all know how rotten it can be."

Ayano was about to reply, but noticed that Ashley was standing next to her.

"Hello!" He greeted her.

"Hello…"

"I can talk you?"

"Tell me."

"My companions and I would like to get to know you better ... So how about seeing us after lunch for the presentations?"

She looked at him unconvinced, did not trust. He smiled at her misunderstanding, winked at her and went back to his table.

"Are you going to accept, Ayano?"

"Yes, Ryo-kun ... After all, they seem like good guys."

_Even though that Ashley looked at me like I was a succulent steak._

* * *

_Damn ... The nightmare I had a few hours ago was really scary! It all seemed so real ..._

Leila thought, shaken.

She looked up at Akito, who ate quietly.

_Is it possible that I fear him more than Shin? It is true sometimes it takes on a disturbing expression, but so far it has always behaved well with me._

She shook her head, to get rid of those troublesome thoughts.

_But how stupid I am ... He is different from Shin! He has a good heart, I'm sure of it!_

"Commander, you are not eating." Said the boy.

Realizing that she was still holding her fork in mid-air, she started eating the dumplings again.

"Can you tell me what you dreamed of this morning? You were terrified."

Leila stopped, and for a while she didn't know how to respond. She looked down, worried.

"Then?"

Taken two-handed courage she narrated the frightening nightmare she had had, without neglecting the smallest detail. When she finished, she notice that Akito was staring at her in horror.

"It's chilling!" Exclaimed.

"If I don't know, I dreamed it directly ..."

"Commander, I could never hurt you! Neither you nor my companions! " He stated.

"I know…"

Akito sighed.

"I can't guarantee the same for Shin."

At that moment someone put his hands on his shoulders.

"What can't you guarantee, little brother?" A familiar voice asked him.

He turned abruptly, crossing his gaze with the hated older brother. He jumped up, staring at him fiercely.

"Never try to touch me again!" He ordered him.

"Oh, sorry ... Did I bruise you?"

"You massacred our family!"

"Aliens will massacre the whole of humanity if we don't cooperate .. Even if the idea alone makes me sick."

"I'm sick of having you near me!"

"But how, I didn't suck you so much before ..."

"DO YOU THINK THAT SEX IS ENOUGH TO LET US AGREE? I HATE YOU!"

He screamed it so loud that it turned everyone around them. These stared at them dazed, some like Anna, Sophie and Jean were even blushing. Leila had the same reaction, covering her face with her hands.

_Idiot ... Now they will think who knows what!_

Shin thought nervously.

Silence subsided for a few minutes, then Ashley asked:

"Lord Shaing ... You and your brother have ..."

"NO! We were three! Me, him and Leila! " He exclaimed embarrassed.

The blonde girl, red with shame, curled up even more in the chair.

"Draw your sword ... Let's have some fun!" Akito challenged him.

"Do you stop with these equivocal phrases?" He retorted, annoyed.

"I said unsheathe it!"

"Enough, Lieutenant Hyuga! Another word and I'll have you arrested! You've done enough damage already!" The European maiden scolded him, furious at the bad figure she suffered.

"Excuse me, commander ..."

That said, the boy sat down again while Shin joined Jean. The latter, although she was tempted to ask her captain for more details, thought it well to keep silent, fearing an irritated or aggressive reaction.

* * *

"Of course, Commander Malcal cannot be said to be pure." Klaus commented.

"Sometimes I fucked her too." Oscar said, surprising him quite a bit.

"Seriously?"

The bespectacled nodded.

"She's a whore ..."

* * *

_Leila ... You really have ..._

Ioan thought, stunned.

* * *

"Have you heard, Dr. Randall?"

"I'm not deaf, Anna ..."

"I didn't know that Leila liked sex ..."

"After all, all women like it. It's a very normal thing."

* * *

"But ... Leila is a slut!" Ryo exclaimed mischievously.

"None of your business!" Ayano said sharply.

* * *

_I am dying of shame ... Now I will become the laughing stock of Weiswolf! I can already hear them calling me the whore of Europe!_

Leila thought desperately.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The valley of death.**

**St. Petersburg, 2.45 pm**

"Grand Duke?"

"What is it, Lord Farnese?"

"Don't you think it's better to leave St. Petersburg for a safer place?"

"Do you consider it necessary?"

"I would say yes. If the aliens manage to hit the city you could lose your life."

"I bet the nobles would enjoy a world, and would take advantage of it to install their puppet at the summit of Euro-Britannia."

"Exact. One more reason to move."

"Yeah, but where?"

He stood up and approached a map of the Grand Duchy, looking carefully at it.

"The Caucasus and Crimea are too close to the front. But the Ural mountains can be a great place."

"So will we go there?"

"Exact. Maybe in Ekaterinburg, or in its surroundings. We will decide on the precise place."

"Agree."

"I recommend that the least number of people be informed, and only the ones you trust."

"Count on it, Grand Duke."

"Well ... Let's get ready for the trip."

* * *

**Himalaya, 8:00 pm**

Darkness had fallen over the area, only a few portable lighthouses located in the Chinese camp illuminated it. In one of the tents were Shinku, Zhou, Miroku and Tianzi, who were having dinner near a burning electric stove.

"I hope you enjoy the dinner, venerable Tianzi."

The little girl nodded, smiling.

"Yes, thank you Miss Zhou."

The girl blushed.

"Duty, majesty!"

Miroku snorted, assuming a sulky expression.

"What's wrong, monk?" Shinku asked.

"I'm worried. In this region you can have bad encounters ..."

"I already explained it to you, aliens don't see us as a danger."

"I was not referring to them, but to the creature that has lived on these mountains since time immemorial."

"Are you referring to the Yeti? Don't tell me you believe in its existence. "

"What is Yeti?" Tianzi asked curiously.

"Just a legend, venerable Tianzi. It is a creature that is part of the popular culture and beliefs of the people of this area. But, despite sightings taking place since the fifteenth century, there is no concrete evidence of its existence. " Her trusted Shinku reassured her.

At that moment, however, the quartet heard a chilling scream coming from outside.

"I'm going to check!"

* * *

Once outside, Shinku looked around, noting that others like him had heard the scream.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"We don't know ... It comes from the mountain near us!" One of the soldiers replied.

"Keep calm! For now we don't know what it is!"

"What if they were aliens?"

"No ... They would have come down from the sky, aboard one of their spaceships. They would certainly not make a fuss."

"What do we have to do?"

"Keep calm, it's probably just a big animal! But if something or someone approaches the camp, kill him!"

"Yes, sir!"

_I'm beginning to fear that yeti isn't just a legend ..._

He thought, intimidated.

* * *

**Jacuzia, Euro-Britannia, 9.15pm**

Anya, aboard her Mordred, was flying over the so-called Death Valley, an area without roads and covered by a dense forest, with numerous uprooted trees and vast swamps. It was a forbidden area, and as a rule and rule local nomadic hunters prevented anyone from accessing it. But fortunately she aboard her knightmare could bypass the problem. At one point she reached a vast clearing, where some dome-shaped metal structures stood, between 6 and 9 meters high. The pilot smiled, satisfied.

* * *

Once landed, she reached one of the buildings, crossing the entrance. Here she came across a staircase that led downstairs, where a room contained 6 openings, which led in various directions. Without hesitation she took one.

_Once this was one of the bases of geass cult... This until the adepts began to get sick for unknown reasons. So they abandoned this place._

At one point she arrived in a room that housed various computers and electrical machinery, and above all a cryogenic cell in which a woman with long black hair was locked, wearing an elegant orange dress. Anya put her hand to the Necronomicon. It was the book of the dead, written by the king of Tibet Trisong Detsen in the eighth century AD It contained various magic formulas, including one that would have been very useful to her at the time.

_The time has come to go home, Marianne._

She thought happily.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The black knight.**

Opened the book she began to leaf through it carefully, looking for the right formula.

_Let's see ... Levitation, mind reading... Ah, here it is! Thanks to this I will be able to regain possession of my body!_

She thought enthusiastically.

Once the cell opened, she began to recite a series of formulas in incomprehensible languages. Her body was wrapped in a blue aura and a ray of the same color came from it, which hit the woman next to her. This, after a few seconds, opened her eyes suddenly, and then slowly stood up. Anya looked around, bewildered.

"Thanks for hosting me so far." The dark-haired woman began, making a bow.

"I do not understand…"

"Can you give me a break?"

"For where?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Ok ..."

* * *

At the same time CC was still in her cell, when he received Tony's visit, in the company of Cat.

"Was the dinner to your liking?"

"Yup." The green-haired girl answered.

She smiled, satisfied.

"Follow me."

* * *

Once in the corridor the trio set off.

"I guess you've seen many things in your secular life, right?"

"You can say it well ... I have traveled the world far and wide."

"I figured. Well, since I run the Foundation, I too have seen and heard things that you could call absurd, if not worse. Things that date back to the dawn of civilization, if not before it."

"Even…"

"You'll see soon ... With your own eyes."

After a short journey, in fact, they reached a kind of hangar where there was a disk-shaped aircraft the size of a Caerleon.

"Beautiful, is not it? The Foundation fished it from Lake Vostok, in Antarctica. According to the latest data, it fell there around 10,000 BC."

" Is it a spaceship of the invaders?"

"No. Those are reptilian-like beings, but the corpses inside (about fifty) were from Grays aliens."

"Grays aliens?"

"Exact. One of the most famous alien species among ufologists. "

"So is there another alien race out there?"

"Yes, and maybe it's not the only one."

"Why show me such a thing?"

"Simple ... I want you to work for me." Tony affirmed nonchalantly.

Initially CC didn't understand. And when he understood she initially believed that he was joking. When she realized it wasn't so she asked, incredulous:

"Because?"

"The other SCPs are fierce and dangerous creatures, but you, apart from your habit of giving geass left and right, are almost normal. An element like you in a team would be useful."

"Are you asking me to become a Foundation agent?"

"With your skills you would be very useful."

"I guess I have no alternatives."

"The alternative is to rot forever in a cell."

"Then I accept."

"Magnificent ... Cat, bring her to your office to attend to some paperwork."

"Yes, sir."

Once the two women had left the room Tony turned, saying:

"Now you can go out."

Irina jumped off the aircraft.

"I knew you would eventually follow my advice." The blonde said, smiling.

"I would love to know what you find in that girl... Apart from immortality and the power to give a geass to anyone, it seems to me a very normal girl."

"You evidently didn't read her file ..."

"I only keep in mind the most important things."

"That CC is an expert in various martial arts, she can handle various firearms and cutting weapons, and she is a killer with counter-bows, as well as having knowledge in various fields, a centuries-old knowledge. It will be very useful."

"You're right."

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 9:45 pm**

Lelouch was looking at some photos that Rakshata, his new lover / accomplice had brought him (since Kallen was dead and CC traitor and missing). They depicted an unidentified flying object that orbited around the Earth.

wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b5/Black_Knight_ /800px-Black_Knight_

"What is that?"

"Ufologists call it Black Knight, an artificial satellite. And it's not terrestrial."

"Did the reptilians launch it? Yet there are no orbital launches from the occupied territories."

"That satellite has been around the world for 13,000 years, that is, the time when Clovis culture flourished in North America."

"An alien spy satellite?"

"Possible. Maybe they used it to monitor us. "

The boy shook his head.

"For thousands of years it has been on our heads ... I can understand in ancient times, but how is it possible that in recent decades no one has noticed it?"

"It was actually photographed, about twenty years ago, during a British space mission."

"And the media didn't mention it?"

"Not all news is made public, especially in Britannia."

"True ... Is there anything else you have to report to me?"

"Nothing."

"Well, you can go."

She smiled and sensually licked his ear, making him blush conspicuously.

"As you wish, my prince."

Having said that, she took her leave. Recovering from the embarrassment, Lelouch returned to focus on the photos.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: 7 British boys and one Japanese girl.**

**Earth orbit**

"A satellite of the greys?" Atvar asked.

"Well ... it's definitely not ours." Straha replied.

"This is serious. This means our enemies or some other alien species is interested in this planet."

"To invade it?"

"If they had wanted to, they would have already subjected him for millennia."

"Why send a satellite, then?"

"I have no idea. Maybe to watch over the natives."

"Possible."

"Changing the subject ... How are the war operations going?"

"The situation is frozen. We control half the planet, but the other half rejects all our offensives. The losses are considerable ... "

"It is not a good thing ... Not at all. I expected a lightning victory, instead the natives oppose a strong resistance, both on the front and in the occupied territories. "

He snorted.

"Peoples should understand when they are defeated."

"Would you understand that, commander? Would I understand that?"

Atvar did not reply.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 2.15 pm**

Leila was in her room, lying on the unmade bed. She stared at the ceiling with a distressed air.

_Damn Akito ... Couldn't he keep quiet? Now everyone will speak ill of me ..._

She think.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the trouble, commander."

The blonde snorted annoyed.

_Talk about the devil ..._

"Come to the point, Lieutenant Hyuga."

"I wanted to apologize for what happened during lunch."

"It's too late."

"I know ... Unfortunately I acted without thinking."

"Now I will be the laughing stock of Weiswolf."

She turned on her side.

"Don't say that ..."

"I have lost credibility with my subordinates. Do you have any idea what they will say behind my back? Not to mention the Britons!"

"Don't be so paranoid ... Time a week and nobody will talk about it anymore."

"I wish I had your optimism, Lieutenant Hyuga ..."

* * *

At the same time Ayano was in the presence of Ashley, in his room. The boy looked at her from head to toe, then licked his lips.

"Welcome to my room." He said, lewd.

"Thanks." She replied.

He approached her, stroked her hair.

"You are beautiful…"

Having said that, he began to kiss her on the hands, and then went to her lips, which he kissed with infinite passion.

"Ashley ..." Ayano said breathlessly, when the kiss was over.

"I want fuck you ..." He said, looking at her with lust.

Ayano was about to reply, but someone touched her ass, making her turn sharply. Behind her, Ashley's companions had appeared, who stared at her with looks full of lust.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"It does not seem right to me to be the only one having fun ..." Replied the boy, kissing her on the neck.

Ayano smiled at those words and, after running her tongue over her lips, said:

"I'm your whore!"

They undressed her completely and then made her kneel, circle around her and show off their erect dicks. The girl, without any shame, began to suck them. Ayano sucked, sucked ... Everyone, while their hands invaded her orifices and palpated every inch of skin on her body. This situation excited her more and more and she was getting wet like a fountain.

"Do you like it, bitch? And this is only the beginning!" Ashley promised her.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: The imprint.**

While Ayano was entertaining Ashley and his knights, Shin was in his room, in the company of Jean.

_Beautiful figure of shit that I remedied ..._

He thought nervously.

"Hyuga ... How are you feeling?"

He turned to her, incinerating her with his gaze.

"Call me Shin!"

"Ok ... How are you feeling, Shin?"

"A wonder ... especially after the words of that idiot of Akito."

"I admit I immediately thought of the worst when he said what he said ..."

"Do I really look like the type to fuck my brother?"

"No."

Shin snorted.

"I can only hope that others will forget about this soon."

"They will forget, you will see."

He snorted again and lay down on the bed.

"Rather ... Is it true what you said at lunch?"

"What, that Akito and I fucked Leila?"

"Exact."

"Yes, it's true. Anything to the contrary?"

"No…"

Having said that Jean looked away, angry. In her heart she could not bear that the man she loved had sex with another girl, but did not have the courage to protest. Shin instead, turning on his side, focused his thoughts on the girl with whom he had lain that morning: her wheat-colored hair, her pretty face, her splendid body, with prosperous breasts, a smooth belly and firm buttocks, her slender legs ... A goddess. And not only for its appearance, but also for its oratory, with which it had bewitched the hearts of European citizens, who now venerated her.

_I want to fuck her again, and again ... It's so beautiful ..._

He thought dreamily.

* * *

At the same time CC was observing a human footprint kept in a glass case.

"Are you interested in paleontology?" A voice asked.

She turned, crossing her gaze with a woman with long black hair, blue eyes and a prosperous body, who wore a white blouse and purple pants.

"Let's say yes."

"You are the new agent, aren't you?"

"Exact. My name is CC. "

"Nico Robin, archaeologist and paleontologist. And what you're looking at is one of the greatest mysteries of human prehistory."

"It looks to me like a normal fossilized human footprint."

"If so, it would be in some museum, not here."

"What's so special about it?"

"It goes back to the Sakmarian."

CC looked at her in bewilderment.

"One of the phases of the Permian."

"More precisely?"

"About ... 300 million years ago."

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Not on my job, miss."

The green-haired girl shook her head in disbelief.

"This is absurd! Human beings only appeared long after!"

"In fact the only living beings in that period were the first dinosaurs, such as Dimetrodon, Gorgonopsi and Dinocephalosaurus."

"But then ... Who or what left her?"

"Given the current situation it is more than likely that it was some humanoid alien who decided to be a tourist."

"Where did you find it?"

"In Britannia, more precisely in the motherland."

"Hide hot secrets, huh?"

"My job is to find anomalous finds and fossil remains, not cover up uncomfortable truths. That's the intelligence section's job. "

"I understand…"

"If you want I could show you a couple of little things, since you are now part of the team."

"Agree."

"Then follow me."

* * *

Nico led CC to an adjacent room, where various kinds of artifacts were kept, including a geographic map of the Urals region engraved on a large mineral plate of artificial origin dating back 120 million years ago, which contained some inscriptions in one language unknown; a statuette from a submerged city in the Caribbean sea that represented a mysterious female deity; the Fuente Vase, an object found in South America in the 90s, dating back to the 4th millennium BC and bearing some Sumerian writings and other objects and fossils. CC was increasingly stunned by observing those artifacts that technically shouldn't even have existed.

"Impressed, right?"

"Yeah..."

At that moment the two were joined by a boy with gray hair tied in a pigtail, black eyes wearing a pair of glasses and a lab coat.

"Do you now organize sightseeing tours of the base, Nico? I did not know." He stated, glancing at CC.

"It's the new agent, recruited by Tony himself. It's called CC. CC, I introduce you Kabuto Yakushi, virologist."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"My pleasure. I'm the assistant of Dr. Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru ... This name is not new to me."

"He once worked for the Japanese government, until Britannia invaded Japan. Then we recruited him. " Nico explained.

"I'd like to meet him."

"He's busy for the moment, but I'll take you to him later."

"Ok…"

_I'm really curious to see what it's like._

She thought.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: The scientist.**

**Krasnokamensk, 22:45**

Bismarck Waldstein was walking through the streets of the border town, badly damaged by alien bombing. For some time the civilians had been evacuated from the inhabited center, the only ones present were the military, who had made it into a fortress. In the distance he could hear the rumble produced by long-range cannons, intent on hammering the nearby Manzhouli, in alien territory.

_Anya left more than four hours ago without my permission ... If she doesn't show up by midnight I will have to find her guilty of desertion and act accordingly._

He thought seriously.

"Lord Waldstein ..." a known voice called.

He turned, seeing the alleged fugitive in the middle of a small playground nearby.

"Anya ..."

He reached her in a few steps.

"Can you know where you ended up? You left without authorization for hours, I feared you had deserted!" He scolded her.

"I'm sorry ... But I was on a mission on behalf of the emperor."

"It was supposed to be a particularly delicate mission if he kept me, the knight of one, in the dark."

"Exact."

"Show me a card with its seal and you will avoid the death penalty."

"It was an unofficial mission, orally authorized by his majesty in person."

"What kind of mission?"

"Recover me." A female voice intervened that chilled the blood in the veins of the veteran.

He turned abruptly, crossing his gaze with a woman he knew very well.

"Empress Marianne ..."

"I am happy to see you again, my dear Bismarck."

"What the ... No, NO! You are dead!"

"Let's say I'm risen ..."

"And what do you want from me?"

"I'll explain it to you if you listen to me."

"Ok."

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 11:00 pm**

Lelouch was in his tent and was watching a video on the internet via his smartphone. It had been shot in Sidney, Australia. It showed some tripods that roamed the ruins of the coastal metropolis, sweeping the area with their heat rays.

_So there are still people in the occupied territories, despite the various massacres._

He think.

"They are determined to reduce human presence in the occupied territories." Rakshata affirmed, taking him by surprise.

"Don't delete it?"

"They need slaves, who they will use for humble or heavier jobs. The decimation of the natives is the first step towards the arrangement of the new territories."

"And the second one?"

"Terraforming the planet, modifying the vegetation, the fauna (through the introduction of both plant and animal alien species), and perhaps even the climate and atmosphere."

"Damn ... We have to drive them out at all costs!"

"Unfortunately there is little we can do. We are just a hundred, if we exclude Cornelia's troops. We can try a few hit and run attacks, but there is a risk of reprisals. And anyway, before starting the phase they must take control of the whole world, which is not easy."

"A lean consolation ..."

"Always better than nothing."

"Yeah ... Can you give me a massage?"

The Indian woman smiled.

"With pleasure..."

Having said that, she began to massage his shoulders.

* * *

At the same time Kabuto and CC were headed for Orochimaru's laboratory.

"Doctor Orochimaru is a big fan of reptiles, especially snakes. He finds them splendid animals. His favorite is the anaconda, the king of snakes, whose kingdom is the Amazon forest."

"Does this Orochimaru have a surname?"

"Kusanagi. But he prefers to be called Doctor Orochimaru, or even simply Orochimaru."

"What kind is he?"

"Very serious and sociable. I can guarantee it, I have been working with him for years. "

"Better…"

Once at his destination Kabuto knocked on a door.

"Come in!" Said a voice from inside.

"Excuse the trouble, doctor. I wanted to introduce you to CC, the new agent."

On entering, the two found themselves in a room furnished with a series of chairs and tables, on which stood computers, test tubes, microscopes and various equipment. The only person present was a man with long black hair, turned away, wearing a lab coat. He turned around, revealing a pale face and two yellow eyes.

"Nice to meet you, miss."

He held out his hand and she squeezed it.

"Are you a virologist?"

"Exact. But I also deal with biology and crypto-zoology."

"Crypto?"

"Yup. Ever heard of cryptids?"

"No."

"These are animals present in myths and legends, but whose scientific existence is far from proven. Such are for example Nessie in Scotland, the Yeti in Tibet, the Bunyip in Australia, the Mokele mbembe and the Ninki Nanka in Africa, Nahuelito and Ogopogo in the Americas. And they are just some of them. I deal with checking if they are real or not, especially if they are reptiles."

"Are there historical records about them?"

"Yup. If you want I can list a few."

"Agree."

"3rd century BC: a Roman legion under the command of Marcus Attilius Regulus who was in Africa during the First Punic War came across a 36-meter-long mammoth snake near the Bagrada River with which he engaged in a fierce battle. Numerous legionnaires lose their lives, but in the end the colossal reptile is killed. This event is narrated by various ancient authors, such as Valerius Maximus and Seneca the younger."

"VI A.D .: The myth of Sucuriju spreads among the Amazonian people of the Tupi and the civilizations of Huari, Nazca and Tiahuanaco, an anaconda 40 meters long, by some tribes indicated as the creator of the Amazon River and therefore deified."

"1546: a strange fish is caught off Denmark, renamed monk fish ( wikipedia/commons/5/52/De_pisce_monachi_ )"

"1741: German navigator Georg Wilhelm Steller sees a mysterious marine creature off the island of Kodiak ( wikipedia/commons/b/b9/Conrad_Gessner_-_Simia_ )"

"1898: A farmer spots a giant turtle in a lake located near his farm."

"1959: A European military helicopter flying over the Congolese equatorial jungle spots and photographs a giant snake 18 meters long.."

CC was increasingly stunned, and impressing someone like her was not easy.

"Are you surprised by the pictures on the walls? You should see the specimens that we keep in our private zoo. " Kabuto stated.

The green-haired girl stared at him in amazement.

"Do you have cryptids in this place?"

"And not only that, some aliens too. Would you like to have a look at it?" Orochimaru offered her.

"Can I really?"

"As a rule and rule some levels of this structure are off limits for beginners, but in your case we will make an exception. So, would you like it?"

"Yup!"

"Perfect ... Then follow us."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Farewell.**

**Pendragon, 7:30 am**

Nina was sleeping blissfully in her bed when she suddenly woke up. She blinked a few times, made a loud yawn and sat down.

_What a nice sleep ..._

She thought, stretching.

She got up and went out into the corridor, looking around. Besides her, there was no living soul.

_Surely everyone will be sleeping ... And it is natural, since it is still dark._

Once the light was turned on she walked to the kitchens.

* * *

When she reached her destination she found the deserted room.

_Damn ... I'll have to wait at least two hours for breakfast!_

She said to herself, annoyed.

"Do you need something?" A voice asked from behind.

She turned, meeting her gaze with a red-haired girl tied in two tails and blue eyes.

"Princess Carine ... Good morning!" She greeted her, bowing.

"You are Nina Einstein, aren't you?"

"Yes, your highness ... Reporting directly to the Prime Minister and Second Prince Schneizel."

"Sorry, there is always a lot going on here, especially in recent months. I can't remember everyone."

"I understand."

"Were you here to have breakfast?"

"Exact."

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait ... The staff won't show up here before nine o'clock."

"I understand ... I'll wait."

* * *

**Weiswolf, 3.45 pm**

Leila, in the company of Anna and Major Hammel, was heading towards the prison sector of the fortress, here some aliens taken prisoner after the battle of Kiev were held.

"I don't understand what you hope to achieve, Commander Malcal ... Those monsters don't even speak our language."

"I have to try anyway, major. We need information about the enemy, and they are the only ones who can provide it."

"Leila ... It's dangerous! Why don't you let someone else take care of it? "

"Anna, it's my duty. If the commander does not move, the soldiers will not follow him. "

When they reached their destination, they found themselves in front of a series of cells occupied by various types of aliens. Among them was a three-legged green-skinned creature (plus two tiny ones attached to the chest), large black eyes, sharp teeth and a broad, flat head.

"Do you understand me?" She asked him.

He stared at her without replying.

"We need to know why you invaded us. We need this and other information. Do you understand that?"

In response, the alien stretched a paw towards her, resting it on her chest.

"Commander Malcal ..." Oscar said, sweating coldly.

"Calm down, Major. Maybe it's a kind of answer."

After a few moments the blonde put her hands in her hair, screaming in pain and backing away, then collapsing to the ground, under the horrified gaze of the other two humans.

"LEILA" Anna shouted, terrified.

Major Hammel instead drew his gun, firing several times at the creature and killing it. Struck to death, the extraterrestrial collapsed on the ground, now lifeless.

Immediately the bespectacled girl went to the side of her friend, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, but without getting results.

"Leila, wake up! Please!"

There was no reaction. More and more frightened, Anna burst into tears, shouting:

"LEILA! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oscar looked at them, lost.

* * *

At the same time Ayano lay on her back on the floor, completely naked and drenched from head to toe, her legs were widened to the maximum and her orifices were soaked with cum. Around her, Ashley and his knights (also naked) looked at her with ferocious desire.

"This bitch is fantastic!" Jan exclaimed.

"You're right ... Her face, her breasts, her ass ... Share the perfect girl!" Simon supported him.

"Lord Ashley, how about another round?" Kuzan proposed.

"I don't deny that I would like ... But I have to do a very important thing."

Having said that he opened a drawer of the bedside table and pulled his gun from it, which pointed to the temple of the Japanese girl, who noticed the situation in which she found herself and began to sweat cold.

"Lord Ashley! What are you doing?"

"Simple, Alan ... If we let her go she could accuse us of raping her, and then Lord Shaing will want our heads. So I might as well kill her."

"You are crazy!" Ayano exclaimed in horror.

"Just be careful." He replied nonchalantly.

"But ... Lord! If you kill her, you really risk death!" Rene protested.

"No, if we make the body disappear and erase all traces of the crime."

"Make her disappear where?"

"Maybe in the lake, or in the nearby woods ... I have yet to think about it."

Having said that, he prepared to shoot, staring sadly at his victim.

"Goodbye, nice whore. I had a lot of fun with you! "

"No Please!" She exclaimed, afraid.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: The zoo.**

Ayano was as scared as ever, she felt the cold metal of the gun on her face and was paralyzed with terror. when she saw the drum of the weapon move she closed her eyes instinctively, waiting for the inevitable. But it didn't come: when she opened them she saw Ashley holding out her hand, smiling. Although hesitant, she accepted it, getting up.

"I hope you won't be angry about this little joke ... I could never kill a girl treasure like you." He stated.

""I'm not angry... But you made me have a heart attack, I was afraid I would die."

"Do you want another round?"

She smiled.

"Willingly."

* * *

**St. Petersburg, 6:00 pm**

"Much still missing?" Henry asked.

"The time needed." Michael Augustus, his adviser, replied.

The Grand Duke snorted.

"For millennia humans have raised their eyes to the starry sky, wondering what was beyond that black cloak, perhaps in the hope that, between various stars and planets there were intelligent life forms, that one day they would get in touch with us ."

"Well, that day has come, too bad the visitors are hostile." Andrea said.

"True ... One more reason to move to a safe place."

"And what about the nobles?"

"That if they hurry up on their own, I can't trust them!"

"Quite right…"

"Changing the subject ... News from our European neighbors?"

"Nothing important."

"I understand…."

He stood up.

"I'll take a walk, to stretch my legs."

"As you wish. Do you want company?"

"Yes thanks."

The two men walked off.

* * *

At the same time CC, Orochimaru and Kabuto had arrived via an elevator in a very large room, which housed countless cages of various sizes, hosting creatures of all kinds. CC looked around in amazement.

"I know what you're thinking!" The bespectacled boy affirmed, sly.

"Do you keep them all here?" She asked.

"Just a few specimens. Others, especially the larger ones, are kept in various reserves scattered around the world."

"And nobody sees them?"

"We have our own security measures to keep the curious away. They are also remote regions where humans rarely set foot. Like the Amazon forest or the Sahara."

"However, some sightings do happen every now and then ... But they quickly end up on the back burner and nobody talks about it anymore." Explained the scientist.

"Now come on, the visit has just begun." He added.

The first animal they saw was a very common cat with a tiger coat, closed in a 20x40 cage.

"How come you keep it here? He is a harmless kitten. "

Orochimaru smiled at that statement.

"Wrong..."

He took a small remote control from one of the pockets of his lab coat, with a red button on it, which he pressed. In a few moments the cat's figure disappeared, replaced by that of a majestic Bengal tiger. CC was greatly surprised.

"In nature, some animal species resort to mimicry, both to hide from predators and to attract any prey. Just think of the chameleon, which changes color depending on the terrain in which it is located, or the coral snake. In the case of this tiger, she manages, I don't know yet, how to appear to her prey (i.e. humans) as an harmless cat. He lets himself be approached, caressed for a few minutes... "

"And then he gives himself a nice meal, right?"

"Exact. The victims end up torn and devoured."

"How is such a thing possible?"

"Normally and as a rule, evolution is slow, it takes thousands and thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia, evolution takes a leap forward." Kabuto explained.

"I understand ... But let's go on."

The second cage housed a creature similar to an otter, but whose tail ended with a prehensile hand.

"This is the Ahuizotl, a creature of Aztec mythology, described in the Florentine Codex, a 16th century text."

In the third cage stood a bird with colored plumage.

"The Fenghuang, a legendary bird of Chinese mythology."

The fourth cage was a species of vast aquarium with armored glass, in which a species of hippopotamus of abnormal size swam, much larger than normal.

"This is a specimen of Kou-Teign 'Koo-Rou from the African Great Lakes region. Its species has existed since ancient times, so much so that it has coexisted with the San people. It is said that when he was caught with appropriate and suitably robust traps, his fury was such that the water that stirred came to form a rainbow over him: hence his name."

The fifth cage housed a humanoid creature with black skin, yellow eyes and pointed ears.

"Adze, a vampire known in West African mythology."

The sixth cage contained a horrifying creature: a sort of large 6-legged spider with a bovine head.

"Ushi-oni, creature of Japanese mythology."

In the seventh there was an abnormally colored tiger, blue instead of red.

"A Blue tiger, originally from China."

"You have captured many, I see ..."

"You may well say, the foundation has been practicing for more than a century, as far as I know."

Turning to the right, CC saw a big cream-colored cat with red eyes, ears and black legs walking towards them.

"There is one out of the cage!" She exclaimed, alarmed.

"Don't worry, it's harmless ..." Kabuto reassured her.

"Harmless?" The girl was incredulous.

"This is Kirara, a nekomata. It is my pet. Every now and then you take a stroll around the base. " Orochimaru explained.

The scientist snapped his fingers, and Kirara changed shape, becoming an adorable little kitten, who jumped on her master's shoulders.

"How cute ... Can I caress her?"

"After that, the cryptid tour isn't over yet."

"Ok ..."

The trio went on exploring the zoo.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Agarthi.**

**Himalaya, 11.30 pm**

Shinku watched anxiously to the north. He awaited the return of a patrol of soldiers, led by Zhou, who had sent in search of the being who had uttered a chilling scream, alarming the entire camp.

_I've been gone for over an hour ... Where did they get hunted?_

He wondered thoughtfully.

"You were wrong to send them, especially at this time of night. The yeti will have killed them all already." Miroku said.

"Don't say nonsense, monk ... They are a well-armed team, and until proven otherwise this presumed yeti is made of flesh, blood and bone, like us."

"Do you still call him presumed? Didn't you hear the scream just now? "

"It must have been a bear, or a wolf, or a lynx, or a leopard."

"Stop simplifying everything, here we are faced with a mystery!"

"A wild animal is not a mystery."

At that moment the young Chinese saw the patrol returning to the camp. Together with them was a creature with a monkey-like appearance, with white fur, two meters high. His appearance surprised Shinku quite a bit.

"Have you seen, unbeliever? And you who didn't believe it!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You ... Would you be a yeti?"

"I'm a Talz." These replied, astounding everyone present.

"Do you know our language?"

"Exact."

"Are you a reptilian spy?"

"Reptilians? You mean the Baishin empire, right?"

_So that's what it's called ..._

"Answer my question!"

"I'm not a spy."

"So you're a deserter of their auxiliary troops?"

"I have lived in these lands for a long time, since before they arrived… Because they invaded you, right? Otherwise you wouldn't know about their existence."

"They have already conquered half the Earth." Zhou confirmed.

"And you hid here."

"Yup."

"Like us…"

"What do you mean with us?"

"That I'm not the only one who had to take refuge in this area to escape the reptilian hordes, as you call them."

"Explain yourself better, monster!" Shinku spoke to him nervously.

"My species originates from Alzoc III, a planet covered in ice and perennial snow. One day my ancestors were captured by some slave traders from the planet Anzat. They deported them to their home planet, where they became slaves to wealthy families. Then, at some point, they came."

"You mean reptilians?"

"Exact. The people of the planet fought fiercely these ruthless invaders, but eventually had to surrender. Those who did not agree to submit to the new masters embarked on an airship and left Anzat, wandering in space for a long time and then arriving on this planet. Once settled in this region, due to the cold climate, they built a vast underground city, Agarthi, inside the mountain. "

"When did all this happen?"

The creature thought about it, then answered:

"About ... 600 years ago. So it is written in our history books."

_It is in that period that the first sightings of yeti date back!_

Miroku thought.

"I understand ... So are you their enemies?"

"Let's say yes."

"Better like that."

"Listen, how about moving to our city? There you will be safe and warm."

"Why do you want to host us?"

"We have a common enemy who is determined to subdue as many planets as possible. Also on the outside you would always be in danger."

Shinku thought. It was true, there were too many dangers outside: wild beasts, intense cold, avalanches, landslides, not to mention the aliens, who could attack them for pure fun.

"Agree. Let me warn others."

"Do you trust him?" Zhou asked.

"If we stay here, the venerable Tianzi will always be at risk ... Wild animals, diseases and everything else. Even if I am hesitant, I should accept it."

Having said that, he turned to the alien:

"For tonight we will stay here. Tomorrow morning, at sunrise we will set off. Moving in the dark is not at all prudent."

_Furthermore, in the light of the day we could better defend ourselves from any ambushes._

"It suits me ... I'm in no hurry. By the way, my name is Muftak."

"Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile Miroku looked suspiciously at the newcomer. Was there really to be trusted?

* * *

**Krasnokamensk, 0:45 am**

Marianne was a guest in the residence of Bismarck, a luxurious villa granted to him by the Grand Duke of Velaines himself, and was chatting with her husband.

**You had a good idea to build that base in such a remote place ...**

**We did not build it by worship ... We simply found it.**

**Found it?**

**That's right, while we were looking for thought elevators. At first we thought it was one of those, but there were no symbols of the geass in the whole structure. Judging by the layer of dust that covered the floor, it must have been abandoned for a long time.**

She was confused by those revelations.

**But then who built it? And what was its purpose?**

**I have no idea ... A secret European base?**

**Possible, but why was it abandoned?**

**I don't know, Mari ... And I honestly don't care either. I have a war to fight.**

**What about VV? Is that bastard still by your side?**

**As soon as I have stolen the Code I will liquidate it with my own hands ... It will pay for what it has done to you.**

**I hope I don't have to wait too long ... Did you find CC?**

**No, and given the situation, I had to stop searching.**

**Magnificent…**

**If aliens manage to conquer Earth, the Ragnarok connection will abort in the bud. I have to chase them off the planet, as five thought elevators are in the occupied territories.**

**Geez, CC's hiding was not enough, now we get these aliens to mess up our plans!**

**Have patience ... We have been working on it for twenty years, do you want it to be a little more time?**

**What if the invaders destroy the thought elevators, perhaps for fun?**

**Then our dream of annihilating the gods will go up in smoke.**

Marianne snorted, annoyed by that prospect. She and her consort had been working secretly for years to create a new world, and now four stupid humanoid lizards were in danger of blowing everything up.

**You don't have to fear. The elevators are located in remote places, and they are now busy conquering the world.**

**All that remains is to hope that you are right.**

**Is Bismarck with you? Did you explain the situation to him?**

**Yup.**

**Perfect. Until I get rid of VV stay with him.**

**And the family?**

**It is in Pendragon, after the holidays I will have it transferred here.**

**Wise decision.**

"Your Majesty?" He called it Bismarck.

"Yup?" She asked.

"Dinner is ready."

"Excellent ... I'm hungry!"

Having said that, she wrote again to her husband.

**Now I have to go, I salute you.**

**See you soon.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Desire for revenge.**

**Weiswolf, 5pm**

A small crowd had gathered at Leila's bedside, lying on her bed: Ioan, Akito, Shin, Anna, Oscar, Claus, Dr. Randall, Joe, Ryo and Yukiya were present. They were divided between those who wept, those who kept their eyes down and those who suffered in silence.

* * *

"I warned her ... Why didn't she listen to me?" Anna wondered, her face streaked with tears.

"She did her duty, as any good commander would have done." Oscar replied.

"Has General Smilas already been informed?" Sophie asked.

"No, doctor. Not yet, at least." Claus replied.

* * *

"Where's Ayano? Why isn't he here?" Ryo wondered.

"I have no idea ... Maybe nobody has informed her yet." Yukiya replied.

Near them Joe Wise was crying desperately.

* * *

"We should have killed those aliens after the capture of Kiev ... Now she would still be alive!" Shin exclaimed furiously.

"Commander Malcal wanted to interrogate them to find information about the enemy." His younger brother replied, with shiny eyes.

"Questioning potentially lethal beasts who don't even speak our language ... But what an idea, what a nice idea!"

Akito glared at him as two tears streaked his cheeks.

"This is not the time to argue!" He affirmed, heartbroken.

Meanwhile Ioan had knelt beside her, and then taken her in his arms.

_My sister…_

He thought, desperate.

"Ioan ..." said a feeble voice, taking him by surprise.

"I do not feel very well…"

"Leila!"

He looked at her, noting that she was staring at him with her purple eyes.

"I feel… Dizzy!" The blonde girl said.

"Are you alive!"

Immediately a movement of amazement took hold of all those present.

"But ... Nobody checked her pulse?" Sophie asked.

"No ... We were too shaken!" Oscar replied, amazed.

"Leila ... Oh, Leila!"

Immediately Anna slings on her friend, literally trampling Ioan.

"Anna ..."

"I thought ... I thought you were dead! I was so afraid!" The bespectacled girl exclaimed.

"Where's the alien?"

"I had to kill him, he attacked you."

"No, Major Hammel ... You are wrong."

"What the heck do you mean?"

"Since communicating normally was impossible, he downloaded some information into my brain."

"What kind of information?"

"I'll tell you when I'm better."

"Agree. However, we are all happy that you are still alive."

Leila smiled at that statement.

* * *

At the same time Orochimaru had conducted CC in his office, simply furnished: a desk with a revolving armchair in the center, a shelf with various books on the right, and some photos on the back wall: they portrayed the scientist in the company of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, by Atsushi Sawasaki and what supposedly was his family (a woman with long blond hair, brown eyes and a prosperous breast and a boy with short silvery hair and yellow eyes).

"They go back more than 7 years ago ... Before the invasion, I mean." He explained, sitting down.

"Was it your family?"

"Yup. She was Tsunade Senju, my wife; Mitsuki, my son."

"What happened to them?"

"I had got them on board my private jet, which was supposed to take them safely to the Chinese Federation. But the aircraft was shot down by British fighters on the Sea of Japan. No survivor." He explained, darkening his face.

"I'm sorry ..." Green-haired girl said sadly.

"In less than a month I lost everything ... My family, my job, my homeland. I still remember when I learned of the death of Genbu Kururugi, the last prime minister of Japan and my dear friend."

**Flashback start**

**Tokyo, August 2010**

Orochimaru was in the laboratories of Riken, Japan's main research center where he was the director.

"We have to move to a safer place ... The capital is continually hammered by British raids, and the damage is frightening!"

"Doctor, it takes time to move the equipment ..." Kabuto said.

"Time is something we don't have! Do as soon as possible!"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Doctor Orochimaru, Mr. Kirihara wants to talk to you." A handsome woman wearing a dark blue suit and with long golden brown hair, green eyes and lipstick on her lips affirmed,.

_That old bastard..._

"Send him away! I have no time to lose!"

"He says it's urgent ..."

_It doesn't have a shit to do ... It would depend on me to end up in one of those hospices for the elderly, where nothing is done from morning to night!_

"Okay, Mei ... Bring him in!"

The woman stepped aside, letting in the elderly owner of the Kirihara industries.

"Cut short, old man! I have work to do! " Orochimaru began abruptly.

Taizo remained impassive.

"I have bad news to give you."

"Worse than the death of my wife and son at the hands of the British pigs?"

"Genbu Kururugi committed suicide."

At that statement, the scientist's heart skipped a beat. Furious, he stood up, placing himself in front of his interlocutor and taking him by the neck with both hands.

"Look, if you're kidding me, I'll break your face!" She warned him, staring at him grimly.

"Yes, he committed suicide as a sign of protest against the fundamentalist faction of the government, which wants resistance to the bitter end."

"Don't fool me, old slobber! He would never have done it! I knew him well!"

"Think it how you want it ... But now my men and I have to sign the surrender with Britannia."

Orochimaru got further angry at that.

"You are crazy ... We must keep on fighting!"

"Genbu is dead. Sawasaki and other politicians have already taken refuge in the Chinese Federation. The government is falling apart and the army is too weak compared to the enemy army. Not to mention the fact that Europia and China could intervene to occupy Hokkaido and Kyushu respectively. Continuing the war under these conditions would only serve to prolong the suffering of the people. "

"Japan will be wiped off the map! Its inhabitants will be deprived of all rights and locked up in the ghettos! We both saw how numbers are treated in colonial areas! Surrender is pure madness!"

"And if we continue the war what do you think will happen?"

"You ... Damned traitor!"

He kicked him and dropped him on the ground.

"You killed him, didn't you? He wanted to resist to the bitter end and you decided to kill him to sell off Japan to the invaders!"

The old man, albeit with difficulty, stood up, staring into his eyes with a look full of hatred.

"Again, he committed suicide. Now it's my turn to end the war."

"WE MUST CONTINUE TO FIGHT!" He shouted angry, making both his assistant and his secretary shiver.

"Orochimaru ... You are not a politician or a military man. You are a scientist, and this is not the time to get angered! I know you are upset about the death of your wife and son, but continuing the war will not bring them back to life."

In response, the dark-haired man drew a gun and pointed it at Kirihara.

"Doctor!" Kabuto exclaimed in alarm.

"Stay out of it, Yakushi! And as for you, subspecies of rotting corpse, you have a minute to leave my laboratory, and if you don't, I will swell you with lead!"

In response, Taizo walked out of the room, walking slowly.

"Doctor ... What are you going to do?" Mei asked him.

"Now that Genbu is dead and Kirihara wants to capitulate, it no longer makes sense to stay here."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I do not know…"

_DAMN!_

He cursed mentally.

**End flashback**

"The darkest day of my life ..." said the man, looking down.

"If you want to know, know that you are right about Genbu." CC said.

"What would you say?"

"He was really killed."

At that he jumped up, triumphantly.

"I knew it ... He wanted to continue fighting, as a good patriot he was! I knew that suicide was a lie! You also know who killed him, right? "

"Yup."

"Tell me!"

"Suzaku."

An expression of pure amazement appeared on Orochimaru's face.

"Did you say ... Suzaku?"

"Exact."

"How is it possible? He was just a kid at the time."

"He acted in anger, stabbing him to death. He was convinced that stopping the prime minister, his father, would end the war."

After a few moments the scientist's amazement was replaced by anger.

"That miserable patricidal bastard ... And Kirihara too, who covered him up!"

"If my suspicions are well founded by now, both are on Chiburijima Island, where there is a joint British-Japanese formation." Green said.

Orochimaru sat down again, then fixed his interlocutor firmly.

"Bring them here ... Both!"

"What?"

"It will be your first agent mission. Capture them and bring them here alive, I'll take care of the party!"

"I can't do it alone ... If I show up on the island I risk catching it."

"For what reason?"

"I killed a girl to protect Zero's true identity."

"I will provide you with a team made up of good elements. So you won't have any problems."

"Okay ... When will I have to leave?"

"First I have to provide you with the equipment, then I will introduce you to your teammates."

"Ok ... But will Tony approve?"

"He gave me carte blanche, I can act freely."

"Better this way ..."

_If I don't want to go back to that cell, I'd better obey every order._

She think.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Unexpected intervention.**

**Chiburijima Island, December 26, 1:30 am**

"The FLEJA? And what would it be?" Constance asked.

"An experimental bomb on which our laboratories in the motherland and in the colonial areas work." Guinevere replied.

"Interesting ... Do you intend to use it against aliens?"

"Exactly, Lord Villon. However, we must first check whether it is effective or not. "

"Who's working on it?" Zero asked.

"A team of scientists led by Nina Einstein."

"But how, that bespectacled ugly bitch?" Tamaki asked, bewildered.

"A woman's intelligence is not based on her appearance." Cornelia replied.

"If Prince Schneizel has chosen her must be smart." Darlton supported her.

"It will be better for all of us." Todoh intervened seriously.

"If the research centers of our three nations cooperate with each other, it will take less time." Guinevere stated.

"I agree, mademoiselle. If this ... FLEIJA proves to be an effective weapon, we can use it to defeat the alien armies. Especially if combined with our device for long distance launch, which allows us to hit any corner of the globe. "

_Assuming it is effective ..._

Bartley thought doubtfully.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 5:45 pm**

In the living room there were Leila, Akito, Shin, Ayano, Ryo, Yukiya, Anna, Ioan, Oscar, Sophie, Claus, Joe and Ashley.

"So, Commander Malcal ... What did you find out?" Asked Major Hammel.

"Millions of years ago, those creatures came to Earth. But at that time the planet was uninhabitable ... There had just been the mass extinction of the Cretaceous period, and no life form would have been able to survive. So they decided to bury their war machines in various places on the planet, waiting to be able to colonize it. However, some time later, the aspiring conquerors were conquered."

"From the reptilians."

"Exactly, Dr. Randall. They fought with and fingernails and teeth, but in the end they had to surrender. Some of them were employed as slaves or soldiers, sent to other planets to help their new masters in their wars of conquest."

"Why do they collaborate with them?" Akito asked.

"Reptilians keep their people hostage. Either they fight or their people will be massacred. They use the same blackmail with all the auxiliaries."

"Monstrous!" Ayano commented in horror.

"And that's not all. Apparently the reptilians are at war with another alien species, that of the Grays Aliens. They contend for hegemony over the universe, as Rome and Carthage once competed for the Mediterranean."

"Interesting…. But are these grays friendly? I don't intend to trade conquerors for others."

"I think it was they who sent us the message."

Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"Which message?" Yukiya asked.

"A warning ... The only word I know is danger."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Anna asked her.

"It wouldn't have helped." The blonde girl replied.

"These ... Grays could prove to be excellent allies." Shin said.

"But let's not say nonsense, there is no guarantee!" Ashley intervened, earning a glance from her commander.

"They warned us of the danger. Unfortunately, at the time most of the message was undeciphered, otherwise we would not have been caught unprepared. " Leila said.

"I also have my doubts ... Even if today they are our allies tomorrow they could turn against us." Ioan said.

"Right now the enemy is the reptilians, who control half the world. Any help to drive them away is welcome." Replied his stepsister.

"But how are we going to get in touch with them, assuming it's possible?"

Leila was about to respond, but was preceded by an unknown voice:

"I can help you if you want."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Mind control.**

A tall, slender woman with short black hair and pink eyes appeared in the room, wearing a kind of black jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" Oscar asked, instinctively bringing hand to his gun.

The stranger snapped her fingers, literally vaporizing the weapon and surprising him a lot.

"My name is Freia." She answered.

"And why are you here? Are you an alien? An ally of the reptilians?"

"I am the caretaker of space-time, whose task is to monitor the balance of the universe and eliminate everything that poses a threat to the cosmic order."

"You said you can help us contact the Grays Aliens ... How?"

"Thanks to my skills I can reach every corner of infinite space. If I can locate their home planet I could persuade them to send you help."

"Commander Malcal, what do you think?" Akito asked doubtfully.

Initially Leila was silent. How could she trust a chick who appeared out of nowhere and knew absolutely nothing about it, apart from some of her supposed information?

"Why do you want to help us?" She asked, trying to take time.

"Reptilians are merciless and warlike creatures. With their wars they wreak havoc in the universe, and more and more civilizations end up subjugated by them. Since Earth is my home planet I don't want it to end up in their claws."

_A more than valid reason ..._

Ioan thought.

"But how can we trust you? You could be one of them disguised, or a hologram created by them to deceive us." Ashley said.

"I can give you some information."

"Which?"

"Ever heard of alien abductions?"

"Yes, it is a well-known phenomenon in the field of ufology: people who claim to have met extraterrestrials or even been kidnapped by them and do not know what experiments, such as G. Adamski or Rosa Lotti Dainelli." Sophie replied.

"Would you make me believe that those testimonials are true?" Shin asked skeptically.

"No ... Reptilians are too smart. They cannot leave witnesses around. For this reason, through their equipment, they erase any memory related to the experiments undergone by the memory of the victims."

"Logical ... But what does this have to do with the current war?" Ayano asked.

"Reptilians sometimes insert a chip into the brains of victims, which allow them to control them. They can also activate it remotely. In this way the person with the grafted chip becomes their puppet, ready to perform any type of action: murders, sabotage or other. "

Everyone was shocked at the news.

"Is there no way to recognize them?"

"No, Ayano ... Only when they go into action, if they are caught and if they don't blame another for their actions."

"A very serious problem ... This means that each of us can be a potential enemy agent." Oscar said.

Silence fell for a few minutes in the drawing room, general amazement and fear reigned.

"Dr. Randall, you saw a UFO years ago, right?"

"Yes, Anna. But what's that got to do with it? It was before the invasion."

"Reptilians have been doing this since time immemorial." Freia intervened.

Looking around, the scientist saw that everyone was staring at her with a mixture of suspicion and fear. Even Leila and Joe. Realizing their thoughts she began to sweat cold.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

"Doctor..." Anna said.

"Fuck you! Fuck you all, you bastards!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Calm down, Doctor." Claus invited her.

"Calm down? You look at me as if I had a bubonic plague!"

"You could be maneuvered by the enemy, and that's a risk we can't afford." Said Major Hammel.

"The same goes for all of you!" The scientist said indignantly.

"Right ... Starting with this bastard!" Ashley exclaimed, pointing her gun at Akito.

However, he barely had time to do it, and he found himself with a sharp blade in his throat.

"Ashley, I see you have a short memory ... I won't let you kill him!" Shin exclaimed nervously.

"You care a lot about your little brother ..." Retorted the carrot-haired boy, ironic.

"Bastard..."

It hit him on the right cheek, giving him a cut.

"Next time I'll cut your tongue off!" He warned him.

Ash stared at him angrily, without replying.

"Now calm down, there is no point in being guided by paranoia. We have to keep rational. " Leila intervened, trying to calm the hearts.

"Is there a quiet place in this fortress? I need peace and quiet to focus! " Freia exclaimed, irritated.

"There is a lake nearby, usually I go there when I look for peace and serenity." Ioan replied.

The woman started to walk but Leila grabbed her by the arm.

"How will we know you managed to contact them?"

"I'll show up."

Having said that, she struggled and left the room. The blonde snorted, then said:

" Dr. Randall, you're under arrest."

Sophie looked at her, shocked.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"In times like these we must suspect everyone."

"Even about yourself? Maybe you are controlled by them!"

" Maybe we are all controlled by aliens ..." Yukiya intervened.

"You will be confined to your room until further notice, you can only go out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Once the meals are finished you will have to go back to your room. Have I been clear?"

"This is absurd!"

"Have I been clear?" Leila repeated.

"Yup…"

"Well. Major Hammel, Lieutenant Colonel Warwick, escort the doctor to her apartment."

"But ... I don't have my gun! Freia steamed it for me!"

"Take a team of 6 men then. For more security."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"As for you others, keep your eyes peeled and report any suspicious behavior to me."

"Yup!" All those present answered in chorus.

"I'm going to the control room. I have to inform General Smilas about the latest news. "


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Fear of the future.**

CC and Orochimaru were walking down a corridor.

"Your task will be simple: pick up Kirihara and Suzaku and bring them here. I'll do the rest. The Oki archipelago is a fortress, any unidentified aircraft that approaches it is shot down. But I have the solution to this obstacle."

"What is it about?"

The scientist took a silver-colored pocket watch from his pocket.

"A pocket watch? And how could it help me?"

"You'll find out, just press the button at the right time."

"Okay ... But now, could I get to know my teammates?"

"We are going to them."

"Better."

After a few minutes they arrived in a room that housed four individuals: a girl with long brown hair, purple eyes and a prosperous physique, Irina, another girl with short purple hair, green eyes and lipstick on her lips and finally a girl with long green hair and purple eyes.

"Introducing Cana Alberona, British ..."

The brunette greeted her by lifting a can of beer in her hand.

"... Faye Valentine, originally from the Chinese Federation ..."

_Like Mao ..._

CC thought.

"… And finally Bisca Connell, Australian. They will accompany you on your mission."

"Foundation agents?"

"Exact. The good Tony recruits them in every social sphere."

"When will I have to leave?"

"Even now ... The sooner you solve this, the better it will be."

"Agree…"

_If I go back to that island there is the possibility that I meet Lelouch ... Will he still hate me for killing Kallen?_

She wondered, worried.

_But in the end what does it matter? By now he and I are no longer complicit ... Why am I still interested in it? I just have to focus on the mission!_

* * *

**Weiswolf, 6.15 pm**

"Did you say ... Mind control?" Smilas was incredulous.

"Yes, general. Apparently reptilians kidnap people, and then implant chips into their brains by which they can control them. And make him commit anything." Leila explained.

"And obviously the kidnapped have no memory of the kidnapping."

"Exact."

"This didn't take ... Anyone can be their spy, even you and me."

" I'd rather shoot myself in the head than become their puppet!" The blonde girl said.

"Now don't say nonsense ... I've already seen your parents die, I don't want to see you die too!"

"If aliens control me, I represent a danger!"

"There is no evidence that you have been kidnapped! And in that regard, are there any suspicious elements there at Weiswolf?"

"Dr. Randall claims to have seen a UFO years ago. She was probably kidnapped and conditioned. "

"This would make her a kind of sleeping agent ... Have you already taken action?"

"Yes, I put her under arrest and confined to her quarters."

"Wouldn't it be better to kill her?"

"I can't execute her on suspicion, she is my best scientist."

_And also a lover of mine._

"Right ... Also because it could be a simple blunder. Is there anything else you intend to tell me?"

"Yup. Apparently we have found a possible ally in the fight against the Reptilians."

"Really? Who?"

"The Grays Aliens."

"The ... Grays Aliens? Those Grays Aliens?"

"Just them."

"Are you sure how much you say?"

"It was they who sent us that message, to warn us of the arrival of the reptilians."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because reptilians and grays are sworn enemies, they have long fought for supremacy over the entire universe."

"Who told you that?"

"A certain Freia."

Hearing that name Smilas paled.

"Who is it?"

"A reliable source ... For now I can't tell you more."

"I understand ... If you say so, I trust you. Now I have to say goodbye. "

Communication ended.

_How strange ... On hearing that name the general has turned pale as a dead man. Or is it just my impression?_

She wondered.

* * *

_Freia manifested itself in Leila ... Perhaps also to others. Why?_

The general wondered, amazed.

"Why didn't you tell her about FLEIJA?" Olivier asked.

"In light of the latest revelations it would be too risky ... Maybe Leila is controlled by aliens and in this case she could spy on them."

"And what about the Grays Aliens?"

"I still know little about them, so I can't judge them ... But I wouldn't trust it too much. At best, we would trade one enemy for another ... Or worse, Grays and reptilians could agree on a division of the planet into areas of influence."

"The second hypothesis is decidedly remote, those two species are sworn enemies."

"For now ... But no enmity is eternal. Until yesterday we and the British were mortal enemies, now we fight side by side like old friends."

"True, general. But it's an emergency alliance, I don't know if it can last beyond the war, in case of human victory."

Smilas did not reply.

_For now we are united against the common enemy, but what will happen if and after it is defeated? Will we go back to slaughter each other or what?_

He asked himself anxiously.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Vain hopes.**

**Himalaya, 1:30 am**

Shinku was in his tent and watched the empress Tianzi sleep blissfully in her sleeping bag. He envied her, since he could not turn a blind eye, due to the presence of their host, who was a yeti or a Talz. As far as he knew, he could have tried to kill him and the empress in their sleep. So he had to stay awake, at least for that night. The next day he and the other members of the group would have reached Agarthi and would have been safe, unless it was a trap of that creature.

_Maybe I had better kill him and close the matter immediately ... But if there really are others like him, if they found out, they would attack us and we would end up in big trouble._

He think.

At that moment a noise, coming from outside, alarmed him. Looking up he saw a figure standing in front of the curtain. Instinctively he put his hand to the sword, ready to draw it in case of need. After a few moments he found himself in front of Miroku, who greeted him with his hand.

"What do you want, monk?" He asked surly.

"Just have a chat. I can't sleep a wink, with that monster here."

"Take a seat."

The young man sat down next to him, turning his gaze on the little girl.

"Really pretty ..."

"Attention, depraved ..." Shinku warned him.

"I was only praising her."

"I doubt it, given your indecent proposal."

"Ah, that? It was three months ago ... And then I wouldn't have touched it with a finger. I'm a lusty, not a pedophile. "

"Lover of the women?"

"And not only…"

Having said that, he approached him and began to lick his neck, making him squirt on his feet.

"Be careful what you do!" He warned him, staring at him grimly.

"How many stories for some effusion..."

"Lick me again ... And with your tongue you won't lick anything else!"

"O-ok ..."

The monk swallowed, intimidated.

* * *

**Earth orbit**

"The Karetao project?"

"Exactly, Straha. The war is proving more complicated than expected, ergo it is necessary to activate our network of dormant spies, in order to carry out murders or sabotage actions."

"And should this turn the conflict in our favor?"

"Exact. We will create great difficulties for the Earthlings, killing their bigwigs, damaging the infrastructures ... Not to mention the psychological effect: when they see that some of their fellow men fight alongside us they will become demoralized, coming to distrust each other."

"If they start slaughtering each other they would do us a big favor."

"They did it even before ... But our arrival forced them to join forces. However, if we play our cards well, this partnership will end."

"I can't wait for this to happen. However, sir, it will take time to activate all the chips. "

"How many are there currently?"

"About ... Five million."

"So many?"

Straha shrugged.

"Perhaps our secret services have inflated the numbers to please the emperor, but they must still be numerous."

"All the better ... I hope they have selected them properly."

"Many of them are employed in military installations, government offices and other places. The ideal moles."

"I will only believe it when they come into action."

"As it should be."

* * *

**Weiswolf, 7pm**

As usual, the canteen was packed with people, having dinner or arguing with each other.

* * *

_Damn Shin ... How dare he?_

Ashley wondered furiously as he touched the wound on his cheek that his superior, Lord Shaing, had inflicted on him.

"Are you all right, Lord Ashley?" Jan asked him.

"Unfortunately no ... Akito is still alive!" He replied, annoyed.

"Are you still going to kill him?"

"And you ask me? He killed Johanne!"

"It happened during a battle, it wasn't a murder."

"This makes no difference! I won't have peace until that bastard takes his last breath!"

_And after doing so, I will also kill Lord Shaing ... That bastard has twice stopped my attempts to kill his brother! But next time nobody can stop me!_

* * *

Shin sneezed.

"Health!"

"Thanks, Jean."

"Did you catch a cold?"

"Either that or someone is thinking about me."

_And I hope that someone is Leila._

He thought, smiling.

"By the way, is what you said true? About mind control, I mean. "

"Unfortunately. The aliens have grafted a chip into their victims' brains that allows them to control them, and make them act like their moles. "

"Are you saying there are stray mines among the human forces?"

"That's right, and they're ready to explode doing damage."

"Is there a possibility that some of them are here in Weiswolf?"

In response, Shin looked around, glancing suspiciously at the table neighbors.

"Each of them can be ... Or even all of us, including us."

"The commander of the fortress ... I mean Leila has taken action?"

"She put Dr. Sophie Randall under arrest."

"But if she's having dinner with the others!"

"The only freedom she is granted ... For the rest, she cannot move from her quarters." He explained.

"What is the reason for ... Detention?"

"Years ago the doctor spotted a UFO in the sky. Leila is convinced that the reptilians kidnapped and conditioned her, and then erased her memory."

Jean thought about it, then said:

"It seems a bit weak to me as a motivation ... In short, why should the reptilians have left the memory of the sighting? To tell around? It does not make sense."

"True. Maybe the mole is another, or there is more than one, or there isn't at all. "

"There is no way to know for sure ... And this makes me insecure."

"You have good reasons to be ..."

Having said that he filled a glass of red wine and took a sip.

"Listen to me ... Keep an eye on the others, and if you notice something suspicious, report it to me."

"Yes, Lord Hyuga."

The boy snorted, staring at her impassively.

_What if she was the mole?_

The girl stared at him in fear, thinking:

_What if he was the mole?_

* * *

_What if she was the mole?_

Sophie wondered, staring at the plate in front of her, which contained tuna rigatoni.

_Her position as commander of Weiswolf is much more important than mine. Maybe she's the one being maneuvered, and she blamed me up to deflect suspicions for herself._

Looking up she saw Kate, one of her subordinates, who stared at her with a mixture of fear and sadness.

"What do you have? Do you also believe that I am controlled by aliens?"

The girl looked down.

"I don't know who or what to believe anymore, after the revelations of that woman, Freia."

"Understandable ... By the way, where is she now?"

Not even to do it on purpose at that moment did Freia enter the room, which after looking around went towards Leila.

_Talk about the devil ..._

The scientist thought.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy the dinner, brother."

"A lot, little sister ... I'm crazy about pasta!"

"And secondly we have Cordon bleu and french fries."

At that news Ioan's eyes shone.

"I can't wait to eat them!"

He exclaimed, hungry, while Leila smiled. Looking up she saw Freia staring at her, serious.

"Were you able to contact the Grays Aliens?" She asked her.

"Yes, but if I were you I wouldn't count too much on them."

"Why?"

"Their armies fight the reptilians on various planets ... Mars, Vesta, Pluto and others. They cannot divert troops and vehicles from those fronts. I'm afraid we should get by ourselves."

"There is no possibility that they send us reinforcements?"

"Maybe ... But it will take months, years or even longer."

"Magnificent…"

"I tried, Leila."

"I know…"

"Who is this?"

"Ioan, I introduce you to Freia. She informed me of the mind control chips."

"Pleased to meet you."

The two shook hands.

* * *

_What if she was actually one of them? Maybe she invented the history of the chips to put us against each other ... Damn, many doubts and zero certainties!_

Sophie thought nervously.

* * *

"Ayano, you went missing for almost five hours today. Where did you get yourself?" Yukiya asked.

"Um ... I spent some time with Ashley and his team ... You know, to get to know each other." She replied.

"How do they look like?"

"Nice, polite, kind."

_And also very, very horny._

"I would be on their guard ... especially after the latest news."

"Are you referring to the chip, Ryo?"

"And what else?"

"I admit I'm worried ... Each of us can be conditioned." Confessed the swordswoman.

"But is this possible, Yuki?"

"With terrestrial technologies? I have no idea. With alien technologies? Possible."

"Wonderful ... I don't want to become a puppet of those lizards!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Do you think we think differently? And then maybe we already are ... "

The three Japanese looked down, depressed.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: On the beach.**

**Chiburijima Island, 3:15**

"Mind control?" Zero looked incredulous.

"Exact. Reptilians over the years have kidnapped I don't know how many people, grafting a chip into their brains. Through them they can control their minds and use them as spies, saboteurs or assassins." Constance explained.

"How many would these ... Conditioned?" Guinevere asked.

"We do not know."

"Is there no way to recognize them?"

"No, General Darlton ... Until they go into action."

"This means that anyone can be their mole, maybe one of us!" Rakshata affirmed, making everyone present shiver.

A tense silence fell in the room. Everyone exchanged suspicious looks.

"In any case, I invite you not to let yourself be guided by paranoia. It is our worst enemy, it would undermine our cohesion." The masked man affirmed.

"I agree ... Even if it makes me strange to say it." Cornelia gave him support.

"If you want my opinion we should keep an eye on all the witnesses of UFO sightings or who claim to have been kidnapped by aliens." He proposed Lord Villon.

"The conditional ones are stripped of the kidnapping memories before they are released. I wouldn't trust anyone who claims to have seen UFOs or aliens, 90% of them will be visionaries, alcoholics or charlatans looking for fame." Constance replied.

"We should alert the European and British secret services." The first imperial princess affirmed.

"And what about citizens? Shouldn't we inform them too? " Ohgi asked.

"If we wanted to spread panic and hysteria yes." Zero replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Euphemia was walking through the camp; every now and then she met black knights, imperial soldiers or simple civilians (both British and Japanese). She immediately noticed the difference between the two groups: the British greeted her, turning to her as princess or sub-viceroy, while the Japanese simply gave her curious, sometimes hostile, looks.

_We don't blame them ... We Britons have trampled them for years, depriving them of everything and then throwing them in the ghettos._

She thought, sad.

When she reached her tent she was about to enter, but suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm, tugging her on the ground. Recovering from the shock she saw Villetta, positioned above her, staring at her threateningly. But immediately the black girl took on a surprised expression.

"Sub-viceroy! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should ask, since this is my tent!"

"You are wrong ... Your tent is the one next to it."

"Then I must have been confused ..."

Villetta moved, making her stand up.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I thought you were a certain Eleven who has been bothering me for some time."

"Japanese."

"Anyway, he's stalking me and I don't intend to deal with him."

"It's about Ohgi, right? Sometimes I saw you together."

"Yeah, that one."

"I understand ... Well, I apologize for the intrusion."

"Imagine."

The pink-haired girl cleaned her dress and went out.

* * *

At the same time Shirley was on the beach, watching the star-studded sky.

_I had never seen a sky like this ..._

She thought.

Suddenly someone put my hand on her back, making her jump. She turned to meet Milly, who was staring at her smiling.

"President ..."

"Call me Milly."

"How do you want ... Were you looking for me?"

"Well, I didn't see you around, so I started to worry."

"I was taking a walk, and I decided to stop and see the stars."

Milly rolled her eyes, then commented:

"You did well ... They are beautiful."

"Like you."

She stroked her cheek, making her turn towards her.

"Shirley ..."

She smiled at her, then kissed her on the lips.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Towards the goal.**

**Pacific Ocean, 8:30 am**

A shuttle was flying over the immense expanse of water, heading east. On board were CC and her teammates. The green-haired girl looked out of the porthole and every now and then looked at the watch that Orochimaru had given her. On the back it had an inscription, engraved on the metal:

SCP-14

_I wonder what's supernatural ..._

She asked herself curiously.

"Where did Tony find you?" Bisca asked her.

"None of your business!" She replied grumpy.

"How grumpy you are, seaweed head!" Faye teased her, who piloted the aircraft.

CC gave her a dirty look.

"I've known you for a few hours."

"We can say the same about you."

"They caught me near Matsue."

"Strange, usually certain procedures are implemented against the most dangerous SCPs..."

"Maybe because I'm one of them."

"Seeing you wouldn't seem ... What capacity do you have? Do you control the wind? Fire? Ice?" Cana asked her.

"I am immortal, and my power is to give geass to anyone who is willing to make a deal with me."

"What the hell is geass about?" Bisca asked.

"A power ... whose effects vary from person to person."

"Explain yourself better."

"One geass allows you to read thoughts, another to force anyone to do anything etc."

"It would be convenient for me to have one ... But tell me, how long have you been walking on this earth?"

"About ... Five centuries, if my memory is not mistaken."

"Well, mine barely remembers events of twenty years ago ... you will have seen things and people."

"You can well say it."

"Have you met famous people too?" Irina intervened.

"Joan of Arc, Benjamin Franklin, Marianne vi Britannia and others."

Irina whistled.

"The shining lightning! She was my idol! " She exclaimed.

"And how did you become immortal?" Cana asked her.

"When I was a little girl I ran into a nun, who gave me a geass that induced anyone to love me. After a while, I don't know how, I got her code and she committed suicide. Since then my wandering through the ages began."

"Your family? I know everyone will be dead by now, though ... "

"I have no memory of them ... I don't remember my parents, or if I had brothers or sisters or other relatives."

"I guess you've been busy in these centuries ... How many men have you been with? How many children have you had? " Faye asked her.

"I do not remember. And then I'm sterile ... "

"Sterile?"

"It is the price of immortality. Or maybe I've always been, not exactly."

"I understand..."

"How much is missing on arrival?"

"At this speed, a few hours ... By the way, seaweed head, I hope that watch will be really useful to us, or we will be shot down by the enemy anti-aircraft."

"Orochimaru is not a fool. If you gave me this watch it must be useful. "

"Better for us."

CC did not reply, returning to look out the porthole.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Mutual distrust.**

**Weiswolf, 7.45pm**

Dr. Randall was stealthily prowling the corridors of the fortress, being careful not to get noticed. It was headed for Leila's rooms.

_You will see, dear Leila ... I will not allow you to carry out undisturbed sabotage or other actions in favor of aliens!_

She thought, determined.

She was increasingly convinced that Commander Malcal was maneuvered by the reptilians, despite the lack of concrete evidence. Maybe she was wrong, maybe not. In any case, it was better not to take risks. Along the way she had to be very careful not to be discovered, walking in silence, often looking around and hiding in empty rooms. When she reached her destination she slowly opened the door, entering the room. The blonde was looking out the window, and seemed not to have noticed her.

_From now on I can't afford mistakes ..._

She sneaked up to her but as he was about to hit her someone grabbed her right arm, twisting it and making her scream in pain. Turning she saw Akito staring at her impassively.

"Give me up, asshole!" She intimated him, furious.

"I knew you were going to try to kill me. That's why I asked Akito to ambush you, Dr. Randall." Leila explained, turning around.

"And now I'm sure you're a reptilian spy." She added.

"Dirty liar ... You are the spy!" The scientist exclaimed, furious.

"If you can prove it, I recommend that you show the evidence! Otherwise keep quiet!" She stated.

"You're one of them, aren't you? They control you too!"

"Again, show me the evidence."

In response, Sophie jerked free, but this only increased the pain in her arm.

"I said drop me!"

"If I give you up you could kill Commander Malcal."

"I can defend myself very well, Lieutenant Hyuga ..." She reminded him.

Having said this, she approached the woman and sedated her. At that point Akito let go, causing her to fall asleep on the ground.

"Bring her back to her quarters." Leila ordered.

"Agree."

He picked her up, then said:

"This climate of suspicion is harmful. At any moment we could slaughter each other. Maybe it was a mistake to make the mind control thing public."

"What else could I do? It was better to know immediately than to wait for the moles to go into action, causing who knows what damage!"

Akito did not reply, looking at the door. The girl opened it and stepped aside, letting him out.

* * *

Meanwhile Tony was in the Foundation's archive and was reading one of the many files kept there.

_Subject: Orochimaru Kusanagi, born in Tokyo on October 27, 1963. 1 meter 72 tall, weighing 57 kilos. Graduated with honors from Todai University (the most prestigious in Japan) in 1988. A brilliant scientist, he was first hired by the Kirihara industries, then in 1996 he moved to the Riken research center (of which he will become the director), managed by the government. In 1998 he married Tsunade Senju, daughter of Prime Minister Hashirama, and a son, Mitsuki, was born from their union. Thanks to his work in the field of bacteriology he gains a certain international reputation, creating friendships among the high spheres (such as Genbu Kururugi and Atsushi Sawasaki). She also befriends some of her colleagues, such as Dr. Sophie Randall (known through her husband Takeru) from Euro Universe or Rakshata Chawla, from the Chinese Federation. Winner of a nobel prize in 2005 for his scientific research. Officially dead in August 2010 with his family during the Second Pacific War, he was actually recruited by the Foundation, where he currently works._

_Relatives:_

_Ichiro, his grandfather, born in 1887. Enlisted in the army in 1905. He reaches the rank of general, and is one of the protagonists of the First Pacific War. At the news of the surrender (September 1945) and the end of the millennial Tenno monarchy, he commits suicide by making Harakiri._

_Kaede, her grandmother, born in 1895. Simple housewife. Died in 1985._

_Aritomo, his father. Born in 1919. He volunteered in 1937 and participates in the First Pacific War (1941/45). After the defeat of Japan, he leaves the armed forces and becomes a municipal employee. Lung cancer died in 1986._

_Mariko, his mother. Born in 1924. Housewife. Heart attack died in 1991._

_Distinguishing features: passionate about history and geography, as well as science. He loves dogs, wolves and cats, but in the past he enjoyed killing small animals (lizards, sparrows, ants, butterflies etc.). He cares a lot in Kirara and Kuroro, his two nekomata. Favorite color blue. He has repeatedly asked to be able to access SCP8, but the request has always been denied, being the aforementioned one too dangerous._

Tony snorted. SCP8 was a virus, the most terrifying virus in existence. It spread by air, and had devastating effects on all forms of life. For this reason he was subjected to extreme containment measures, only he and a few others could access the room in which it was kept. He suspected that Orochimaru wanted to use it to destroy the empire of Britannia, guilty of killing his family and invading his homeland. He could not allow it, otherwise not only Britain but the whole world would have become a horror parody of itself, civilization would have collapsed as well as the terrestrial habitat.

_I will have to increase the security measures ..._

He said to himself.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Friend and lover.**

Orochimaru was in his study and observed the photo that portrayed him together with his wife and son.

* * *

**Flashback start**

**Tokyo, August 17th 2010**

A black Mitsubishi FTO, with the scientist and his family on board, was headed for Narita International Airport.

_Damn ... British bombing has seriously damaged the capital! Is it possible that our anti-aircraft and aviation are useless?_

He wondered, watching furiously the devastation around him: many buildings were damaged, if not even razed to the ground; Columns of smoke rose from many sides and here and there you could see charred corpses, rescue teams who looked after the wounded and civilians who mourned their loved ones or wandered desperately through the rubble.

"You said there would be no war." His wife affirmed.

"Unfortunately I was wrong ... The British have launched a large-scale invasion, have landed on every island and seem unstoppable. Our armed forces suffer one defeat after another, save for the pyrrhic victory in Itsukushima. That's why you and Mitsuki need to get to the Chinese Federation, it's a safe place."

"Why don't you come with us, Dad?" His son asked him.

"Son ... I have to stay here, I have work to do. But if things take a bad turn I'll reach you, I promise you."

"You are a friend of Prime Minister Kururugi, aren't you? Do you know what he intends to do?"

"Resisting to the bitter end, he told me yesterday. As long as he lives he will do everything possible to defend Japan from the invaders."

"I think it's madness ... Britannia is too strong."

"True madness is giving up ... Our beloved homeland would cease to exist, reduced to a British colony. The people would be deprived of all rights."

"Do you prefer the Japanese to be massacred?"

"Better to die on your feet than live on your knees, dear."

"Why don't we go to the Euro Universe?"

"Euro Universe? Better not ... I know from certain sources that Japanese refugees are locked up in the ghettos there."

"But you are sure?" The woman was clearly incredulous.

"Sophie is a trusted person, she would never lie to me. I don't want you to be interned who knows where."

"I understand…"

Orochimaru shook his head.

"Charles is a ruthless old bastard ... He hasn't shed a tear for his late wife, and now he invades Japan despite the fact that two of his sons are here as hostages! What man can ever be one who does not care about his family?"

"You also call him a man ... He is not a man, but a monster!" His consort supported him.

"Turn on the radio, please ..."

Tsunade obeyed.

"… Shikoku has fallen into the enemy's hand. Fights around Sapporo, Yamaguchi, Fukuoka and other cities. Our armed forces are valiantly resisting the invaders. Be assured, my compatriots, that we will fight to the last to defend the sacred soil of our beloved homeland!" A voice exclaimed, which he recognized as that of Tatewaki Katase, army general.

_In words everything seems easy ..._

Orochimaru thought skeptically.

After a short journey, the car reached its destination, stopping on a secondary landing strip, where a European-made Dassault Falcon private jet was parked. As soon as he got out of the car Orochimaru guided his family to the plane.

"You will land in Seoul. Once there, go to the Hyundai hotel and wait for me there." Explained the man.

"What if Britannia were to bomb the city?"

"Chinese cities will not be affected ... The Chinese Federation would certainly not turn the other cheek. If you really care, you can reach some other city ... Like Shanghai, like Beijing, even Luoyang."

"When are you thinking of joining us?"

"As soon as I can."

Arriving in front of the ladder Tsunade turned to her husband, and then kissed him.

"Be careful, please!"

"I can take care of myself ... But now go! As long as you're not safe, I won't be able to feel comfortable!"

"Yup."

The blonde got on board in the company of her son, then the ladder was withdrawn and after a while the aircraft took off, heading east.

_I hope everything goes smoothly._

He thought anxiously.

**End flashback**

* * *

Unfortunately, his hope was quickly broken. The plane on which his wife and son were traveling was shot down over the Sea of Japan. It was the most tragic day of his life, after the death of his mother, to whom he cared a lot. Shortly after Genbu Kururugi was assassinated, the Japanese government fled to China and the land of the rising sun became Area 11. On the day of the capitulation he was almost mad: he had screamed and railed, and then wandered aimlessly through the ruins of Tokyo, in prey to the darkest despair. He had then been joined by the soldiers of the Foundation, who had transported him to an island lost in the middle of the Pacific, not even marked on the maps. Here Tony had proposed to work for him, and accepted. On the other hand, what else could he do, now that he no longer had a family, a homeland or friends? It had proved to be a wise decision, which had opened the doors to a totally new world view, had seen things and creatures that theoretically should have existed only in fantasy, myths and legends. Yet his hatred for Britannia was still strong, now as then, and he was plotting revenge against the bloodthirsty empire that had torn everything from him. It would have been enough to get your hands on SCP8, but the director had categorically forbidden it, fearing the outbreak of a global pandemic with devastating effects.

_It doesn't matter, sooner or later I'll be able to get my hands on it ... Of course, I will need time, but I'm in no hurry. After all, revenge is a dish that should be served cold ..._

He thought, grinning.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 8.30 pm**

Ryo and Yukiya were in their room, while Ayano was around who knows where.

"I wish I knew where she got ..." Ryo wondered.

"She's probably with Ashley and his folks, I noticed she's very attached to them." Yukiya replied.

"And I who wanted to have some fun ..." The boy admitted, then puffed disconsolately.

The hacker smiled, then said:

"Well, there is always an alternative ..."

"Which?"

In response, Yukiya approached him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss, initially chaste, became progressively deeper and more passionate. Their tongues played, touched, caressed each other until they were almost twisted together. When the kiss ended the two stared at each other with desire.

"Yuki-kun ..."

"Fuck me, Ryo!"

Obviously he did not have it repeated: he undressed him completely, and then undressed himself. He stopped for a few seconds to admire him: his beautiful eyes, his face, his smooth skin were an irresistible call.

"Are you enchanted?" Yukiya asked him.

In response, Ryo made him kneel, placing his dick, erect and swollen with lust, in front of his face. At that vision Yuki blushed. Although it was not the first time he had seen the turgid rod of his friend / lover, the fact that he was so well endowed was cause for infinite wonder. He began to suck greedily, giving Ryo no small pleasure, who ran his tongue over his lips.

"Bravo ... So ..." He whispered, ecstatic.

The hacker's lips and tongue gave him boundless pleasure. At one point he came copiously, forcing him to drink everything. Yukiya licked her lips to savor Ryo's seed, then stood up and, leaning against a wall, spread her legs giving him a pleading look. Once again Ryo did not hesitate, penetrating him from behind and starting to push like a madman. Yuki began to scream and moan with pleasure, louder and louder. After a very long time he came into his anus and, not happy, grabbed his member and started to amuse him, until he made him orgasm. At that point he went out, turned him towards him and put his hand, covered with splashes, in front of his face.

"Clean up!" She ordered him.

Yukiya obeyed, wiping his hand with his tongue. Ryo smiled perverse, then exclaimed:

"Now it's my turn!"

He knelt in front of Yukiya and wiped his white liquid-stained penis using his tongue, then began to suck it. Yuki, very excited, soon came into his mouth, who did not spit even a drop, ingesting that hot nectar. After cleaning up again, the friend's penis stared at him, smiling.

"Do you want an encore?" He asked him.

Yukiya happily nodded.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Between lust, doubts and uncertainties.**

**Chiburijima island, 5:30 am**

Shirley and Milly lay on the beach, naked and sweaty. They were tenderly embraced and relentlessly kissing. When the kiss ended, they stared at each other, smiling.

"President ..."

"Call me Milly ... By now certain formalisms are useless."

"As you wish, Milly ..."

The blonde winked at her and then stood up and literally bent over to 90 to collect her clothes. After a few moments she felt the tongue of her friend / lover licking her anus.

"Shirley! Don't you think you've fed enough? " She asked jokingly.

"Well, if you put such an inviting dish in front of my nose ..."

"Greedy girl ... But now it's better to come back, before the others come looking for us."

"Who do you want us to look for? All our friends are dead or missing."

"You're wrong, there is still Suzaku."

"Ah, yes ... But he buzzes around the princess Euphemia, he hardly ever speaks to us and when he does he is cold and hostile."

"I think he hate us because we abandoned Nunnally."

"What did he want us all to kill to drag a dead weight away?"

"She was a friend of ours ..."

"I repeat, if we had tried to take her away from there we would have been slow as snails ... The aliens would have joined us and killed us all. Instead by acting that way we saved ourselves."

"True…"

"Come on, let's get dressed now."

"Ok ... You know, the climate around here is really temperate, although it is late December."

"I think it's thanks to the island position ... I think, because I'm not an expert on the subject."

"I understand ... Well, it's time to come back, also because I'm falling from sleep!" That said Milly made a loud yawn.

* * *

At the same time Todoh was in his tent, intent on mulling over the latest events.

_I'm beginning to think that my homeland was cursed by the gods ... First it was invaded by Britannia, now by the aliens._

He thought, disconsolate.

The worst part was that no one could drive the invaders away, at least for the time being. Europia was too far away, Euro-Britannia was fighting invaders on a front extended from the Pacific to the Black Sea, the Chinese Federation had collapsed, like Australia, while Britannia had to fight to defend its territory. As for the order of the Black Knights, he was too weak to compete with the reptilians, all he could do was some guerrilla action here and there, but nothing serious. He was as helpless, as he had been 7 years before, when Japan had become Area 11, losing independence.

_Sometimes I wonder why people call me a man of miracles ... Apart from a pyrrhic victory in Itsukushima I can't combine anything good._

He snorted, annoyed.

_I'll have to talk about it with Lelouch, Zero or whatever the name is ... Maybe he can come up with some plan for the liberation of the archipelago._

* * *

At the same time Lelouch sneezed.

_Damn ..._

He think.

"Are you all right, Dracula?" Rakshata asked him, sensually licking his ear.

"Yes ... But why that nickname?"

"Of course you haven't read Bram Stoker ... Dracula had the power to bend the will of human beings to his liking."

"Like me with the geass ..."

"Exact."

He snorted.

"Until a few months ago I was leading my crusade against Britannia, but now I find myself collaborating with the empire to fight an alien species that has invaded half the planet."

"Irony of life…. By the way, do you still intend to find your mother's killers?"

"Obvious. In order to do this, I have to get to my father. "

"What does he have to do with that matter?"

"I always thought he knew something about the crime ... Or that he was the instigator of it."

"Why would he want to kill his own wife?"

"I have no idea ... But the way he reacted to the news shows that he didn't care about her."

"I understand ... But how do you think you get to him?"

"I could use Cornelia, or Guinevere .. The first one would be better."

"Okay, but now sleep. Later you will have plenty of time to think your plan."

He stared at her without replying, then turned around.

_To think my plan ... Too bad he has no idea how to do it, apart from asking Cornelia to bring me to him._

He thought seriously.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Stealthily.**

**Sea of Japan, 8:30 am**

The aircraft with CC on board and her team had almost arrived near the island of Chiburijima.

_Time to see the effects of this rubbish._

Having said that, he took the watch and pressed the button. Apparently nothing happened.

"Damn Orochimaru ... What kind of junk did he trim me? It's useless!" She exclaimed nervously.

"You're wrong ... You'll see it on landing." Irina replied.

* * *

As soon as the aircraft had touched down from it, the full command descended, led by CC. They looked around cautiously, then the immortal witch put her hand to binoculars, carefully scrutinizing the nearby camp.

"How many people will host this place?" Cana wondered.

"About a hundred or so. They will probably have raised others both here and on the other islands. " Bisca replied.

"There is something wrong ..." CC stated.

"What would you say?" The blonde asked.

"There is no movement."

"That is, nobody is seen?"

"No, Canna ..."

"My name is Cana."

"They are all motionless. They don't move. "

"It's the effect of SCP14. Freeze time. " Irina explained.

CC looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?"

"They don't move, you said it yourself."

CC looked back at the Knights' base camp, observing that it was indeed true: all were immobilized, some even while they were walking.

"Bisca, approach the camp carefully and watch the situation."

"Yes, ma'am ..."

_I'm going to the lion's den and you're staying here safe ..._

She walked, albeit unwillingly.

CC saw her running to the camp, then looking around. At some point she began to wave her arms and to make faces at the people around her, who did not react, remaining motionless.

_Imbecile ... I told her to be careful!_

She thought nervously.

"That gets killed!" She exclaimed, furious.

"Don't worry, they are all petrified, like statues." Irina reassured her.

"I hope so ... But how come we can still move?"

"About this." The blonde replied, showing her a gold medallion, engraved with a 6-pointed star and strange symbols and engravings, which she wore around her neck.

"What is that?"

"SCP-666, a medallion that protects against spells and spells. Seems to have belonged to Eowyn himself."

"The first king of the Britons ..."

"Exactly, lived around the first century BC. and chiefly responsible for the expulsion of Julius Caesar's legions from Britain. At his death he was buried at the megalithic site of Stonehenge, where in 2000 the Foundation recovered it ... Or at least recovered his medallion."

"How come neither Britannia nor Europia searched for his grave?"

"They were too busy competing with each other in various fields (armaments, technology, space race) to seek the mortal remains of a mythological ruler who lived more than 2000 years ago."

"I understand…"

At that moment they were joined by Bisca who said:

"They are all stuck, like dummies! I felt like I was in a wax museum!"

"Then we can move safely."

* * *

Once on the spot they split, starting to patrol the area carefully; the first to find the two targets would have alerted the others via radio.

* * *

_The camp is large ... Where could those two have gone?_

CC wondered, annoyed.

So she began to search, going from one tent to another, until she ran into Lelouch, intent on conversing with Cornelia. The two were standing, facing each other, motionless. She had a serious expression, she was stunned. On seeing him, she became sad.

_If only I hadn't killed Kallen now I would still be by his side ..._

She think.

Unfortunately, the murder of the young pilot, carried out to protect Zero's secret identity, had turned out to be a boomerang after all: he now hated her, and had chased her away. Whatever relationship existed between them had now disappeared and definitively. For a moment her eyes became shiny, then he shook her head.

_Needless to dig up the past ... Now I am part of the Foundation, I have nothing more to do with him and the Black Knights._

She said to herself.

"I found Suzaku and Kirihara!" A voice on the radio exclaimed, that of Cana.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Very sure, Orochimaru showed me two of their photos. And then I looked for information on them via the internet while we were flying."

"Okay, I'll join you."

* * *

Leaving the tent, she joined her teammates, gathered around one of the tents.

"So where are they?"

"Here they are!"

Having said that Cana I show her two playing cards representing Kirihara and Suzaku.

"Aren't you going to tell me you trapped them in there?"

"Oh, sorry if I haven't informed you before ... I am a sorceress with cards, which I can use for various spells. What I used to trap them I call dimensional paper. "

"I understand ... Are you an SCP too?"

"I was, but now they promoted me to agent. You too will be promoted, I am sure that Doctor Orochimaru will put a good word for you with Tony."

"Okay, but now let's go ... As soon as we are far enough away I will make time run again."

* * *

"Meet our father? But why?" Cornelia asked.

"I have to find out who killed my mother." Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch ... It's a futile effort. I tried to find out something, but I didn't come to anything. And now a century has passed ... "

"Eight years. And you didn't have my skills. "

"Why do you want to ask him?"

"I have reason to believe that he is the instigator of the crime."

"You're joking, right? It's a ridiculous thing!"

"I still remember his words when I told him that she had been killed ... I don't see how I can care. He didn't care, and he didn't care about Nunnally!"

"This is not a trial!"

"Ah, no?"

"No. It is one thing to show indifference, another is to be involved in the murder!"

"And who else could have been, in your opinion? Don't tell me you believe in the thesis of terrorism, since villa Aries was one of the most protected places in the empire!"

"I have no idea, okay? And then they will never allow a terrorist to approach the emperor, even in a similar situation! "

"To a terrorist no ... But to his daughter yes."

"Do you want to use me to get to him?"

"Exact. You are the second imperial princess, you should have no problem requesting a hearing. "

"Contact Guinevere."

"I can't trust her, since she doesn't know who I am."

"Our father left Pendragon to reach an unknown destination, I don't even know where he is."

"If my suspicions are well founded I already know where he is."

"Let's admit I'm taking you to him ... Are you going to kill him?"

"I will, if I find out he's involved in my mother's murder."

"Lelouch ... You can't do it, not at a time like this. If he dies, who will lead the war against aliens?"

"Make a new emperor."

"We are at war, we need it alive."

"Do you want my mother's killers to get away with it?"

"You have no proof that he is the principal ..."

"Show me his innocence, then!"

Cornelia was silent, not knowing how to reply.

"The empire can continue the struggle even without him!" The ex-prince said.

"It has conquered Japan, the Middle East and put Europia in serious difficulty ..."

"Japan was a featherweight, the Middle Eastern Federation as above, Europia is a giant with clay feet, plagued by corruption and defective bureaucracy. Anyone could have beaten them!"

"Let's say I help you ... How will you get to the motherland?"

"Using one of the aircraft available to us."

"If we cross the Pacific, we will always be at risk of attack by the enemy air force."

"No, if we keep away from the islands that host their bases. They don't even have naval units. Alternatively we could follow the Vladivostok-Anchorage-Vancouver-Seattle-Denver-Pendragon route."

"But are you deaf? I told you it's not there anymore!"

"No. But from there I can reach the place where it is, hoping not to be wrong."

"I hope for you that it is not an empty journey ..."

"Unless he's dead he's somewhere in the motherland, and I'm going to get there!"

"Is there no way to change your mind?"

"No."

"I understand…"

"So, will you help me or not?"

Initially Cornelia did not reply. Although she greatly admired the late Empress Marianne and still wondered who was behind the crime, she refused to believe that behind that tragedy there was the hand of her father, the emperor of Britannia. However, if there was any possibility of finding the killer even after almost a decade later, she was also willing to collaborate with her hated brother, despite the crimes committed against the empire and her own family.

"Okay ... will only the two of us go?"

"No ... Rakshata too. It's the only one I can trust seriously."

"Just her?"

"Just her…"

_If the others knew about the geass they wouldn't hesitate to shoot me ..._

He thought, worried.

"Okay ... But what will you say to yours to justify your absence?"

"The truth ... I intend to meet the emperor to discuss some issues ... Maybe the fate of Japan after the end of the war."

"As an excuse it's good ... I just hope they believe it."

"They will believe it, you will see ... I go to them, you warn Rakshata."

"Immediately."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Tensions.**

**Himalaya, 7:45 am**

The area was still immersed in darkness, since in the winter the sun only rose around 9 o'clock. Shinku was in his tent and watched Tianzi while he slept. The little empress was dozing blissfully, and had a serene expression on her face.

_She is so pretty ..._

He thought, stroking her cheek.

Being careful not to wake her, he stood up and left the tent, looking around. Darkness reigned around him, illuminated only by the camp torches. It was also snowing, a common phenomenon in that area.

_I can't wait to reach Agarthi ... At least we will be warm there ... At least I hope._

Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder, making him jerk around, putting his hand to the sword.

"Friendly as always ..." Miroku said.

"What do you want, monk?"

"I was taking two steps ..."

"Don't go too far from base camp, you may run into unwelcome surprises."

"Don't you still trust our new friend?"

"I didn't even trust the Great Eunuchs."

"I understand ... Take away a curiosity, why do you care so much about her?"

"She is my empress."

"It seems a little lackluster as a motivation ..."

Shinku snorted, looking crookedly at his interlocutor.

"Some time ago I gave a medicine to a sick prisoner, and for this act of altruism I almost lost my head... Literally."

"It was she who saved you from the beheading, right?"

"Exact. Since then I have always been loyal to her. "

"I understand…"

"You know…. Once I promised her that I would take her out of the Forbidden City, to show her the outside world. Too bad it took an alien invasion to deliver on the promise. "

"You speak of it as if she were a prisoner, and not the empress."

"It was. She practically lived in the palace, without ever going out. She has never seen her nation, nor the sea, nor other places."

"Work of the Great Eunuchs, right?"

"Exact. They were the de facto leaders of the Chinese Federation, the empress had no real power."

"I'm not surprised, given her age ..."

"Now they are dead, it's up to me to lead the homeland."

"Which homeland? Now this is alien territory ... "

"At the moment. But as long as I am alive I will do everything in my power to restore freedom to my people."

"How? leading this handful of soldiers into a suicide attack?"

"Taking the lead of the resistance."

"But there is no real resistance ... Only irregular formations scattered here and there that conduct guerrilla acts locally."

"I'll take care of unifying them, after making contact with them."

"And where are you going to drive them from, let's hear?"

"Agarthi. A great place to lead the partisan struggle against the reptilians. "

"Provided that the inhabitants allow you to do it ..."

"You can count on it. After all, they too are enemies of the reptilians."

_I wish I had your same security ..._

Miroku thought skeptically.

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 9:00 am**

"Meet your father?"

"Exactly, Ohgi."

"For what purpose?"

"To reach an agreement on Japan ... Or at least to lay the foundations for an agreement."

"Wait a minute ... Shouldn't we participate too?" Todoh asked.

"I agree, after all we will discuss the fate of our homeland, currently in the hands of the reptilians." Nagisa supported him.

"I repeat, for now I just want to build the foundations ... I don't even know if he will accept or not to negotiate on this matter. If so, you will also take part in the actual negotiations."

"What are your views on the Japanese issue, Lelouch?" Urabe asked him.

"My initial intent was to create an independent nation in Tokyo, the United States of Japan. Unfortunately, the arrival of aliens has messed up my plans."

"And what influence will this have on human victory in the current conflict?"

"Even if Japan regains independence it would still be in a precarious situation ... Its old representatives are dead, its main ally (the Chinese Federation) has fallen ... At best, a myriad of independent states would form from its ashes... Which has happened several times throughout its history. Or, Britannia could take advantage of the power vacuum created to take over Asia ... Whether it does it directly or entrusting the territories to Euro-Britannia makes no difference, Japan would find itself surrounded on all sides. "

"Are you saying they could invade us again?" Ryoga asked.

"You can bet on it ... Maybe on some pretext."

"But you are sure?"

"You could earn a few years, maybe a few decades, but Britannia intends to subjugate the entire planet and there is no place for the Rising Sun in its future."

"So what is the purpose of negotiating ephemeral independence?" To ask this question was Shōgo Asahina.

"To gain some time. Just enough to get the ultimate weapon."

"You mean FLEIJA?"

"Exact. Once in possession of that your nation would become unassailable."

"Theoretically ... As far as we know that warhead could prove to be a resounding fiasco!" Dietard commented.

"It only remains to hope that you are wrong."

Todoh meanwhile stared suspiciously at Lelouch.

_Is this really your goal, Lelouch? Or is there below the other? Maybe you want to reconcile yourself with your father?_

He shook his head.

_No ... The only idea is pure nonsense. The hatred he feels towards his now ex-country is sincere, I read it in his eyes._

" With whom will you go to the meeting?" He Asked.

"Rakshata and Cornelia."

"Just the two of them?"

"Right, any problems?"

"There should also be a representative from Japan."

" I repeat, these are not real talks, not yet. "

"Anyway one of us should participate too."

"Rakshata is more than enough."

"Rakshata is Indian, and to represent Japan should be a Japanese."

"In the United States of Japan, every citizen will have equal rights, regardless of nationality, gender, opinions etc. So Rakshata can represent them. "

"You represent India, your nation!"

"Again, only Cornelia and Rakshata will come with me, no one else. If my approach is successful a delegation of black knights will take part in the first and subsequent negotiations (if any). "

The man of miracles looked down, resigned.

"By the way, I don't see Kirihara ... Shouldn't he be at the meeting too?" Kaname asked.

"Maybe he's resting ... Anyway I'm going."

Having said that, Lelouch put on the mask and left the tent.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: A simple confession.**

Suzaku and Kirihara were locked in a cell, located who knows where. They had no idea how they got there. Until recently, it was on the island of Chiburijima, now in a completely unknown place.

"That the aliens have kidnapped us?" Asked the old zaibatsu.

"If it comes to them, they'll want to use us as spies, or laboratory guinea pigs." His cellmate replied.

"I don't want about becoming one or the other!"

"Do you think I think differently?"

At that moment they heard a few steps in the corridor, and a disturbing figure appeared in front of the cell door, both of whom they knew well.

"Orochimaru ..."

"Oh, my name is at least you remember ..."

"I thought you were dead."

"Officially it is so. But now I work for the Foundation. "

Suzaku stared at him in bewilderment.

"The foundation? That Foundation? "

"Exact. As you may have guessed, it is not an urban legend, but pure reality. "

"Did you order our kidnapping?"

"Exact. I must punish you for the crime committed 7 years ago. "

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you killed your father, Suzaku ... you stabbed him to death. And thanks to Kirihara, who put the story of suicide around, you got away with it. Because of you, my homeland has been subjugated by Britannia."

"Orochimaru, we have already discussed it ... The war was lost, resisting to the bitter end was pure madness. We bled our military resources for nothing. "

"Said by a man who works with Britannia ..."

"Formally yes. But in reality I have always supported the Liberation Front of Japan, myself and the other members of the Kyoto House. "

_So he supported terrorism, huh?_

Suzaku thought, giving him a dirty look.

"For what purpose, if it is possible to know?"

"Return independence to Japan."

"We had to fight then ... Defend the nation city by city. And we would have done it, if this dirty bastard hadn't stabbed his own father!"

"It would have been a bloodbath! The defeat would only have been postponed, and countless military and civilians would have died!"

"We would have suffered serious losses, yes. But also the British."

"Not just them. Europia and the Chinese Federation would in turn invade Japan, which would have been divided between the three powers! The Japanese leaders did not want this, but neither could they give up so easily. This is why I, who led the moderate government faction, passed the murder by suicide, in order to convince the population to surrender, for a better future."

At those words the scientist became angry.

"A better future? A BETTER FUTURE? The Japanese people have been subjected to all kinds of harassment by invaders for years!"

"The alternative was to continue a conflict lost at the outset and the dismemberment of our homeland ... I chose the lesser evil."

"I always thought you were a slimy parasite, and now I have confirmation."

"You instead remain an unreasonable chauvinist. Exactly as Genbu was ... "

"Don't say a word against him!"

"Only an obtuse like him could persist in fighting a lost war!"

"Better obtuse than a traitor like you! Especially you, dirty patricide!"

"It was an impulsive gesture! I thought that way I would stop the war, which was causing unspeakable suffering to the people!"

"Do you think I haven't suffered in the past 7 years, trampled by the British?"

"If Japan had resisted to the bitter end the consequences would have been worse!"

"These are just pathetic excuses! It's your fault that Japan lost the war!"

"But are you deaf? Japan could NEVER win! Britannia was too strong!"

"I will not listen to a dirty traitor coward who killed his father in cold blood and then enlisted in the invading army!"

"My father was an egoist ... He didn't care about the citizens! Neither he nor Sawasaki nor others!"

"In any case he was a good friend of mine, and he was generous when he funded my research."

"Now let's get down to business ... Do you want to kill us?"

"Exactly, old bastard."

"Why not kill us on the island? Why bring us here? "

"You serve me alive ... For the moment."

"For what purpose?"

Orochimaru was about to answer but was joined by his secretary, who said:

"Tony wants to talk to you."

"I'm going now." He replied.

Having said this, he set off, but before leaving, he turned to his two prisoners:

"With you two I will continue later!"

* * *

At the same time Tony was surfing the internet, reading the latest news on the so-called war of the worlds (named after a famous 19th-century science fiction novel, which had also inspired two films, one in 1953 and one in 2005). There was no significant news, except the demolition of an alien flying fortress on the Atlantic ocean.

_Damn ... I wish I could contribute more actively to the defense of the Earth, but I have to keep a low profile, or the Foundation, with all its secrets, will come to light._

He thought nervously.

He had taken over the management of the Foundation four years after the death of the previous director, who was also his father. And he had always worked hard to eradicate or cage any SCP that turned out to be dangerous for mankind, but he never found himself managing such a crisis. This time it wasn't some monster that lived in the depths of the ocean or in remote jungles, much less paranormal objects. It was a large-scale alien invasion, which threatened to succeed and deprive humanity of its freedom forever, forced to live in conditions of slavery under cruel extraterrestrial rulers, if not even condemn it to extinction. And unfortunately the military forces of the Foundation, to prevent humanity from discovering its existence, had to operate in small groups in the occupied territories, carrying out small hit and run attacks, instead of joining the armies of the various nations. He could not do otherwise, otherwise he would have uncovered Pandora's box, revealing to mankind secrets that were to remain so. However, the idea of staying holed up on a remote island while the others fought depressed him. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Director, Orochimaru has arrived." Irina informed him.

"Bring him in."

The blonde girl stepped aside, letting the expected guest pass.

"You wanted to see me, here I am." The scientist began.

"Can you explain the unauthorized blitz on the island of Chiburijima?" The man asked, immediately getting to the point.

"Who told you that?"

"Answer my question."

"I just want to take revenge for the destruction of my family and my homeland."

"The goal of the Foundation is to neutralize any SCP that could harm mankind. To this end, its existence must remain a secret, and such actions risk compromising its anonymity. "

"I entrusted CC SCP14, nobody noticed anything."

"Better this way. This time I will turn a blind eye, since you have your reasons, but in the future avoid rash actions. "

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Taizo and Suzaku silently awaited Orochimaru's return.

"Did you tell him?" The latter asked, referring to the murder he committed.

The elder shook his head.

"I told him that your father had committed suicide. But he already had strong suspicions at the time. If I had told him the truth he would have come looking for you already then, and not to embrace you."

"So who could it have been?"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Three people: Euphemia, Kallen and Lelouch."

"What if it was one of them?"

"Kallen and Euphy didn't know him personally. Lelouch is a trusted person, and he hasn't seen Orochimaru since the 2010 war. "

"About Lelouch ... I thought he was dead."

_I can't tell him he's Zero ... I've already exposed myself too much._

"He's actually alive, he calls himself Lelouch Lamperouge and attends my own high school."

"I understand…"

"Rather, Mr. Kirihara ... How long have you been feeding terrorism in Area 11?"

"Resistance, not terrorism!"

"Go tell the family of the man who was killed at the hotel on Lake Kawaguchi."

"Kusakabe was acting on his own!"

"This makes no difference ... If the archipelago has been bloodied by the war to date, the fault is yours!"

"I love my homeland. And I dream of the moment when he will regain independence. This is why I financed the now dissolved Liberation Front. "

"I too would like Japan to become independent again, but this goal must be achieved with the right means."

"Oh yes? And what would they be?"

"Become a Knight of One and have Area 11 assigned to me."

"An indirect government ..."

"Exact."

"Do you still feel guilty for killing your father?"

"Obvious ... Remorse haunts me for years."

In saying this Suzaku looked down.

"If he can console you with that gesture, you have foiled a bloody carnage."

At that moment Orochimaru returned with his secretary, who was holding a couple of photos in his hands.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

"Our business, Orochimaru! And now tell us why we serve you alive!"

"Let's say I need your confession."

"For what?"

"For Genbu's death, of course. I intend to reveal the truth to the Japanese people. "

"For what purpose?"

"If the Japanese accepted the surrender seven years ago, it is because of the lie that you, traitor, invented. If they find out how it really went they will rise, and led by me they will fight the British dogs to the last! "

"This plan of yours, besides being insane, is also senseless ... Britannia no longer controls Japan, now it is in the hands of aliens."

"Very true. But if the invaders are defeated, Britannia will surely try to take back the archipelago. And when he does he will find me, and all the Japanese people ready for the fight!"

"You will lead an entire people to the massacre for your patriotic delusions ... Now I understand why you and Genbu were so much friends."

"Better to lead them to massacre than to slavery! I will carry on the fight started by Genbu until the final victory!"

"There will be no victory, and you know it! Britannia is too strong, control half the world, how are you going to fight it? With few militias? It will end like the Washington rebellion!"

"That rebellion failed because of the traitor Benjamin Franklin ... If he had remained loyal to the cause the patriots would have won!"

"What if I refuse to confess?" Suzaku intervened.

In response, Orochimaru snapped his fingers, and Mei handed him the photos, which he showed the young man. They portrayed Euphemia and the student council members respectively.

"Do I have to fuck your beloved Euphy or use your friends as laboratory guinea pigs?" She asked, smiling maliciously.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I'm offering you a deal ... If you collaborate, you will save your loved one and your high school friends. So, are you there? "

"All right…"

Kirihara stared at him in amazement.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked him.

"I have to, if I don't want innocent people to get in the way."

"Magnificent ... Mei, go get my video camera."

"Right away, doctor."

Having said that, the woman walked away.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Fears and resentment.**

**Weiswolf, 2:00 am**

Leila could not sleep that night. Partly out of fear of any spies who could have killed her in her sleep, and partly out of fear of an alien attack that would have caught her unprepared. So he wandered around the rooms and corridors of the fortress, like a ghost, wearing only a semi-transparent pink dressing gown.

_Damn ... This whole thing is driving me crazy! In this situation I can't trust anyone, not even Akito, not even Anna, not even Ayano and the others ... Each of them, if not all, can be maneuvered by aliens ... And it also applies to me._

She thought, distressed.

"We are nocturnal, I see ..." a voice said.

Looking up she found Shin in front of her, staring at her with her arms folded.

"Lord Shaing ..."

"Call me Shin. Certain formalisms are absurd, after what has been between us. "

"Shin ... How come I wake up at this hour?"

"Sometimes I happen to spend sleepless nights."

"I understand…"

"You, instead?"

"I can't sleep because of possible spies and possible enemy raids."

"Well, this fortress is located in the heart of Europe, far from the war fronts, so the risk of enemy attacks is zero."

"But the spy problem remains."

"Yeah ... Is Dr. Randall still under lock and key?"

"It is guarded by five soldiers."

"How come these additional measures?"

"She tried to kill me."

Shin whistled.

"So it's controlled by them."

"So it seems ... And she accused me of being the mole."

"A slightly weak excuse ..."

"Yeah…. Absurd, isn't it? "

"However, I advise you to keep your eyes open, she may not be the only one. I have to keep an eye on mine too, especially Ashley. "

"This situation depresses me ... I have to continually look over my shoulder, fearing that one or more people I have known for years, valid collaborators whom I trust blindly, will stab me in the back."

"Do you think it's different for me? I can't even trust Jean, who is also my right-hand woman."

"I can't trust Akito, Anna, General Smilas ... all people dear to me!"

As she said this, tears streamed down her face. Shin stared at her in surprise.

"Leila ..."

Instinctively the blonde embraced him, increasing her amazement.

"You remember this morning, don't you? When I woke up screaming."

"Yes... You had a nightmare, right?"

"Exact. Akito had gone mad, and in madness he killed you ... Then he killed Ioan, Yukiya and Ayano, and finally killed me."

"Chilling ... But my little brother is not a bloodthirsty."

_Unlike me._

"I don't know ... What if it was controlled by them?"

"If that were the case, he would have killed you long ago, perhaps blaming Doctor Randall for the crime."

"True…"

He smiled at her, then hugged her back.

"Relax ... This nervousness isn't good for you, you know? You are the commander of this fortress and of the W-0 unit, if you have a problem all the staff have a problem. "

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do not be dominated by fear or suspicion, do your duties as you always have."

"I'll try…"

"That's better."

He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"Shin ..."

" Let's have sex... Do you want?"

She, smiling, nodded and then kissed him in turn.

* * *

At the same time Ashley was prowling the corridors, with his gun in his hand and a sadistic expression on his face.

_You will see, Johanne ... Tonight the bastard who killed you will take his last breath!_

He thought.

When he reached his destination he slowly opened the door. His target lay in his bed, asleep and wrapped in blankets.

_You will pass from sleep to death without realizing it ... I would like to make you suffer until the last breath, but so I would alarm those who sleep in the neighboring rooms. And they would hinder me._

He sneaked over and then pointed the weapon, grinning.

_Now I will send you back to your house ... That is to say hell, damned god of death!_

Without hesitation he fired, but to his surprise he heard no cry of pain. suspicious, he pushed aside the covers and sheets, and what he saw left him stunned. Instead of Akito's corpse there was in fact a pillow, damaged by the bullet.

_What the hell…_

"I knew you would try."

He turned abruptly, crossing his gaze with that of his hated enemy.

"You…"

Immediately Akito, martial arts expert, disarmed him and then pushed him to the ground and immobilized him by twisting his arm, making him cry out in pain.

"Don't touch me, piece of shit!"

"To get me shot by you? No way!"

At that moment Anna entered the room in a white dressing gown.

"What happens? Who shot? " She asked, alarmed.

"He." Akito replied, pointing to the missing murderer.

"But why?"

"He wanted to avenge one of his dead companions ... Or maybe he acts at the behest of aliens."

"Don't say bullshit! Nobody controls me! I want to avenge Johanne, who you killed!"

"Even if you kill me he won't rise again!"

"I don't care ... I won't let you get away with it!"

"Captain Clement, call security."

"Yes, Lieutenant Hyuga!"

Having said that the girl started.

* * *

_What the hell was that shot?_

Ryo wondered sleepily.

"What is it, Ryo-kun?" Ayano asked him, also sleepy.

"I heard a shot."

At that news the girl suddenly woke up.

"What? A shot? "

"Exact."

"But what does it mean?"

"That someone shot someone else."

"I go to see!"

"It is not prudent ... If the person who shot is still around could hit you too."

"I can defend myself very well!"

"But if when we tried to kidnap Smilas Leila knocked you out in an instant, and she was unarmed! Imagine a guy armed with a gun! "

"Can you know what you're babbling about?" Yukiya asked them, waking up.

"Ryo heard a shot."

"But you are sure?"

"Yup."

"That some alien mole went into action?" The hacker wondered, yawning.

"If so, someone should stop her."

"Quite right…"

Yuki got out of bed and ran a hand over his eyes.

"I'm going to take a look."

"It may be dangerous." Ayano warned him.

"It is also dangerous to sit here with our hands, while out there a killer is running ready to kill us all. I go."

"Let me at least accompany you!"

"Are you sure, Ayano-chan?"

"I am an excellent swordswoman, I will be useful to you."

"It was seen during the clash against Leila how useful you are ..." Ryo said, earning a dirty look.

"Ryo, if you still mention that event, I'll put the sword in your ass!" She warned him.

"Okay..." He replied, sweating coldly.

"Now let's move ... And you will come too. In three we will have more possibilities to block the attacker. "

"Ok ..."

_When a man with a gun meets a girl with a sword the girl with a sword is a dead girl ..._

He thought, being careful not to say it.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: A busy night in Weiswolf.**

Once out in the corridor, the trio walked cautiously, fearing to run into the spy, who would surely try to kill them. Ryo stood in front, on his right was Yukiya and on the left Ayano, who kept her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it in case of danger. After a few minutes they came across Ashley, handcuffed and in the company of some soldiers.

"What did he do?" The hacker asked.

"He attempted to kill Lieutenant Akito Hyuga." One of them answered.

"What? Why?" Ayano asked.

"I wanted to avenge Johanne ..." Replied the boy, keeping his eyes down.

"Still with that story? 6 months have already passed!"

Ash turned to her, staring at her grimly.

"Even if 6 years had passed, it would have been the same for me! Clear, stupid bitch?"

Ayano was stunned by the boy's response.

"Now move, spy!" One of the soldiers ordered him.

"I'm not a spy!"

"Everyone says so ..."

Annoyed, Ashley went on.

"What will become of him now?"

"Simple, Ayano-chan… He will be put under house arrest. The prison sector is full of aliens. " Yukiya replied.

"What will his teammates say?"

"They will certainly protest, but then they will have to send the toad down. Shin will distance himself. Jean obeys Shin."

"That guy is really grudging ... Or he's maneuvered by reptilians." Ryo commented.

"It didn't seem manipulated ..."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Ayano ..."

"Ryo is right ... The spies are not identifiable until they go into action."

The swordswoman did not reply.

* * *

_What the hell was that shot?_

Dr. Randall wondered, worried.

She was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly she was awakened by a kind of bang, which she immediately identified as a gunshot. She had no idea who exploded it, or against whom. As far as she knew Leila, maneuvered by aliens, had killed someone (probably Major Hammel). Or someone had exposed her and killed her. There was no way to test her hypotheses, given that in front of the door of her room there were two soldiers who prevented her from leaving, plus three others who passed by every now and then. In her heart she hoped that the victim was Leila, so she would be recognized as innocent and released. After a few minutes he fell asleep again.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Gotterdammerung.**

**Ekaterinburg, 4:30 am**

Grand Duke Henry, who was staying in a luxury villa at the disposal of a family of nobles, observed the snowy city from the window: a white mantle covered vehicles, buildings, soil etc.

_If I did not know that a deadly war for the fate of mankind is raging outside, I would swear that this is a normal winter night._

He think.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door of his room.

"Come in!"

"Grand Duke ..." Andrea greeted him.

"Lord Farnese ..."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Let's say yes ... You?"

"Me too."

"Glad to hear it ... My collaborators must be in full swing, especially in a critical period like this."

"True…"

"Is there any news from the front?"

"None, the situation is always stalled."

"You know it won't last forever, do you?"

"Yup. Sooner or later one of the two will give way. And I'd rather be those horrifying monsters. "

"Me too. However, things don't always go as we wish ... "

He sighed.

"Changing the subject, I learned that the motherland is working on an experimental bomb..."

"The FLEIJA, grand duke. A new type of bomb, with devastating effects ... So I heard, at least. "

"So it's not certain?"

"The weapon is still in the experimental phase. It will take time before its effectiveness can be tested."

"Logical ... I just hope it's not a waste of time."

"The Gotterdammerung project ..."

"Go what?"

"The final battle between the powers of light and order and those of darkness and chaos, following which the whole world will be destroyed and therefore regenerated. An Norse myth."

"Ah, I understand ... Mythology doesn't appeal to me much."

"On the other hand, I am a fan, and not only of Norse mythology: Greek, African, Japanese ... They attract me a lot."

"How come this interest?"

"Ancient legends have their charm ... That's all."

"I see ... Is it missing a lot for breakfast?"

"Four hours and fifteen minutes after the sun has risen."

"Meanwhile, I could take a tour of the city."

"At this time?"

"Yup."

"But it's still dark ..."

"There is artificial lighting."

"Then ok ... I'll come with you, though."

"Obviously."

* * *

**Krasnokamensk, 10:45 am**

"I hope you enjoy breakfast, Empress Marianne."

"Yes, Bismarck. It's delicious."

"Glad to hear it."

The woman smiled, then bit into a pastry cream croissant.

"If you want advice, you'd better move to a safe place. This city is exposed to reptilian attacks."

"Right ... But where could I go?"

"Yakutsk. It is far from the front. "

"Okay ... By the way, since it's very far from here I would like to borrow Galahad. Anya's Mordred is too tight for me."

"As you wish, my lady. When do you intend to leave? "

"After breakfast."

"I understand."

* * *

**Vladivostok, 12:00 noon**

The aircraft carrying Lelouch, Rakshata and Cornelia had just landed at the international airport. Looking out the porthole, the boy noticed that the structures of the airport complex were damaged, and that some anti-aircraft self-propelled vehicles were appearing here and there, such as the MIM-72 Chaparral or the AN / TWQ-1 Avenger.

"It's because of the raids from Korea and Japan." Explained the scientist.

"I imagined it ... How come there is no trace of Frame?"

"All sent to the front."

"This means that the situation on the Sino-British border is critical."

"Exact. Both sides are suffering heavy losses. "

"Will we stop here for long?" Cornelia asked, who was piloting the shuttle.

"Just enough time to fill up, then we'll leave."

"You can't wait to hug our father again, huh?"

"Funny…"

"I just wanted to do some humor ..."

Lelouch did not reply, returning to look outside: it was snowing.

_Each stage brings me closer to him ... What will I do when I find myself in front of him?_

He wondered doubtfully.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: 1947.**

**Himalaya, 10:00 am**

The sun had finally risen and illuminated the area with its warm rays. Shinku's group was headed for Agarthi, an alien city located in the bowels of Everest.

"Are you sure that your owners will welcome us well?" Miroku asked Muftak.

"I hope so ... This is the first time that I bring foreigners into the city. They are a very closed community, you know? " He replied.

_Fuck..._

The monk thought.

"If they refuse what will we do?" Zhou wondered, worried.

"We have two ways: go back to camp or escape to Euro-Britannia." Shinku replied seriously.

"I hope it is not necessary ... Euro-Britannia is very far, and we are in enemy territory. Not to mention other pitfalls ... "commented the girl.

"Venerable Tianzi, are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you Shinku."

The little girl smiled, warming the young man's heart.

_Her serenity for me is a reason for joy ... It amazes me that she manages to be so in a good mood, despite the situation in which we find ourselves._

He thought, heartened.

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 11:15 am**

"Where's Zero? Why isn't he here?" Guinevere asked.

"He can't attend the meeting right now, and I can't tell you more." Todoh replied.

"It matters little, his presence is not necessary!" Bartley said contemptuously.

"But I don't even see Princess Cornelia ..." Darlton said, looking around.

"She's in Zero's company."

"If that bastard tries to be smart, I swear I'll take his head off his neck!" The general said furiously.

"There is nothing to fear, it won't hurt her." Ohgi reassured him.

"I hope so ... for him!"

"And in this regard, Kirihara is not present either." Tousai Munakata, one of the 6 from Kyoto, intervened.

"Ok, this is strange ... It is usually always present." Said a colleague of his, Tatsunori Osakabe.

"Ohgi, go look for him in his tent." Todoh ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Having said that he ran away.

"Going back to the alien talk ... It's not the first time we've dealt with them." Darlton said.

"What do you mean?" Constance asked.

"Roswell, 1947."

Dietard's eyes widened at that.

"Do you want to make fun of us?" He asked incredulously.

"Not at all."

"What happened to Roswell 70 years ago?" Asked Lord Villon.

"General Darlton, it's top secret information!" Bartley warned him.

"But if almost everyone knows ... And then it seems useless to keep it secret, since the aliens have manifested themselves."

"Could you explain us?" Asahina-san intervened.

"The UFO phenomenon officially began way back in 1947, with the Roswell incident. According to what the ufologists claim, an extraterrestrial aircraft, crashed in the town of Roswell, in the motherland, was recovered by the imperial army. I thought it was a legend, but it really happened. " Dietard explained.

"You've known this for 70 years ... And instead of focusing on that threat, have you waged war on other nations?" Nagisa was scandalized.

"First of all the corpses on board were not of reptilians, but of grays."

"Another alien species?"

"Exact. We called them that because of their appearance. And that's what they are called by science fiction fans."

"However, you knew about the existence of aliens and you did nothing!"

"We didn't know about the reptilians. We didn't know about their conquest plans."

"And you Europeans?"

"I have to ask General Smilas, maybe he knows something." Constance replied.

"I'll have to do the same thing with the Grand Duke." Gaudefroy supported her.

_The story gets more complicated ... How many governments knew about the alien existence?_

Todoh wondered doubtfully.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: Blue Lady.**

At the headquarters of the Foundation Nico Robin she was examining some metallic spheres of a bluish white-flecked color. They had been found, together with hundreds of other spheres of the same type, in a sedimentary layer of the Precambrian dating back 2.8 billion years ago. They were the size of a baseball ball. Judging by their appearance, they seemed to be the work of man, but during the Precambrian the human species had not yet appeared ... Indeed, the only life forms were single-celled organisms. This could only mean two things: either the spheres were a pareidolia, the work of some bizarre natural phenomenon, or its creators were not earthly. Given the latest events, she opted for the second hypothesis.

_And to think that once I taught ancient history at the University of Ohara, in Britannia ... Who would have said that one day I would end up working for a secret organization whose headquarters is located on an island lost in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, which technically it shouldn't even exist?_

She wondered.

She had been recruited by the Foundation about five years earlier, from Kabuto. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback start**

**Imperial University Ohara, Pendragon, 21 December 2012**

"Nico?" A man in his forties with short black hair and gray eyes called her.

"Yes, Professor Strange?"

"Someone wants to see you."

"But I have to finish deciphering this Sumerian tablet!" She protested.

"You can do it later, he wants to see you right away."

"Who is he?"

"A certain Kabuto Yakushi."

"An Eleven?"

"Exact."

"Okay, I'll go to him."

* * *

Out in the corridor she saw, a short distance from her, a boy with short gray hair tied in a pigtail and black eyes, wearing a pair of glasses. He looked around until he saw her.

"Am I pleased to speak with Nico Robin?" He said.

"Yup."

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, scientist."

"What kind, if I can ask?"

"A virologist."

"And what do you want from me?"

"You see ... In spite of your young age you have become quite well known in the field of archeology ... You have discovered the famous treasure of Alaric, the ark of the covenant and other precious finds in various parts of the world. You were also the first to visit Qin Shi Huangdi's grave ... "

"Get down to business."

"You see, the organization I work for deals with archeology, among other things. Over the years we have searched various areas of the globe, finding very interesting objects. "

"Oh yes? And which?"

In response, Kabuto drew a dagger with a scabbard from his pocket and handed it to the woman. This took him and observed him: it was an Aztec dagger, certainly used for human sacrifices. Draining it, he saw that the blade was made of obsidian. At that moment she began to feel strange, feeling a terrible impulse ... An impulse to kill.

"Doctor Robin?" A voice called it.

She turned, meeting her gaze with a girl with short blue hair and black eyes, who wore glasses.

"I brought her the book she lent me back. It was very useful to me. " She stated smiling.

Nico took on a ferocious air, then threw herself against her. Surprised, the bespectacled girl moved aside.

"What are you doing?"

"Tezcatlipoca wants a sacrifice ... And you are a perfect sacrificial victim!"

She started charging again, but she kicked by the victim in the stomach, so hard that he had to drop the knife and fall to her knees, holding her belly with her hands.

"Please doctor, come back to yourself!" She exclaimed, frightened.

Nico, still keeping the injured side, looked up at her interlocutor, staring at her in shock.

"Tashigi ..."

_An honorary British ... But of course, numbers are not allowed to attend certain places._

Kabuto thought.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you want to kill me?"

"I do not know!"

She turned to the dagger, staring at him in fear.

"That dagger ... As soon as I touched it I felt a strong murderous instinct!" She stated, sweating cold.

"If you join the Foundation, Dr. Robin, I guarantee you that you will see other extraordinary finds, coming from the most remote and dark corners of the Earth, and as old as mankind, if not even older ... So, are you there?" Kabuto asked.

"Who are you? What did you do to the doctor? " Tashigi stepped in nervously.

Kabuto glared at her.

"The question wasn't addressed to you!" He said, annoyed.

Nico initially remained silent, then said:

"I'm in."

"Magnificent ... Tell your manager, then pack your bags and go to Richard von Britannia International Airport, I'll wait for you there with my private jet."

_Even if this guy does not convince me, the object he showed me is not a simple find ... From what I experienced a little while ago, he transforms anyone who brandishes him into a murderer. And I'm curious to see what other secrets your organization hides ..._

Dark-haired girl said to herself.

**End flashback**

* * *

She had discovered many secrets since then ... Objects that should not have existed, such as the philosopher's stone, which turned metal into gold; creatures that previously believed to be simple human inventions, such as the Maltese tiger (originally from the Chinese Federation), the Bunyip (originally from Australia) and the Mokele mbembe (originally from Africa); finally she had explored places unknown to science, such as ancient cities located in unthinkable areas (Antarctica, the Amazon, Arabia). And every day interesting new discoveries came to hand, like the spheres she was analyzing. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the trouble, Dr. Robin."

"Tashigi ... What is it?"

"This is SCP13."

"Don't tell me they're gone!"

"Unfortunately, yes, doctor."

"Damn ... Here is the hand of Irina, Faye, Ritsuko or someone else! When will they understand that Blue Lady are not just cigarettes? " The archaeologist wondered, furious.

"Unfortunately, they ignore the danger of some SCPs."

"Very bad ... This neglect can have lethal consequences!"

That said, she left the room, followed closely by her assistant.

_If I take the person responsible for this infraction, I'll smash her face!_

She thought, furious.

* * *

At the same time Tony was walking through the corridors of the base when he ran into Orochimaru and his secretary.

"Have you achieved your goal?" He asked point-blank.

"Exactly, director." He replied, showing him the camera proudly.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"For now nothing, but when Japan is free I will reveal the truth to its population."

"About Genbu Kururugi?"

"Obvious. The new agent revealed to me that he did not commit suicide, he was killed by his son, who is now my prisoner. "

"Provided you don't compromise the Foundation's anonymity or security ..."

"I will not do that."

"I hope so ... Otherwise I won't be so forgiving."

Having said this, he resumed his journey and then stopped.

"By the way ... In what conditions are the two prisoners?"

Orochimaru smiled smartly at that question.

"I have special treatment for them ..."

"Special?"

At that moment Tony's cell phone rang.

"Tony."

"SCP13 has disappeared!" A female voice warned him, which he recognized as Nico's.

"Shit ..."

"Of course!"

"Someone must have taken them ... Find out who did it, and get them back!"

"You count on it!" Communication ended.

"What happens?" Mei asked him.

"SCP13 is missing ... Someone took it." He replied.

"What is SCP13?" Orochimaru asked.

"You have been working here for seven years and still don't know?"

"There are thousands of SCPs on this island, won't you expect me to remember them all?"

"True ... SCP is a pack of cigarettes that have a blue filter and blue lady writing on the white part."

"Are they dangerous?"

"If someone smokes them, you can see the effects for yourself. I have to alert the staff. "

"Wise decision."

"You too, doctor ... If you see someone about to smoke those cigarettes, stop them, take the cigarettes and contact me."

"With pleasure ..."

The two separated.

_The sooner the emergency is resolved the better._

They both thought.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Passion at high altitude.**

**Sea of Ochotsk, 1.45 pm**

Lelouch was observing from the window the stretch of sea that separated the island of Hokkaido from Asia. There was no trace of boats, nor of human or alien aircraft, fortunately for them.

_If we were to get caught up in some aerial battle we would certainly end up shot down._

He thought, then turned to the pilot:

"Any news on the radio?"

"At this time there are no air battles in the area." Her stepsister replied.

"Better like that…. If alien aircraft attack us, we are passed off, this is not a fighter plane. "

"In fact, it is not the safest way to travel in such a situation, but it is the fastest." Rakshata commented.

Lelouch looked at her without replying, then returned to focus on the landscape. Instead, the scientist made a loud yawn and then looked around.

_How boring ... There is nothing to read, there is no TV ... How do I spend time?_

She asked herself, bored.

She turned to her lover, and a smile made its way to her lips.

_There is one way ..._

She approached Lelouch's face, sensually licking her cheek.

"Would you like to do some physical activity?" She asked, lascivious.

"Here? Now?" He looked incredulous.

"Obvious."

"But there is Cornelia ..."

"What do you care? Come on, fuck me!"

"If you really insist ..."

" I insist!"

Having said that, she drew him to herself and began to kiss him with passion, almost immediately beginning to drill his mouth with her tongue. Initially taken aback, the boy responded to the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Their tongues began to dance sinuously, almost to twisting. While they were kissing the blonde grabbed his genitals with one hand, starting to touch them through the fabric of his pants. When the kiss ended, Rakshata lowered his zipper and boxers, extracting from them his erect dick, who began to suck greedily. The former prince began stroking her hair with one hand.

"Good bitch…" He urged her, libidinous.

Cornelia, attracted by his moans, turned and as soon as she saw what was happening she turned red in the face.

"What are you up to?" She asked, embarrassed.

"You think about flying!" His brisk stepbrother replied.

Although annoyed, the woman turned, returning to focus on driving. After a few minutes Lelouch came copiously, making his lover's face dirty. This, having licked her lips, got rid of the lab coat and blouse, remaining bare breasted, which she touched with both hands.

"Would you like to have some?"

"With pleasure…"

Lelouch rose to his feet and began to palpate the scientist's breasts, then bite her nipples, which became turgid. Rakshata began to moan with pleasure. Cornelia, hearing that verse, swallowed.

_Damn ... What would I give to be in Rakshata's place ..._

She thought, excited by that situation.

Instinctively she put a hand to a breast, starting to touch it. Meanwhile, Rakshata had also got rid of her pants and shoes, remaining naked. Lelouch did the same thing, completely stripping naked. The Indian woman leaned against one of the seats, getting 90, and Lelouch without hesitating entered her, starting to push harder and harder. Immediately the screams of pleasure emitted by Rakshata rang in the air, more and more acute.

_Ok, this is too much ..._

Cornelia thought, more excited than ever.

Once the autopilot was inserted, she stood up, got rid of her clothes and remained completely naked, then turned to the two lovers, exclaiming:

"Lelouch, fuck me too! I want your cock!"

"Ok, my dear sister ..." Lelouch replied.

Without hesitating, the woman headed for them.

* * *

**Pendragon, 10:00 pm**

The imperial family of Britannia gathered in the dining room: Odysseus, Schneizel, Carine, Laila and Marrybell plus Nina and Kanon. Big absentees were the emperor Charles, hidden who knows where, and Guinevere, who was in the Oki archipelago off Area 11. Those present were having dinner (late than usual).

* * *

_Damn ... Although I have been here for three months, finding myself among all these big guys makes me uncomfortable!_

The bespectacled thought tensely.

"Everything good?" Carine asked her.

"Yes, princess." She replied.

"Better ... I was afraid that the dinner was not to your liking."

"What are you saying, princess! It's all delicious!"

"You can swear ... The best chefs in the empire work here: people like Yukihira Souma, for example."

Nina looked at her in amazement.

"Do you have an Eleven who works here at the palace?"

"An honorary British." Carine pointed out.

"But is it reliable?"

"You can bet on it, otherwise we would never have hired him."

_I sincerely hope she are not wrong ... I don't want to end up poisoned._

The bespectacled girl thought, intimidated.

* * *

"Didn't our father make himself heard?" Odysseus asked.

"No ... This spy business made him even more paranoid." Schneizel replied.

"So he don't trust us either?"

"Not at all."

The first imperial prince snorted.

"I don't blame him ... In a situation like this, anyone can be a potential enemy."

"Exact. And the depressing thing is that even our family member can stab us in the back, treacherously. "

"Magnificent ... I don't know what's worse, if being killed by an acquaintance of yours or being the victim of an alien attack, thrown from the sky."

"In this regard ... We should follow the example of our father and move to safe places."

"What safe places?"

"You will know in due course. Kanon "

"Yes, your highness?"

"Is there any news from Chiburijima Island?"

"No."

"I understand ... In case you tell me right away."

"Count on it, majesty."

The second prince and prime minister of the empire snorted, then turned to look at Marrybell and Laila talking to each other.

_If I didn't know that an interplanetary war is raging out there I would say that this is an evening like any other ..._

He think.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: 1968.**

"Roswell accident?" Smilas was clearly incredulous.

"Exactly, general. Britannia had known about aliens for 70 years. But the real question is: did our government know?" Constance wondered.

"I should check the military archives ... Maybe there is some information there."

"Well, contact me as soon as you discover something."

"Count on it."

Communication ended.

_I believed that the Roswell case was only an urban legend ... _

The general thought incredulously.

He got to his feet and then left the room.

* * *

The fort Napoleon military base, located in the Ardennes region, was one of the largest in Europe: it housed about 25,000 people, including military and civilians. Smilas had taken refuge here, since staying in Paris was too risky. What not everyone knew is that the military complex also contained a vast archive containing all those events that could somehow affect the loved forces, such as trespassing, activities of enemy armies, etc. The archive in question was a three-story reinforced concrete building, the entrance of which was guarded by two soldiers. These just saw him jumped to attention.

"Rest." He said to them, then entered the building.

Here he was greeted by a tall, slender man with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning, General Smilas. How can I help you?"

"I have to consult the archive, in particular the plane crash section."

"How come that?"

"I have to ... check something."

"Gladly ... follow me."

* * *

On the second floor the man, who was called Sebastian, asked:

"It's about the alien business, right?"

"Exact."

"I guess he's looking for news about any UFO crashes that happened in the past."

"About that and other things."

"I figured ... You see, in bureaucratic language there is no difference between the crash of a UFO and that of airplanes, we classify them all as plane crashes. In this way, even if some ufologist managed to get here (which is extremely unlikely) he would find nothing, being too busy looking for evidence on extraterrestrials and not on accidents."

"Smart ..."

Sebastian approached one of the shelves, which contained several files, and asked:

"What period are you interested in?"

"The base was inaugurated in the 1940s, right?"

"Exactly, more precisely in 1942."

"So let's do the last 70 years."

"Well ... Meanwhile, take a seat." He pointed to a chair leaning against a wall and Smilas sat on it.

* * *

The first case in Europe (at least in the 20th century) concerned the so-called ghost rockets, mysterious rocket-shaped objects that were observed between February and December 1946 in the skies of Scandinavia. They were described in most cases as tapered objects, with orange flames developing from the back. About 2,000 sightings were reported and 200 of them were detected by radar.

A second sighting occurred in 1952: Edoardo Borrelli, pilot of the European aviation, reported having sighted a "silver metal disc" while he was returning to the base after a training mission on the Iberian Peninsula. That same year, Will Jansen, a naval engineer passing through the city, saw a disk suspended at low altitude, which moved in a zigzag fashion and left quickly. Then he saw a second disc suspended further away, which rose vertically and also quickly disappeared.

In August 1954, in Madagascar (European territory), a green sphere was seen in the sky before disappearing behind a hill. He reappeared a minute later flying over the upper part of Antananarivo. He then flew in front of some witnesses who would claim to have seen a lentil-shaped device wrapped in a bright gas. In the autumn of the same year a large wave of sightings occurred in Europe, especially in the south and west of the continent.

In May '55 two officers of the EUAF (Euro Universe Air Force) stationed in Iceland saw 10 white oval objects in the sky, about 20 meters in diameter, which moved very quickly in irregular formation.

In August 1956, some UFOs were detected by the radars of the Lakenheath and Bentwaters air bases in the British Isles.

In May '57 Milton Torres, a pilot of the EU Air Force based in Manston in Kent, attempted to intercept a UFO displayed with unusual flight patterns on East Anglia but his plane exploded in the air, probably shot down by the alien aircraft.

In September of the same year the crews of 4 fighter-bombers saw a large UFO and a smaller one during a night flight at high altitude.

_They are more than I thought ..._

Smilas thought, then went back to reading.

Two sightings occurred in 1964 in Scandinavia and the British Isles. Three others in 1965 in Provence, off the Azores and near Pretoria. One in 1967, near Cussac.

_Damn, so many sightings and not even a crash ..._

He was thinking this when he finally found what he was looking for.

_November 28, 1968 ... An object fallen in the Roshevski forest was discovered near Ekaterinburg. A UFO was taken away by the military and its occupants undergoing autopsy studies of which reel footage would survive._

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes ... Is there a projection room?"

"Yes, what do you need it for?"

"I have to see some footage of the 1968 UFO crash."

"Well, the videos are upstairs ... It will take me a while to find them. There are many, you know? "

"I'm in no hurry."

"Better ... As soon as I get what you need, we'll get to the projection room, okay?"

"Agree."

Sebastian walked away as Smilas ran a hand over his face, shaken.

_For decades European governments have kept this hidden ... They told us that the enemy was Britannia, but they never told us about the far more serious threat that came from space. I don't know if they were aware of the hostility of the aliens or not, and in any case it doesn't matter anymore._

He think.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Comforting words.**

Leila and Shin lay on the corridor floor, naked, sweaty and panting. They had just finished making love, and both were happier than ever.

"You're divine." He complimented her, sensually licking her cheek.

"You too." She replied, smiling.

They got to their feet and began to get dressed.

"It's still early for breakfast ... How about a ride in the forest?" The blonde girl proposed.

"I don't go out in this dark ... There could be enemies lurking." Her lover replied.

"Technically speaking, aliens should ignore the existence of this fortress ... Ergo we are safe."

"Of course, as long as their spaceships will stay away from here. But what if only one of them should pass by here and spot us?"

"We have good defense systems, plus a strong contingent to defend ourselves. There is nothing to fear, trust me. "

"True ... Although my old team, the Saint Michael knights, were stronger than Uriel's."

"I heard she was wiped out in the battle of Istanbul."

"Exact. No survivors except me, Jean and the Ashra team."

"I also heard that you ran away."

"Who told you that?"

"Ashley."

"I thought so ... Well, when the attack started, Jean and I were walking around the city. I saw the tripods emerge from the ground and incinerate everything with their rays. We were upset ... So I decided to go to St. Petersburg to inform the Grand Duke of what had happened. But in doing so I left my knights without orders, without a guide, against too powerful enemies. And I sentenced them to death ... "

"Shin ..."

"I behaved like a coward. Nothing can justify my behavior."

In response, Leila hugged him from behind.

"I know how you feel ... I sent young Japanese to the massacre, staying safe here at the fortress. I still feel guilty ... "

"But now you fight alongside your comrades don't you? You proved it to Slonim. "

"Yes ... I promised them."

"I will never be able to do the same again. All my soldiers are dead, except for Jean and Ashley's team."

"There are also the knights of Uriel."

"They obeyed Lord Raymond."

"But they also obey you, they proved it in various battles."

"True ... Even if the stain on my reputation is indelible."

"Leave past mistakes alone. Focus on future battles, where you will lead yours soldiers against enemies. "

He smiled, heartened at his words, and kissed her right hand.

"Thank you ... Your words are a cure-all for morale."

"I am still the maiden of Europe." She bragged.

* * *

At the same time Ayano lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking back on the harsh words Ashley had addressed to her that night.

**Flashback start**

"What did you do?" The hacker asked.

"He attempted to kill Lieutenant Akito Hyuga." One of them answered.

"What? Why?" Ayano asked.

"I wanted to avenge Johanne ..." replied the boy, keeping his eyes down.

"Still with that story? 6 months have already passed!"

Ash turned to her, staring at her grimly.

"Even if 6 years had passed, it would have been the same for me! Clear, stupid bitch?"

Ayano was stunned by the boy's response.

**End flashback**

_Idiot... Even if I have allowed myself to him and his companions, he has no right to insult me!_

She thought offended, then turned on her side.

_And he is also an egoist ... Do he think he is the only one to have suffered losses? What should Ryo and Yukiya say that we saw seven of our friends die?_

She wondered.

She snorted. She just couldn't get back to sleep, so she got to her feet being careful not to wake her two friends, still dozing off.

_I'll take a walk ..._

* * *

Exit in the corridor she walked to the left, after turning on the light. Besides her there was no one.

_Of course ... At this hour everyone is asleep ... Except me._

While thinking this one of the doors opened and Jan, one of Ashley's companions, appeared.

"Ah, it's you ... Good morning." He greeted her.

"Hello." She replied.

"Have you seen Lord Ashra?"

"He has been arrested."

At that news the young british was shocked.

"What? And why?"

"He tried to kill Akito."

"Where's the commander of this place?"

"You mean Leila? I do not know…"

"I'm going to look for her!"

Having said that, he walked.

_I hope it doesn't do nonsense ..._

Ayano thought, then went on.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Friends.**

**4:45 am**

General Smilas was in a projection room watching a movie dating back almost half a century earlier. It showed military vehicles stopping near some trees, and a patrol of soldiers getting off a truck (the shooting had been done by one of them). They reached an aircraft partially stuck in the ground, clearly a flying saucer.

_So it's true ... The government knew but did nothing ..._

"Why didn't anyone take action?" He asked, turning to Sebastian.

"Well, we ignored their warlike intent, and at the time there were other troubles ... The border clashes with the Chinese Federation, the dispute with Britannia for Iceland ..."

"And while we slaughtered each other they wove their plans of conquest undisturbed ..." The general smiled, a bitter smile.

"Again, there was no way of knowing that they wanted to conquer the earth. Furthermore, the few remains recovered were not of reptilians. "

"Ah, no?"

"No. Almost certainly they were from Grays, or some related species."

"I would like to know why the Grays are so interested in Earth ..."

"The easiest way to find out would be to ask them."

"Something like phone home? I doubt it would work. "

He snorted, then stood up.

"I'm going back to the office."

"Glad to have been helpful." Sebastian affirmed, bowing.

_I have to inform Costance ..._

Smilas thought seriously.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 5:00 am**

Leila and Shin were walking through the corridors of the fortress when they came across Ayano.

"Good morning, Leila! You too, Lord Shaing. " The swordswoman greeted them.

"Good morning to you, Ayano. Did you sleep well?"

"Unfortunately no…. I heard about Ashley's attempted murder of Akito. "

"Now Lord Ashra is under house arrest."

"His comrades will ask for his release."

"They will waste their breath and time... I won't satisfy them."

"There is another thing I would like to talk to you about ... In private."

Leila looked at Shin, who nodded.

"See you later." Having said that, he walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"Follow me, we'll talk in my room." The blonde invited her.

* * *

When they reached their destination they sat on the bed.

"Tell me, did something happen?"

"It's about Ashley ... He insulted me."

"Insulted?"

"He called me a stupid bitch."

"But why?"

"I had criticized his grudge against Akito, now senseless."

"I understand ... Anyway I advise you not to listen to him, it is anger that makes him speak."

"I know ... I also lost friends before I joined your unit."

"Who?"

"It was 7 ... Kambei, Kikuchiyo, Yukiko, Gorobei, Kyuzo, Heihachi and Shichiroji. "

"What happened to them?"

"They died during a clash between rival gangs, just before we attempted to kidnap Smilas."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's gone now ... And then now the others and I have a place to live and new friends, including you and Akito." She turned to her, smiling.

Leila also smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Having said that she kissed her on the lips. After a few moments the kiss, initially chaste, became more and more passionate and deep. Their tongues danced sinuously, never stopping. When the kiss ended, Leila pushed Ayano onto the bed and positioned herself above her, looking at her hungry. She undressed her completely and then undressed in turn.

"My dear friend... You are so beautiful ..." She affirmed, enchanted by the prosperous forms of the swordswoman. She bit her nipples, which she also stimulated with her fingers and tongue, making her emit moans of pleasure. She kissed her belly, then turned her on her stomach putting her at ninety; at that point she began to palpate and kiss her buttocks.

_Her buttocks are warm and soft ..._

The blonde thought, lustful.

She began to lick her pussy, also inserting two fingers. Ayano began to scream and moan with pleasure, more and more acute. After a while she reached orgasm, and Leila did not miss a single drop of her moods, drinking until she was satisfied. She turned it over again, this time supine, staring at it with ferocious desire.

"Don't believe it's over here, my bitch..." She warned her.

She spat in her face, and the young Japanese girl returned the spit. Soon after the two girls gave birth to a hot 69 that lasted a very long time, until both reached orgasm. They gasped for a few minutes, then collapsed on each other.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: The Japanese question.**

**Himalaya, 1:15 pm**

After hours of walking the Shinku group stopped near a rocky wall.

"We have arrived?" The boy asked, turning to their alien guest.

"Yes ... Now wait."

Having said that, Muftak put his hand on the wall, pronouncing some words in an incomprehensible language. After a while a breach opened.

"Follow me."

* * *

They found themselves in a large room with metal walls, devoid of furniture; at the bottom was an elevator, guarded by two people: a woman with long white hair and eyes of the same color and a man with short blonde hair.

_They are really similar to us ..._

Miroku thought, surprised.

"Aris ... Sajé ..." Muftak greeted them.

"Can you know where you got yourself? You've been gone all night! And who are those? " Asked the blond.

"Earthlings."

"We see this ... But what are they doing here?"

"They need a refuge. Our ancient enemies have invaded the planet."

At that news, his two interlocutors were amazed.

"Are you saying that the lizards have gone this far?" Aris was amazed.

"Exact. And they control a large part of the planet, including this area."

"Damn... I have to inform the king!"

"Wait a minute, what about them?"

"We will keep them here. If we drive them out, they could compromise our secrecy. " Sajé replied.

"Go down a few at a time, or the elevator won't start." She added, addressed to new arrivals.

_Thank god…_

Zhou thought, relieved.

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 2.30 pm**

"1968, a flying saucer crashed in Siberia. We have confirmation from General Smilas." Constance stated.

"So Europia knew…. And what about Euro-Britannia? " Todoh asked.

"Euro-Britannia was born a few years ago, so I wouldn't count on their experience of aliens."

"The other governments instead?" It was Guinevere who asked this question.

"The Arab, Chinese, Japanese and Australian governments no longer exist. So there is no way of knowing if were aware of extraterrestrials." Lord Villon replied.

"True ... But now let's move on to other topics: maybe it's too early to talk about it, but sooner or later we should discuss the topic." Dietard intervened.

"What topic?" Ohgi asked.

"The post-war structure in case of human victory, of course. I refer to the territories currently under alien control."

"One moment ... We are mere representatives, shouldn't the heads of state discuss it?"

"No, Miss Constance ... First it is convenient to start preliminary discussions."

"It's true... Europia in my opinion should annex the British Isles, Iceland and Africa. After all, those territories were once ours. "

"And what about you from Euro-Britannia?"

"All Asia and Australia."

"One moment ... We black knights aim for an independent Japan. We will not accept the return of the British. " Todoh intervened.

"Exact. Too long you have deprived us of our rights, and been subjected to various harassments." Nagisa supported him.

"That period has now ended. Now emperor Charles has reformed the empire, and all subjects have equal rights."

"But will these reforms be maintained? And then we didn't fight 7 years to submit to a foreign domain, even if benevolent."

"Mr. Todoh, an independent nation needs a ruling class to guide it. Now that the Japanese government and the liberation front have been annihilated, no one is able to take the reins of the country."

"My friends and I are here."

"I don't think you are able to rule Japan."

"One moment ... You are forgetting the Kyoto House." Kaguya intervened.

"Exact. We will take over Japan. " Osakabe stated.

_It's true ... I was forgetting about our financiers._

The man of miracles thought.

"About the Kyoto House ... Ohgi, didn't I tell you to call Kirihara?" He asked.

"In his tent there is no..."

"Search in other places!"

"Yup!"

Having said that he ran away.

"Japan should be included in Euro-Britannia." Gaudefroy stated.

"We aim for independence." Kaguya retorted.

"Since when has a young girl been involved in state affairs? You should play with dolls, not deal with adult chores!" The man mocked her.

"I am much more mature than you seem, Lord Villon!"

"And what about the borders between the European republic and the Grand Duchy of Euro-Britannia?" Constance stepped in, hoping to soften the spirits, turned on by the Japanese question.

"The border line will go from the Baltic to the Black Sea, more precisely from the town of Konigsberg to that of Zatoka." The EB representative replied.

_I foresee a dark future for my homeland ..._

Meanwhile Urabe thought, worried.

* * *

**Straits of Bering, 8.45pm**

_Congratulations, Cornelia ... You came to Area 11 to avenge Clovis and instead you fuck with Zero, his killer ... You acted like a whore._

The princess thought, furious towards herself.

"Is there still much missing on arrival?" Lelouch asked her.

"Shut up ... I have to focus on driving!" She replied nervously.

"Didn't you like the little party just now?" Rakshata asked, smiling ironically.

At those words the purple-haired girl swallowed. She had been stupid to give in to the passion, especially with her half-brother.

"Yes ..." She replied, embarrassed.

"Glad to hear it, my dear sister ..."

At that phrase the woman's face turned red.

"You could at least avoid coming into me ... What if I got pregnant?"

"I'd take care of stopping the pregnancy." The scientist replied.

"Also because having a child in these dark times would be a problem, not a joy. Not that before I had the time and the desire to have them."

_In fact, you were too busy playing the revolutionary hero ..._

Cornelia thought.

"You have the time for fuck the women, though ..." Rakshata pointed out.

"I'm a man, what should I tell you?"

The blonde smiled at that statement, then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her in turn, then looked out the window. Fortunately, that area was human territory, and the risk of encountering alien aircraft was zero. So he decided to take a nap, being tired from the trheesome that occurred shortly before. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74: Danger foiled.**

Nico Robin was wandering the corridors of the complex of buildings that housed the headquarters of the Foundation, looking for SCP13. At one point, upon entering one of the rooms, she ran into Irina who was about to light a Blue Lady.

"Nico! What's up?" The blonde asked her in surprise.

Furious, the archaeologist snatched the cigarette from her.

"There was that you were about to die, stupid bitch!" She answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"These are not mere cigarettes, but a lethal SCP!"

"What are its effects?"

"If you smoke only one of those, you die as soon as you finish it, from fulminant lung cancer!"

At that sentence the girl turned pale.

"Jesus... I was going to commit suicide!"

"Now give me the packet!"

Frightened, Irina obeyed.

"This goes back to where you got it, and if you try again I'll cut your hand!"

"Ok ..."

* * *

Back in the corridor, she walked to the director's office, but met CC on the road.

"Ah, it's you ..."

"Doctor Robin ... What are those?"

"One of our SCPs, which I just recovered."

"I understand ... Can I ask you a question?"

"Also two."

"When I first came here I noticed some ancient ruins from above. What is it about?"

"The only thing I know is that they date back to the third century BC. about and that the architecture is typically oriental."

"Any idea who could have built them?"

"Probably from Xu Fu, if my theories are correct."

"Who is Xu Fu?"

"The court wizard of Qin Shi Huangdi, China's first emperor obsessed with the dream of becoming immortal. In 210 BC, on the orders of his sovereign, he took command of a fleet of 60 ships, about 5000 crew members, 3000 boys and girls, and craftsmen of all kinds. Its mission? Reaching Mount Penglai, home to eight alleged immortals located on an island, he never returned. After a while the emperor died, the Qin dynasty collapsed, replaced by the Han dynasty and nobody knew anything about Xu anymore. "

"And would he have reached this Pacific island?"

"Judging by the architectural style of the buildings and various artifacts (ancient Chinese coins, vases, etc.) I would say yes."

"Interesting ... I'd like to explore them."

"I could show you one day ... But not now, I'm busy."

That said, Nico went on her way.

* * *

At the same time Orochimaru found himself face to face with Suzaku and Kirihara, staring at them maliciously.

"Sometimes fate can be extremely unfair." He stated.

"What the heck do you mean?"

"I, a brilliant scientist loyal to his homeland, has lost everything: family, friends, even my nation. You, a dirty patricide, made a career in the british army."

"How many times do I have to repeat it? It was an accident!"

"Murder, Suzaku."

"An involuntary murder!"

"Involuntary or not, because of your thoughtless gesture your father is dead. If it weren't for you, he would still be alive. "

"No more talk ... Are you here to kill us?" Taizo asked.

In response, the scientist drew a gun and shot at Suzaku, hitting him in the arms and legs, causing him to collapse on the ground screaming in pain. Then he entered the cell, placing one foot on the boy's head and pressing hard.

"You feel helpless, eh Suzaku? This is how I felt when I learned that my family had been annihilated, that Japan had surrendered! In both cases I had my hands tied, and there was nothing I could do! But even though I couldn't save either of them, I swear I will avenge them both! "

"This will not change what happened!"

"It doesn't matter ... You killed your father and betrayed Japan. You can't stay alive. "

Having said that, he kicked him in the stomach, which made him bend in two in pain, then left the room saying:

"I'll be back with some tools soon ... The ideal would be to feed you to some SCP, but I want you to suffer to the last breath, by my hand!

At those words the young patricide shivered.

_What will that madman have in mind?_

Kirihara wondered, sweating cold.

The scientist gave them one last look, before leaving for who knows where.

_I must remember to thank CC ... Without her I would have continued to ignore the truth._

Orochimaru thought, satisfied.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75: Between quarrels and torture.**

Leila was in the cafeteria, having breakfast with Akito, Anna and Ioan.

"I didn't sleep a wink tonight ..." Leila said, yawning.

"Because of the failed attacks on us?" Akito asked her.

"Exact."

_I can't tell him that I had sex with his hated stepbrother ..._

"I figured ..."

"One moment, what attacks are you talking about?" Anna asked them in surprise.

"Dr. Randall tried to kill me tonight, and Ashley tried to kill Akito."

"Why?"

"I think they are maneuvered by aliens ... That's why I decided to keep them closed in their rooms."

"That's why they can't be seen in the canteen ..."

"Leila Breisgau!" A voice called it.

She looked up, crossing her gaze with Jan, Simon and Alan staring furiously at her.

"I guess you're here to arrest your commander."

"Release it now!" The dark-haired boy ordered her.

"Nothing to do, he will remain under arrest until further notice."

Furious, he started to hit her but he kicked by Ioan in the genitals, which made him fall to the ground in pain.

"How dare you, bastard!" Jan exclaimed angrily.

"Haven't you heard my sweet little sister? Your friend stays in prison."

"Please calm down!" Anna exclaimed, trying to be a peacemaker.

"You get out of the balls!" Alan reply, pushing her.

At that scene both Leila and Akito stood up, staring threateningly at the three Britons.

"Don't touch her!" Exclaimed the girl.

_Here, they are slaughtered now!_

Meanwhile, the others present were thinking, but being careful not to intervene.

"Otherwise, what are you doing, blondie bitch?"

In response she punched him in the face, causing him to back away slightly.

"How dare you attack our comrades?" Kuzan came forward, followed closely by Franz and René.

"They started it!" Ryo intervened.

"You don't meddle, Eleven!" The bald man retorted hard.

"We are Japanese!" Ayano stated.

_Oh, Christ ..._

Meanwhile Claus thought, getting to his feet.

"Come on, guys ... There is no need to slaughter each other!" She said.

"Shut up you!" Simon ordered him.

He barely had time to say that phrase that Akito immediately attacked him with a few shots of ju jitsu, throwing him back and then breaking his arm, making him scream in pain.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Franz shouted.

At that moment the knight felt excruciating pain in his left shoulder. Bringing a hand to the injured party, he noticed that someone had thrown a dagger at him. Turning he saw that it was Shin, his superior, who had thrown the knife.

"Lord Shaing, what the ..."

"I remind you, Franz, that that's my brother! We were born from the same mother, so keep your tongue in check!"

"They arrested our commander!" Jan protested.

"I am your commander!"

"No more since in Istanbul you abandoned the order of Saint Michael without a guide, condemning it to the massacre! You're just a dirty filthy coward! Ashley Ashra is our leader!"

"Bastard ..."

Furious at the insult Shin immediately drew his sword and pierced his interlocutor, who fell to the ground after a few moments.

"JAN, NO!" Simon shouted in alarm.

"Anna, Ioan, take him to the infirmary, quickly!" Leila ordered.

The two nodded.

"Dirty Eleven! How dare you attack one of our companions?" Alan was extremely angry and noticed.

"Collect what you said if you don't want to end the same thing!"

"Now stop it, you two!" The blonde intruded.

Ioan and Anna helped Jan to get up.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yup…"

"Then we go!"

"I come too." Franz said, keeping his shoulder injured.

The quartet walked, while Shin and Jan's companions exchanged glances of pure hatred. Before a new altercation could break out, Leila got in the way saying:

"I warn you, I will not tolerate new clashes!"

"Say a little, Shin ... Did you sell yourself to Europia?" René asked provocatively.

"I will not allow you these assumptions, René!" Jean warned him, so far remained silent.

"Shin is a loyal British knight, the commander of the knights of Saint Uriel and the heir of Lord Manfredi!" She added.

"Maybe he died by his hand!"

"Another insinuation of the kind and you won't arrive tonight!" She threatened him.

At that point, Major Oscar Hammel intervened, who drew his gun (kidnapped to Ashley) and fired into the air, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"The next one who opens his mouth will end up under arrest!" He stated, threatening.

Silence fell immediately in the room.

"You three ..."

He went on, pointing to Alan, Simon and the others.

"Go back to your rooms and woe to you if you move from here!"

Although reluctantly, they obeyed by going.

"The rest of them come back to eat!" The bespectacled man added.

And once again those present carried out the order, returning to sit down.

* * *

At the same time Suzaku was still lying on his stomach on the cell floor, his limbs injured and aching and unable to move. Beside him, Kirihara looked nervously down the corridor, waiting for the moment when the mad Orochimaru would return. After a few minutes, in fact, the scientist reappeared, he carried with him a bag and a bucket which he placed on the ground.

"What's in there?" Asked the boy.

"You'll find out ... But I'll use this first." The man replied, pulling a switchblade knife out of his coat pocket.

He knelt down and began to amputate the fingers of the young man's hands, pausing between mutilation and the other so that he felt the pain well. Whenever Orochimaru cut a finger Suzaku screamed in pain. horrified, Taizo to stop him but got only one elbow in the stomach, followed by a few gunshots that made him fall to his knees, bleeding.

"This is your last carrion, old man ... I guarantee you!"

"Orochimaru ... This is pure madness! What do you hope to achieve with certain tortures? "

"Revenge, that's what I'll get. Revenge for my family, for my friends, for my homeland."

When he was done he stood up and opened the bag, revealing an electric chainsaw, which he brandished.

"I'm crazy about the sliced meat!" He exclaimed sadistically.

Suzaku watched him terrified, but was unable to move, paralyzed by both pain and terror. Once the chainsaw started, he cut the young man's arms and legs, who with each severed limb uttered excruciating screams. Not yet satisfied, Orochimaru took the bucket and emptied it on his victim: it contained oil, hot oil, and caused further suffering to the boy, who shouted even louder. He lay in a pool of blood and was increasingly suffering. Then the scientist pointed the gun at the back of his neck.

"Give my regards to your father, asshole!"

Having said that he pulled the trigger, killing him. Orochimaru smiled satisfied, he had finally avenged his old friend. Then he turned to Kirihara, who looked at him in fear.

"Now it's your turn, old asshole ... You dared to deceive our people, and you will pay dearly for this crime!"

"Please no!" He pleaded with him in panic.

Orochimaru, however, did not intend to show clemency, and turned the chainsaw back on, walking towards him.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76: Blood on the snow.**

**Krasnokamersk, 4:37 pm**

_I will leave after breakfast ... And here I am still here, since an aerial battle is taking place in the skies of the city._

Marianne thought, annoyed.

Even inside the villa she could hear the rumble of the planes and the explosions, a torture for her eardrums.

_I just hope this heartbreak ends soon ..._

At that moment Bismarck entered in the lounge.

"Are you all right, my lady?" He asked.

"Yes, apart from this hellish noise." She replied.

"If I were you I would go to the air-raid shelter. So far we have only seen fighters, but their bombers could arrive at any time if our air force were to get the worst."

"Do you have an air-raid shelter?"

"Exact. It dates back to the 1960s, when there were border clashes between Europia and Chinese Federation."

"I read about that story ... I know it came very close to the open war."

"Exact. This is why the Paris government ordered that each building be equipped with air-raid shelters, where the population could take refuge in case of enemy raids."

"I see ... well, can I have a look at it?"

"Gladly ... follow me."

* * *

Bismarck led his guest in front of a blue door, which he opened: it led to a flight of stairs that went downwards. Once they got out, they found themselves in a long corridor lined with doors.

"Access to the air-raid shelter is at the bottom." He explained.

"And what do the other rooms contain?"

"A toilet. A warehouse. A room with two generators, one main the other auxiliary."

"I understand…."

"Go to the refuge and stay there until the battle is over."

"Agree."

* * *

Once through the front door Marianne found herself in a large room in reinforced concrete, illuminated by a dim light bulb and furnished with a bed, a shelf that contained books and a radio placed on a bedside table.

_It is not a luxurious room, but it is still an ideal place to shelter from any air raids._

The woman thought, then lay down on the bed.

She turned on the radio, which was currently broadcasting a newsletter.

"Europeans paratroopers have launched on the island of Crete, engaging in furious fights with the invaders. A fierce air battle is taking place over the skies of Euro-Britannia between the imperial aviation and the reptilian air forces, fighting is reported over various cities: Vladivostok, Khabarovsk, Irkutsk, Novokuznetsk and Krasnokamersk. If you are in one of these cities, please reach the nearest air raid shelters as soon as possible, the risk of bombing is high. "

_Nice deal, I made it here ..._

The woman snorted.

* * *

At the same time Anya was wandering the streets of the city.

_Shit, I seem to go crazy ... My head hurts and I feel more and more strange ... I'm afraid ... So afraid ..._

She thought, suffering.

Suddenly she felt a strong vibration in her head which made her fall to her knees, holding her hands in her hair. After a few moments she let out a scream that lacerated the air, attracting the attention of Gino who was looking for her.

"Anya! What do you have?" The blond asked.

The girl turned to him, staring at him bewildered.

"Do you feel OK?"

"Yup…"

"We have to reach our knightmare, the enemy air force is attacking the city! We can't just sit idly, we have to help the other knights of round! "

"Ok…"

They started to go, but suddenly Anya drew her sword and stabbed Gino in the back, making him cry out in pain.

"But are you crazy?" He asked furiously.

The pink-haired girl smiled wickedly and then sank the blade further, which came out of his belly. The boy fell to his knees, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Anya ... You fell under their control, didn't you?"

She did not reply, drawing her sword and causing him no small pain. At that point he raised the weapon high, but he nudged her in the belly which made her move back slightly, then turned towards her, pushed her to the ground and grabbed her by the throat, starting to strangle her. Anya felt suffocated, and soon her face turned purple. Using the last energies he tried to take back the sword, but Gino took it and threw it away.

"Nice try, alien puppet!" Having said that, he began to tighten her neck again.

She kicked him in the testicles, letting go of his grip and falling sideways on his side. With the strength of despair she took hold of her opponent's sword, which mercilessly beheaded. Gino's head fell on the snowy sidewalk, while a stream of blood gushed from his neck and stained the white ground red. Anya smiled satisfied and then sheathed her dagger.

_And now we look for the enemy commander, Waldstein ... If he dies, the enemy armies will find themselves without a guide, and our forces will prevail!_

She think.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77: Secret weapons.**

**Earth orbit**

"Our spies are starting to go into action." Straha said.

"Perfect ... Now the Earthlings will have to watch their backs and begin to doubt each other." Atvar commented, satisfied.

"If they slaughtered each other they would do us a great favor."

"Maybe they will do it seriously ..."

"They've been doing this for thousands of years after all."

"And while they slaughtered each other we plotted our conquest plans undisturbed ..."

The fleet commander shook his head, amused at the thought.

"Changing the subject ... The war situation?"

"Unfortunately it is not the most rosy ... Our armies are nailed by the land ones, and in the occupied territories riots, attacks and guerrillas continue unabated."

Atvar's smile faded.

"It was not since the war against the Krogan that we encountered such difficulties. These Earthlings are as combative as they are, although I am sorry to admit it. "

"They have been shaped by countless wars over the millennia, not to mention scientific progress, especially in the war. The fact that they slaughtered each other all this time is both a flaw and an advantage."

"True ... But at this rate our campaign is likely to stretch too far, and so resources will not be enough to win the war."

"Are you saying that ..."

"That between external attacks and internal rebellions the front could collapse crashing, with all the consequences of the case. And we certainly cannot allow this ... "

"Commander, our military forces are doing their best in every battle, in every offensive, in every clash ... The problem is that the humans do the same."

Atvar thought for a few minutes, then said:

"What if we use our trump card?"

Straha turned to look at him, surprised.

"You mean ..."

"I mean."

"This is a weapon with apocalyptic effects, and we have only been able to bring three warheads with it ... The emperor himself wanted it so, to avoid that its excessive use made the planet uninhabitable."

"I know, that's why I prefer to keep it as an extrema ratio."

"I really hope it doesn't go that far ..."

"I hope so too ... There is no honor in using weapons like that. I want to fight on equal terms with my enemies."

* * *

**Weiswolf, 8:45 am**

"I'm fine, mother. For now I am in Weiswolf. " Shin said to a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, Shin ... Alice and I are so worried about you. We see you alone, surrounded by those evil creatures, and my heart breaks!" Maria, her foster mother, affirmed.

"I am not alone ... I have the knights of St. Uriel with me, and we cooperate with the W-0 unit, a European militia."

"I consider Europeans as dangerous as aliens, if not more."

"Don't say that ..."

"And why shouldn't I? They are our bitter enemies, since the revolution of 300 years ago!"

"That was yesterday, we are allies now."

"Currently."

"Now I have to say goodbye, we'll talk after lunch."

"Take care of yourself."

Communication ended.

_It's amazing how certain grudges last even now ..._

The young man thought, snorting.

* * *

When he came out into the corridor he ran into Leila, who had a disconsolate expression on her face.

"You don't have a nice wax." He affirmed, noticing her sad face.

"It's natural ... We should be united and cohesive against the common enemy, instead here we are tearing each other apart!"

"I'm afraid the situation will get worse." Akito intervened as soon as he arrived.

"Optimistic as always, little brother."

"Don't call me little brother!"

"Ah, no? And what should I call you?"

"Don't even call me if you're dying!"

At that scene Leila shook her head.

"Do you see it? Even you, who are brothers, hate each other!"

"Stepbrothers, please!" Shin said, leaving Akito displaced.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, yes ... You don't know."

"What don't I know?"

"Our mother cheated on my father, establishing a relationship with another man. You were born from that relationship."

Akito was silent, shocked by that revelation.

"When my father found out, he killed yours. And then I beheaded him."

"Kill your own father? But why?" Leila asked.

"To get the power of the geass in return." A female voice answered, Freia's.

"What is geass?"

"A supernatural power, the effects of which vary from person to person. In Shin's case, it can induce anyone who stares into suicide."

"Your tongue is too long!" Said the person concerned.

"So that's true!" The blonde exclaimed, shocked.

"That's what you exterminated our family with, isn't it? And you used it on me too!" Akito accused him furiously.

"Right, so what?"

"Why carry out such a massacre?"

"Because death is saving, my dear brother ... All human beings must die."

In response, he received a punch in the face from his stepbrother.

"You are completely crazy!" He insulted him, furious.

_Now they start again ..._

The girl thought, worried.

Shin, furious at the attack he suffered, drew his sword.

"Bastard!" He cursed, furious, hurling himself against him.

And it was then that the tragedy took place. In fact, Leila got in the way, exclaiming:

"Stop it now!"

But the only result was to end up transfixed by the blade of the knight of Britannia, in the belly.

Silence fell for a few moments, immediately interrupted by Akito's scream:

"LEILAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Horrified, Shin let go of the weapon as Leila fell to her knees.

"What happens?" Anna and Hilda asked, drawn by the cry.

Both paled to see the condition of their commander, pierced by a sword and in her bloodstained uniform. Akito held her in his arms, and his face was streaked with tears. Shin continued to stare at the girl, dazed.

"Don't ... You have to ... Argue. Earth is in danger… "said the blonde, with difficulty.

"Please, Leila ... Save your energy!" Her lover begged her.

"... This is not the time for certain divisions. We must be united ... "

Having said that he passed out.

"LEILA! NOOOOOOOO!"

Anna, fearing the worst, burst into tears, while Hilda approached the blonde resting her ear on her chest to hear her heartbeat.

"Breathe again!" Exclaimed.

"Help her ... DO IT SOON!" Akito shouted in terror.

"Yes!"


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78: Disillusionment.**

**Chiburijima island, 5:00 pm**

Kyoshiro Todoh was training with his sword not far from the camp when he was joined by Dietard.

"If you watch me I don't train willingly!" He said, stopping.

"I have to talk to you." Replied the reporter.

"About what?"

"Do you think that in the event of human victory, Japan will return to independence?"

"This is why I have been fighting for years, to restore independence to my homeland."

"You did not answer my question."

The Miracle Man snorted before replying.

"I highly doubt it. It will most likely become a province of Euro-Britannia, and there is no way to prevent it."

"You may well say it ... The government in exile and the liberation front have ceased to exist, the Chinese Federation has fallen, the black knights are decimated. I believe Japan's dream of independence is dead forever."

At those words Todoh's face darkened.

"I want to restore freedom to the Japanese people ..."

"The Japanese people will welcome the British as liberators, after having lived for some time under alien rule."

"Are you saying they'll accept Britannia's rule?"

"Now that the discriminatory policy has been abolished I would say yes. People don't care what flag they live under, they just need prosperity and well-being."

Todoh stared at him without replying, knowing in his heart that Dietard was absolutely right. At that moment Ohgi also came, who exclaimed:

"Kirihara is missing!"

The two men looked at him in amazement.

"Disappeared?" Kyoshiro asked incredulously.

"I looked for him all over the island, there is no trace of him!"

"Nor Suzaku!" Euphemia intervened, having come running.

"Even him? What is happening?"

"They cannot have left the island, no aircraft have moved away or approached in the last 24 hours!" The reporter said.

"I don't know what to tell you ..." Ohgi admitted, looking down.

"We have to organize research teams!" Euphy said.

"It is not prudent to look for them at random, princess ... Especially since there are squadrons of alien aircraft around here ready to attack us." Dietard replied.

"It doesn't even seem appropriate to let it all go!"

"First we need to understand why they left." Proposed Todoh.

"How do you say it was a voluntary flee? What if they were kidnapped? "

"Impossible, no aircraft has approached the islands, neither ours nor them. Ergo must have moved away from their will. "

"But to go where?"

"We'll find out ... Ohgi, warn the other members of the Kyoto House and Suzaku's friends."

"Yes, sir!"

That said, the boy ran away.

* * *

**Anchorage, 11.15pm**

The jet with Lelouch, Rakshata and Cornelia on board had just landed at the local international airport. The ex-prince looked out the window, observing the snow-covered ground, two airliners stopped in the adjacent runways and finally, in the distance, the snow-capped mountains that stood out on the horizon, illuminated by the moonlight.

_How long have I not seen a snowy landscape? I do not remember…. Maybe it's even the first time I've seen one live, apart from the snowfall in Tokyo._

"We have arrived." Her stepsister informed him.

"I see this ..." He replied impassively.

"It will take five hours to get to Vancouver. How about a small stop in the city? Just enough time to stretch our legs, eat something and sleep."

"It is fine with me. What do you say, Rakshata?"

"I'm in, also because I'm feeling peckish ..."

"Then we all agree ... Come on, let's go down."

* * *

Once on the ground they were hit by a gust of cold air, which made them shiver.

"Damn, how cold! It looks like the ice age!" Exclaimed Lelouch, clutching his arms.

"We'd better find a warm place, or we'll end up freezing." Rakshata gave him support.

_Idiots..._

Cornelia thought, disgusted.

"I know a suitable place, follow me."

Having said that, she set off, followed closely by her travel companions.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79: The underground city.**

**Himalaya, 4.30pm**

Shinku and Tianzi observed the scenery around them in amazement: around them lay a vast city, as large as Luoyang if not more. Rows of buildings with bizarre architectural forms stretched everywhere, made of stone; the streets were full of people who came and went, some of whom gave them curious glances.

"When our ancestors arrived in these cold and wild lands, the first thing they did was to dig a tunnel in the mountain, which led them to this great underground cavity." Muftak explained to them.

"Why build your city here and not on the surface?"

"The climatic conditions were too unfavorable. We also wanted to avoid contact with the humans."

Shinku nodded.

"Of course, you brought up a beautiful metropolis."

"It took very long time to make it so."

"I guess ... And have you always lived in isolation?"

"Exact. And this for centuries. Only once in a while did some of us venture outdoors, being careful not to show ourselves to the natives."

"I understand ... Who rules this city?"

"Our ruler, king Libaax."

"I'd like to meet him."

"As soon as possible I will organize a meeting. Meanwhile, enjoy the tour in the city and get to know the environment, I have the impression that you will stay here for a long time. "

"Yeah ..." The young Chinese admitted.

* * *

**Krasnokamensk, 5:45 pm**

Anya had just reached the villa where Bismarck Waldstein and Marianne vi Britannia lived. Without hesitation the intercom rang.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked, that of her commander.

"Lord Waldstein, something terrible has happened!"

"Explain yourself better."

"Gino was killed by a reptilian mole!"

"You mean a human being manipulated by them?"

"Exact!"

"This did not take ... We cannot allow a loose cannon to circulate freely. You will have to take me to the place where the crime occurred. "

"I'll do it, count on it!"

_And I'll kill you._

She think.

"Wait for me, now I'll join you."

"Yup!"

* * *

**Weiswolf, 10:00 am**

A small crowd gathered outside the door of the fortress clinic: Akito, Ioan, Ayano, Ryo, Yukiya, Anna, Claus and Major Hammel. Everyone was saddened by the situation, the girls were even in tears.

"Leila ... Why?" Anna wondered, between sobs.

"She'll recover, you'll see." Ayano reassured her, embracing her.

Shin, Jean and Freia also arrived at that time.

Seeing his hated half-brother Akito stepped in front of him, staring straight at him with threatening eyes.

"How dare you show up here after stabbing her?" He asked him.

"Send them away ... I don't want that assholes near my sister!" Ioan exclaimed furiously.

Ryo, furious, pushed Akito aside and grabbed Shin by the collar.

"Before I split your face, I want to know why you stabbed it ... TELL ME, UGLY BASTARD!" He ordered him.

"Now calm down! It was a disgrace, he… "Jean tried to intervene, but Ryo interrupted her.

"The question isn't addressed to you, British bitch!"

"Because of her!" He replied, pointing to Freia.

"Me?" She asked, feeling called into question.

"You're the one who talked too much, triggering the tragedy!"

"Talking too much about what?" Oscar asked.

"Sorry, did I answer a fist by drawing my sword? You don't have a bit of control!"

"If I had kept your beak shut, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Talking too much about what? Answer! " Intimated the major.

At that moment the door opened and Dr. Randall appeared, dressed as a surgeon.

"What are you doing here? I thought she was under house arrest. " Shin asked.

"They revoked them for me to take care of Leila." The woman replied.

"Entrusting her to her care is pure madness, she could attack her life again."

"Said by the man who almost killed her ..."

"She got in the way ... I wanted to hit Akito!"

"Unfortunately, she is the most qualified in medicine here at the Weiswolf fortress, however I asked her assistants to keep an eye on her."

"Thanks for the trust, Claus ..."

"There is a possibility that you are maneuvered by aliens, a risk that we cannot ignore."

"If I were controlled by them, Leila would already be dead!"

"You could still hurt Leila by holding her manipulated."

"At the risk of being shot? No."

"You didn't think so when you tried to kill her tonight." Akito said, crossing her arms.

"I thought it was controlled by them... And I honestly still believe it."

Shin pushed Ryo away (who still held him by the lapel) and drew his sword, aiming it at her throat.

"I warn you ... If something happens to her I will make your entrails come out, and I will tie them to your neck!"

"Drop the sword!" Hammel ordered him, pointing him at the gun.

"I can't allow Leila to take any risks."

"You really have a lot of courage! If you had not drawn the sword she would not risk her life!" Akito accused him.

"If you hadn't hit me, I wouldn't have pulled it off."

"You exaggerated anyway! And now Leila risks paying the price for your anger!"

"Don't try, Freia ... You could have turned the sword into steam, or moved Leila, or stopped me, but you didn't move a finger ... What kind of divinity are you?"

Freia did not reply, looking down and feeling guilty. Shin instead sheathed his sword, imitated by the major.

"Doctor, how's Leila doing?" Ayano asked.

"Fortunately the blade did not damage vital organs, although it will take some time before it fully recovered." Sophie replied.

"Thank goodness ... Can we see her?"

"Not yet, I just finished medicating her and she is now resting."

"While the commander is recovering, it will be up to Claus to take the command of the fortress." Oscar said.

"I'll do it willingly ..." said the person concerned, albeit with little enthusiasm.

"In the meantime, I will order the seizure of any weapon, only the security personnel and myself will be able to carry them. Start by giving me yours."

Immediately Ayano obeyed, delivering her sword, and even Shin, albeit recalcitrant, gave away his, followed closely by Jean.

"You will only get them back when you have to go into battle, have I been clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"This way we will avoid other bloody incidents."

Having said that, Major Hammel left. Gradually the others followed suit, not wanting to disturb the patient and their friend / lover / half-sister / superior.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80: Infiltration in the high levels.**

**Anchorage, 0:15**

Lelouch, Cornelia and Rakshata were having dinner at the Ginger, one of the most luxurious restaurants in the motherland. Normally the place was closed at that time, but a wedding party was going on, and thanks to her influence the second imperial princess had obtained a table for herself and her companions on the trip. They were seated at the same table and between each bite they chatted with each other.

"A magnificent place ..." Commented the scientist, observing the environment and the clientele, both of first quality.

"True ... Seen from here the war is further away than ever." Her lover added.

"All thanks to the preparation of the imperial army, which rejected the first alien raids." Cornelia bragged.

"Natural, given the wars you have waged and fought in recent years ... First against Japan and then against Europia." Her brother said sarcastically.

"Anything to the contrary?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing…"

At that moment, a young Japanese waitress with short black hair and blue eyes approached the table.

"Were the lasagna to your liking?" She asked.

"Delicious!"

"I am delighted, Princess Cornelia. I hope it's the same for your friend and your boyfriend."

At those words Cornelia blushed.

"He is my brother." She hurried to specify.

"Ah ... I've never seen it before."

"He doesn't like being in the spotlight."

_Except when he wearing a mask._

"I understand ... What do you want for second?"

"Schnitzel and French Fries." Lelouch replied.

"We too." Rakshata and Cornelia replied.

"Excellent choice ... I'm going to tell the chef, it will take about ten minutes."

Having said that she went away.

"Am I no longer a dirty terrorist?" Lelouch asked her half-sister.

"Lower your voice ... If the news spreads that Zero is a British prince we will have endless troubles!"

" Now that a large-scale alien invasion is underway, nobody talks about me anymore. The eyes of the world are all focused on the clashes between the terrestrial forces and the invaders."

"About it ... What are you going to do?"

At that question, Lelouch's smile faded.

"I do not know."

"Don't you know or don't you want to tell me?"

"My goal was to create a new world where Nunnally could live happily and safely."

"But now she's dead."

"Exact. And without her I have only one thing left to do. "

"Find Marianne's assassins."

"Exact."

Cornelia snorted, disconsolate.

"If I didn't, nine years ago, I don't understand how you can do it."

"I have my means."

"I'm sure…"

"Changing the subject ... How long does it take to bring the second dish?" Rakshata wondered.

"He should be here any minute." He replied.

In fact, after a while the waitress returned carrying a tray with three plates on it, which she placed on the table.

"To you!"

"Thanks, Miss?"

"Miyuki, Miyuki Kujou."

"Thanks, Miyuki."

"Please, and enjoy your meal!"

"You too…"

He stopped, realizing the stupidity he had said.

"Um ... I don't eat, I'm here to work." Miyuki said, embarrassed.

"I know ... Geez, what a gaffe!"

"Now sorry, but I have to serve the other customers!"

Having said that she left.

* * *

At the same time, in an unspecified place, Charles was reading a historical essay dedicated to the English defeat in Trafalgar and the subsequent invasion of the British Isles by the Napoleonic armies. The book in particular spoke of the siege of London by Napoleon Bonaparte, the fall of the capital into the hands of the French general and the escape of Queen Elizabeth III to Edinburgh, where she would be captured by the revolutionaries and imprisoned, before being released from her lover Richard von Britannia, who fled with her to the New Continent, later becoming the first emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It was the work of Professor Harkinson, and dated back to twenty years earlier.

_I never expected that we British, sworn enemies of Europeans, would end up cooperating with them against a common enemy._

He think.

"Charles ..." a known voice called.

"VV ..." He replied, turning around.

"You had a good idea to move the cult venue to Europia." The boy said.

"I had no choice ... The Chinese Federation was falling district after district. If the reptilians had identified it, they would have thought of a secret scientific installation, and would have destroyed it."

"Foresighted as always, brother ..."

_More than you think._

The emperor thought.

"A talent that I have acquired over the years. Without it I would have been dead for decades. "

"True ... Changing the subject, is there much for dinner?"

"About a quarter of an hour."

"In the meantime, we could take a short walk."

"Gladly, little brother."

The two walked off.

* * *

**Krasnokamensk, 6:30 pm**

Bismarck, in the company of Anya, had come to the place where the decapitated corpse of Gino lay. Due to the intense cold and bleeding, the body was of an impressive whiteness, which stood out on the pool of blood that had now frozen over. It had just stopped snowing, and the air battle over their heads had ceased due to the withdrawal of alien forces. The knight of one approached the late knight of three, watching him closely.

_Someone pierced him treacherously, then finished him off by cutting off his head ... Gino was one of my strongest knights, I doubt he was fooled by an opponent. Ergo who killed him had to be an acquaintance of his._

Suddenly a doubt took hold of him. so he unsheathed his sword, turning around suddenly and blocking Anya's lunge, which he disarmed effortlessly.

"Then you're the spy ..." He said, impassive.

"Bastard!" She insulted him, furious at the failed attack.

In response, Bismarck raised his weapon and with a single slash cut the knight of six in two parts: the latter let out a heartbreaking scream, while her blood and entrails spread on the ground.

The man stared at her impassively, then wiped his blade with a cloth.

_This is a very serious fact ... Some knights of round are maneuvered by aliens. I have to inform the emperor._

He thought, worried.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81: The mermaid.**

**Weiswolf, 10:45 am**

Freia was walking through the corridors when she was joined by Major Hammel.

"I was just looking for you." The man said seriously.

"What's up?"

"I'd like a clarification."

"About what?"

"The reasons why that fight broke out."

The woman remained silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Then?"

"Because of my revelation."

"What revelation?"

"Shin is in possession of the geass, a hypnotic power that allows him to induce anyone to commit suicide."

Oscar was amazed at that response.

"Did you say ... induce suicide?"

"Exact. A single order is enough to push someone to commit suicide. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

The bespectacled man shook his head, putting a hand on his face.

"I have to ask Akito and the commander Malcal for confirmation…. At least one of the two. "

"My word is not enough?"

"The word of a woman who claims to be a divinity ... You are sorry and I have serious doubts, right?"

"Stupid unbeliever ..."

"Now I have to go."

Having said that, Hammel walked.

* * *

At the same time CC was wandering the corridors of the Foundation's headquarters, when she noticed that one of the doors next to her had the zodiacal symbol of the aquarium on the door.

_Who knows what or what I will find inside ..._

She wondered.

Driven by curiosity, she entered, finding herself in a room that to her eyes looked like a kind of large swimming pool, inside which there was (incredible but true) a mermaid with long straight blue hair and dark blue eyes, snowy skin, wearing a bra and a collar of the aforementioned color, as well as bracelets and a belt made of gold. At the edge of the swimming pool was a jar. The creature swam in the body of water, and seemed not to have noticed her.

_I have seen things in my life ... But never a siren!_

Green-haired girl thought, amazed.

Suddenly the stranger stopped, suddenly turning towards her and staring at her with a hostile look.

"Who are you?" She asked threateningly.

"CC."

"I didn't hear a knock ..."

"I didn't know there was anyone. Are you an SCP?"

"They labeled me as SCP-327, but I'd rather be called Aquarius."

"Okay, Aquarius ... How did they find you?"

At that question the siren's face darkened further. She approached the edge, staring at her interlocutor with hostility.

"I don't like those who ask too many questions."

It came out of the water, while its tail changed into a pair of legs. She picked up a pair of blue briefs and put them on, then positioned herself in front of CC with her arms on her hips.

"And I don't like anyone who enters other people's rooms without asking for permission."

The green-haired girl swallowed. That woman (or mermaid) was taller than her, one meter eighty against her one and sixty-eight.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get acquainted ..."

Acquarius snorted, then took on a more conciliatory tone.

"You're a new agent, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"I imagined ... Otherwise you would know who I am. And I've never seen you before. "

"I have been here for three months as a prisoner. Then Tony offered to work for him as an agent."

"Typical of him ... Recruiting new levers among Safe class SCPs too."

CC looked at her curiously.

"Safe Class?"

"Didn't Tony explain it to you?"

"No…"

There are three main classes of SCP: Safe are indicated with a green symbol, and are harmless to humans; then we have the Euclid, indicated with a yellow symbol and with unpredictable behavior. Finally we have the Keter, indicated with a red symbol and extremely dangerous for mankind and civilization. If they were to escape from here they would do endless damage. I am a Safe class, and unlike the others I enjoy some ... Discounts. Like an apartment of my own, next door. "

"In exchange for…"

"Certain favors to the director, if you understand what I mean."

"Perfectly."

"You instead? Which category are you in? "

"There was a red symbol on my cell door, so Keter."

Acquarius whistled.

"Yet to look at you you seem harmless. What did you do to be labeled as a evil monster?"

"I guess you don't know about the geass."

"Tony told me about it a few weeks ago. A kind of paranormal power, right? "

"Exact. Over the centuries I have distributed it to various people. "

The siren was flabbergasted.

"Distributed? Centuries?"

"Yeah ... It may seem absurd to you, but I'm an immortal, born more than 7 centuries ago. And I can donate geass to any person."

"How did you get immortality? Making a deal with the devil? "

"Actually she was a nun ... She gave me a geass that made anyone love me. At some point, however, she exchanged her code with my geass, and then committed suicide."

"The code would be immortality, right?"

"Exact. Since then I have traveled far and wide across the globe for hundreds of years. "

"Hell ... I guess you'll have had adventures."

"Of all colors ... Both positive and negative. I went through wars, revolutions, political upheavals ... And I met various historical figures, from Joan of Arc to Marianne vi Britannia. "

"I have spent most of my life in the Pacific Ocean. I rarely went to the mainland. Then they took me, about ten years ago, and now here I am."

"Are you okay?"

"I can not complain. After all, I'm fine here. Everyone is nice to me, including Tony. Sometimes they even allow me to swim around the island, as long as it doesn't go too far. If anyone were to sight me I would draw attention to this place, compromising its secrecy."

"Logical…"

"Well, it's a pleasure to see a new face. I'm sorry for the welcome before, but I'm always wary of strangers. "

"Imagine, you do very well."

The two shook hands.

"Now I have to go ... I hope to see you again."

"Count on it." The blue-haired woman said, winking at her new friend.

* * *

At the same time Charles was in conversation with Bismarck.

"Are you saying that some of my knights of round are alien puppets?" Asked the emperor, surprised.

"Unfortunately it is so, your majesty ... Even if it pains me to admit it."

"Damn ... They are an elite troop chosen under my direct command ... If the aliens have compromised it, it means that they have really infiltrated everywhere, perhaps even in my family!"

"There is a serious possibility, in fact."

"We have to find out if other knights are maneuvered. Do you know anyone you trust?"

"Right now I can't trust anyone, majesty."

_Not even of you._

He thought, being careful not to say it.

"There will be someone you trust."

"There would be Michele Manfredi, ex knight of two, but he has been suicidal for 6 months."

"I need a living person!"

"Then I would say Dorothea Ernst. One of my best knights. "

"Well, convince her to investigate incognito about her companions ... She has to unmask any other moles, hoping that she is not herself."

"We can, only hope, your majesty."

"I will inform Schneizel."

Communication ended.

Charles sighed, then turned to one of the operators in the control room.

"Get in touch with Pendragon, priority level one!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

That said, the man went to work.

_The situation is worse than expected ... If adequate countermeasures are not taken, other government or army officials will die. And then there will be trouble ..._

The monarch thought, frowning.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82: The intruder.**

**Weiswolf, 12:15 pm**

As always, Weiswolf's canteen was packed with people. Akito was having lunch with Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya, as Leila was still hospitalized. Not far from him were his brother Shin and Jean. The boy avoided looking in their direction.

"Damn, I hope Leila will recover soon ... She are the backbone of Unit W-0." Ayano said sadly.

"Thank that bastard of Shin if she's no longer with us now!" Ryo replied.

"Don't talk like she's dead ... she's just hurt. Time a few weeks, maximum a few months and it will come back as new. " Yuki scolded him.

At that moment the quartet was joined by Major Hammel, who turned to Akito:

"Lieutenant Hyuga, I have to ask you for information."

"Sure, which one?"

"I was told that your brother Shin is in possession of the geass, a power that allows him to induce anyone to commit suicide ... Can you confirm it?"

"He admitted it. It is with that power that ten years ago destroyed our family."

Oscar began to sweat cold.

"If true, that man represents a serious danger ... We should put him under arrest."

"Or kill him." Yukiya intervened.

"If we do, the knights of Saint Uriel will turn against us." Ayano replied.

"It is not said, Ayano-chan ... Shin has earned a bad reputation, running away from Istanbul and abandoning the knights of Saint Michael without orders and without a guide, and there are those who call him a coward. The only one who is sure to make a fuss is Jean. "

"I go now…"

Having said that, the major left.

* * *

"What are those talking about?" Jean wondered, who had seen Akito's group arguing with Hammel.

"I do not care." Shin replied, looking away.

"You're thinking about Leila, right?"

"Yup."

"Do you feel guilty about what happened to her?"

At that question the boy's face darkened.

"I almost killed her ..."

"Hyuga ... You had no intention of it! It was a disgrace!"

"I took out my sword, in anger ... If I had kept control now she would be here with us."

She took his hand, making him turn surprised in his direction.

"She'll recover, you'll see ... Haven't you heard the doctor?"

"I don't trust her. At this hour she could have killed her. "

"We must trust ... We have no other choice."

"Trust is a luxury these days that we can no longer afford. Every person around us can be maneuvered by aliens ... And to be honest this awareness makes me paranoid. We are not safe at all. Someone could sooner or later kill us. "

"A tempting prospect ..." She said.

* * *

"Is Leila injured?" Smilas asked, worried.

"Exactly general." Claus replied.

"Who did it?"

"Shin Hyuga, commander of the knights of Saint Uriel."

"For what reason?"

"It appears that a fight broke out between Lord Shaing and his brother Akito. Commander Malcal attempted to be a peacemaker and caught a sword in the belly. "

"Is it serious?"

"Fortunately no, she just needs a rest."

"Thank goodness ... If she dies the morale of European citizens it will collapse."

"True…"

"Is Lord Shaing under arrest?"

"Actually no, basically he didn't do it on purpose ... And then Major Hammel ordered the seizure of every weapon, except the security officers."

"Even if it was an accident, action should be taken against him, also because he could be an alien spy. But ... Did you say that he and Lieutenant Hyuga are brothers? "

"Exact."

" Bring it here, I have to chat with him."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

At the same time, Dr. Randall was reading a clinical data folder in Leila's room. The blonde was still immersed in a deep sleep.

_You were lucky, Leila ... If the blade had hit some vital organ it would have been much more difficult to save you, if not impossible._

She snorted.

_It would have been better if that Freia had kept silent the spies' affair ... The only result obtained is to have created an atmosphere of suspicion and distrust among the staff of the fortress. I myself no longer trust anyone, not even who I should care for._

At that moment she heard a strange noise behind her. She turned, noticing that a robin had entered through the open window. The bird had leaned on a small table and stared at it.

_Fuck..._

She tried to get closer, but the bird started flying randomly around the room.

_If I don't throw him out he risks disturbing Leila!_

She put her hand to a flytrap laid on the floor and began to strike left and right, until she managed to hit it, throwing it to the ground. She hit him wildly on other occasions until he killed him. Then he took him by the beak and threw him out.

_Little bastard ..._

She thought, closing the window.

* * *

"Are the knights of round compromised?" Schneizel asked, shocked.

"Unfortunately, that's the way it is. I got news from Lord Waldstein himself. " His father confirmed, sulking.

"This is serious ... It means that aliens may have other moles infiltrated the upper echelons of British society ... Political, military, economic and scientific." Kanon said, sweating cold.

"I would ask you to reveal certain information only to those in need. If the population finds out that there are people controlled by aliens, we risk hysteria and paranoia."

"Count on it, father."

Communication ended.

"Kanon, contact the island of Chiburijima immediately, it is better to spread this news to our allies."

"It will be done, your highness."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83: Under arrest.**

**Weiswolf, 12:30 pm**

"Dr. Randall hasn't met yet ... I wonder why." Anna said.

"She will still be busy with Leila." Hilda replied.

Not even to do it on purpose, at that moment the direct interested appeared, who joined them and sat down at their table.

"Is Leila okay?" Anna asked immediately.

"She sleeps quietly." She replied.

The bespectacled girl heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm so relieved ..."

"In any case, she needs rest, at least until she has fully recovered."

"Well, it could have been worse ... Luckily it wasn't."

* * *

Meanwhile Claus had also come to the cafeteria, and after looking around he approached the table where Akito and his companions were.

"General Smilas wants to talk to you, follow me." He said to the young Japanese man.

"What happens?" He asked.

"You'll find out."

Although intrigued, the boy obeyed, standing up.

"Did something happen to Leila?"

"No, it's about you and your brother."

Increasingly curious, Akito followed Claus out of the room, while Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya stared at him curiously.

* * *

"There is movement, I see ..." Jean commented, watching the scene.

" I don't care ..." replied her superior.

Jean did not reply, resuming eating. Shin looked around, then started eating again too, even if against his will. In fact, his thoughts were concentrated on Leila, the blonde maiden of Europia, the one who had ensnared him with her charm and her behavior. A gorgeous girl who was now lying in a hospital bed. Because of him.

_After what I did, will she still want talk me? The mere idea that she can hate me makes me nervous ... Even if I don't know the precise reason for this fear. After all, she loves Akito, not me ... And until yesterday we were on adverse fronts. I am the commander of the Saint Uriel knights of Euro-Britannia, she are the commander of a European militia ... If we fight side by side it is only because of the alien invasion. Without it one of the two would have killed the other._

He thought, bitter.

"Lord Shaing." A voice called it.

He turned, meeting his gaze with Major Hammel, who was escorted by some soldiers armed with machine guns.

"What's up?"

"Consider yourself under arrest."

At that phrase Jean jumped to her feet.

"What? Are you joking?" She asked, scandalized.

"With what accusation?" Shin asked in turn.

"We know about your geass."

At that reply the boy assumed an annoyed expression.

_I bet there is Freia or Akito's hand behind the tip, if not both._

He think.

"Geass? What are you talking about? " The redhead intervened, more and more confused.

"Miss Rowe, stay out of it! Lord Shaing, follow us. "

Although displeased, Shin obeyed, standing up. If he had tried to use the geass at that juncture they would killed him.

"I guess you'll put me under house arrest."

"If it were up to me, I would throw you in the prison sector, together with the other circus phenomena. But for this I need the permission of the commander, which I will ask later. "

"I see…"

Having said that, Shin started, followed closely by Hammel's group that kept him under fire. The others in the room watched the scene without intervening or commenting, too surprised by the situation.

_It's a scandal ... I won't let they arrest him! I will ask the knights of Uriel to help me!_

Jean thought furiously.

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 8.45pm**

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Guinevere asked General Darlton.

"Unfortunately no, prince Schneizel himself confirmed it to me. Anya Alstreim, knight of six, treacherously killed Gino Weinberg, knight of three, only to attempt the life of the knight of one, Bismarck Waldstein. But he killed her easily. " He replied.

Silence fell in the room: everyone present was flabbergasted.

"Damn ... If so it means that there could be other moles among the high ranks of our nations!" Constance said, distressed.

"And also among the ranks of the black knights." Todoh added, dark in face.

Silence fell again, which this time lasted for an apparently very long time. Kaguya thought about breaking it.

"Maybe my cousin Suzaku was one of them, as well as Kirihara ... Maybe the aliens took them from here so they could report the information they got."

"Miss Sumeragi, nothing proves it ... No spaceship has approached the island." Dietard explained.

"What if the reptilians had spacecraft invisible to radar, or some countermeasure that allows them to go unnoticed?"

"In that case they could have safely taken those two and then left." Bartley replied.

"And it's not the most serious thing ... If there were other people besides them?" Assumed Lord Villon.

Nobody answered that question, and everyone started to stare at each other, with suspicion.

"Please don't get paranoid, or we'll risk catching colossal crabs!" Shogo intervened.

"I agree, until proven otherwise none of us are manipulated." Urabe gave him support.

"I think so too." Ryoga stated.

"In any case, if you notice suspicious behavior, please report it to me, so I will take the necessary measures." Dietard said.

"What if you were the mole?" Ohgi insinuated.

"I'm not." Replied the reporter.

"There is no way to be sure."

"I could say the same about you."

"Please, it's not the time to make unfounded accusations. I would propose to update the meeting later, so that the various participants refresh their ideas. " Munakata proposed.

Everyone nodded, then began to leave the tent.

_This is not a good thing ... Whether or not there are other alien spies, this story risks undermining our cohesion._

The man of miracles thought, worried.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84: Suspected of espionage.**

**Weiswolf, 1:00 pm**

"Lieutenant Hyuga ..."

"General Smilas ..."

"I have been told that you and Lord Shaing are brothers."

"Step Brothers."

"In normal times this would have cost you dearly."

"I do not understand."

"Does the word military espionage mean anything to you?"

"Are you suggesting that I would pass on vital information to Euro-Britannia?"

"The possibility is there. I heard that you met he in Slonim. "

"During the battle ... And I haven't seen him in ten years. I didn't even know he was enrolled in the enemy ranks. Besides, our relationships is not friendly. "

"In any case it doesn't matter, at least not right now. The priority is to eradicate the threat from the stars."

"Of course, sir."

"But when the war ends, if evidence emerges against you, you will be referred to the martial court."

"I see."

"Now you can go."

Communication ended.

Akito snorted, annoyed.

"Does the general suspect you just because you're Shin's brother? It seems to me excessive… "Claus commented, so far silent.

"It should be committed to fighting aliens, and not formulating absurd theses." The boy said, annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile Jean was unsuccessfully attempting to convince the knights of Saint Uriel to free Shin. For this purpose she had gone to their camp, located near the lake.

"Your commander is a prisoner of the Europeans, we must free him immediately!" Exclaimed.

"He is not our commander! We are loyal only to Lord Raymond!" A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes replied.

"In fact, he's just a coward Eleven!" He gave her a boy with short blue hair and red eyes.

"Lord Raymond is dead. Your commander is now Lord Shaing, so you must obey him!"

"Of course, so at the first opportunity he will run away again, leaving us alones against the aliens! Like he did with Michael's knights!" A redhead with eyes of the same color affirmed.

"Erica, Lancer, Cecily! I remind you that I am your superior, and if I give you orders you must obey!"

"We will not start a battle against the Europeans to free that pusillanimous! If you really keep us free alone!" Erica (the blonde girl) stiffly retorted.

Furious, Jean looked around, noting that none of the other knights were willing to follow her. Some stared at her with resentment, others with displeasure, but no one offered to help her.

"Okay ... I'll do it myself!"

That said, she turned away.

_Damn ... I can't even count on the Ashra team, which has a tooth poisoned against Shin since he didn't object to Ashley's imprisonment._

She could not face the Europeans alone, on board her frame or on foot. They would surely have overwhelmed her. She could sneak Shin out, but then what? Even if they managed to escape from the fortress around them, hectares and hectares of forest spread out. Surely they would soon find themselves hunted by both the W-0 unit and the knights of Saint Uriel, the former because they saw them as fugitives and the latter as deserters. In that situation, her hands were tied, which irritated her.

* * *

At the same time Freia had entered the room where Leila was hospitalized. Observing her carefully she noticed that she was still asleep. At that moment, Shin's words came to mind.

* * *

**Flashback start**

"You could have turned the sword into steam, or moved Leila, or stopped me, but you didn't move a finger ... What kind of divinity are you?"

**End flashback**

* * *

_He's right ... I could have avoided all of this ... Why didn't I do it? Maybe because it all happened too fast?_

She wondered, then shook her head.

_Needless to ask ... I have to remedy my lack._

She put her hands on Leila's belly, then concentrated, starting to emit a purple light from her body. This phenomenon lasted about a minute, then stopped. At that point the girl turned and left the room, while the blonde girl slowly opened her eyes.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85: Release order.**

**Anchorage, 3:30 am**

Although it was late at night, the city was still illuminated by day with artificial lights (street lamps, signs etc.). The streets, however, were deserted, except for Lelouch, Cornelia and Rakshata, who had just left the restaurant and were looking for a place to sleep.

"Fuck, what a meal!" Exclaimed Lelouch.

"Yeah ... We gorged ourselves well." Rakshata gave it to him.

Cornelia instead looked around suspiciously.

"Can you explain to me what you have?" Her stepbrother asked her, noting her attitude.

"I have a strange feeling ... As if someone was watching us." She replied.

Her traveling companions looked around, but saw no one.

"It will be your imagination ... This situation has made us all a bit paranoid." He stated.

"True ... Anyway we had better hurry up to find a place to spend the night. I'm cracking from the cold!"

"Do you know any place?"

"The best western golden lion is a luxury hotel and is open day and night."

"Then let's go immediately. I'm falling out of sleep ... "The blonde woman said, yawning.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 1:45 pm**

"Can you explain why Shin was arrested? And what is this geass story? " Ayano asked.

"I wish I knew too." Yukiya supported her.

Akito hesitated before replying.

"Geass is a kind of hypnotic power with which anyone who looks into the eyes can lead to suicide."

At that news everyone was thrilled.

"Are you saying that just one order is enough to make someone kill themselves?"

"Exactly, warrant officer Sayama. And I think he has already used it. " Oscar intervened, with Anna at his side.

"What do you mean, Major Hammel?" Hyuga junior asked him.

"Seven months ago Michele Manfredi, commander of the knights of Saint Michael, committed suicide for unknown reasons. Shin himself took over. In light of the latest revelations, I have a strong suspicion that he was killed."

"Typical of him ... Killing anyone he considers an obstacle to his plans."

"We should inform the Euro-Britannia government, although I fear they will never believe the history of the geass."

"You will not inform anyone, Major!" A familiar female voice intimated him.

Everyone turned and saw, not far from them, Leila wearing green hospital pajamas. Everyone was surprised to see her already standing.

"Leila!" Anna exclaimed, happier than ever, slinging into her arms.

"Anna ..."

"Why are you already on your feet? You need a rest!" Ryo scolded her.

"I don't need it, as you can see I totally recovered."

To be credible to her affirmation she lifted her shirt, showing her belly intact, as if nothing had pierced her.

"How is it possible? Dr. Randall said it would take time for your complete recovery!" Ayano intervened.

"I suspect Freia's paw is behind this miraculous healing ..." Yuki commented, smiling slyly.

"Well, he had particular skills I understood ... But why should I keep quiet about the story of Shin's geass?"

"Right now such news would only create further paranoia. And we don't need it. I also order the immediate release of Lord Shaing."

Everyone was shocked by that order, especially Akito and Oscar.

"But did you go out of your mind, Commander Malcal?" The major asked, amazed.

"My surname is Breisgau!" The blonde girl replied, annoyed.

"That's a monster! It could lead us to suicide! It's too dangerous to keep him free!"

"He is a good commander and a good fighter, we need him."

"Leila, that tried to kill you! Did you forget it?"

"Anna, it was a simple incident! And I repeat, we cannot do without him!"

"Right, otherwise who will fuck you?" Hammel commented ironically, earning a look from the girl.

"Major Hammel, another joke like that and you will end up under arrest!"

"Joke? Truth! You are a whore... You sex with everyone:me, the Hyuga brothers, Ayano, Anna. "

"If I'm a whore it's my business! The body is mine and I give myself to whoever I want!"

"Not when it comes to an apparently psychopathic British knight who has a dangerous power with which he killed his commander!"

"Moderate the terms! He's still my brother!"

"He killed your family, did you forget Lieutenant Hyuga?"

Akito couldn't help feeling stupid for forgetting something so important.

"…Step brother." He corrected himself, embarrassed.

"Major Hammel, I remind you that Euro-Britannia is now an allied nation! And it's not the time to be moralists! This is not a war between good and bad, but between humans and aliens!"

"Ally? It is a puppet state created by Britannia in territories that once belonged to us, and which should be returned to us!"

"We managed to get a small part back, and in any case it makes no sense to debate this, when our planet risks ending up under alien domination!"

"I think so too." Ryo said.

"Marshal Sayama, nobody asked for your opinion!" Oscar scolded him.

"I don't need your permission to express it!" The young Japanese retorted dismissively.

" Eleven bastard, learn to stay in your place!"

Enraged by that epithet, Ryo punched his interlocutor, hitting him in the face.

"I'm a Japanese, do you want to put it on your head?"

" Impertinent ... How dare you?"

"We are people, not numbers!"

At that statement the major took a murderous look.

"You are criminals! If it were up to me, I would have sentenced you to the guillotine! If you are alive it is only because we needed pilots! Even Commander Malcal considers you little more than rubbish!"

Leila looked at him as if he had gone mad.

_But what does it say?_

"You're a liar! Leila is our friend!" Ayano exclaimed.

"No ... She despises you!"

"Enough now, Captain Hammel! Free Lord Shaing now and stop it with these lies!"

Oscar looked at her in bewilderment.

"But I'm a major ..."

In response, the European maiden tore the major's insignia.

"I just degraded you! And now execute my order! "

"Yes, ma'am ..."

_Slut!_

The man walked. Leaving behind the group.

"Leila?"

"What is it, Ayano?"

"He said so but you ..."

"He was lying, okay? I don't know what came to his mind, but he was lying! You are dear friends to me!"

"Yet until yesterday we were enemies, since we attempted to kidnap General Smilas." Ryo said.

At that moment Claus also came.

"Can you explain to me what happens? I heard screams, and I just saw Major Hammel with an angry air!"

"It happens, Lieutenant Colonel Warwick, that I have recovered from my wounds and therefore I will resume my position as commander of the fortress! And Hammel is no longer major, but captain!"

"Ah, I understand ... I advise you to contact General Smilas, he was definitely worried about you."

"I'll do it right away."

Having said that she walked in turn, while Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya looked at her perplexed.

_Leila..._

The swordswoman thought, still shaken by Hammel's alleged revelations.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86: Forgive me.**

**Anchorage, 4:00 am**

"Here we are, this is the Best Western Golden Lion Hotel." Cornelia announced, indicating a three-story building, white and red.

"It will cost an eye of the head ..." Rakshata said doubtfully.

"You forget I'm an imperial princess." It reminded her of the purple-haired woman.

"Yeah, that's true ..." She admitted.

"Well, let's not hang around here! Let's go in and book a room!"

"One moment, sister ... How long will we stop?" Lelouch asked.

"Just enough time to take a nap and have breakfast, then we'll leave for Vancouver."

"I agree with this…"

The trio set off, ignoring that someone, a short distance away, was watching carefully...

* * *

**Weiswolf, 2.15 pm**

Shin was in his quarters, intent on staring at the snowy landscape through the window.

_Damn ... If the existence of my geass reaches Lord Farnese's ears he will understand that I have induced Lord Manfredi to commit suicide ... In this case I will find myself degraded and imprisoned, if I am lucky. Executed if I am not!_

He thought nervously.

Suddenly he heard the door to the room open. He turned, crossing his gaze with Oscar who stared at him with a look of pure hatred.

"You are released. Orders from your bitch. " He said, with disgust.

He looked at him bewildered.

"My bitch?"

"Commander Malcal. She also told me to keep the geass affair hidden, ergo your superiors in Euro-Britannia will not be informed ... For now. "

At that news the young Japanese smiled slyly. Now he felt more relaxed.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. If you want to thank her, look for her alone! "

"Do you count, Major ..."

"Captain, please!"

Shin walked out of the room.

_Bastard ... He and who ordered his release!_

Hammel thought furiously.

* * *

"I am glad to see you healthy again, Leila." Smilas said.

"Thank you, general."

"Dr. Randall said it would take time for your recovery, but instead you recovered in less than a day. How did you do?"

"Merit of Freia, I can only tell you this."

"Ah understood. And what about your assailant, Lord Shaing?"

"He was imprisoned but I ordered his release."

"Are you sure of your choice? It could be an alien mole."

"It was a disgrace, nothing more. If he had been maneuvered by the invaders he would have finished the job. "

"Better ... In any case, keep your eyes open, so as to avoid new troubles."

"You count on it."

Communication ended.

* * *

Leaving the corridor, Leila ran into Anna, who was staring at her insecure.

"Anna! What's up?" She asked.

"Are you sure of your decision?"

"You mean to release Shin?"

"Exact."

"The answer is yes."

"Leila ... It's pure madness! That has lethal power, and he used it to kill his superior! "

"Anna, I already told you ... He is too precious an element. We can't help it. "

"But he's a crazy murderer!"

"This is not a war between good and evil, but a war between mankind and an extraterrestrial species. We need all the help we can get, and Shin is a good commander."

"Are you going to cover up his misdeeds?" Now the bespectacled girl looked at her bewildered.

"For now, yes. Once the hostilities are over, I will inform his superiors. "

"You are sure?"

Leila smiled and hugged her.

"Count on it."

After a few minutes the two parted and at that moment were joined by Shin. Both turned in his direction.

_Talk about the devil ..._

Anna thought, annoyed by his presence.

"Shin ... Are you all right?" Asked the blonde.

In response, Shin drew her to him, hugging her and leaving her stunned.

"What the ..."

"Leila, forgive me! Because of my anger you risked dying! I was scared to death when you passed out!"

"Shin ..."

"I behaved like an idiot ..." He admitted, sincerely repentant.

In response, Leila hugged him in turn, then looked him in the eye and said:

"I forgive you!"

At that phrase Shin took on a more relaxed expression. Anna instead became suspicious.

_I hope I'm wrong, but it looks like those two are falling in love._

She think.

At that moment the trio was joined by Akito, who shot a hateful glance at the happy couple.

"I see that everything has worked out for the best ..." He affirmed, impassive, making the others turn towards him.

"Exactly, Akito." Leila replied.

He snorted.

"I'm glad." He said, although the tone of his voice showed some irritation. However, no one noticed.

"Akito, how about visiting Dr. Randall?" The maiden said.

"And why?"

"I would like to apologize to her for putting her under arrest ... I thought she was being manipulated by aliens, but she saved me instead."

"Okay ... Come on."

The two set off.

* * *

"What do you think Hammel said is true?" Ayano asked, staring at the landscape outside his bedroom window.

"I hope not ..." Ryo replied, lying on the bed.

"I wouldn't mind his words too much ... Leila has always behaved well with us, nothing proves that she hate us." Yukiya, who fumbled with his smartphone, said.

The swordswoman looked at him insecure, then returned to focus on the snowy landscape.

_It would be painful to find out that she only pretended to be our friend ... Especially for me, that I am so fond of her, if not in love with her._

At that moment, however, all the good moments they had spent together came to mind: the battles faced side by side (first against Britannia and then against the aliens), the time spent in the camp of the gypsies, between dance, music and serenity, their hot embraces ... Instinctively he smiled.

_What a naive to make me have certain doubts ... Leila really cares about us, it's clear as the sun! And we care about her!_

She said to herself, heartened.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87: Foiled murder.**

Sophie had just arrived in the room where Leila was resting and, in noticing her absence, was alarmed.

_Where did she get hunted?_

She wondered, looking around.

"Doctor ..." A voice called her.

She turned, meeting her gaze with her patient, who was in Akito's company.

"Can you tell me what you're doing out of your bed? You need to rest before you can move! "

"Freia healed my wound, now I'm in perfect health." The blonde girl informed her.

"I can guarantee it, now it's unharmed." Akito gave her support.

"I see ... Of course, if that girl can really heal any wound I have to consider myself unemployed."

"Don't say that, Sophie ... You still remain a brilliant scientist, and you can help us in other ways. For example…"

She approached her, then stroked her cheek.

"Leila ..."

"Shhhh .. Don't say anything!"

Having said that she kissed her on the lips. After a few moments the woman responded to the kiss, which became more and more passionate. Their tongues danced sinuously, never stopping. Excited by that vision, Akito approached Sophie and began to lick her neck sensually. The scientist began to get more and more excited, getting wet like a fountain. When the kiss ended Leila said in a hoarse voice:

"Sorry if I doubted you, even putting you under arrest ..."

Sophie smiled at her words, and began kissing her on the neck, under Akito's hungry gaze.

* * *

**Anchorage, 5:30 am**

Rakshata was sleeping blissfully in her hotel room, and Lelouch was lying beside her, also dozing. Suddenly someone slowly opened the door, just enough to peek inside. Seeing the two lovers asleep deeply, she smiled grimly. Having courage, she sneaked in, closing the door behind her. She brandished a sharp kitchen knife, and approached her targets, ready to assassinate them. Suddenly, however, Cornelia attacked her from behind, planting a dagger in her skull, killing her. The scream that emitted before expiring woke the two missing victims.

"What happens?" The Indian woman asked, alarmed.

"That you were going to die ..." The warrior princess replied, throwing the intruder's corpse to the ground.

Surprised, Lelouch leaned over to see who had attempted their life. When he saw her, he was greatly surprised.

"But it is…"

"Miyuki, the waitress who served us dinner in the restaurant." Said his sister.

"But why did she try to kill us?"

"Simple, doctor ... It's maneuvered by aliens."

"An their mole ..."

"Exact. You took a big risk, if I hadn't noticed that someone was spying on us, it would have killed you both."

"Shit ... And now what do we do?" Rakshata wondered.

"The ideal would be to inform the police ... If someone were to find the body in this room we would take great risks."

"Are you also going to talk about the maneuvered thing?"

"If we want to avoid a voluntary murder charge, yes."

"You will spread panic, do you know that?"

"Yes, little brother ... But we have no alternative. And then we could not keep it secret forever, I imagine that groups of maneuvered people have already entered into action. "

"You are right…"

* * *

**Himalaya, 22:45**

"Shinku?" He called it Muftak.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Our king wants to talk to you."

"At this time?"

"Exact."

"For what reason?"

"Get to know ..." replied the alien, evasively.

"Okay ... I'll come."

He glanced at Tianzi, who in the company of Zhou was looking at the room in the house where they were staying.

_I hope they don't take it, if I walk away for a while._

He think.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88: Surrounded.**

The royal palace was the largest building in the underground city: it stood on a vast square of white tiles and was composed of a complex of buildings with golden roofs and surrounded by a red wall.

_It reminds me of the forbidden city ..._

Shinku thought, as he approached Muftak together.

"How do you illuminate the quarry?" He asked.

"About those." The alien replied, pointing upwards.

Looking up, the Chinese noticed a series of large lamps that illuminated the entire area by day.

"Are they always active?"

"24 hours on 24."

"And they never fail?"

"At most one, every now and then ... But it's rare. Ah, here is the king!"

He exclaimed, pointing to a man in his sixties with short hair and gray beard and blue eyes, who was wearing some sort of armor.

When they reached it, Muftak bowed.

"Majesty…"

"Muftak ... He would be the representative of the Earthlings?"

"Yes, majesty. His name is Shinku."

The man nodded, then turned to his guest.

"I have been told that your people are under attack by Baishin's armies."

"They've already subjugated half of this world."

"How long has it been since they arrived?"

"Three months."

"You are tenacious ... My planet capitulated in a month."

"Are they really that strong?"

"Exact. One of the most belligerent species in the universe. Over the centuries they have created a vast empire, which includes countless planets. They fought several wars against different civilizations, and each time they ended up subjugating them ... all but one. "

"Which?"

"The Kijivu."

"Ki what?"

"Them."

Libaax reached for his watch, pressing a button that transmitted a holographic image of a humanoid alien with gray skin and large black eyes.

"A Huīsè ... a gray."

"As the lizards expanded into the cosmos they met the ... Grays who were doing the same thing. Obviously the two empires ended up fighting each other in order to gain supremacy in the universe."

"And is this war still going on?"

"Yup. But don't ask me how long it lasts, I don't have a clue."

"Were you allies of the grays?"

"We were strangers to the two factions. However, we were trading partners of the Grays. Maybe that's why the Baishin empire invaded us ... "

"I see."

"Anyway ... You and your companions are welcome in my city. You can stay as long as you want, as long as you don't compromise the secrecy of this place. "

"I really was hoping to use this place as a basis for resistance ..."

"It is not possible, it would be too dangerous for us. If the reptilians were to find out that we are hiding here, we would all be in danger."

"I see…"

"You will feel comfortable here, I guarantee you. Muftak, bring him back to his quarters."

"Yes, majesty."

* * *

**Weiswolf, 4pm**

Jean was in her room, lying on the bed. She stared at the ceiling with a distressed air.

_Damn ... Shin is a prisoner of the Europeans and I can't do anything to free him! Nobody wants to help me, and trying alone would be suicide since I would all be against it!_

She think.

At that moment she heard the door open and a known voice startled her.

"Jean ..."

She turned to the entrance: Shin had just entered, and stared at her impassively.

"Hyuga!" She exclaimed, taking a seat.

"You are free!" She added.

"Merit of Leila. She ordered my release. " He explained, sitting down on a chair.

"Thank goodness ... I'll have to thank you in person as soon as I see it."

"Something happened during my short... Captivity?"

"I tried to convince the knights of Uriel to free you, but none of them wanted to help me ... Everyone detests you."

In response he snorted.

"I am not surprised ... After all, for them I am only the coward who abandoned his men to the massacre, and the murderer of Lord Manfredi."

"They are wrong about both!"

"About the fact that he is a coward maybe not…. I let myself be dominated by fear, and instead of preparing my men for battle I ran away without even warning them of the danger. In doing so I betrayed them and sentenced them to death."

"By now the damage is done... You can only go on, guiding your new order in future victorious battles."

"They despise me, you said it!"

"If you gain their trust they will no longer call you a coward, but a hero. And you have everything you need to do it, you are an exceptional commander!"

He looked at her, without replying. He would have liked to be as optimistic as she was, but he just couldn't. Indeed, given the latest developments there was no reason: his subordinates detested him, because he was eleven and cowardly; his brother as above, for the massacre of 10 years earlier; Hammel and the other members of the W-0 saw it as a threat because of the geass; Ashley was under arrest and he and his team hated him anyway. He could only trust two people: Leila (who had covered him) and Jean, his loyal assistant, at least until she discovered the real causes of Lord Manfredi's death and the existence of the geass.

_I'm surrounded by enemies ..._

He thought, depressed.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89: The fall of the tower.**

**Anchorage, 6:15 am**

"The victim was named Miyuki Kujou, 16 years old, Japanese ... She worked as a waitress at the Ginger, a luxury restaurant." A man with short brown hair and black eyes explained.

"Well, Sergeant Wilder ... But now we come to us, Princess Cornelia. Are you saying this girl was maneuvered by aliens and attempted to kill your friends?" A man in his forties asked, with short dark hair, thick black mustache and eyes of the same color.

"Exactly, Inspector Meguire. Without my intervention, both would have died. " The violet-haired woman replied.

"Could you explain me better, your highness? It's a new topic for me ... "

"Over the years, the reptilians have kidnapped countless people around the world and grafted them a chip in the brain that allows them to control them."

"A bit like the MK-Ultra project ... This explains many things. "

"What do you mean?"

"Lately there have been murders and acts of sabotage in various parts of the empire by simple civilians."

"But you are sure?"

"Very sure. In Dallas, a sniper assassinated Duke Carales and then disappeared. In Boston unknown people detonated a railway line causing the derailment of a train; there are three dead and 57 wounded. And these are just two of the attacks in imperial territory ... "At that moment his cell phone rang and he pressed the green button.

"Meguire."

"..."

Suddenly the man turned pale.

"OMG…"

"What's going on, Inspector?" Lelouch asked.

"Two airliners crashed in Pendragon."

At that news, those present horrified, especially Cornelia.

"An accident?"

"No, your highness ... The two planes crashed on purpose. And what's worse were loads of passengers."

"Did they hit the imperial palace?"

"No, they destroyed the Temple Tower and the Belial palace. The victims are hundreds."

"God ..." Cornelia whispered, collapsing to her knees.

"It is the work of aliens, surely the pilots were maneuvered by them!" Rakshata stated.

"This is for sure, miss ... Miss?"

"Rakshata."

"Miss Rakshata. And I'm afraid it's not over ... "

"In fact, other maneuvers will take action." Lelouch said.

"By the way, who would he be?"

"Lelouch. He is my brother." Cornelia intervened.

"Lelouch ... Marianne's son, the shining lightning?"

"Just him."

"Everyone took him for dead after his exile in the former Area 11."

"As you can see, the rumors about his death were unfounded."

"I'm glad ..."

"Will you question us now?" Asked the scientist.

"Normally and as a rule we would do it, but in this case the dynamic of the story is all too clear. Furthermore, given that the victim was maneuvered by the reptilians, it was self-defense. However, I advise you to keep your eyes open, other moles could threaten your life."

"You count on it, Inspector."

* * *

**Pendragon, 8:30 am**

The imperial family plus Kanon and Nina were in the living room, attending the special edition of the newsstand. Everyone present was stunned by the images they were seeing.

"We repeat: two airliners crashed into the Belial palace and the Temple Tower in the heart of Pendragon, the imperial capital. The number of victims is still unknown, but certainly in the hundreds, and the building is destroyed, reduced to a pile of ruins. The two aircraft crashed into the aforementioned buildings one ten minutes away from each other. To exclude the hypothesis of the accident, it was certainly a terrorist act. However, no group has yet claimed responsibility for the attacks ... "

_OMG…_

Nina thought, upset.

"This is a very serious fact ... Those creatures have struck our nation in the heart!" Schneizel exclaimed, dark in face.

"It's a miracle that they didn't hit the imperial palace directly." Kanon commented, standing next to him.

"We have to leave the capital ... Staying here is suicide!" Odysseus stated, sweating cold.

"I think so too!" Carine gave him a hand.

"Nina!"

"Yes, Count Maldini?"

"You and your staff will move to a research center located in the Red Desert. There you will continue your research. I've been clear?"

"Yup."

"And where will we go?"

"Simple, brother ... In the same place where our father is. It's the safest place. "

"We have to leave immediately!"

"Yes, it's the best thing. To get to our destination we will use Great Britannia. "

"One moment, we should also take Laila and Marrybell with us!" Carine exclaimed.

"Right, Carine."

Meanwhile the presenter had received a call. After a few seconds she turned back to the viewers.

"We got the news that the Temple Tower has collapsed. The building, which housed a prison, did not withstand the crash of the plane (a Boeing 747) against it. There are countless casualties, including passengers, prisoners and some citizens of Pendragon. " She said.

_We must hurry ..._

The Prince / Prime Minister tought.

* * *

At the same time Charles was also watching the news.

_Now the panic will increase dramatically ..._

He thought, furious.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90: For a breath.**

**Fort Napoleon, 4:45 pm**

"No statement has yet come from Emperor Charles, nor from Prime Minister Schneizel, nor from other members of the imperial family. Corridor rumors say that the invaders are the culprits, although it is not clear how they managed to crash the two aircraft against the two buildings."

_It is their work… Surely the pilots were maneuvered!_

Smilas thought, sweating cold.

The presenter received a second call. After a few moments she paled.

_What's going on now?_

The general asked himself.

"We have just received a dramatic update from Stockholm, in the United Republic of Europia. A group of armed civilians opened fire near the town hall, killing 32 people. Again, the only possible track is the act of terrorism, even if I can't understand why apparently normal people committed that massacre."

"And that's just the beginning, general ... I guarantee it." Said a voice.

He turned, meeting his gaze with Sebastian, who held him under fire with a gun.

"You're a maneuver!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Servant, of the future masters of the Earth. But you won't be present when they triumph ... "The young man affirmed.

He started to pull the trigger, but was shot down by a shot that pierced him from side to side, causing him to collapse lifelessly on the floor. Smilas looked at him, then looked up; Olivier had just entered and brandished a shotgun.

"Are you all right, general?" He asked him.

"Yes ... Even if for a moment I feared the worst!" He replied.

"This base is compromised ... We have to get out of here!"

"But you are sure?"

"There may be other moles ... We can't risk it!"

"But ... Where will we go?"

"The ideal would be the Weiswolf fortress, even if we wouldn't be totally safe even there."

"I have to contact Leila first ... Connect with Weiswolf, now!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

At the same time Leila, Akito and Sophie had just finished fucking and now, naked and sweaty, lay on the floor of the room.

"You are fantastic..." Complimented the scientist, licking her lips.

"You too, Doctor ..." replied the blonde girl.

"Oh, Leila ..."

She turned her towards her lover, looking at her with eyes full of love (and lust), and then kissing her passionately. Their tongues were dancing sensual, when suddenly the door opened and Captain Hammel appeared.

"What's up?" Akito asked him.

"If you have finished your erotic show, commander, there is General Smilas who wishes to speak to you." He replied, annoyed.

"I hope it's urgent ..." Leila said, standing up, still naked.

Hammel looked at her lustly from head to toe before answering.

"He says yes."

"Ok..."

* * *

Once she got dressed, Leila reached the control room, where she saw the austere figure of her superior and dictator of Europia on the monitor.

"You wanted to see me, here I am." The blonde girl began.

"I wanted to ask you what is the situation at Weiswolf ... Have there been acts of sabotage by the maneuvered?"

"Negative, general."

"Better this way ..."

"Could I know the reason for this question?"

"Haven't you seen the news?"

"No. I was ... busy. "

_I know what you were busy to do... Whore!_

Oscar thought, spitting on the floor.

"The maneuvers went into action ... In Pendragon, where two airliners crashed on purpose against the Belial palace and the Temple Tower and in Stockholm, where an armed group committed a massacre."

At that news Leila, Hammel and the others in the room were horrified.

"How many victims are there?" Asked the girl.

"Their numbers are still unknown, but certainly hundreds."

"Now the panic will spread across Europe ..."

"Exactly, Major Hammel. And that's not all: a little while ago I escaped an attack on myself."

"From whom?"

"A maneuver, obviously ... If it weren't for Olivier I would certainly have died."

"What are you going to do now?"

"First, I'm going to move there to Weiswolf. Then I'll have to give a speech to the nation to calm the population, hoping to do it. "

"I will wait for you."

Communication ended.

"What do we do, commander?" Oscar asked.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. Just increase the security measures here at the fortress, so as to find any maneuvers among our ranks."

"I understand ... I take care of it?"

"You and Lieutenant Colonel Warwick."

"It will be done, commander."

"One more thing ... Gatherings in the living room, Lord Shaing, Lieutenant Hyuga, Dr. Randall, Jean Rowe and members of the W-0 unit. I have to inform them too. "

"It will be done."

* * *

**Ekaterinburg, 9:00 pm**

"I don't really know what's going on ... But we get news of terrorist attacks by civilians in various parts of the empire, the Grand Duchy of Euro-Britain and in the United Republic of Europia! We don't know what drives ordinary citizens to take up arms against their compatriots, but surely there is the hand of extraterrestrials!" The host said, horrified.

"These are maneuvered, without a doubt." Lord Farnese affirmed.

"I'm aware of it ... But the question is: what should we do?" The Grand Duke asked himself.

"First inform the chamber of the nobles, then the population."

"Inform you the nobles. I will speak to the population as soon as possible. "

"Do I have to leave for St. Petersburg?"

"Exact."

"But it's late at night ..."

"I know, but it's an urgent matter. You will use my jet to reach Petersburg. "

"As you wish, your highness."

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 1:15 am**

The news of the attacks had reached the island, and now the representatives gathered there animatedly discussed this new and insidious threat.

"This is a big problem ... If adequate countermeasures are not taken among the population, panic and paranoia will spread!" Dietard exclaimed.

"In any case, we can no longer keep the news secret ..." Constance said.

"I agree, we have to make it public. We have no other choice. " Guinevere supported her.

"I think so too." Lord Villon said.

"This is the job of your heads of state. There is no more authoritative voice than that of its leader to a people. " Todoh said.

"Except for Leila Breisgau and Zero." Shogo corrected him.

"True ... But I doubt their words can serve in this case."

"What will be the consequences of these attacks if they don't cease?" Hidenobu asked.

"If it is a few isolated events, they will have little influence on the conflict. But if they increase in number and intensity, there is a risk of chaos, with the consequent collapse of all fronts. " Urabe replied.

"And that means aliens will triumph." Ryoga intervened.

_Damn ... I'm afraid that Zero is also impotent in this situation._

Kaguya thought.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91: Chaos on the island.**

**Earth orbit**

"Everything is going according to plan, our guinea pigs are sowing terror in the terrestrial ranks!" Straha said proudly.

"In fact, yes ... But it won't be long before the enemies recover from their initial disorientation." Atvar said.

"Even if it were? Our goal is simply to demoralize them, nothing more! Soon the terror will make them mad, they will begin to suspect anyone, paranoia will push them to reckless actions and this is all to our advantage."

"True ... How long will these attacks continue?"

"A few days, then the moles will return to work in the shadows ... In this first phase we only use a small part of it."

"Smart ..."

"You may well say it."

"Commander, Crete has fallen." A subordinate informed him.

"It doesn't matter ... The loss of a few islands cannot compromise our control over half the planet!" He replied carelessly.

"For now ... But if the war continues to drag on like this I would begin to have doubts." His first officer claimed.

"In that case we will draw our secret weapons."

* * *

At the same time Kabuto was fumbling with a computer when he was joined by Orochimaru and his secretary Mei.

"How's the work going?" Asked the scientist.

"Magnificently, doctor. SCP633 is spreading in the base's computer network. It will soon put the base's security systems out of action. "

"Even the door lock?"

"Yup. You will be able to access SCP8's room. But I advise you to hurry before the others get free."

"Count on it ... Come on, Mei."

"Yes, doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile Tony was in the company of two girls: one with short blond hair and blue eyes, the other had long fuchsia hair, yellow eyes and pink skin, clearly a non-terrestrial despite the humanoid appearance. All three were naked and sweaty, and lay on the floor of the room.

"You two are exceptional whores!" He congratulated, satisfied by their performance.

"Thank you." Replied the alien girl.

"You are superlative too!" The blonde said, licking her lips in a mischievous way.

"So flatter me, Lazuli ..."

Having said that, he got to his feet, imitated by his lovers.

"We'd better get dressed now ..."

"I'm fine like this!" Fuchsia affirmed.

"Well said, Cocotte!" Lazuli supported her.

"Come on, girls ... If you don't, I could fuck you again!"

"It's what we want!" The two mischievous retorted.

He snorted.

_Damn, to stay always closed in this place you lose track of time ... What time will it be?_

He wondered, still dazed.

He picked up the clock from the ground, which he examined.

"11:30 ... Do you want a hearty breakfast?"

"We are actually hungry ... You made us dance for at least two hours!" Cocotte exclaimed.

"I'll take care of it now."

He was about to put his hand on the intercom when suddenly it rang.

"What happens?" He asked.

"Red Code!" A voice answered.

There and then he was dumbfounded.

"Repeat, please."

"A red code is in progress!"

_Red code ... It means that an SCP has escaped!_

"Who is the fugitive?"

"SCP 1387!"

"Get the fighter jets off the ground, and take it down! If it reaches any continent, we will be discovered!"

"Yes, sir!"

Communication ended.

"How is it possible? Yet he was locked in a cage! " He wondered.

"Maybe he found a way out ..." Lazuli speculated.

"Yeah, but which one? A black out? Impossible, except in bad weather or other natural phenomenon."

"Maybe it's the work of aliens ..."

"I hope not ... If they were to locate this island we would be passed off."

At that moment, from the outside, a sound like an alarm siren was heard. It was joined by shouts and shots.

"Shit ..."

Tony reached out to his cell phone, dialed a number, then waited for the answer:

"Irina."

"Can you explain what's going on?"

"Some SCPs have fled their cells, mass evasion is underway across the island!"

"What about security systems? Until recently they worked very well! "

"The only thing I know is that they are now inactive!"

"This didn't take ... Not at all!"

"Do you have orders, director?"

"Take your girls and shoot down as many SCPs as possible, if they turn out to be Keter or Euclid! I warn the security teams and the troops outside! "

"Yes, sir!"

Communication ended.

"Fuck ..."

"What happens?" Lazuli asked him.

"The security systems on the whole island have been deactivated ... This means that the SCPs are free to escape! If some of them manage to leave the island for humanity, it will be serious trouble! "

"You have to stop them!" Exclaimed the blonde.

"I'm trying, okay? Now I get dressed and try to solve this situation as soon as possible! "

"Why don't you call for reinforcements from other bases?"

"I will ... But we are in the middle of the ocean, far from any land that has emerged. It will take time to get here…. Maybe too much!"

"Do we have to fight too?"

"Of course, your skills will be very useful to us!"

* * *

"Listen to me, we are in full emergency! Many SCPs have escaped from their cages, and it is our job to bring them back to their cells if possible, kill them if necessary! Have I been clear? " Irina asked, turning to her companions.

"Yup!" They answered them in unison.

"Also applies to you, CC!"

"I know it very well. But shouldn't we get weapons?"

"There is an armory nearby! And that's where we'll go!"

"What if we meet a monster?" Bisca asked.

"We are passed off. However, this is the sector for staff, so we don't take any risks!"

* * *

At the same time Orochimaru was crossing a corridor, which was overlooked by some numbered doors.

_Let's see ... SCP 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ... Here it is, 8!_

He think.

Once through the entrance door, he found himself in a room with white walls, with a cylindrical metal container resting on a metal table in the center. Without hesitation the scientist took it and opened it, revealing 7 glass vials.

_I did it ... SCP8 is in my hands! Now I just have to leave the island!_

"Doctor Orochimaru?" A voice on the walkie talkie called him.

"Tell me, Kabuto."

"Did you get the virus?"

"Yup!"

"Then we have to get away from here as soon as possible."

"Wait for me, I'll join you immediately. We'll get out of here together! "

"Are you sure you don't want to leave alone?"

"You two are the only ones left with me ... I can't abandon you here, you would be torn apart by monsters!"

"Then hurry up, judging by the din that comes out the situation is falling!"

"Ok!"


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92: I can't help you.**

Irina's team had just arrived in a white-walled room that contained racks loaded with firearms.

"Take one weapon each." Said the blonde.

CC took a European-made 9A-91, Irina an also European AK47, Bisca a British Bushmaster, Faye a Colt Britannia C7 and finally Cana an Enfield SA-80.

"Now listen to me: some SCPs, like Acquarius or Evergreen, are friendly and will help us against the Keter! Be careful not to confuse them with the ferals!"

"Yup!" The others replied.

* * *

_Someone sabotaged the security systems ... There is no other explanation!_

Tony thought, who had reached the base station control room.

On the monitors in the room he could see with his own eyes images from all over the island: SCP-682, a 10-meter-long specimen of Deinosuchus, had just dived into the sea; SCP-247 was tearing up Dr. Nico Robin; on the outside SCP-250, a living specimen of Allosaurus, was fighting against a small group of soldiers; wherever chaos reigned.

"Director ..." A girl with reddish hair and purple eyes called him.

"What is it, Kurisu?"

"I think I understand why the SCP escaped."

"Tell me."

"Someone infected our computer network through SCP633."

"The computer virus?"

"Super-virus. It unlocked all the cage and door locks."

"I noticed this ..."

"The problem is that it is not limited to this ... It has also made external communications unusable."

"So are we isolated?"

"Exactly, we can't communicate with the other bases."

"Who spread the computer virus?"

"It was in the custody of Kabuto Yakushi." A girl with long silvery hair and blue eyes intervened.

"Surely there is Orochimaru's hand behind this story!" He exclaimed, furious.

"But are you sure, director?"

"Several times he asked me to give him on SCP8, but I always refused ... So he decided to steal it, causing this chaos!"

"But what does that virus need?"

"Britannia."

"Britannia?"

"Seeks revenge against the empire that wiped out his family, his friends, his homeland." Tony explained.

"But seven vials are not enough to destroy whole Britannia!"

"Exactly ... It should steal the others, but they are contained in our bases, spread all over the world. I don't know the exact location either."

"Unless he can reproduce the virus in the lab ..."

"This is not the time to ask certain questions! We must restore order on the island, then we will think about recovering SCP8! "

_Hoping it's not too late for both ..._

* * *

Meanwhile Orochimaru had reunited with Kabuto and Mei. The latter was holding a cage in which Kirara and Kuroro were inside.

"I thought you wanted to take them with you." The woman said.

"You did very well ... But now let's move, we must reach the heliport!"

"And then where will we go?" Kabuto asked.

"We will decide along the way ... Ah, this damned alarm prevents me from thinking!" The scientist exclaimed nervously.

"Better go there then!"

* * *

At the same time, Irina's group was crossing a corridor when they ran into Acquarius.

"Are you!" The siren exclaimed, agitated.

"Are you all right, Acquarius?" CC asked her.

"We are in full emergency, what questions do you ask? Don't you hear the screams and the shots? " She replied.

"Sorry for my question ..."

"And to make matters worse, I'm helpless, far from my element ... If I meet some Keter I'm dead!"

"You mean water?" Faye intervened.

"That's right ... Unfortunately in this circumstance I can't be of any help."

"Have you seen Evergreen or the other Safe?"

"Some died, like Ur or Irene; the rest fight feral SCPs. "

"I see ... Refugees in your room, and don't go out until the emergency stops."

"Yup!"

The team set off again.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93: The jungle.**

Lazuli and Cocotte were walking through a corridor when they came across an alien creature with a black color, two meters high, with an oblong head, a long tail and a mouth bristling with fangs that walked on two feet and that at that moment was devouring the entrails of a soldier who had failed to defend himself. At that sight the blonde girl made a disgusted face. She raised a hand and from it two or three energetic blows that reduced the monster to pulp.

"Take it easy ... If you use all your strength you will end up destroy the base!" The alien warned her.

"Ok..." She replied, approaching the mangled carcass of the creature, from which spilled green liquid that formed a kind of puddle.

As soon as she touched it with the tip of the shoe she saw it corroding and, alarmed, he took it off throwing it on the ground.

"SCP-979 blood is a powerful acid." Cocotte informed her.

"You had to tell me first! I could ruin my foot!" The blonde exclaimed, annoyed.

"Lazuli, Cocotte, do you receive me?" Tony called them on the walkie talkie.

"Loud and clear. We just eliminated SCP-979. " The alien girl replied.

"Good job."

"Are there any other SCPs close to us?"

"No, but on the way you will meet them for sure."

"And we will destroy them." Lazuli added.

* * *

_I wish I had their security ..._

Tony thought, depressed.

"Director?" Kurisu called it.

"What's up?"

"Maybe I have found a way to neutralize SCP-633."

"Say it then, what are you waiting for?"

"We could use SCP-731, a powerful antivirus developed by Takagi Corporation in April 2010, a few months before the invasion of Japan."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Very sure, we've already used it in the past."

"Where's the antivirus?"

"In room 731, sir."

"Obviously ... Contact Irina's group, tell them to bring the antivirus here!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Irina, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Kurisu. What's up?"

"The manager wants to talk to you."

"Put him."

"Girls, listen carefully: you have to reach room 731, where the namesake SCP is sealed ... Or at least it is usually sealed."

"What do you need it for?" Asked the blonde.

"The base's computer system has been infected with SCP-633, voluntarily released by Kabuto. Now we have to disinfect the system, and we need SCP-731 to do it. It's a safe class, it won't bother us. "

"Okay, let's proceed ..."

Communication ended.

"What did Tony want?" Faye asked.

"There's something new ... Apparently Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant, infected the base's computer network with SCP-633. It's because of that if the other SCPs are on the run. " The blonde replied.

"Wait a minute ... is 633 a computer virus?"

"Exactly, very powerful. And to counter it we need SCP-731, an antivirus. We're just going to get it ... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly a strange creature, materialized in front of them, pierced Irina with her claws, and then literally cut her in two, throwing the upper part far away and throwing the lower one to the ground. Immediately the others, having overcome the initial fright, opened fire, killing the creature. On closer inspection, they saw that he had gray skin, yellow eyes, long claws on his hands and feet and a mouth bristling with fangs.

"What is that?" Bisca asked.

"SCP-987, called the chameleon." Cana replied.

"Shit ... He killed Irina!" CC exclaimed, furious.

"I know ... But we have a mission to accomplish; already now many people are dead, and if we don't solve this disaster others will die!" The girl said.

"And if we meet others?" She hypothesized the green-haired.

"As far as I know he was the only one."

"Better this way ... But now who's going to take the lead?"

"I, I have more experience!" Faye said, and no one dreamed of contesting her. They were in enemy territory and could not argue.

* * *

Once out in the open, Orochimaru and his crew found themselves in a lush jungle; around them we heard screams, shots and inhuman verses that made them shiver.

"Now the difficult part begins ... We will have to move carefully, or the SCPs will tear us to pieces!" The scientist said.

"Which side is the heliport on?" Asked his secretary.

He hesitated before replying:

"To the north!"

The trio set off.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94: important announcement.**

**Anchorage, 8:15 am**

Lelouch, Cornelia and Rakshata were having breakfast in a city bar.

"Few people today ..." The scientist said, looking around.

"Many will have holed up at home for fear of new attacks ..." Speculated her lover.

"And I fear that the situation will worsen when the world finds out about the existence of the moles." Said the witch of Britannia.

At that moment Lelouch saw, on the TV on the wall behind the bartender, his father who was giving a speech.

"Can you turn up the volume, please?" He asked.

"Willingly." The barman replied.

"... Today, citizens of the Empire of Britannia, the soil of our homeland, the Grand Duchy of Euro-Britannia and the allied republic of Europia, have been subject to cruel and deliberate terrorist acts, which have caused countless victims. These mass killings were committed by aliens moles, apparently people like us, but whose minds are controlled by aliens, via chips grafted into their brains in the course of past kidnappings. Once the chips are activated, people become spies for the enemy, ready to commit murders, sabotage and so on. Unfortunately, it is not possible to identify them in any way, except when they come into action. "

"Holy shit ..." The bartender swore, sweating coldly.

Cornelia, Rakshata and Lelouch instead listened in silence.

"These attacks aim to disintegrate the terrestrial nations, pushing them into chaos. To prevent this from happening, you need to keep calm, avoiding panicking. "

" I would start to see anyone as a threat." Rakshata commented.

"We have to leave immediately for Pendragon." Lelouch said.

"By this time the members of the imperial family will have already left the capital to hide who knows where." Cornelia retorted.

"Then we'll go to Carson City."

"What's down there?" His stepsister asked him.

"You'll find out."

* * *

**Ekaterinburg, 10.30 pm**

_Damn it ... I just hope the British citizens accept his majesty's appeal!_

The Grand Duke thought, worried.

* * *

**St. Petersburg, 8.45pm**

The house of lords was packed, and in the center of the room was present Lord Andrea Farnese.

"Lord Farnese, how long had the Grand Duke been aware of the maneuvers?" One of those present asked.

"Recently ... He recently found out." The blond man replied.

"Why didn't you deign to inform us?"

"It was top secret information, which only the highest government offices could have access to."

"Are you saying we weren't entitled?" A second person intervened.

"This is an extremely delicate matter, the maneuvers can be anywhere, even in this room."

A chorus of indignant voices and surprises rose immediately.

"Are you accusing us of being manipulated by aliens?"

"This accusation is absurd!"

"And who guarantees that you are not the one being maneuvered?"

"Calm down, gentlemen ... Mine was a simple statement, there is no need to get angry. In any case, I invite you to keep your eyes open and report any suspicious behavior to the authorities or to the Grand Duke himself!"

"And in this regard, where is he?"

"In a safe place, I can only tell you this. As soon as possible, he will give a televised speech, to make public the existence of the moles. "

"Isn't it risky? There is a risk of spreading panic! "

"After the recent attacks it is not possible to keep it secret."

At that moment Andrea was joined by a woman with light brown short hair and blue eyes who whispered something in his ear.

"Thank you, Miss Lohmeyer." He replied, then turned again to the nobles:

"I have just received the news that his majesty, Emperor Charles, has just confirmed in a televised speech the existence of the maneuvered!"

An even louder voice rose at that news.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95: The Marauder.**

On the island the situation was increasingly chaotic and bloody, the battle between humans and SCPs raged on and on, and serious losses were recorded on both sides.

* * *

Faye's group, despite a thousand difficulties and several SCPs killed, had arrived in room 731, which contained a CD ROM placed on a wooden table.

"We found it." Announced the woman.

"Great job, girls. Now you just have to plug it into any computer on the base and SCP-633 will be neutralized. Of course, it will take some time before the system is totally disinfected ... "

"Tony, this won't greatly improve the situation…. You know, don't you? "

"Perfectly…. Many SCPs have already escaped from cages or fences, it will be very difficult (if not impossible) to put them back. The only solution is to knock them down, or they will tear us to pieces. "

"And of course we should take care of it ..."

"No… Any armed person or Safe-class SCP. Everyone's help is needed in this situation. "

"Agree…"

Communication ended.

Faye took the CD and handed it to CC.

"Since you are immortal you are the one who has the most chance of getting out of this hell alive ... Hold it tight, please."

"I will do it."

* * *

_Damn ... Everything is falling apart ... And I have my hands tied!_

Tony thought nervously.

_I made a mistake in recruiting that fool of Orochimaru ... In doing so I allowed a man thirsting for revenge to get his hands on the scariest virus that exists! And since the island is in full emergency I can't even make it look for my men!_

* * *

At the same time Orochimaru sneezed.

"Health!"

"Thanks, Mei ..."

"Are you sure this is the way?" Kabuto asked, looking around.

"Do you doubt it? We have lived in this place for years, I have traveled the island several times!"

"Except that the SCPs are now free ..." Mei said.

"If we move carefully we will be able to avoid them ... At least I hope. But be careful: clashes are raging all over the area. A single misstep and we risk ending up shot / torn / gutted or whatever. I've been clear?"

"Very clear."

The trio resumed their journey through the jungle: gunfire and shouts continued to ring around them, in addition to the roar of some fighters and helicopters in the sky. Suddenly a big blaze passed over their heads, scaring them a lot, especially Mei who let out a scream of pure terror. The three immediately hid behind a palm tree, waiting. After a few seconds a strange creature similar to a tyrannosaurus (but without upper limbs) passed in front of them, ignoring them.

"Oh, kami ... SCP93!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"What's this?" His secretary asked him.

"In 2012 an alien spaceship crashed in Area 9. Various extraterrestrial animal species escaped from it, and the marauder (that monster) is one of them. The foundation captured him and brought them here ... The pilots and crew had died on impact." Explained the scientist.

The creature continued to move east, spitting flames from its mouth.

"But who is attacking he ?" Kabuto wondered.

After a few moments some explosions tore the air.

"Tanks ... Definitely troops from the foundation." His superior replied.

The marauder emitted a roar that rang in the air, and then launched another blaze.

"Let's move, the sooner we reach the heliport the better!"


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96: Between discussions and surprises.**

**Weiswolf, 7.15pm**

As usual, numerous people were gathered in the canteen of the fortress, including General Gene Smilas and his collaborator Olivier, who had come to that place a few hours earlier.

* * *

"So that's the famous General Smilas ... I had only seen him on TV so far." Shin commented.

"He is my mentor ... After the death of my parents he took me under his wing. You know, he and my father were great friends. " Leila explained to him.

"Who was your father?"

"Bradow. He was a politician. "

"Of course, Bradow von Breisgau… The deviationist politician. He was exiled from the empire with his family for his ideas of freedom and equality. I know he died in Paris in an attack. "

"Whose principals are still unknown ... Although I suspect there is Britannia's paw in that fact of blood."

"Possible ... But then it was much worth executing him at home, rather than organizing such a plan on European soil."

"Maybe they wanted to avoid making him a martyr ... If something had happened to him at home it would have been their fault, if instead it had happened in another country it was impossible to prove their involvement. It would also not be the first time that Britons have adopted this modus operandi. "

Shin nodded. Over the decades, and perhaps more, numerous British citizens, belonging to various social categories (dissatisfied nobles, journalists, teachers, scientists, etc.) had been exiled from their homeland (when not imprisoned or executed) and fled across the Atlantic, welcomed with open arms by the Paris government; some were still alive, but others had not been so lucky: it was enough to think of the dissident writer George Marshall, who died in 1978 in London from poisoning; or to Malcolm X and Martin Luther King, first exiled from Britannia for criticizing social Darwinism and then killed: the first had died in 1965, just 39 years old, during a speech in Cape Town; it was shot by a certain Hendrik Jansen, a sympathizer of the Britannian empire (said to be armed by the aforementioned); the second three years later, in April 1968, when leaving a restaurant (in that case there was initially talk of a robbery that ended in tragedy). So it was not so absurd that the hypothesis that Pendragon's government was implicated in the murder of the Breisgau spouses, even though Britannia and rule denied any involvement in certain affairs.

" Smilas is your lover?"

Leila turned to him in surprise, and Akito, who sat at their own table, took on a disgruntled expression.

"What kind of question is it?" Asked the blonde.

"Knowing your attitude towards lust I wouldn't be surprised."

"I don't give it to over 35s! Sometimes I have been with Captain Hammel, but he is 32! "

"You are also finicky ..."

"I'm a whore, not a prostitute!"

"Now you're crossing the line, Shin!" His brother warned him.

He put his hands forward.

"Calm down, I didn't mean to offend anyone ..." He justified himself.

* * *

"But do those three always fight?" Ayano asked.

"Well, do you wonder? After all, until yesterday they were on opposite sides… " Yukiya reminded her.

"As far as I understand, Shin wants Akito dead ... I'm afraid that one day or another he could play a bad shot ... Either he or Ashley." Ryo said, worried.

"There is a serious possibility ..." The hacker supported him.

"Yet he protected him when Ashley attempted to kill him." He reminded them of the swordswoman.

"Yeah ... But I think he only did it because he wants to kill him with his own hands. I do not think that the brotherly spirit arose suddenly. "

Having said that, Yukiya snorted.

* * *

"Are you happy with dinner, general?"

"Yes, Olivier ... Although the latest news depresses me a lot."

"I can imagine it ... By the way, wouldn't it be better to reassure the citizens of Europia?"

"I'll do it after dinner ... Or maybe Leila could handle it. She is basically the maiden of Europe. "

"In fact, that girl is an excellent speaker ... Like her father, moreover."

"Yeah ... Do you know that he was running for the 2005 presidential election? He was a candidate under the banner of the Liberal Party. And he was holding the final rally of his election campaign when he was killed. "

"I've heard of it."

Smilas sighed.

"Bradow was an honest and willing politician. The exact opposite of some other politicians, greedy and corrupt. Perhaps he, if he had become president, would have changed the situation for the better, strengthening European unity, creating a united and strong army, and preventing the British from snatching all those territories from us."

"Water gone by now ... The enemy is now the extraterrestrials, and Britannia an allied nation."

"At the moment…"

* * *

"In many European cities there is panic and paranoia ... In Berlin, for example, a guy who had tried to get into the cockpit of an airliner was beaten up by other passengers." Anna affirmed, dark in the face, consulting her iphone.

"I'm afraid he won't be the only victim of this suspicious atmosphere ..." Sophie commented.

"Me too ..." Hilda gave her support.

_The problem is that the so-called maneuvers could also nest among us ..._

The scientist thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Jean looked around: Leila was arguing with Shin and Akito; Freia was alone, having a quiet dinner; the rest of them dined or chatted with each other.

"Don't you like soup, Jean? Eat it before it cools down. " Ashley said, sitting at his own table.

"Ashley, I would like to know how you can be in such a good mood ... Wherever bloody attacks occur, people are afraid, and we are surrounded by potential enemies." She replied.

He waved a hand carelessly.

"We will never get to anything by getting discouraged or suspicious." He stated.

"True…"

"The only thing that irritates me is being still at home ... I only go out for meals, practically."

Suddenly he sneezed.

"Shit ... We just needed a cold! It's a finger in the anus!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

"You could ask Dr. Randall to give you some medicine."

"I will, you can count on it."

Suddenly Jean stood up.

"Where are you going now?" He asked her.

"I will be right back…"

* * *

_Damn Shin ... How did he allow himself to imply that I have a relationship with Smilas?_

Leila thought as she ate.

Suddenly she felt a presence near him. She looked up, imitated by the Hyuga brothers. She saw Jean staring at her impassively.

"What's up?" She asked.

In response, the girl bent down, kissing her on the lips and surprising her a lot, as surprised were Shin and Akito.

"Thanks for getting Shin released." She said.

"You're welcome..." replied the blonde girl, bewildered.

Then Jean turned away.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97: Take-off.**

**Anchorage, 9:45 am**

Lelouch, Cornelia and Rakshata had just boarded their jet.

_Damn ... I was hoping I could go to Pendragon to interrogate Schneizel, but the aliens have blown my plans again!_

The ex-prince thought nervously.

_I just have to go directly to the emperor, and ask him._

"Fasten your seat belts, little brother ... We're going to take off." His stepsister warned him.

He and Rakshata obeyed.

"The next stop is Carson City, right?"

"Yup."

"Then let's take off." Having said that, Cornelia began tinkering with the controls.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 8:00 pm**

Everything was ready for the live televised speech, only a few minutes left. General Smilas was standing in front of a podium with a microphone on it, and he looked tense and nervous.

_The European citizens will surely be afraid ... I have to reassure them._

He thought, glancing at the people in the room.

In addition to him were Olivier, Leila, Freia, Captain Hammel and a couple of others, including Akito and his brother Shin. The latter worried him a lot ... He decided not to think about it, the last thing he needed was distraction, especially at the time.

"Two minutes left!" The cameraman informed him.

"Yup!" He replied, then snorted.

* * *

_Damn ... Leila didn't want me to inform the general Smilas of Shin's geass!_

Oscar thought nervously, glancing suspiciously at both the maiden and the British knight.

Meanwhile the live broadcast had started.

"Citizens of Europia, our homeland and the allied empire of Britannia have been victims of cruel terrorist attacks in the past few hours. Hundreds of people, and perhaps more, died at the hands of the handicapped, apparently simple civilians but actually moles of aliens, who in the past kidnapped them and then grafted a chip in their brains that allows to control them."

* * *

"You know you can't trust him, do you Leila?" Shin asked.

"Are you referring to General Smilas?"

"Yes, to him. And who else?"

"Do you think it's maneuvered?" Akito asked him.

"No, that's not it. But it still poses a danger to our girlfriend. "

Her younger brother was slightly irritated at that.

"Explain yourself better!" He ordered him.

They spoke softly not to interrupt Smilas, so Shin had to approach his interlocutors.

"The European people venerate Leila, not him. And this is an intolerable offense for the general."

"You say?" Asked the blonde.

"I say ... He sees himself as a new Napoleon Bonaparte, not by chance he aims to become emperor of Europia. But as long as you are alive, it will never have the support of the masses, who cheer for you. Sooner or later he will try to kill you."

"He's not entirely wrong ..." Claus intervened.

"What?" Leila asked in surprise.

"As you may have noticed yourself, the general had long been plotting against the government. That coup was not improvised overnight. "

"I noticed, but what do I have to do with it?"

"It was not enough for the general to take power. It had to awaken the fighting spirit of the population so that it would take a compact stand for the war against Britannia. It was necessary to create a martyr, a new Joan of Arc, whose martyrdom would shake consciences."

"And it was supposed to be me, wasn't it?"

"Exact. Like Joan you too would have ended up at the stake…. And the general, using you as a banner, would have had Europia in his hand by leading the nation against the invaders."

"But are you sure?"

"I was part of the plot ... Then the arrival of the aliens changed everything."

Leila, furious, gave the general a look of pure hatred.

"Son of a bitch ..." She hissed, angry.

"You have to get rid of him." Shin advised her.

"I think so too ..." Akito gave him support.

"I will do it. But first we have to organize a plan. If I shot him now they would think it was a maneuver and I would be killed on the spot by the security teams."

"Something we'll make up ... Right, Akito?"

"Yes, my brother."

For the first time in more than a decade the Hyuga brothers smiled at each other.

* * *

At the same time Orochimaru had finally arrived at the heliport, where luckily he found a functioning aircraft.

"I hope there is room for everyone ..." Mei said.

"This type of helicopter can carry four people, and we are three." The scientist replied.

"Then let's go on board ... I don't want to end up devoured or shot." Kabuto invited them.

In fact, the battle was still raging on the island.

"What if someone intercepts us?" Asked the woman.

"We will say that we are going to ask the other bases for help ... The closest one is in Area 6."

"A good excuse, doctor."

"I have a lie in my blood, I ... But now let's move!"


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98: Tyrannicide.**

As Orochimaru fled, CC's team had just reached the control room, where he handed SCP-731 to Tony.

"Here's the antivirus." The green-haired girl announced.

"Great job, CC ... Have you suffered any losses?" He asked her.

"Irina was cut in two by SCP-987, Bisca was beheaded by SCP-951 (a monster with a green color and two sickles instead of arms)."

"They were my best agent and sniper ..."

"And also two of our friends."

"I know Faye ... But now let's get down to it. Kurisu! "

"Yes, director?"

"Enter 731 into the central computer, and start disinfecting the computer system. It will take a couple of hours at most. "

"Yes, sir!"

The girl did as she was told.

"Now we just have to restore order on the island, killing or imprisoning the various SCPs. We will do it, you will see. "

"And what about Orochimaru?" Faye asked.

"By this time he will have already left the island, perhaps using SCP-14 to escape undisturbed. We will look for it later, now the priority is to bring the island back to normal. "

"But isn't it dangerous to let it run undisturbed?"

"Yes, especially now that he has the SCP8 virus with him ... However, it is equally dangerous not to neutralize or kill the SCPs who now run free on the island."

"True ... In the meantime, what do we do?"

"Stay here ... You have done enough. I've already lost two agents, and I'm not going to lose you too. "

"And the others out there who fight at the risk of their lives, against infernal creatures?"

"They do their homework, as they always have."

"We have to do it too."

"It is easy for you to speak, since you are an immortal ... But we are not! I've already risked my skin enough today. And I saw two of my dear friends die! I'm not going back out there! " Faye exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Cana gave her support.

Finally CC raised her hands in surrender.

"The majority is always right ..." She said, snorting.

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 4:30 am**

"Europia has also made public the existence of the operated." Constance announced to the others present.

"From now on, we will have to expect a climate of paranoia ... Citizens will start to see anyone as being possible, even family members, friends, work colleagues or others." Dietard said.

"And that's not good for morale, right?"

"That's right, Todoh ... It won't be long before people start slaughtering each other, and of course this will all benefit the aliens."

"And to our detriment ..." Nagisa said.

"Thanks, Nagi ... Any other obviousness?" Guinevere asked her.

"Don't call me Nagi!" She retorted nervously.

"Now don't start, you two!" Lord Villon called them back.

"What I had to say I said ... Now sorry but I retire to my tent, I'm collapsing from sleep!"

"Me too ... So I would propose to retire each to their own accommodation, a few hours of sleep will not hurt us." Kaguya said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_I swear that this time I sleep for ten hours straight ..._

Constance thought, as she walked through the deserted camp. At that hour everyone was asleep, and the only visible lights were those of the moon and stars, which illuminated the area.

_At this hour I would prefer to be in Europe, alongside General Smilas, and not on a poor spit of land located in reptilian territory ... Even if the aliens don't mind this place, sooner or later they could change their mind and launch a large-scale assault ._

And it wasn't just that thought that worried her: she also feared that maneuvers would lurk on the island, ready at any moment to come out into the open, stab her in the back and finally return to the shadows, waiting to strike again. Returning to her tent, she started to lie down on her cot, when suddenly someone covered her mouth with one hand. She turned, crossing her gaze with a black woman, who had long gray hair tied in a tail and yellow eyes; she was a British knight whom she had seen from time to time around the island or at meetings. What did she want from her? Could it be an attempt to kill her? At that thought he began to sweat cold.

"No, I'm not a maneuver, and I don't intend to kill you." She reassured her, removing her hand from her mouth.

"So what do you want?" She asked, impatient with that intrusion.

"Simply get to know you better ..."

She took off her cap, throwing it on the ground; then, taking her by the nape of the neck, she pulled her towards her, starting to kiss her passionately, inserting her tongue almost immediately. After the initial surprise, Constance blushed violently, then pushed her back.

"What intentions do you have?" She asked, panting.

"I told you, get to know you better ..."

Constance, still embarrassed by what had just happened to her, began to back away until she found herself with her back to the wall. Villetta reached her in a few steps, starting to caress her hair and face.

"Come on, let yourself go ... You will see that you will like it."

"This is absurd! We two are enemies, I am an officer from Europia and you are a knight from Britannia! "

"Yesterday we were enemies, but now we are allies. And right now we are first of all two women, looking for strong emotions. At least as far as I'm concerned ... I've been keeping an eye on you for a while, you know? And I must say that you are my type ... "

Having said that she started kissing her again. This time the European woman offered no resistance, indeed she responded to the kiss with as much passion. After all, that could be a great way to get distracted from your worries. When the kiss ended the two women stared at each other with eyes full of lust. In a few minutes they undressed completely, remaining naked facing each other. Constance lay down on the cot, spreading her legs to the maximum, and Villetta knelt in front of her, starting to lick her pussy. The blonde woman began to emit small moans of pleasure, moans that soon turned into screams when Villetta inserted three fingers, starting to move them faster and faster. In a short time Constance reached orgasm. Villetta smiled satisfied, wiped her fingers and hand full of moods using her tongue, then positioned herself over her, rubbing her busty breasts against those of her new lover. The nipples of both became hard and turgid in a matter of minutes. Then Villetta brought her face close to Constance's ear and whispered in a sensual voice:

"I made you enjoy, now it's your turn."

The smiling woman nodded.

The two gave birth to a red-hot 69 that lasted that lasted for an apparently infinite time, with their screams and their moans resounding throughout the tent. Eventually both reached orgasm, only to fall on top of each other.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 9:45 pm**

"So, is my plan clear to you?" Leila asked.

"Yup." The others answered in chorus.

"Some questions?"

"Do you really think you're going to act immediately, Commander?" Claus asked.

"I have to, Lieutenant Colonel Warwick… Smilas could decide to get rid of me at any moment. There is no time to linger, whatever happens must happen now. As long as he is alive I will be in danger. "

"I don't mean to lose you." Akito said, dark in the face.

"Neither do I ..." He gave him his brother Shin, who looked down.

"Please, the matter must remain between the four of us. On this occasion I can't even trust Ayano and the others. "

"We will keep our mouths closed, commander."

"Very well. Warwick, go. The tyrannicide operation officially begins now. "

"Yes, ma'am!"

_I will not end up like my parents ... I will do everything to stay alive!_

The blonde girl thought firmly.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99: I trusted you.**

**Black Forest, 10:45 pm**

A motorboat was moving along a river; on board were General Smilas, Olivier and Claus.

"I hope Leila has a valid reason for letting us out at this time of night." Smilas stated, looking at the copious snowfall that was taking place.

"Fear of ghosts, general?" Claus asked ironically.

"A little respect, Warwick!" Olivier scolded him.

"You won't take it for a little joke ..."

"You are in the presence of your superior! And the current President of Europia! "

_And soon I will become emperor ... I will succeed where even Napoleon has failed. This time no revolutionary dreamer will send me to the gallows, as has happened to him!_

Smilas thought, determined.

* * *

After a short journey, the boat docked at a small stone pier, located near some ancient ruins, dating back to Roman times. Claus led the two men for a short journey to the center of them, where Leila was waiting for them, in the company of Akito and Shin. The blond maiden was sitting on a stone chair, placed in front of a kind of table of the same material, the two elevens were standing next to her; the general noticed that he was wearing a red coat.

"Sit down, please." She invited him, pointing to another chair placed on the other side of the table.

Smilas obeyed.

"Can you now explain to me the reason for this convocation? I don't like being here in the dark and cold. "

"Years behind a desk have weakened you, I see ..."

"Come to the point." He urged her, irritated by that answer.

"I know from certain sources that in the Weiswolf fortress a traitor is lurking, someone willing to assassinate me."

The man looked at her in surprise.

"Do you already know who he is?"

"You."

Having said that, she drew her gun, pointing it at him. Olivier tried to react, but found himself under fire by Claus, who aimed at his head.

"You are maneuvered, aren't you?"

"No, general ... Simply Lieutenant Colonel Warwick explained your brilliant plan to me ... The one that involved your rise to power and my death in battle, after using me as a symbol under which to unite the European population."

"Warwick, huh?"

He gave a look of pure contempt to the person concerned.

"I thought you needed money for your daughter's medical treatment ..."

"Now not anymore ... She died in the early stages of the invasion, but you kept it from me so that you could continue playing your game." Claus said, disgusted.

"How did you find out?"

"My wife. A week ago."

"What did you hope to achieve from this sneaky plan? I want to hear from you! " Akito asked.

At first Smilas was silent, then said:

"After the defeat of Azincourt and the occupation of Paris by the English king Henry V, France seemed to have passed. But there was a young and heroic girl, a simple peasant woman, who, driven by the archangel Michael (at least so she said) led the French to the rescue. That girl was Joan of Arc. Her death at the stake, far from demoralizing the French, spurred them on the fight against the invaders, which ended victoriously in 1453, with the expulsion of the British. "

"We don't need history lessons!" Shin said.

"In the nineteenth century, when France was fighting against all of Europe, she found her savior in Napoleon Bonaparte, who through his military campaigns conquered the entire continent, exiling all those nobles, aristocrats and kings who for centuries and centuries had oppressed the European population. "

"But are you deaf?" Instinctively Shin put his hand to the sword, ready to draw it.

"Let him talk." Leila intervened.

Although unwillingly, he nodded.

"The current united republic of Europia is the daughter of that revolution. Over time it has become one of the three main world powers and has taken control of the entire African continent. At the dawn of the 2010s, that is, the current ones, it was a vast nation. But vastness is not synonymous of strength ... As a human body can be disfigured and weakened by disease or old age, so our country was undermined by a series of plagues that were corroding its members: corruption, inefficient bureaucracy, a coward and inept political class... The only one who could possibly have improved the situation was your father, and we both know what happened to him. "

"Go on."

"When Britannia invaded us, European weakness emerged in all its drama… British armies penetrated like knife into a butter, snatching vast territories from us. And in all this the politicians refused to deploy the regular army, the bourgeoisie (which became a new aristocracy) continued to party on receptions and parties, not caring about the situation we were in, the population was foolishly opposed to the war ... And Britannia spread more and more, arriving at the gates of Warsaw. Sooner or later the British army would march on Paris, decreeing the definitive collapse of the European nation. And do you know what it would have meant ... Europia would have become a British colonial area, like the Middle East and Japan even before ... European citizens would have been downgraded to numbers, thrown into ghettos, victims of harassment and massacres ... Deprived of freedom, of every right, even of his own identity! I could not allow it ... So, with the complicity of some of my officers, I began to weave a plan for the salvation of Europe ... With one shot I would have taken power, and awakened the Europeans from their self-injurious torpor. To do this, however, I needed a symbol that would rekindle the patriotism and fighting spirit of the population. "

"That is me."

"Yes ... Your death, like that of Joan of Arc, would have spurred European citizens to fight the invaders, and under my leadership they would have won. However, I had to get you out first ... Make the Europeans know that you are the daughter of Bradow, the dead parliamentarian, killed by a bomb placed by an unknown hand 12 years ago. "

"Then to get killed by the British, right?"

"Yes ... Your death would have allowed our victory."

Leila shook her head, increasingly furious. Without warning she fired at the general, hitting him several times. Olivier started to move, but was shot in the head by Claus.

"I trusted you ... You were the closest person to a father I ever had ... And now I find that you consider me nothing but a expendable pawn!"

"There ... There is no victory ... Without sacrifice!" Smilas said, as he was bleeding from various belly injuries.

"Easy to sacrifice the skin of others in place of their own, right?" Warwick said.

"With me ... Europia would have survived, united and independent, from both Britannia and the aliens! I would have done my best for the nation! "

"YOU ARE A BASTARD!" The girl insulted him.

Smilas spat a stream of blood, and then stared at her interlocutor with a hateful look.

"Don't you dare, insolent bitch ... While I was working in the shadows for the salvation of Europe you were holed up in Weiswolf, to be fucked by your eleven stallion and others! YOU ARE A SLUT! "

Enraged by that response, Leila shot the general in the head, killing him. The corpse of the graduate sagged in his chair, staring at the sky with a look of pure amazement.

"Now we have to start the second part of the plan. Do you already have a version of the facts in mind, Commander?"

"You can bet on it, Lieutenant Colonel Warwick ... Now let's go back to the fortress, if we want people to believe it we have to organize things calmly, and we have all night at our disposal." Leila said, smiling wickedly.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100: Death of a general, part 1.**

**Chiburijima Island, 3.30pm**

Constance was walking around the camp when someone called her.

"Constance!"

She turned, noticing Villetta approaching her.

"What is it, tonight's party wasn't enough for you?" She asked.

"It's not that ... But you have to come immediately, they are broadcasting a live broadcast from Europia. Something big seems to have happened. "

"Okay ... I'll follow you."

* * *

Arriving in the large tent used as a meeting room, she saw that she and her lover were not the only ones present: there were in fact some representatives of the black knights, the emissary of Euro-Britannia, Princess Guinevere and some others. Everyone stared at the flat-screen television, on which the figure of Leila Breisgau, the European maiden, appeared, standing in front of a lectern with a microphone on it.

"Unfortunately, I am in need of making a sad announcement to all the people of Europia. The man who had successfully led us against the aliens in the past three months ... That is to say General Gene Smilas, is dead. "

A great amazement took hold of all those present, especially Constance who paled.

"One of his collaborators, Olivier le Pen, proved to be a maneuver, which killed the general with pistol shots before being shot down in turn by Lieutenant Colonel Claus Warwick. Unfortunately, the killer had lured Smilas away from the fortress with an excuse, and by the time the rescue arrived on the scene, it was already too late. The general expired. Now I will take charge of his desires and certainly I will never be able to forgive the reptilians for the death of the brave Smilas. For thousands of years human beings killed each other ... They fought in bloody wars, dictated by futile reasons, such as religion or other; entire peoples have been victims of this bloody chain, which has prompted us to develop ever more lethal weapons. God only knows how many victims have claimed the various wars in history. And while we massacred ourselves, while we hated each other on the basis of ancient grudges, up there a lethal and inexorable threat plotted to reduce us into slavery, transforming the Earth, our home, into a colony. Now these bloodthirsty creatures have arrived, they control half of our planet, and they crave to take over the other half. Their victory would involve the total and definitive submission of the human species. Something I certainly cannot afford. "

* * *

_You are magnificent, Leila ... You have them in hand!_

Shin thought, who was watching the blonde's speech from behind the scenes, in the company of his brother Akito and Claus.

"A real enchantress." The latter said.

"Yeah ... She can touch people's hearts." Akito gave him support.

"You must not hesitate to sacrifice your life for freedom, even if you were to die your will would remain forever. Would you rather live and become slaves? I am determined to fight for freedom! "

* * *

""So good at words, but will she be as good as Smilas was?" Captain Hammel wondered.

"Leila is a good strategist ... Thanks to her we have taken back Slonim."

"This is a much bigger matter, Dr. Randall ... Much, much bigger. The fate of Europe is no longer at stake, but of the entire planet. If by chance it turns out to be unsuitable we will be passed off. "

"Inhabitants of the Earth, rise up! Smilas has left us a mission, and to defend the future we will fight! " Leila exclaimed, raising her left arm with her clenched fist.

* * *

In Ekaterinburg, Grand Duke Henry was attending the speech, broadcast worldwide.

_If they managed to hit him, they could hit me too._

He thought, sweating cold.

He glanced suspiciously at Lord Farnese, sitting next to him.

_What if it's a maneuver? Maybe just wait for the right moment to kill me ..._

"I advise you to contact the new leader of Europia ... We need to know your intentions." Andrea stated.

"What do you mean, Lord Farnese?"

"We must be sure that she will respect the alliance with Euro-Britannia."

"Why shouldn't she do it? In any case, I will contact her as soon as possible. "

The blonde man did not reply, remaining silent.

* * *

"Do you have orders, your Highness Schneizel?" Kanon asked.

"Summon all the members of the government ..." Replied the second prince and premier, still stunned by that news, a real lightning bolt.

"Do you intend to hold an emergency session?"

"Exact. Now it goes'."

"Yes, your highness."

The man started, while Schneizel stared at him in fear.

_What if he was also a manuveur? It could kill me in any moment..._

He thought, afraid.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101: Death of a general, part 2.**

**Weiswolf, 8:00 am**

"How did I go?" Leila asked, finished the speech.

"You were divine." Akito congratulated with her.

"True, you enchanted even me!" Shin supported him.

"You are Bradow's worthy daughter ..." Claus commented.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." She stated, blushing slightly.

"Are you really going to take over Europia now?"

"Exactly, Lieutenant Colonel Warwick. Now that Smilas is dead I am the only one able to lead the European nation against aliens. "

"You know that not everyone will approve, right? The people are on your side, but several senior army officers may try to get you out of their way to rule Europia, holding you unsuitable for the job. Not to mention the old government, which will certainly want to take over the reins of the country. " Akito warned her.

"As for the old government, you can rest assured ... It doesn't exist anymore." Claus told them.

"It no longer exists?" Leila looked at him incredulously.

"The president and various ministers were shot about a month ago by order of Smilas. He feared that someone would release them and put them back in government."

"I'm not surprised ... After all he wanted to become emperor of Europia, and to govern the nation for life."

"In fact ... First you have to consolidate your position, obtaining the support of the army general staff. It is a necessary step. "

"How?"

"By convincing them ... If you have obtained the support of the population, you will also get the support of the generals. You don't have to convince them all, the majority is enough."

"I'll try…"

Having said that, Leila looked down.

At that moment the quartet was joined by Captain Hammel.

"The Grand Duke of Euro-Britannia wishes to speak to you."

"To me?"

"Yes, commander. He says it's urgent. "

"Ok…"

"He asked about you too, Lord Shaing."

"Okay, I'm coming too."

"I want to be there too." Akito intervened.

"As you wish, Lieutenant. But now follow me. "

* * *

Oscar escorted the trio to the communications room, where Henry Velaines, Grand Duke of Euro-Britannia, stood on one screen.

"Grand Duke ..." Leila greeted him.

"Miss Breisgau ... Lord Shaing ... And who would he be?"

"Akito Hyuga, my brother." Shin replied.

"Do you have a brother in the European army?"

"I only found out for a few months."

"Under normal circumstances you would have been at least suspected of espionage in favor of the enemy. Fortunately for you, the Europia and Britannia are now allies."

"Please don't question my loyalty to Euro-Britannia, Grand Duke." Shin's voice had a resentful tone.

"You are a Japanese, aren't you? And until yesterday the empire has not been at all sweet with the numbers."

"I have sworn loyalty to the empire, and since I became a knight I have fought valiantly, first against the Europeans and now against the aliens. Except for my escape from Istanbul, my record is clean. "

"True ... But let's get down to it. Miss Breisgau, I hope you will respect the agreements that your predecessor had signed with me. "

"You can count on it, Grand Duke. As you said yourself a little while ago, the European republic and your grand duchy are now friendly countries and will fight together against the reptilians. "

Henry seemed reassured by that answer.

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

**Chiburijima Island, 4.15pm**

"What do we know about this Leila Breisgau?" Todoh asked.

"She is the daughter of Bradow and Claudia, two former British citizens. They were exiled from the empire in Europia because he opposed the politics of discrimination and the absolutist system. They lost their lives 12 years ago, he killed by a bomb during a public speech, she in a car accident. " Guinevere explained.

"A public speech?"

"Having reached Europia Bradow entered politics, among the ranks of the Liberal Party, and became very popular with the masses. He was running for the presidential when he was assassinated. " Dietard replied.

"Do you know anything about the attackers?"

"Even today the mystery is still unsolved ... There are those who point the finger at Britannia, those against Bradow's European opponents, hostile to his rise ... But there is nothing certain." Constance explained.

"So Leila has a grudge against Britannia ... After all, you have exiled and perhaps killed her parents." Shogo stated.

"We have nothing to do with their murder!" General Darlton intervened.

"So you say ... But maybe OSI has taken a hand. In that case you would not be informed."

"Where do you want to go, Mr. Asahina?"

"Simple, General Bartley… I think Leila has a grudge against Britannia for what happened 12 years ago. And this could push her to turn side, siding with the aliens against us. "

"Your hypothesis is so absurd when impossible ... Even if she did it for all, she would become a traitor and an enemy of mankind, nobody would obey her anymore and she would be taken out of the way, replaced by another general." Andreas said.

"She also swore to fight the invaders, you all heard it."

"True, Miss Sumeragi ... However there is something that stinks me in this matter."

"What do you mean, Mr. Ried?"

"Years of media work have taught me to be wary of official versions… At least in some cases. Just think of the Shinjuku massacres carried out by the British army, covered up in the news. "

At those words Darlton and Bartley took on a disgruntled expression.

"Explain yourself better!" The latter ordered him.

"Let's say I worked out a couple of hypotheses on this matter."

"Well, explain them to us."

"One: the official version is correct, and it is also possible. After all, anyone can be maneuvered. "

"Two: Smilas was a mole, Leila discovered him, killed him and invented that version to galvanize the hearts of Europeans."

"Three: Leila is maneuvered, killed Smilas and then blamed another. In words it is against aliens, but it could favor them under the table. "

"Four: Leila killed Smilas for personal reasons, and blamed another."

"All very valid hypotheses ..." was Ohgi's comment, until then remained silent.

"Yes ... But there is no need to mess around about which one is the real one. Right now the priority is the fight against aliens, period. We will postpone the rest until after the war ... If there will be an after. " The man of miracles replied, dark-faced.

* * *

At the same time the government of Britannia was also meeting in a secret location, and animatedly discussing the Leila dossier.

"This Leila is the daughter of a dangerous subversive, fortunately dead for more than a decade. We can't trust her! " One of the ministers said.

"But she swore to fight the extraterrestrial invaders." He looked at Odysseus.

"True, brother ... And her words were sincere, or so it seemed to me." Schneizel supported him.

"Your highness, that girl is the daughter of Bradow, an enemy of the empire." It reminded him of the defense minister.

"Yesterday, not today. Now the enemy are the reptilians, who aim to enslave us. There is no time to brush up on old grudges, we have to focus on fighting those creatures. "

At those words his interlocutor looked down.

"You're right ... Even if it pains me to admit it."

"What does the emperor think about it?" Another of those present asked.

"He has not yet expressed his opinion on this ... As soon as possible I will ask for his opinion."

_Which obviously will be favorable ... Not that I have much choice in this situation._

The blond prince / premier thought.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102: In the desert.**

**Himalaya, 3:30 pm**

Shinku was in the company of Tianzi, Zhou and Miroku, near the main square of the underground city.

"Damn ..." He cursed, nervous.

"What's up?" The young monk asked him.

"This isolation makes me irritable ... We are in a safe place, but there is no way of knowing how things are going outside." He replied.

"Even to know it would be of no use ..."

"So we're going to have to stay here forever, not knowing how the war ended?"

"Better than being out there, in the cold, threatened by wild beasts and extraterrestrials."

At those words he assumed a cross expression.

"We had to reach Euro-Britannia ... It would have been better."

"I don't think we would have made it ... We would have had to face a long journey in hostile territory, both because of the aliens, wild animals, blizzards and avalanches at the beginning and after a journey through the Gobi desert and the Mongolian steppes."

Shinku looked at him without replying, but in his heart he knew that the monk was absolutely right. Traveling on foot in such a situation would have been dangerous, almost suicidal.

"Let's look on the bright side, we don't lack company." Zhou intervened.

"True, everyone is friendly." The empress gave her support.

_Better for us ..._

He thought.

* * *

**Holy Britannian Empire, 11.45pm**

A blue Cherokee jeep was traveling across a road located in the desert.

"I'd be curious to know what your intentions are." Cornelia said, behind the wheel.

"Hm?" Lelouch said, sitting next to her.

"You took us to the desert, late at night, where there is nothing for miles and miles ... For what purpose?"

"You're wrong ... Something is there."

"Sand and rock?" Rakshata asked, sitting in the back.

"A military base."

"You mean the KXTA base? It is an off-limits area, access to which is forbidden to civilians."

"We are not mere civilians, but members of the imperial family."

"Now do you remember being one of us?"

"For that matter, I've never forgotten it."

"What do you hope to find there, assuming they let us in?"

"Our father, of course."

"And of course I'll have to lead the way, right?"

"I could always use my geass, but smuggling into a facility like that is too dangerous. I just want to question the emperor, not engage in a fight. "

"I hope so ... For all of us."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, the situation had returned to almost normal: many SCPs had been killed or returned to cages and pens, the security systems were active again, and communications with the outside had been restored. Unfortunately, the staff had been halved in the accident: numerous soldiers, scientists, agents and various personnel had lost their lives, killed by the creatures; as if that were not enough some of them had managed to escape from the island, by flight or by swimming, and now they were who knows where ready to attack planes, boats or other. Tony was in his office looking up at the ceiling with a distressed air.

_Damn… Never in the history of the foundation had such a catastrophic event occurred!_

He thought, frustrated.

At that moment he entered the CC room.

"Everything good?" He asked.

"Magnificently ... A horrendous massacre has just taken place, various SCPs are on the run, as well as a mad scientist thirsty for revenge who has a weapon of mass destruction in his hands!" He replied.

"Forgive my superfluous question ... Now what are you going to do?"

"It seems obvious to me, to hunt for Orochimaru and the SCPs. They are loose mines. "

"By now he will be who knows where ... He has a huge advantage over us."

"I have to try anyway… If it were to spread SCP8 in a built-up area the consequences would be apocalyptic. And it would also be my fault, that I took it on. "

"You couldn't imagine what he was up to."

"In the past he has repeatedly asked for access to SCP8, I should have imagined that sooner or later, tired of the constant refusals, he would have taken it by force. I also knew of his resentment towards Britannia. "

"This SCP ... Eight, I mean ... What are its effects?"

"It spreads by air or by water, depending on the strain of the virus. The lethality and infectivity rates are 100%. Its origins are unknown, I don't know if it was created in the laboratory, came from space or something else. But I know that because of him, entire towns have vanished into thin air ... Kijuju in Africa in 1960, Willamette in 1966, Fortune City in the 1970s ... "

"So it has already caused casualties? How come nobody talks about it? "

"The Foundation covered up every incident relating to SCP8, making sure to make evidence and witnesses disappear ... If anyone started asking questions, it was enough to invent an official version, which our agents infiltrated in the media would have fed to the public."

"Were there any other incidents besides those you described?"

"Fortunately no. We managed to successfully contain the virus avoiding other tragedies… So far. "

"But now the virus is in Orochimaru's hands."

"Only some samples, the others are kept in various bases in various parts of the world. However, those samples are more than enough to wipe entire metropolises off the face of the earth ... I will order my soldiers to recover them, and I will issue the same directive to other bases and ASCs around the globe. "

"Hoping it's not too late ..."

"Yeah…"


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103: War plans.**

**Holy Britannian Empire, 0:15 am**

They were still traveling in the desert, when suddenly they were joined by four military Humvees, which positioned themselves around them.

"Pull over!" He intimated one of the driving soldiers.

"I think we should obey ..." Lelouch affirmed.

His sister nodded, then stopped nearby. From the mirror she saw some soldiers get out of their cars, and some of them brandished assault rifles.

"What if they were maneuvered?" Rakshata guessed, sweating cold.

"In that case we would be doomed." Cornelia answered her.

"I can't even use the geass, or they shot us right away ... I could neutralize one, but the others ..." Lelouch said, looking left and right.

At that moment a soldier knocked on the driver's window. Cornelia lowered it.

"This area is off limits to civilians, especially in this situation. Do you have a good reason for violating it? " A man with short black hair and eyes of the same color asked her.

"I am the second princess Cornelia li Britannia, he is my brother Lelouch and she is doctor Rakshata. We have to meet our father. " She explained.

The man, who was supposed to be an officer, carefully scrutinized the passengers.

"I recognize you, but not the boy or the scientist."

"He is my brother... Until yesterday we had given him up for dead, but I recently found him in Area 11, where he was exiled eight years ago."

"And the blonde?"

"Work for the black knights."

"The terrorist group?"

"Now they are our allies."

"True ... Anyway, I'm Sergeant Boris Petrov."

"Can you lead us to base, Sergeant? I have to confer with the emperor on urgent matters. "

"Okay, but you will only be able to meet his majesty after a careful search, it is a recently adopted security measure."

"For what reason?"

"A maneuvered killed the general Gene Smilas, leader of the united republic of Europia. New leader of Europia is Leila Breisgau, known by European citizens as the maid of Orleans (or the maid of Europe)."

At that news, the trio of travelers looked shocked.

"But you are sure?"

"Leila herself confirmed this in a televised speech."

"I see…"

"Now follow me, my parents and I will lead you to the base.

The woman just nodded.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 9:30 am**

"Captain Hammel, have you contacted the staff?"

"Yes, commander. Its members will arrive here at noon, just for lunchtime. "

"Well, so I can get their support."

"Do not make it so easy ... They supported General Smilas because he was a veteran with the credentials, and they considered him the right man to lead the republic in this situation. But for you it is different… You are a lieutenant colonel, and until a few months ago they even ignored your existence. You will have to give your all to earn their trust. "

"I'll try."

"Changing the subject… The late Smilas was planning the liberation of Sicily, Malta, the Balearics and the British Isles. Now the plans pass to you. "

"I'd like to take a look at them."

"Gladly, the general had taken them with him. Follow me, the papers are in his quarters."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104: Finally face to face.**

**Holy Britannian Empire, 1:00 am**

After almost an hour of travel in the desert, the convoy reached the entrance gate of the base.

_Here we are ... In a while I will find myself face to face with my father!_

Lelouch thought, nervous.

"I see you tense." Rakshata said.

"I have good reasons to be." He replied.

"Avoid doing nonsense Lelouch, or you won't get out of there alive…. And maybe not even us. " Cornelia warned him.

"I just want to talk to him."

"Judging from your look it almost seems like you want to tear it to pieces."

"I'm just nervous ... I haven't seen him for almost 10 years, and the last time I spoke to him it wasn't pleasant."

"I'm aware of that, little brother ..." She stopped, blushing.

_How did it come to my mind to call him that? He killed Clovis, and he's a former enemy of the empire!_

She thought, amazed.

After the routine checks, the convoy resumed its journey. After a short drive he stopped in front of a three-story concrete building, where some soldiers were waiting for them. When they got off the vehicle, the trio noticed that one of them was brandishing a metal detector, the others were armed and with their finger on the trigger, ready to shoot at the new arrivals if they turned out to be maneuvered or otherwise hostile.

"First I must ask you to hand over the weapons or other metal objects, if you have any. Then you will be scanned with the MD. " Boris invited them.

Cornelia nodded and handed over sword and pistol, then together with her two traveling companions were examined with the detector: all three were clean.

"Very well ... His Majesty awaits you: follow me."

* * *

Once through the front door they found themselves in the atrium of the building, where in addition to the usher there were a group of people, including a scientist with short brown hair and black eyes who wore a pair of glasses and, above all, him: Charles zi Britannia, 98th emperor of the holy empire of Britannia, the man who years earlier had exiled Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan. Seeing him the face of Lelouch contracted in an expression of anger.

_We are finally face to face ..._

He think.

_So is he Charles zi Britannia, Lelouch's father? It's pretty big… It will be at least two meters high._

Rakshata thought, amazed. It was the first time she had seen the British emperor live, and the austere and imposing appearance put her in awe.

Cornelia, on the other hand, was casting awe-filled glances at both her father and brother, fearing that the hug between the two would be anything but loving. Charles, who was talking to the scientist, turned towards the new arrivals, scrutinizing them one by one: he reserved an impassive look at Rakshata, at Cornelia as above, while noticing Lelouch he smiled mockingly.

"Lelouch ..." He said.

"Father ..." The boy replied, unmasking his hatred.

"I admit to being surprised to see you ... They gave you up for dead during the invasion of Japan, but here you are .. Alive and well."

"Not thanks to you!" Replied the former prince, annoyed.

"True ... Cornelia, where did you find him?"

"In Tokyo ... He attended Ashford High School under a false name."

The emperor nodded.

"And who would you be?"

"Rakshata Chawla, scientist."

"Indian?"

"Exact."

"Are you a representative of the Black Knights?"

"Yup."

"What brings you here?"

"The leaders of the order sent me here to open a preliminary discussion on the fate of Japan after the defeat of the reptilians."

"I figured ... They aim for independence, right?"

"Exact."

"There are too many people here ... Follow me, we will talk better at hangar number 47."

Hearing that name, the scientist seemed alarmed.

"Hangar 47? But that's where we keep ... "

"I know exactly what it contains, Dr. Tucker."

"Then your majesty know that that place is off limits to outsiders!"

"Lelouch and Cornelia are not two strangers, but my sons! And then, as emperor, I can take whoever I want!"

The bespectacled raised his hands in sign of surrender.

"As you wish…"

"Lelouch, Cornelia ... You must be present too."

The purple-haired woman nodded, while Lelouch thought:

_I'm your son now, right? You didn't think so eight years ago!_

"Are you sure, your majesty? they could be manipulated… "Boris warned him.

"Anyone can be, including me." Replied the emperor, carelessly.

"True…"

"Have a humvee prepared."

"Yes your majesty!"

The man started off.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105: Tell him what you did ...**

The northern part of the base housed some fifty hangars, each of which was marked with a number painted in white paint on the doors. Number 47 was a little bigger than the neighboring ones, as Lelouch could see as he got out of the car with his father and sister. The trio approached the facility, then Charles said:

"Help me open them. You too, Boris. "

"Yes, your majesty!" The man replied, approaching the doors in turn.

With a considerable effort, the quartet opened them, revealing a disk-shaped aircraft, the size of a Logress floating battleship.

"This is the UFO that crashed in 1947, not far from here. The cadavers of the occupants are kept in another section of the base. I first saw him in 2000, just before you were born. I admit that I was amazed to discover that Roswell's was not just a legend, as I had always believed until then ... "The emperor said, turning to his son.

"Cornelia, did you know?"

"No, Lelouch ... Actually, this is the first time I've set foot in this place."

"I thought you were the second imperial princess ..."

"This certainly does not guarantee me omniscience, nor access to level A information. Perhaps Schneizel was aware of it, being also prime minister ..."

"In any case, I did not come here to discuss UFOs and aliens, but about the murder of my mother, Marianne, which took place eight years ago!"

"Yes ... I figured you still had that story in mind."

"Then answer my questions! Who murdered her? "

"Does it matter at a time like this?"

"For me it matters a lot! Are you the instigator of the crime? "

"Do you really believe me so cruel, enough to order the murder of my wife?"

"Yes, I believe it! You exiled Nunnally and me to Japan! "

"I did it to protect you."

"By sending us to a country that you then had invaded and bombed? Don't bullshit me! "

Charles turned to his son.

"Speaking of Nunnally, she's not with you."

"The aliens killed her ..."

"And where were you? Why didn't you defend it? "

"I was leading my order, the Black Knights!"

"So you would be Zero?"

"That's it, father! He unmasked himself in front of me, and confirmed it! " Cornelia intervened.

"That would be Zero? He's just a little boy, even though a prince… "Boris said incredulously.

"Alexander the Great was just a little boy when he ascended the throne ... Yet he founded one of the largest empires in human history." It reminded him of the princess.

"Of course ... Who else could harbor such a huge hatred of Britannia?"

"Now answer my question ... I want to know who killed my mother!"

"VV, tell him what you did eight years ago!" Charles suddenly exclaimed, not a little surprising to those present.

After a few seconds, from behind the alien aircraft, a child with long blond hair and dark purple eyes, like those of the emperor, appeared. He had a furious expression on his face.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106: …And die.**

"Who the hell is him?" Cornelia asked, surprised.

"I would like to know too ..." Lelouch gave her a hand.

"This is VV, your uncle."

A strong amazement seized the two.

"Our… Uncle? What? He's just a child ... "

"Appearances can be deceiving, son. He is older than you think. "

"So did you know, Charles?"

"VV, did you think I was stupid?"

"You are my mother's killer ... Aren't you?" Lelouch asked him.

"Yes I am!"

"Then tell me why you did it… And I want the truth! Why did you hate my mother, to the point of murdering her? "

"I loved her."

At that response, the former prince was shocked.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes… But she was Charles's wife, she only had eyes for him… Besides, being condemned to remain a child forever I had no hope of having her… That's why I decided to kill her. If it couldn't be mine then it wouldn't belong to anyone else. "

A general astonishment spread among all present.

"So this is the reason? Simple jealousy? " Cornelia asked, shaken.

"For such a stupid reason you killed my mother!" Lelouch exclaimed, furious.

"Your mother was nothing but a slut! And you are a bastard! " VV insulted him, angry.

In response, he received a very strong punch in the face, which in addition to breaking his lip and breaking his nose, threw him against a wall of the hangar, hurting him a lot. However, it was not Lelouch but Charles who launched it. His two sons and Boris stared at him in surprise, his brother furious.

"Is this how you treat the blood of your blood, Charles?" The latter asked, furious.

"It was you who murdered my wife ... And you lied to me."

In response, the blond spat out a clot of blood and saliva to the floor.

"If you put it on this tone, you are no longer my brother!"

"Sergeant Petrov, do you have your gun with you?" Cornelia suddenly asked.

"Yup!" He replied.

"Then give it to me!"

"Yes, your highness!"

As soon as she brandished the weapon, she aimed it at VV and shot him, hitting him several times in the chest. Badly injured, the child fell on his back to the floor. Charles walked over to him and stared intently into his eyes.

_This time you will not be able to use the code, my dear brother ... Because now it belongs to me!_

He thought, satisfied.

In fact, after a few seconds, VV took his last breath.

At that point the emperor stood up and turned to his sons and Boris.

"Well, Lelouch… You finally got what you wanted. Now how about talking about business? We have a war to fight. "

"No! It's all over between us! "

Charles looked at him dazed.

"Son…"

"Do you think I'm so naive that I change my mind by calling myself son? How long have you known the truth? Or would you like me to believe that you have only just discovered it? My mother's blood may stain someone else's hands, but you are still a monster! "

"Lelouch, think ... I admit I behaved in a mean way, years ago. But this is not the time for a fight. The human species is in danger, and this is more important than our fight, which has now become senseless! "

The former prince thought about it, coming to the conclusion that his father was absolutely right. The arrival of the reptilians had messed up all his plans. With Nunnally dead and the murder of his mother avenged, the reasons for his crusade disappeared. But it wasn't just that.

The black knights had been decimated by the initial extraterrestrial attack, barely a hundred remained guarding the Oki Islands.

He could not count on the support of other nations: The Chinese Federation had fallen, as had Australia, and Europia was now an ally of Britannia.

There was no need to even think about fighting the empire alone. Fighting not one but two coalesced superpowers was suicide, also because public opinion would have seen the knights as collaborators of the reptilians, and this would have alienated them from any support among the world population. Moreover, many black knights would have seen this act as senseless madness, given the current situation, and would have risen. In light of these calculations he made a decision.

"All right, I'll cooperate with you. But I would like some explanations before starting the talks. "

"Which?"

"To begin with because VV looks like a child. At a guess he is no more than 10 years old, this means that at the time of the crime he was theoretically 2. "

Charles smiled grimly.

"I'll be happy to explain everything to you ..."


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107: The captain and the scientist.**

**Weiswolf, 10:30 am**

Leila was in the quarters of the late General Smilas, consulting the maps and plans relating to the liberation of the British Isles. They primarily involved an air campaign over England, aimed at targeting air bases, radar stations, coastal defenses, etc. This would be followed by the actual offensive, which would begin with a landing of European and British troops at three different points: in Kent, Lincolnshire and Scotland. Once this was done, we would proceed to the liberation of the island, and then continue with the liberation of Ireland. Three generals were to be led: Smilas in Kent, Johann Revil in Lincoln and a certain… Esdeath. This name intrigued her not a little, also because of the three she was the only woman. The attached photo depicted a woman in her thirties with long blue hair and eyes of the same color. Seeing her, Leila couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to climb the military hierarchy so quickly. Special gifts? Nepotism? Or had he exploited her charm by seducing the right people? On the other hand, corruption was nothing new in the united republic of Europia. In any case, she should have ingratiated herself too, or the staff would have ostracized her, putting another in her place. She began to regret having murdered Smilas. He knew more than she did in military and political matters, and he would certainly have handled the war operations better.

_Who do I think I am? My tactical and strategic skills are by no means comparable to yours ..._

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!"

"Excuse the inconvenience, commander." Akito said.

"Lieutenant Hyuga ..."

She snorted again.

"Damn, I feel so stupid using certain formalisms with one of my lovers."

"It's true... Leila, I see you down in the dumps."

"I am beginning to believe it was a mistake to kill Smilas."

"Either he or you… Sooner or later he would have killed you, considering you a dangerous rival. After all, the people cheer your name, not his, and that irritated him."

"Smilas could count on the support of the high ranks of the army, I will have to earn it. In addition, my military skills are not as developed as yours ... "

"True, but they're not that painful either. Plus you can always count on some noteworthy commanders, including Shin. "

"True ... I hope that's enough."

"It will be, you'll see. Have you taken a look at Smilas' plans? "

"Yes, and I must say that they are ambitious ... They foresee an offensive towards England to free it from the reptilians, with the landing of British-European troops in three different areas of the island. He was supposed to lead the landing in Kent… Now it's my turn. "

"You'll be fine, I'm sure." Having said that, he stroked her hair, then kissed her on the lips.

* * *

At the same time, Dr. Sophie Randall was visiting her husband Takeru, who had been in a coma for 12 years due to a failed experiment and was therefore kept in a cryogenic cell. At one point she was joined by Oscar, who called her:

"Doctor Randall…"

The woman turned in his direction.

"Major Hammel ..."

"Captain."

"I always forget ..." She admitted.

"I wish I could forget it too ... It still burns me to have been degraded."

"I understand that. This is what you risk upsetting your superior. "

Oscar snorted, then smiled mischievously.

"Sure, you could console me ... Would you like to?" He proposed.

Sophie grabbed the message and smiled back at him.

"Gladly ..."

Having said that she took off his coat, throwing it on the floor. She approached him, stared at him with an equivocal look and grabbed him by the tie, drawing him to her and starting to kiss him passionately. In a short time the kiss became more and more incandescent: their tongues danced sinuously, while his hands touched her hips and then moved on to the buttocks, which he touch greedily. When the kiss ended the two lovers looked at each other with desire, quivering with the desire to have each other. Sophie took off her dress which ended up on the ground, then also took off her socks and shoes, remaining completely naked. Hammel was enchanted to admire her: anyone who had met her for the first time would never have thought she was a scientist, thinking rather of an actress or a model, because of her so much beauty.

"What is it, are you enchanted?"

"Yes, in front of so much splendor ..." He affirmed, fascinated.

"Come on, stop standing there and fuck me!" She invited him.

Obviously he didn't let himself be begged: he kissed her on the neck, then went down on her breasts, stimulating her nipples with his fingers and tongue. Sophie let out a few moans of pleasure and licked her lips. Oscar kissed her belly and then licked her womanhood. In ecstasy, the scientist closed her eyes but opened them immediately when the man inserted three fingers into her pussy, making her scream with pleasure. In a short time she reached orgasm, flooding Oscar's hand with her moods. After having cleaned her, he also cleaned her intimacy, and then undressed in turn. He made her kneel, placing his erect and turgid dick in front of her face.

"Suck this..." He told her.

She nodded, then began sucking him. Immediately Oscar was enveloped by a feeling of absolute pleasure, given by her soft lips and her velvety, soft tongue. After a while he cum copiously, making her drink everything. Sophie licked her lips again, then, getting to her feet, she leaned on the cryogenic cell that housed her spouse and placed there at 90 she invited Oscar to fuck her, an invitation that he caught on the fly, entering inside her and starting to push harder and harder . Sophie was in heaven: her whole body was possessed by an immense pleasure, which increased more and more, together with the rhythm of her man's thrusts, ever faster and deeper. Her screams got louder and louder and her breathing more and more fragmented.

_He is a bull!_

She thought as tears of joy streamed from her eyes and a trickle of saliva formed at the corner of her mouth. For Oscar it was the same thing: his mind was clouded by a thick blanket of pleasure, not even Leila was able to make him feel so much. After a very long time he came inside her. Sophie's face contracted in an expression of pure pleasure, as she felt the man's seed inside her body. After a while Oscar came out of her, who turned and stared at him pleadingly.

"Please ... Fuck my ass too!"

"As you wish, whore!"

Having said that, he penetrated her anus, starting to push again. Their screams and moans resounded throughout the room. After a seemingly infinite time Hammel cum for the third time.

"You are wonderful!" He exclaimed happily.

"Y-you too!" Said the woman.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108: Challenge to duel.**

On the island CC was walking through the corridors of the base, when he came across a humanoid creature, ten feet tall, with gray skin and totally black eyes.

_An SCP!_

She thought in alarm, reaching for her gun.

The being lowered his gaze, staring at her impassively and making her back off slightly, frightened. After a few minutes of silence he said:

"But you ... You're the girl from the monastery!"

CC was baffled by that sentence.

"What?"

"I was convinced I killed you, yet here it is. How did you manage to survive? "

"Killed?" At that moment, a memory of many centuries ago came back to her mind, when she wandered through Europe depopulated by the black plague of the fourteenth century.

* * *

**Flashback starts**

"Ewan!"

She got no response.

"Ewan, where are you?"

Still silence. It was pitch dark around her, lit only by the light of the moon and the stars.

_Damn ... Why isn't he responding?_

She wondered in anguish.

She looked around, until she saw a figure lying on the ground, belly down. It was Ewan. Alarmed, she walked over to him, kneeling beside him.

"Ewan! What do you have?"

She turned it over, only then noticing his pitiful state: his face was swollen, his right arm broken as were his legs. Whoever the aggressor was had raged on him with ferocity. Observing him she saw that he was no longer breathing, he was dead. The killer had broken his neck. Panicked, she backed away but suddenly someone grabbed her by the hair and lifted her in midair. Terrified, she tried to free herself but whoever had caught her broke her left arm with disarming ease. CC let out a heartbreaking scream. The stranger then punched her hard in the back, breaking her spine. Another scream issued from the lips of the young woman, prey to the most atrocious pains. Impatient, the assailant threw her to the ground, smashing her skull with a kick. At that point, for CC, everything went dark.

* * *

**End of flashback**

"But yes… Now I remember! You are the one who killed Ewan and me! "

"I had to, I couldn't leave witnesses of my passage."

"Who or what are you?"

"My name would be unpronounceable to you, but you can call me Hombororo."

"Hombororo?"

"In the Shona language it means giant."

_A good term for someone like you._

Thought the girl.

"You, instead? Who are you and how did you keep yourself young for hundreds of years? "

"My name is CC and as for my eternal youth ... Well, just know that I have made a pact with the devil."

"You speak metaphorically."

"Exact."

"I see…"

"And what about you? How did you manage to stay alive until today? "

"About half a century after our meeting, while I was in hibernation, due to a breakdown my spaceship crashed in the Andes, where it remained for I don't know how many centuries, until it was recovered from the foundation."

"And then?"

"When I regained consciousness I found myself in a rather large cell. Initially, I had no idea how I got there or who was holding me prisoner. After a few hours the door opened and Tony, the manager, appeared with some soldiers. He told me that I was now a guest of the foundation, and that I would have to get used to the fact that willy-nilly I would stay here. "

"And you accepted?"

"I had no choice ... After hundreds of years my people will surely have forgotten about me, or maybe they have even become extinct."

"What class of SCP are you?"

"Initially Euclid class, now safe."

"Are you an explorer?"

"I was, even if given my size I hardly went unnoticed. This is why I explored sparsely inhabited areas, avoiding any contact with humans if possible. "

"And killing those who had the misfortune to spot you."

"Strict orders, the existence of my people had to remain a secret."

"To which people do you belong, if I may ask?"

"We are known to your people as grays aliens."

"I've heard of it ... But the grays are low."

"The little ones, but I belong to the upper class."

"Is there any difference besides height?"

"Let's say that we tall people occupy positions of power, the little ones are… How could I define them? Our labor. They deal with various jobs. "

"Ah, is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"And why does one of the tall ones enjoy being an explorer?"

"You can call it thirst for knowledge, or for adventure. Visiting other planets in first person is not like seeing the holotapes of missions."

"I see…"

At that moment the two were joined by Faye, who said:

"Tony wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"He will explain it to you, now follow me."

CC nodded.

The newcomer looked at the alien with an impassive air, then walked off together with CC.

* * *

On the way, the two girls chatted with each other.

"What were you talking about with Mr. Gray?" Faye asked.

"Do you mean the alien?"

"And who else?"

"I was just getting to know, that's all."

"Between us, that guy worries me."

"For what reason? Isn't it safe?"

"Safe or not safe is still an alien about three meters tall, and every time I meet him I get a heart attack."

"I thought you were used to being in contact with SCPs."

"Some things you never get used to ... And anyway I try to avoid any contact with the most dangerous SCPs."

"Behavior wise ..."

"And above all obligatory ... If you enter a door marked with red symbols you will not get out alive."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Once at her destination Faye opened the door and entered the office, where Tony was waiting for her. The man had a dejected expression on his face.

"Leave us alone." He ordered Faye.

The latter obeyed, leaving the room.

"Then? What do you want to tell me?" CC asked.

"Today a very serious event happened. Some SCPs managed to escape, and what is worse, a mad scientist got his hands on a terrifying WMD ... "

"W what?"

"Weapon Mass Destruction."

"Ah."

"Both things must be remedied, otherwise the consequences will be apocalyptic."

"And what am I supposed to do with it?"

"You will have to lead a team to locate and kill Orochimaru and recover SCP8."

"And what about escaped SCPs?"

"Our air, naval and submarine forces will take care of those, hoping it is not too late."

"I see."

"Another thing ... For no reason in the world you will have to allow just one of the vials to break, especially in a built-up area. Otherwise the consequences will be catastrophic. "

"Agree. Who will be part of the team? "

"You will know in due course. You can go now."

The girl nodded and took her leave.

* * *

At the same time, in the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch, in the company of Rakshata and Cornelia, was in a meeting room, seated at a rectangular table around which there were eleven chairs. At one of these sat Charles, his father.

"Now that our private matters have been resolved I think it's time to talk about state affairs, don't you think?" The latter asked.

"Exact. My followers are concerned about the fate of their homeland, Japan, to which they aspire to restore independence. " The serious boy answered.

"Quite logical. But in return? "

"What?"

"What do they offer in return? Won't they think that I grant them independence for free?"

Lelouch shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"First of all, their participation in Operation Downfall, the invasion of the Japanese archipelago to drive out the aliens. If they make themselves useful, then maybe I could grant them independence. "

"And second?"

"These islands."

As he said this he placed a satellite photo of a small archipelago on the table.

"What place is it?" Rakshata asked, hitherto silent.

"The Izu archipelago, located south of Honshu. Do you think your comrades will accept? "

Lelouch thought about it, then replied:

"The independence of their nation for a bunch of islets ... An offer that only a madman could refuse."

"I interpret it as a yes."

"When will the Downfall operation take place?" Cornelia asked him.

"As soon as the accounts in Europe are closed. The priority for now is the reconquest of the British Isles. If this operation is successful, a similar landing will be made in Hokkaido. "

"Who will participate in the offensive?"

"It's premature to talk about it now."

"True…"

"While you're there why don't you meet your brothers and sisters?"

"I didn't come here for a family reunion!"

"True ... So you intend to leave immediately?"

"What time is it now?"

"I think it's four in the morning."

"So no ... It's late at night, and honestly I need a good sleep." Having said this, he let out a loud yawn.

"It also applies to me." Rakshata supported him.

"Me too." Cornelia said, yawning in turn.

"Well ... I'll have some accommodations prepared for you." Charles promised them.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 12:15 pm**

Finally the fateful moment had come. Leila, in the company of Shin and Akito, had just arrived at the door of the living room, where the European staff was waiting for her.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." Hyuga junior reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him, then plucked up courage and opened the door, entering the room with her two lovers. Waiting for her were four people, three men and a woman: the latter was sitting on an armchair, the other three on the sofa.

_That must be Esdeath ..._

Thought the blonde girl.

_Of course, she is the only woman here ..._

She added, mentally calling herself stupid.

The blue-haired woman stood up and approached her, staring at her impassively. She also looked at the other two who had arrived, and then smiled wryly.

"Do you like Eleven stallions?" She asked.

Leila hesitated before answering. In fact, she noticed that the woman was taller than her, albeit by just two inches (not that it mattered at the time).

"Lieutenant Hyuga is my escort. Lord Shaing, on the other hand, is the commander of the knights of Saint Uriel. "

"I am General Esdeath, AKA the Ice Queen. They are my colleagues: Karl Revil ... "

A bald man with black eyes waved goodbye.

"... Manuel Ricardos ..."

A man with short brown hair and beard of the same color saluted militarily.

"… And finally Schmelman Bach. We are the Army Staff of the United Republic of Europia. "

"I know. I am…"

"Leila Breisgau, daughter of Bradow and favorite of the late General Smilas, commander of unit W0. We know exactly who you are. "

"Then I think it is appropriate to come to the point."

"Right… And be careful, blondie. If you don't live up to my expectations ... "

"Of ours!" Manuel intervened.

"... Of our expectations, you will be dismissed from the leadership of the army and the nation. To begin with, how old are you? "

"18."

At that answer Esdeath was stunned.

"18?"

She shook her head, then covered her face with one hand.

"What a disappointment ... We went from having a general with the right credentials as our boss to a little girl under 20!" She exclaimed.

"A person's talents are not judged on the basis of age. And then, at a guess, I don't think you are more adult than me. "

"In fact she is 29 years old. The youngest general in the European army. " Karl intervened.

"But I'm also one of the most skilled, second only to Smilas. I commanded the offensive against Britannia in El Alamein a few months ago. Then came the lizards… And I had to leave Africa with the few surviving European units. "

"Of course ... I read about your exploits in the newspapers." Leila affirmed.

"But let's get back to you ..."

Esdeath walked around her, watching her closely.

"I know you are good with speeches. Maybe…"

She chuckled, casting an ambiguous look at Shin and Akito.

"… Maybe even with something else. But how are you doing on the battlefield? "

"I led a victorious offensive that allowed the reconquest of Slonim, and other battles."

"And how are you doing in melee?"

"I am an expert in martial arts, including ju jitsu."

Esdeath smiled slyly.

"Did they ... The two of them trained you?"

"I'm self-taught."

"And are you good?"

"Yes."

"I'd be curious to see it firsthand ... You know, I also know martial arts."

"Would that be a challenge?"

The woman smiled again, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course, you are quick to understand… If you defeat me you will be recognized as supreme commander of the armed forces and leader of Europia. Nobody will question your assignments, and you can count on our full cooperation. "

"I see."

"So, you accept?"

Leila thought about it, then said:

"Yup."

"Magnificent ... Is there a place where you train?"

"A gymnasium, in the east wing of the fortress."

"Then we'll meet there later ... Now you can go." Esdeath dismissed her.

Leila nodded and with Shin and Akito left the room.

"Are you sure what you do, Esdeath?" Schmelman asked.

"Quite sure… If she can knock out an experienced fighter like me then she is worthy to lead this nation. Otherwise I will take her place!" She affirmed, determined.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109: Nightmares.**

**Holy Britannian Empire, 3:30 am**

That night Lelouch's sleep was disturbed by a series of nightmares, one worse than the other: in one of them his followers turned against him, accusing him of having maneuvered them with the geass; in another he relived the death of his mother; in yet another he was stabbed to death by Zero (although he was Zero). At one point his eyes widened, jumping up and sitting on the bed. He was sweaty and panting. He looked around, as if he was afraid of seeing who knows who. But the only other person present was Rakshata, his lover, who lay beside him asleep.

_I envy her ... At least her sleep is peaceful._

He thought, snorting.

As sleep was over, he decided to take a walk around the base.

* * *

When he went outside he took a few steps, then looked up at the sky. What he saw left him enchanted: the celestial vault was covered with stars, a splendid vision, which he had not seen for years, since the time before his exile in Japan, when he lived happily with his family in Pendragon, the capital of the empire of Britannia.

_It's like when, in the evening, I walked through the gardens of the imperial palace ..._

He think.

"Lelouch ..." A familiar voice called him.

He turned, making eye contact with Cornelia, his half-sister.

"Cornelia ... Can't sleep?"

"I'm awake, see for yourself ..."

"Yeah ... Excuse the obvious question."

For a few minutes neither of them spoke. To break that silence was Cornelia, who said:

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Agree."

* * *

At the same time, Emperor Charles was chatting with his wife.

**Is Lelouch still there with you?**

**That's right, he sleeps.**

**I guess he asked for an explanation of what happened eight years ago.**

**Exact.**

**And did you give them to him?**

**I did better ... I rewrote his memory thanks to my geass, as well as that of Cornelia and Rakshata.**

**Rakshata… Would that be?**

**A scientist in the service of the black knights.**

**Ah… Anyway it was a wise decision. Better than having to reveal our plan to him… And VV?**

**Dead.**

**Excellent news.**

**Now I have to say goodbye, I have several hours of sleep to catch up.**

**Blessed are you who are able to sleep ... I am close to the front, and I fear that the enemy air force may bomb the area where I am.**

**You can always move to a safe area.**

**I already have the right place in mind.**

**Better this way ... Good night.**

**Night.**

* * *

**Weiswolf, 12:45 pm**

Arrived in a kind of locker room, Leila and Esdeath stripped naked and took karate uniforms, white with black belt.

"What's up?" The blonde asked, noting that her opponent was watching every inch of her body with lustful eyes.

She licked her lips before replying:

"I don't know whether to fight or fuck you ... In a literal sense!"

"You can always give up."

"Ah, surrender was never an option for me."

"In that case we will have to postpone the match until after ... You too are splendid."

And it was true, the blue-haired woman had sinuous and breathtaking shapes, comparable to those of Ayano if not better.

"Thanks for the compliment ... Now let's go."

* * *

Wearing their uniforms, they entered the gym, a large room with a blue-painted stone floor with a red rectangle that separated the actual ring from its edges. At the center of it stood Captain Hammel, while a small crowd had gathered to watch the duel: there were Akito, Shin, Ayano, Sophie, Ryo, Yukiya, Jean, Ashley and Anna, plus representatives of the general staff of Europia. The two girls positioned themselves facing each other while Hammel addressed a few words to them:

"You know the rules, I want a fair fight!"

Both Leila and Esdeath nodded. The bespectacled backward as they posed. They studied each other for a few seconds, then Esdeath threw a series of punches at Leila, who parried them all. This replied with a series of kicks, which however all failed, indeed was thrown to the ground by her opponent.

"Well ... Adaptability, improvisation ... Your weakness is not the technique!" The latter complimented her.

Leila got up and the fight resumed. The two fighters exchanged a series of punches and kicks, but neither of them scored. This situation lasted for a few minutes, then Leila, hit by a kick from Esdeath, fell back to the ground. She got up and started fighting again, but the situation didn't seem to be able to unblock.

* * *

"They are equals..." Akito stated.

"You say?" Ayano asked him.

He nodded.

"Their strength and skill are practically equal, it's hard to imagine how this fight will end."

* * *

The fight continued for a few minutes, then Leila punched Esdeath's face and she fell to the ground. Getting up, she put two fingers to her mouth and pulling them back noticed that they were stained with blood. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"What's up?" Leila asked, bewildered.

"I congratulate you, you are a worthy opponent! And I am sure you will also be a very good leader for Europia!"

"What?"

"You have earned my respect and my support. With you leading the nation, I know a bright future awaits us! "

"So ... Did I pass the test?"

"Exact."

The blonde, though incredulous, nodded.

* * *

_I am proud of you, Leila._

Shin thought, smiling.

"She did it!" Ayano exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Did you doubt it, Ayano?" Yuki asked her.

"Of course not, baka!" She retorted, upset.

* * *

"So we should take orders from her?" General Bach asked, a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Exactly, colleague." General Ricardos answered him.

"I hope she is up to the task ahead of her."

"Esdeath is convinced so, and it is better not to contradict her." General Revil intervened, recalling how once, in a fit of anger, she had killed one of his officers because he had disobeyed her orders, ordering a retreat instead of attacking a British post to the bitter end.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110: Leila I.**

**Chiburijima Island, 8pm**

"Why doesn't he come back?" Ohgi asked, worried.

"Between Tokyo and Pendragon there are eight hours of distance, both outward and return. Not to mention the time Le… "Dietard paused, remembering Kaguya's presence in the drying room.

"I meant Zero to negotiate with Emperor Charles. In addition to this traveling by plane in a similar situation is extremely dangerous, there is the risk of being attacked by alien aviation. "

"Are you saying he may never come back?"

"As far as I know, by now his jet will have already been shot down."

"Nothing proves it. Maybe he managed to get to Pendragon, or wherever the emperor is hiding ... "Todoh speculated.

"In that case we have to hope that the negotiations on the status of Japan go through." Asahina-san said.

"If you hope that your homeland will gain independence, I advise you not to count too much on it."

"What do you mean, Dietard?"

"That when this war is over, assuming it ends in human victory, it is highly probable that Japan will be incorporated by Euro-Britannia."

"We are not fighting for this, but to restore independence to our homeland."

"A lost cause, I'm afraid…. The Chinese Federation has fallen, Europia and Britannia are allies now, the Black Knights are decimated. Moreover, after months, perhaps years of alien rule, the Japanese themselves will prefer to stay under Euro-British rule. "

"I'm afraid you are right ... However this war ends, Japan will hardly regain independence." Todoh admitted, earning an amazed look from his companions.

"I think so too." Ryoga gave him support.

"Are you crazy, by any chance? Should we resign ourselves to living under British rule?" Nagisa asked, scandalized.

"The alternative is alien domination ... And then the empire abolished the number system."

"Even if I don't trust British, you have to be realistic. We are with our hands tied. " Urabe said, looking down.

* * *

_Great ... The black knights are resigning themselves to the evidence._

Thought Darlton, who had overheard everything.

Satisfied, he walked away from the tent, shortly bumping into his son David, a boy with short auburn hair and yellow eyes.

"David ... How did the patrol ride go?"

"I didn't see any enemy spaceships, thankfully. I understand that aliens are not interested in tiny archipelagos like this. "

"Better for us, we'll sleep soundly."

"For now ... But as long as the invaders control half of the planet we will never be safe."

"True, son. But to drive them off the Earth it will take years, seasoned with destruction and countless victims. "

"The alternative is surrender, and that would mean accepting the ultimate submission of the human species."

"Never this, David ... We will not give up, we will fight to the last to free the Earth!"

"And in this regard ... I feel useless here." The young man admitted, letting out a sigh of discomfort.

"What would you say?"

"My brothers are fighting on the Siberian front, and in the meantime I am here twiddling my thumbs ... I am a pilot too, I can and I want to give my contribution!" He said, annoyed.

"Don't get depressed. Sooner or later your time will come. " His father reassured him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Euphemia was walking around the camp when she ran into Constance, an emissary of Europia. For a few minutes the two girls stared at each other without saying a word, then the European said:

"Can you explain to me why you never take off your wig?"

"My hair is real!" Retorted the third princess, angrily.

"With that color it is normal for me to have doubts ..."

"Forget it ... I am Euphemia, third imperial princess of Britannia."

"Constance de Winter, officer of the European army, aide to the late General Gene Smilas."

"How did he die?"

"He was killed by a maneuver."

"You mean a person manipulated by reptilians?"

"Obvious."

The rose-haired girl looked around in anguish.

"What if they nest here too? What if they waited for the right moment to kill us? "

"For now they haven't manifested yet… I mean not around here. And it is better, in some cases, not to lose your temper. "

"It's easy for her to talk ... But it's different for me, since Suzaku disappeared I have always been anxious."

"Suzaku…. I've heard this name before. "

"He is the son of Genbu, the last prime minister of Japan."

"Ah ... The suicidal."

Euphy started to argue that he had been murdered by his own son, but why reveal such a thing to a former enemy of her homeland?

"That one." He said simply.

"I know he made a career in the British army ..."

"More precisely, he has reached the rank of sergeant major."

"If I were him I would be ashamed ... Enlisting in the ranks of an invading army and slaughtering one's compatriots fighting for the freedom of their nation is criminal!"

Enraged, Euphemia clenched her fists.

"He wanted to stop the killings!"

"By slaughtering his people?"

"He's a soldier, he just did his job!"

"A dirty job."

Disrespected, Euphie turned on her heels and left.

_Bitch! Who is she to judge him?_

She thought furiously.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 1:15 pm**

Leila was in her room, lying on the bed. She was intent on staring at the ceiling with a bewildered look.

_I did it, I got the support of the army. I am now the undisputed leader of Europia._

She let out a sigh, then rolled over on her side.

_The fate of the nation ... Indeed, of all humanity also depends on me. Will I be able to preserve the existence of my species?_

She wondered, worried.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hi little sister!" Ioan greeted her as she entered.

"Ioan .. Were you looking for me?" She asked.

"They told me that you managed to get the support of the general staff by engaging in a fight with Esdeath. I wanted to congratulate you. "

"Thank you." The blonde girl said, not showing the slightest emotion.

"I'm sorry I didn't see the duel, but when they informed me it was already over."

"Don't worry."

"I see you thoughtful, is something wrong?" Her stepbrother asked, noticing her expression.

"My obstacle course is just starting."

"What do you mean?"

"That I will have to give my all in the fight against the reptilians, and although I have obtained the support of the armed forces, I risk losing him in the first serious defeat. And in that case I would surely be fired. "

"It will not happen, you are a commander with the right papers, and you have valuable collaborators. By the way, since you are now the leader of Europia I should call you Her Majesty Leila I. "

Saying this he bowed.

That joke caused the girl to smile.

"I empress of Europia?"

"Why not? The people and the army are with you. "

"It was the ambition of Smilas and Napoleon before that, not mine."

"The old republic is now dead, and in an extreme emergency situation like this it is best to put democracy aside."

"I know ... In any case we will talk about it after the war, assuming that it ends in human victory."

"There is no rush."


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111: Night discussion.**

**Holy Britannian Empire, 4:30 am**

Cornelia and Lelouch were still around the base, when suddenly he asked her:

"Why can't you sleep?"

She looked at him uncertainly.

"Why do you want to know it?"

"I'm interested." He answered seriously.

"I had a nightmare ..."

The boy was amazed, even if he tried to hide it.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"It's about Euphemia ... I saw her die."

"At the hands of the aliens?"

"By your hand."

"How would it be with my hand?"

"You shot her, fatally wounding her."

"And why should I?"

"I don't know ... I just remember you shot her in the back."

"If there is a person I could not harm it is Euphemia!"

"Do you mind if I'm skeptical after you killed Clovis?"

"Clovis was worth as much as Euphy's hair."

"Moderate your words!" She said threateningly.

"And why should I? Do you know how many innocents have died because of him? "

"Those were ..."

"Eleven, right? Holy Christ, even now that the number system has been abolished, do you make certain arguments? They were people! Men, women, children ... Whole families destroyed, because of him! And yours too! "

"I don't accept accusations from one of your lot! Perhaps you are no longer an enemy of the empire, but this does not erase the crimes you have committed! "

He then took her face with one hand, bringing it closer to his.

"Don't come and talk to me about crimes ... Your hands are soaked in the blood of countless people: Japanese, Arabs, and who knows what others!"

He smiled mockingly, and then added:

"You pose as a heroic fighter, but you are a vile assassin!"

"Get your hands off me, you bastard!"

"Before you weren't so disgusted ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"About our little party on the plane."

That memory made the second imperial princess blush, and she looked down in embarrassment.

"I wasn't the one who started it!"

"No, but you joined me and Rakshata."

He moved closer to her.

"In public you show yourself as a superwoman, who inspires fear and respect in others, but I have seen your true soul ... And it's that of an incestuous little whore!"

Furious at that insult, Cornelia slapped him across the face.

"Your tongue is too long ... Say another word and I'll cut it off!"

"I only need one order and you would commit suicide ... Do you know?"

_Or at least that's what I mean to make you believe ... Having already used the geass on you you are now immune to it._

In response, she drew her gun and pointed it in his forehead.

"Free to try ... I'll kill you before you have time to say a syllable."

For a few minutes they stood glaring at each other, then a familiar voice startled them:

"Didn't you two sign a truce?"

They turned, noticing Rakshata a few steps away from her: the Indian stared at them with a sleepy look and her arms folded: on that occasion she was not wearing the coat but only a blouse and trousers.

"We were just arguing." Cornelia said, sheathing her weapon.

"You, instead? Shouldn't you be in bed? "

"I was, little prince ... But I woke up and, not finding you, I started looking for you."

"There are still three hours to dawn, and I doubt we will close an eye again… I say to continue the tour of this place. Would you like it? "

Both Lelouch and Rakshata nodded.

"So let's go, maybe we'll find something interesting."


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112: Declaration of love.**

**Weiswolf, 1:45 pm**

Ayano was walking through the courtyard of the fortress when she ran into Ashley, who was looking at her with a guilty air. As soon as she saw him, she remembered the insult he had addressed to her when he was arrested for the attempted murder of Akito.

**Flashback starts**

"I wanted to avenge Johanne ..." The boy replied, keeping his eyes down.

"Still with that story? It's already been 6 months! "

Ash turned to her, glaring at her.

"Even if it had been 6 years for me it would be the same! Clear, stupid little bitch? "

Ayano was baffled by the boy's response.

**End of flashback**

"What do you want?" She asked, with a pissed face.

"I wanted to apologize for the insult I addressed to you that night."

She crossed her arms, looking at him skeptically.

"Oh yes?"

"Yup. I was furious for not being able to avenge Johanne… And unfortunately I took my frustration out on you, who weren't to blame. "

The girl continued to stare at him, without replying.

"And there's another thing I have to tell you ..."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Ayano arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure what you say?"

"Absolutely sure. You are a splendid girl: your face, your breasts, your firm buttocks ... "

"Look, if you love only my body it is not love but lust!"

"No, it's not just for those. In short, you are a cheerful and lively girl, with great sympathy. Your smile warms my heart, and if you are happy so am I. "

"Ashley, I appreciate your words. However… "She broke off, as if she didn't know how to continue.

"However?"

"You must understand that I am a free spirit."

Ash looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean by free spirit?"

"That I don't like monogamy. It's so boring, and over time it dissolves. If you want to be with me you will have to accept my lustful nature, and above all to share me with others."

"And who are the others? Akito and Shin? " He asked, not concealing his disgust.

"Leila and Ryo."

"Leila is your commander, right?"

"Yes, and she is also a friend and a lover. Same goes for Ryo. "

Ashley snorted, raising her hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'm in."

Ayano, pleased by that answer, kissed him on the lips.

"Great choice, honey." She complimented.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113: Four girls. **

**2:00 pm**

Jean wandered through the corridors of the fortress, singing the Marseillaise, a revolutionary song conceived in 1792 and then adopted by Europia as its national anthem.

"Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé. Contre nous de la tyrannie l'étendard sanglant est levé ... "

She paused, noticing a couple of Uriel's knights heading in the opposite direction from her. She paused for a few minutes, watching them as they walked away. Had they perhaps heard it? And what could they have thought when they heard a female knight of Britannia chant the Marseillaise?

_Until yesterday, for the simple fact of having sung the European anthem, I would have risked at least a few months of imprisonment and the loss of my rank as a knight. But it's different now, isn't it? Europeans and British are allies._

She thought, snorting.

She resumed her journey, carefully observing the floor and walls.

_This fortress must have been built centuries ago… It certainly dates back to before the revolution. Then, when the nobles who lived there fled across the Atlantic (or were guillotined), it was abandoned for I don't know how long, until it became the headquarters of Unit W-0._

At one point she found herself passing in front of Leila's room.

_While I'm here, I'll visit her ..._

She knocked on the door, then waited. After a few seconds the door opened and Leila appeared.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Colonel Breisgau."

"Have a seat, Miss Rowe." The blonde girl invited her, moving away.

She thanked her with a nod, then entered.

"What do I owe your visit to?"

"I was passing by here."

Having said that she sat down on the bed, and Leila sat next to her.

"Actually I wanted to ask you a question ... A question that has been buzzing in my head since I got here."

"If I can ... Say."

"This fortress looks hundreds of years old, if we exclude the modifications made by the European army. Do you know who built it, and when? "

For a moment Leila was silent, lowering her gaze. Then she said:

"I know it once belonged to the Breisgau family."

"Breisgau? You mean that ... "

"Yes, I am descended from that lineage. My father often spoke to me about this place, and about how our ancestors had lived there for centuries, until the eve of the revolution. Then the Breisgau family had to flee to the New World, in order not to lose their heads (in the literal sense). "

"And now you, one of their descendants, command this fortress."

"I only became the commander a few months ago... Before the command was entrusted to Lieutenant Colonel Pierre Anou. "

"Where is he now?"

"They moved him to Warsaw, where they assigned him an office job. While my companions and I were in that city, he canceled our IDs, preventing us from returning to base for a while. "

"Bastard... Then you solved?"

"Yup."

"Thank god."

Jean smiled, then looked closely at the girl sitting next to him.

_She is beautiful… The hair, the eyes, the face… Everything about her attracts me!_

She think.

Suddenly a certain idea occurred to her. She looked around, and then thought:

_I cannot miss such an opportunity ..._

She grabbed the blonde's right hand and began to kiss and lick it sensually. Leila, taken aback, blushed.

"But ... What are you doing?" She asked, swallowing.

She got no response, apart from a kiss on the lips. Having overcome the initial amazement, she returned the kiss, which became deeper and more passionate. In a short time they were lying on top of each other, with their tongues joined in a sensual dance. When the kiss ended Jean stood looking at her: she was beautiful.

"I want you!" She exclaimed, then unbuttoned her shirt, opening it and showing off her large breasts.

_Damn, they're bigger than mine! I envy her a little ..._

Using her tongue and fingers, she stimulated her nipples, alternating between one and the other. Leila gave small moans of pleasure and stroked her lover's hair with her right hand. At a certain point he made her stand up and took off her shirt, skirt, panties and shoes, and then got rid of her uniform and underwear. Now the two girls, completely naked, were standing facing each other. They started to kiss again but the door to the room opened and Ayano entered, who said:

"Hey, Leila! Guess what… "She broke off, noticing what was happening.

Leila and Jean turned to her, smiling mischievously. The newcomer smiled in turn.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked, winking.

In response, Leila pushed her against a wall.

"On the contrary, you will make it more exciting! Right, Jean?"

"Right, Leila!"

Having said that, the girl approached Ayano in turn.

"Take off your clothes!" She ordered her.

Under the eager eyes of the other two, Ayano took off her vest and shirt, remaining topless. Then she did the same with the shorts, panties and shoes.

"How old are you?" Jean asked her.

"I turned 15, why?"

"Nature has been generous to you ..." She complimented, groping her right breast.

"This is why I wanted her as a lover." Leila intervened, palpating the left breast of her friend and partner.

After a while they also started playing with her nipples, first with her fingers, then with her mouth and tongue.

"Ahn!" Ayano groaned.

That situation was exciting her more and more, between her legs she was getting wet like a fountain. She felt their hands on every part of her body… Her breasts, belly, legs, and it made her moan louder. They pushed her onto the bed and, placed there at 90, kissed and licked her buttocks, and then concentrated on her orifices; Jean touched the anus, Leila the vagina. Ayano clung to the sheets and gritted her teeth in an attempt to suppress the moans and screams (fearing someone in the hallway might hear her), but when Leila plugged two fingers into her womanhood she couldn't help herself and began screaming with pleasure. Then when the blonde inserted a third finger Ayano reached orgasm. Leila and Jean smiled to see her in that state, naked, sweaty and panting. They turned her on her back, then Jean positioned herself over her face, legs apart.

"Lick my pussy!" She said.

Ayano, grabbed the message quickly, began to lick her vagina, while Leila palpated her breasts, also teasing her nipples with her fingers. Jean began to utter screams and moans more and more acute, happily ignoring the risk of being heard. The only thing that mattered to her was giving herself crazy joy. After a very long time she too reached orgasm, flooding Ayano's mouth with her humors.

_Delicious!_

The latter thought, ingesting that delicious nectar.

At that point, Leila and Jean took over and Ayano began to lick the blonde's femininity, while the other palpated her breasts. Due to this double stimulation she in turn had an orgasm, and Jean did not let a drop of her fluids escape, continuing to drink until she was full. At that Ayano got out of bed and lay down on the floor, spreading her legs as much as possible.

"I made you enjoy, now it's your turn!"

Leila came forward and, kneeling in front of her, began to lick her pussy. Jean, who did not want to remain on the sidelines, knelt in turn and, spreading the blonde's buttocks, began to lick it in turn while she toyed with her fingers. The bodies of the three girls were drenched in sweat, their screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room. After an apparently infinite time all three reached orgasm. They panted for a few minutes, then suddenly the door to the room opened and Anna walked in, completely naked, with her clothes lying next to her.

"Can I join the party?" She asked hopefully.

Leila and her two lovers were initially surprised, but then they smiled.

"Take a seat." The blonde maid invited her.

The bespectacled girl, happy, thanked the trio with a nod, then closed the door behind her. After a few minutes, the screams and moans resumed louder than before.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114: Abundant breakfast. **

**Holy Britannian Empire, 7:30 am**

Lelouch, Cornelia and Rakshata were having a hearty breakfast with Charles. The meal consisted of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages and beans in a sauce.

_Damn ... I don't even remember the last time I had breakfast with my family ... Well, with my father and my stepsiste._

Lelouch thought, finding that situation very bizarre.

"Do you intend to leave immediately?" Asked his father.

"Yes ... If I hold back too much, others will start to suspect who knows what."

"I will provide you with an escort to take you to the airport."

"Are you sure it's prudent? What if some of the soldiers were maneuvered? "

"If they were, I would have been dead long ago, I assure you."

He looked at him unconvinced. He couldn't trust. However, being guided by paranoia, as his followers had done when they learned about the geass, was stupid.

"Agree." He said.

"Better ... But don't you fear attacks from enemy spaceships?"

"Fortunately, the reptilians don't mind small, lonely aircraft, otherwise they would have shot us down." Cornelia intervened.

"It will be enough to retrace the itinerary backwards. This way we will avoid bad encounters. " Rakshata stated.

"This breakfast is really great!" She said after tasting a piece of sausage.

"I had it prepared by one of the best chefs in the empire." Charles answered her.

"Very good!"

Lelouch smiled to see his lover so cheerful.

* * *

**Weiswolf, 4.45 pm**

Esdeath was walking through the corridors of the fortress when she ran into Oscar.

"Major Hammel ..."

"I'm a captain, now."

"Have you seen Leila by any chance?"

"I haven't seen her since I left the canteen."

"I see…"

He snorted.

"Now she control the nation and the army, it is her job to lead them against the alien invaders. I hope she succeeds. "

"Commander Breisgau has what it takes. He inflicted severe defeats on the Britons. "

"Will she also inflict them on aliens?"

"She will do it."

"I wish I had your faith in her ..."

She turned, staring at somewhere in the corridor.

"Come to think of it, this alien invasion is a stroke of luck."

He looked at her puzzled.

"I do not understand…"

"Before their arrival, the United Republic of Europia was on the edge of the abyss. The British had arrived at the gates of Warsaw, and only Unit W-0 was fighting them seriously. The regular army was unused, the old government was corrupt and fearful, the citizens foolishly opposed to war. At this rate within a few months this nation would have collapsed totally, definitively. Instead, in this way it was saved. "

"For now ..." The captain reminded her.

"Yeah, for now ... As long as the lizards control half of the planet we won't be safe."

"It will take years to chase them away, assuming they don't crush us."

The woman gave her interlocutor a glare.

"Thanks, any other obviousness?" She asked, annoyed.

Oscar did not reply, looking down.

* * *

**Himalaya, 11.00 pm**

Despite the late hour Shinku and Zhou were still awake and were walking through the streets of the underground city, when they saw a small crowd gathered in a square around a big screen, which was broadcasting a terrestrial news.

"Fierce fighting is still going on from the Pacific Ocean to the Mediterranean Sea, neither side is willing to yield. On the domestic front, there are new terrorist attacks by the maneuvers, the latest of which, which took place in Oslo, caused more than 30 victims ... "

Intrigued, they approached and saw, among those present, King Libaax. This one noticed them first.

"Ah, it's you ..."

"How long have you owned that big screen?" Asked the young Chinese.

"For a long time ... And it's just one of many we own." The sovereign answered him vague.

"How do you get terrestrial television broadcasts?"

"Thanks to our means of interception, located in our espionage station. They are very powerful. "

"Are you saying that you are able to intercept any kind of communication?"

"All over the planet… But we only use it in emergencies. Until yesterday we were not interested in your quarrels, even if we have been monitoring you for centuries by means of spy drones. "

"For what purpose this ... Surveillance?" Zhou asked.

"Monitor your technological development. I want to clarify that these are simple security measures. " Aris intervened.

Under normal circumstances Shinku would have found it unacceptable for anyone, terrestrial or alien, to spy on his homeland, regardless of the reason. But that was not a normal occurrence, and he feared that if he protested they would drive him and his companions out of the city, sending them back out into the freezing cold. And he couldn't allow it.

"If you want you can stay and watch." The king invited them.

Both he and his assistant nodded.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115: Welcome back, mom.**

**Oki Archipelago, 10:00 am**

After a long journey by plane, Lelouch, Cornelia and Rakshata returned to the black knight base camp, where Todoh, Dietard, Guinevere, Euphemia, Lord Villon for the grand duchy of Euro-Britannia, Hidenobu for the Kyoto House and Constance for Europia were waiting for them.

"What a nice welcome back committee ..." Rakshata commented, watching the scene from a window.

"Surely Todoh will want to know how the negotiations went." Guessed Lelouch, while wearing the mask of Zero.

"What will you tell him?" Cornelia asked him.

"The truth." He replied simply.

* * *

They got off the plane and headed for the welcome committee, if that could be called. At the sight of their princess Villon knelt, the others did not blink.

"Zero ... Were you able to meet the emperor?" Todoh asked.

"Yes ... And we discussed Japan's post-war status."

"Then?"

"He has said he is willing to an independent Japan, as long as Izu, a small archipelago off the coast of Honshu, is sold to him."

"What good is that archipelago to him?" Hidenobu asked.

"He gave no explanations. In addition, the black knights will have to participate in the liberation of the former Area 11, or they will not be able to make claims on it. "

"Nothing else?"

Zero let out a sigh.

"There is the question of sakuradite deposits. He did not mention it directly, but it is clear that if Japan regains independence it will have to sell to Britannia as well, which the late Kururugi government had stopped doing. "

"So let's recap: the independence of Japan in exchange for the participation of the order in its reconquest, the sale of the archipelago of Izu and the resumption of supplies of sakuradite."

"Exactly, Mr. Hidenobu."

"It's sure?" Todoh asked.

"Emperor Charles is not the type to take back his word."

"And when will the offensive begin?"

"I have no idea."

"What kind of answer is this?" The man of miracles was clearly irritated.

"At the moment the British army is engaged in the motherland and in Euro-Britannia to counteract the alien attacks. It is an immense front, which requires many soldiers and means. In addition, Charles states that we must drive the reptilians off European soil before opening new fronts.

"Are you saying that this offensive may never start?"

"I'm saying you have to be patient. The invaders control half the world, it will take years just to drive them out of Asia. As for Japan, even if we freed it now the aliens could reoccupy it starting from Korea and the Philippines, and we would have sacrificed time and men for nothing. "

Although annoyed, Todoh preferred not to argue.

"Did you have any problems during the trip?"

"Nothing, lord Villon, except for an assassination attempt on us by an alien mole."

"I'm glad, Princess Cornelia."

"Were there any problems during our absence?" Rakshata asked.

"A few hours ago a knight from Euro-Britannia arrived on the island. He asks for Zero and Cornelia. " Was Dietard's reply.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see for yourself, he says he wants to surprise you."

_I hope it is not a maneuver ..._

Lelouch thought, worried.

Cornelia glanced at her sisters, noting that they were nervous. In particular, Euphemia was tense, pale, she seemed to have met a ghost.

"Do you two know anything about it?"

"You won't believe me if you don't see it with your own eyes." Was Euphy's reply. This made the second imperial princess even more suspicious.

"Trust me, Cornelia ... You have to see her for yourself!" Guinevere, her half-sister, told her.

_See her? So is the newcomer a she?_

"Where now?"

"In your tent."

"Come on, Zero ... I really want to see this mystery woman in the face."

Having said this, she set off, closely followed by her stepbrother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Todoh had walked away from the group, evidently frustrated.

_Damn ... On paper, Charles' offers are generous, however not knowing when Britannia will launch the offensive to liberate my homeland makes me nervous. As far as I know, it will take years for those overgrown lizards to be chased off Earth, and by then maybe Japan will only be an uninhabited archipelago left._

In all the occupied territories the reptilians had unleashed a veritable genocide against the local populations, aided by their advanced technology. It was not clear whether they wanted to completely eradicate the human presence from those regions or simply reduce it, but for sure the victims were already hundreds of thousands. At this rate there would be very little of Japan to save… And those who survived the ethnic cleansing would die during the liberation, in the clashes between human and alien forces. In essence, a dark future lay ahead for his nation, whatever the outcome of the war.

* * *

Cornelia and Lelouch had just arrived in front of her tent.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Her stepbrother asked her as he took off his mask.

"The only way to know is to go in and meet her." Replied the purple-haired girl.

Took courage they entered and as soon as they saw the newcomer, intent on sipping tea sitting at a table, they were stunned. In fact, the woman was none other than Marianne vi Britannia, the shining lightning bolt, believed to have died 8 years earlier in a terrorist attack. Noticing their presence, Marianne stood up, greeting them.

"Hi, Lelouch ... I see you have become a splendid boy."

"M-mother!" He replied, stunned.

"Hello to you too, Cornelia… We haven't seen each other for eight years. How are you?"

Cornelia could not answer, too surprised by that apparition.

_So our father had told the truth ..._

He think.

After the initial bewilderment, Lelouch said:

"First I want to make sure you really are my mother!"

The woman did not flinch.

"Go ahead."

"What was the knightmare you piloted?"

"A Ganymede, model number YF6-X7K / E."

"What role did you play in the Knights of round?"

"I was the knight of six ... And soon I'll be back."

"Your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What is your passion?"

"Classical music, I find it relaxing and enchanting."

"What did you order me that day eight years ago?" Cornelia interjected.

"To recall my escort."

"So it's really you ..."

"Yeah. Who did you want me to be, Elizabeth III?"

"So that's it ... You simulated your death and then you ran away to hide who knows where ... Why?" Her son asked her.

"I was forced, son ... Because of my middle-class origins the other princesses despised me and I feared that from one day to the next they might attack my life. For this, with the consent of your father, I decided to disappear. "

"And why did you decide to show up just now? Why haven't you tried to contact us up to now? "

"I thought you died during the invasion of Japan."

"You could have told me, explained your plan!"

"No, Cornelia. The fewer people knew, the better. You could have betrayed yourself with someone. "

"Did you know that Nunnally and I were exiled to Japan and you didn't object?"

"It was for your safety! Those who wanted me dead could hit you too! "

"Sure, to send my sister and me to a country that was then invaded and bombed by Britannia! Nice safety! "

"The Kururugi government had decided to stop supplying sakuradite to our homeland, and you know how necessary that mineral is! And Japan owned 70%, do you know what that means? That we risked an energy crisis! So your father had to start the war! "

"In any case, you haven't answered my first question. Why did you decide to show up now? "

"Because your father informed me that you were still alive, and I wanted to meet you."

"And did he also tell you that I'm Zero?"

"Yup. By the way, I'd be curious to know what prompted you to wear that repulsive mask. "

"Didn't he tell you?"

"He wanted you to explain it to me."

"I wanted to identify those responsible for your murder, and create a new world where Nunnally could live happily. But you're alive, and she… "He broke off, looking down.

Marianne was suddenly suspicious, noting her son's behavior.

"You what, Lelouch? What happened to Nunnally? "

_I see that he hasn't even informed her of this ..._

Thought the boy, annoyed.

"... The aliens killed her." He answered.

"Killed? When? Such as?" His mother asked, obviously surprised.

"During the early stages of the invasion ... I only know this. Our classmates at Ashford High fled, abandoning her. "

Marianne's face darkened, taking on an expression between pain and anger.

"And you, Lelouch? Where were you while those creatures butchered your sister? "

"I was headed for Kyushu, with my followers."

"To help the Japanese government in exile and the forces of the Chinese Federation?"

"To destroy the first and drive out the second."

Both Marianne and Cornelia looked at him in perplexity.

"I don't understand ... If your goal was to fight Britannia, wouldn't it have been easier to join them?" The first asked.

"I'd also like to know why you wanted to fight them." The second said.

"The government in exile was obeying the Chinese, who surely would have turned Japan into their puppet state. And I wanted the creation of a fully independent Japan, or to be precise, a new Japan, since restoring the old one was unthinkable. "

"What name would you have given this new nation?" His mother asked him.

"United States of Japan."

"United States ... This name is not new to me."

"The Washington Rebellion, Mother. Do you understand now? "

Marianne initially did not understand, then said:

"Of course, the failed 13 colonies uprising in the 18th century ... You were inspired by that, right?"

"In the United States of Japan there would have been freedom and full equality for all, regardless of ethnicity, religion, or culture."

"But then the aliens came, and your plan went awry."

"Exact. Now the priority is to fight against them, so as to prevent them from taking over the whole Earth. "

"That's why you decided to put aside old grudges."

"Yup. The survival of the human species is more important than ancient disagreements. And then…"

"Then?"

"Now that I know the truth and that the empire has changed for the better, I have no reason to fight it."

_Not to mention Nunnally's death, the main reason I wanted to change the world._

Marianne smiled, then suddenly hugged him.

"This is the right spirit, son. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say this! " She exclaimed happily.

Lelouch blushed, then returned the hug.

"And I'm happy to see you again, mother."

_You made the right decision, Lelouch._

Meanwhile Cornelia was thinking happily.

Shortly after, Lelouch and his mother released the embrace.

"From now on you are my guest, and you will stay in my tent." The former prince said.

"I came here on purpose, my son. We have been separated for almost a decade, and now we will make up for lost time. " His mother promised him, winking at him.


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116: London and Edinburgh.**

**London, March 3, 2018, 9:02 am**

In the past London had been the capital of the Kingdom of England, this at least until 1807, the year in which Napoleon had marched on it as a triumph, while Queen Elizabeth III fled to Edinburgh and there would have been captured by the revolutionaries, only to be freed by her lover, Richard von Britannia, and flee with him across the Atlantic where she would remain for the rest of her days. With the birth of Europia, the city, one of the main European metropolises, had retained its role as the capital of England, one of the Union republics of the EU. In 2016 it had 8 million inhabitants. But then the reptilians had arrived, and now the megalopolis was reduced to a huge, desolate heap of ruins. The buildings were in ruins or collapsed, on the streets there were carcasses of civilian and military vehicles. And last but not least, it was the scene of furious clashes between the British-European armies on the one hand, the reptilian ones on the other. The fighting raged both on the ground, where the land forces deployed tanks (Leclerc and Abrams) and knightmares (Panzer Hummel, Sutherland) against enemy vehicles and mecha, in addition of course to the infantry, and in the skies, where fighter flocks (Eurofighter Typhoon , F22 and F16) and airships (Avalon class, Caerleon, Logres) faced the alien aircraft. The air was torn by screams, gunfire and explosions. Unit W-0, led by Leila herself, also took part in the operations. The girl, aboard her Alexander T02, had just shot down an enemy cruiser. These exploded into the air, throwing debris in various directions.

_Damn, these bastards are putting up a stiff resistance!_

She thought nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya, aboard their frames, were facing a formation of enemy mecha.

"Damn monsters!" Ryo exclaimed as he destroyed one.

"But how many of these disgusting lizards are there?" Ayano asked.

"As if knowing it made a difference ..." Yukiya replied.

That said, he fired at some enemy knightmare, causing them to explode.

* * *

_They are really tough!_

Meanwhile, Shin thought, while on board his Vergingetorix he trampled the enemy soldiers.

"Are you okay, big brother?" Akito asked him over the radio.

"Great, Akito! I haven't had such a good time in months! " He replied, smiling.

"Remember this is not a game, but a serious battle!"

Shin was about to answer but first fired a shotgun shot in the face of an enemy knightmare, and then threw his ax into the legs.

"I know, it's one of the first things they taught me as a knight! And now I'm sorry, but I can get distracted!"

* * *

"Got it, we'll talk later!"

Akito, aboard his Alexander, smiled.

"Ashley, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Akito!"

"Are you and your teammates doing well?"

* * *

"You bet!" The orange-haired boy exclaimed, as he mowed down enemy soldiers and vehicles with the Gatling guns of his frame.

His companions were no less, more and more reptilians ended up being massacred by them.

At one point the land forces reached the River Thames, beyond which, waiting for them, stood a tripod. The alien craft began to emit its deadly rays, attacking the European and British frames and tanks, which began to target it, damaging it. After a few minutes Shin ordered:

"Take it down with the Canterbury!"

"Yes, my lord!" One of his subordinates answered him.

The self-propelled artillery, advancing slowly, came close to the banks of the river, taking advantage of the fact that the tripod was engaged by the ground frames, then it got into position and fired a shot at the head of the tripod, piercing it from side to side. The shot had certainly killed the pilot, as the beams ceased and the out of control war machine crashed into the already damaged Westminster Palace, almost completely destroying it. Triumphal screams rose from the British-European ranks as Leila said:

"This is no time to cheer, the battle is not over yet! Let's cross the bridges, before the lizards destroy them!"

* * *

**Edinburgh, 10am**

Esdeath was in her mobile base, in the company of some officers, intent on observing the progress of the battle on a virtual map.

"The enemy is retreating further and further. At this rate Hamburg will be ours! " General Ricardos exclaimed.

Esdeath looked at him puzzled.

"You mean Edinburgh, right?"

He looked at her embarrassed before answering:

"Yeah, that's right ... Edinburgh will be ours!"

"And we will have completed the liberation of Scotland ..."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Scottish, right?"

"Yes, Scottish. And Edinburgh is my hometown. "

"I guess you are happy to free your city from the reptilians."

The woman was suddenly saddened and Manuel, noticing her sudden change of mood, asked her:

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing ... It just breaks my heart to see it reduced to a pile of ruins and depopulated."

"I understand your pain very well. I tried it too, when I saw my hometown completely razed to the ground by the enemy air force. "

She turned to look at him.

"What city was it?"

"Guernica. It happened in the early stages of the invasion. "

She nodded, then returned her focus to the map.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117: Weiswolf, part 1.**

**Weiswolf, 11:15 am**

Captain Oscar Hammel was observing the view from the top floor of the tower that dominated the fortress, the unit's W-0 Headquarters..

_Damn ... Unit W-0 fights in London, Sophie is in Britannia to work on I don't know what project and I'm standing here twiddling my thumbs._

He thought, depressed.

"I see you down in the dumps, captain." A voice told him.

He turned, meeting Claus's eyes.

"At this time I would rather be in London, intent on fighting the invaders, rather than here in Weiswolf twisting my thumbs." He stated.

"It is actually frustrating ... To sit idle while the others get busy." His interlocutor admitted.

"Exactly! I feel totally useless in this circumstance ... "

Claus snorted.

"Well, we can do something good ..."

"Oh yes? And what?"

"Neutralize any maneuvers ..."

"Ah, don't tell me about them! This story made me paranoid, I see an enemy in every person!"

"The same goes for me ..." As he said it he took on a bitter air.

"The upside is that the attacks by the maneuvers seem to have stopped."

"For now ... But in my opinion they just decided to adopt a lower profile."

"Definitely. The initial attacks only served to create panic and uncertainty among the population. From now on they will act in the shadows, like ghosts. "

Oscar nodded.

"We can't trust anyone… Anyone can be under their control, even the two of us. If we don't keep our eyes open we risk ending up like General Smilas ... "

He clenched his right hand into a fist.

"If only you had moved before ..."

Claus swallowed inwardly. If Oscar had found out how things really went he, Leila, Akito and Shin risked getting into trouble. Surely he would accuse them of being puppets of the reptilians, and have them executed.

"I'm sorry… Unfortunately Olivier was faster than me. Otherwise Smilas would still be alive. "

Oscar let out a sigh.

"The vase is now broken, and there is no point in crying over the pieces. The only thing we can do is continue the fight against those monsters, so as to drive them off the Earth and ensure that Smilas did not die in vain. "

As he said this he thought about Smilas' funeral, which took place on December 28 last.

* * *

**Flashback starts**

**Paris, December 28, 2017, 9:15 am**

A hearse was crossing the streets of the European capital, between two wings of crowds standing on the sidewalks, behind the safety stands. All the spectators had a sad expression on their faces, some women even cried silently. Various European and British television crews followed the vehicle's journey, as well as some helicopters also belonging to the main broadcasters. Obviously, strict security measures had been taken to prevent any attacks by the aliens or the manipulated. The airspace around the city was guarded by fighters and helicopters of the European aviation, soldiers and policemen guarded the streets, snipers were stationed on the roofs of the buildings, secret agents were infiltrated in the crowd, the same vehicle was escorted by four SUVs and by two trucks loaded with soldiers, ready to take action in case of problems. At one point the vehicle reached the Place de la Concord, where a group of European officers, led by Leila, Shin, the Grand Duke of Euro-Britannia Henry Highland, the first imperial prince of Britannia Odysseus and even Kyoshiro Todoh, representative of the Black Knights.

* * *

_This is where my father was killed 12 years ago ..._

Leila thought, saddened.

"Are you all right, Leila?" Akito asked her.

"Yes do not worry." She replied, smiling at him.

"Smilas was kind of a mentor to you, right?"

"Yes, Prince Odysseus. What I am now I owe to him. "

_That is to say a lying killer._

"Smilas was an excellent general and leader for Europia ... He proved it by fighting the aliens and expelling them from the continent."

"But the islands are still in their hands ..." Oscar objected.

"We will take them back. The expansive wave of aliens has been stopped, now it's time for our counterattack. Shin answered him.

Meanwhile the hearse had stopped. 6 soldiers took over the coffin, wrapped in the European flag, and carried it to the stage. After a while Leila and the others also went up, with the girl positioning herself in front of a podium on which stood a forest of microphones. Before starting her speech, she carefully looked at the square, crowded with people and staring at it anxiously or sadly, as well as the inevitable cameras broadcasting the ceremony worldwide. She let out a sigh, took a look at the sky (covered with gray clouds) and began to speak:

"We are gathered here today to pay our last respects to Gene Smilas, a respectable man and a great general, who has dedicated his life to fighting the enemies of his homeland, yesterday the British and today the reptilians. A successful fight: now the continent is free from invaders. And soon they will also be expelled from the islands. We have Smilas to thank for this, him and all the soldiers who died in the victorious battles we have fought. However ... "

She paused.

"However, the enemy managed to get to him, treacherously killing him. Now it is up to me ... Indeed it is up to all of us to continue the struggle he started for the salvation of mankind. I, myself, have full confidence that if everyone does their duty, if nothing is neglected, and if the best decisions are made - as they are made - we will prove ourselves capable of defending our planet, riding the storm of war and survive the threat of annihilation if necessary for years. Either way, this is what we will try to do. The United Republic of Europia, the Grand Duchy of Euro-Britannia, the Holy Britannian Empire and the Order of Black Knights, united in cause and needs, will defend their homeland to the death, helping each other as good companions with maximum strength. Even though half the world has fallen under alien rule, we will not give up or give up. We will go on until the end. We will fight in Europe, we will fight on seas and oceans, we will fight with growing confidence and with growing strength in the air, we will defend our world at any cost. We will fight on the beaches, we will fight in the landing places, we will fight in the fields and in the streets, we will fight in the hills, everywhere! We will never give up! "

Loud applause rose from the crowd.

* * *

"Sure, she's good with speeches." Todoh stated.

"Not only in those, I assure you." Shin answered him.

The man of miracles turned to his interlocutor. It still made him strange to see a Japanese (albeit an honorary British) elevated to the commander of a British squadron. However, he preferred to avoid comments on the matter.

"That girl has exceptional skills… With a single militia she has put us Euro-British in trouble. Imagine now that she will lead the entire European army against aliens! " Henry said.

"And not just the European army ... Our army will also be happy to cooperate with you in the war against the reptilians!" Odysseus stated.

The Grand Duke nodded, then said:

"It is a pity that the emperor is not present."

"It's for security reasons, I've already explained to you. He sent me here in his stead. "

"But you are the heir to the imperial throne, aren't you at risk too?"

"If the aliens want they can reach me and hit me anywhere, either through a direct attack or through the use of maneuvers. The killing of Smilas and the elimination of the great eunuchs proves this. "

_And then even if you die, he can replace you with the second prince, Schneizel ..._

Thought Oscar, warding off saying it.

He then turned his attention back to Leila, who continued to harangue the crowd.

"I can assure you, citizens of Europia, that Smilas's death will soon be avenged! The aliens wanted to demoralize us, break our will to fight! But this will was strengthened! They thought we would give up, but they will soon learn that humanity will not capitulate now or ever! "

A new roar of applause followed this sentence.

"A very exceptional girl, right, captain?" Esdeath asked him, standing next to him.

He turned to look at her: the woman, the youngest European general, looked at the blonde maid with eyes full of admiration.

"Yes, that's right ..." He replied.

* * *

**End of flashback**

_From anonymous officer of the armed forces of Europia to leader of the nation ... You have come a long way, dear Leila._

He thought, adjusting his glasses.


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118: Weiswolf, part 2.**

While Oscar was lost in his thoughts in another part of the fortress, Anna and Hilda were drinking a coffee.

"Damn ... I feel so useless!" Anna exclaimed.

"What do you mean, captain?" Hilda asked her.

"Leila and the others are in London fighting aliens, and we are here in Weiswolf, twisting our thumbs."

"We are scientists, their soldiers. We don't even know how to drive a knightmare! Over there we would have risked being killed and that's it ... "

Having said that, he took a sip of coffee.

"True… But it's not just that. I'm worried about them. What if they lose their lives in battle? "

"We are at war, captain ... And the battlefield is the entire planet. All of us could be killed at any moment. And then…"

She snorted.

"… Their job is to fight. It has been since before the aliens came, when Europia was at war with Britannia. And death in battle is a risk they are used to. After all, Unit W-0 specializes in high-risk war operations. "

"I know ... However if I were to receive the news of Leila's death it would break my heart!"

Hilda looked at her and smiled.

"You must care a lot about Commander Malcal ..."

"She and I are childhood friends. We basically grew up together. She is like a sister to me."

_And not only…_

"Did you meet her biological parents?"

"No. When I met her she had already been adopted by the Malcal family. "

"I understand ... Anyway it's not the only one you miss, right?"

"No ... In fact, Dr. Randall is also missed." Anna admitted, looking down.

"I know he's in Britannia to work on a top secret project. Scientists like Rakshata Chawla also collaborate with her. "

"Rakkia Ciarla?"

"No, Rakshata Chawla."

"What a strange name ... It's not British, is it?"

"Indian. Initially she worked for the Chinese Federation, then she joined the Black Knights. "

"What prompted you to change the flag?"

"Separatism sympathies."

"Ah understood."

Before its fall at the hands of the aliens, the Chinese Federation had been a mix of nationalities: under the rule of the great eunuchs lived Chinese, Mongolian, Korean, Indian, Kazakh, Afghan, Micronesian and other ethnic groups; and not everyone was happy to have to bow down to a handful of petty and corrupt oligarchs, residing in a capital located thousands of miles from where they lived. This is why, over the years, various movements of a pro-independence matrix had been formed, such as the Taliban in Afghanistan, the government of free India, the wild horde in Mongolia, etc. In particular, India had been the most riotous and unstable province, subject to periodic riots, guerrilla warfare and terrorism. Because of this, India had the status of a military district and the inhabitants enjoyed little civil rights. For this reason, the Indians initially welcomed the reptilians as liberators, only to turn against them when they realized they had passed from one master to another.

At that moment the two girls were joined by Kate.

"How is the situation?" Anna asked her.

"British-European forces are gaining ground in London, while Edinburgh has just been recaptured." She replied.

"Perfect. At this rate the entire island will be freed. Then it will be the turn of Ireland. "

"Esdeath is proving to be a worthy general." Hilda said.

"It is no coincidence that she is one of the best commanders in Europe ... But now let's get back to work! Even if we are far from the front, we can make ourselves useful by keeping the fortress operational and efficient."

"Yes, Captain Clement!" The two girls replied in unison.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119: Saint Petersburg**

**St. Petersburg, 12:45 pm**

Grand Duke Henry was having lunch with Maria and Alice Shaing, respectively stepmother and half-sister of Shin Hyuga Shaing, commander first of the Knights of St. Michael and then of the Knights of St. Uriel. In the dining room, on the left side wall, a flat screen television had been set up which was broadcasting the BIN (Britannia Imperial Network) news.

"We connect live with our correspondent Malty Melromarc, from the city of Lincoln, in central England, where European General Schmelman Bach has set up his headquarters. Malty, do you receive me? " Asked a woman in her thirties with long blond hair tied in a long ponytail that reached her back and blue eyes that an overlay labeled Vladilena Balalaika. After a few moments, the image of a girl with red hair tied in a tail, green eyes and lipstick materialized on the screen. She was standing in front of the ruins of a church, brandishing a microphone, and was in the company of General Bach and a girl with long pink hair tied in a long braid and blue eyes.

"Loud and clear, Balalaika! I find myself in front of St. Hugh's Cathedral, or at least what remains of it, and I am in the company of General Schmelman Bach of the Army of Europia and his assistant Firenda. " The redhead replied.

"How is the situation?"

"The city is substantially under the control of allied troops, even though it has been heavily damaged by fighting between human and alien forces. Now I will ask General Bach a few questions. "

Having said this, he turned to the graduate:

"General, can you give us a summary of the war situation?"

"We have full control of Lincolnshire and the neighboring counties, the enemy is putting up a desperate resistance, but at this rate, with President Leila in London and Scotland in Esdeath's hands we will have the game won in a few weeks." The blond man said.

"And speaking of enemies, I know that they have caused you many difficulties. Can you explain the reasons for this? "

"First of all, they die hard. Small arms are ineffective against them, while heavy weapons and anti-tank rockets, such as Javelins, are very useful. They also use laser and plasma weapons, which instantly disintegrate the target. They made us sweat a lot ... "

"And what about their means?"

"They use tanks and frames, like us. But their vehicles are faster, and like hand-held firearms they fire lasers and plasma. I heard that one of their tanks destroyed 7 of our Leclercs and 8 British Abrams tanks before being shot down by the intervention of Rafael's knights."

"In short, serious losses."

"True, but despite that we are gaining ground."

"And what about aviation?"

"Before starting the landings we launched a massive air offensive, hitting the airfields and shooting down enemy fighters, bombers and flying fortresses. This allowed us to gain dominion over the English skies. However, enemy squadrons show up from time to time, from Ireland, Iceland and the North Sea. Our radars detect them, and they are easily intercepted and annihilated by anti-aircraft or by fighters and knightmares. "

"Okay, but doesn't it seem strange to you that alien aircraft are not equipped with stealth technology? We have it, so they too, who are more advanced, should have camouflage systems. "

At that moment a noise from above alarmed the journalist, who looked up at the sky, assuming an alarmed expression.

"Don't worry, they're a couple of our Eurofighers ..." Firenda reassured her, smiling cordially.

"Thank goodness ... But now answer my question, general." Said the redhead girl.

"They probably expected a lightning-fast victory: sudden attack, on a global scale… They were convinced that if they took us by surprise they would easily defeat us. They were wrong. "

"Ah, I'm so worried about Shin ..." Maria said.

"Me too ... I don't want him killed." Her daughter supported her.

"Lord Shaing is an experienced fighter, both with knightmares and hand-to-hand. He knows how to take care of himself. " The Grand Duke reassured them, and then added:

"What really worries me is the high number of casualties our army is suffering ..."

The offensive to rid Britain of aliens was proving to be rather difficult: the reptilians were putting up a strenuous resistance, defending every inch of territory with their claws: they fought city by city, street by street, house by house. Each battle cost thousands of deaths on both sides, including human civilians living in alien-occupied areas who were employed as slaves.

_If the liberation of the British Isles is so bloody, how bad will that of Africa, the Middle East, China and other territories be?_

Henry wondered.

Meanwhile, the interview continued on TV.

"You said there are different types of reptilians, right?"

"Yes… They are divided into classes: the soldiers, 2 meters tall and sturdy, with dark green skin. They are the ones who actually hold power in their society, as they contribute to the expansion of the empire and defense. The main offices, including that of the emperor, are held by members of this class. "

"And the others?"

"We have workers, about 1.73 meters tall, who take care of manual work. They are used in sensitive sites, as commanders do not trust human slaves. They have black skin. Then we have the pilots, the scientists and other classes. "

"But how does you know these things?"

"I interrogated a couple of prisoners."

"Are you saying that those creatures know our language?"

"They learn it easily. Their learning ability is equal to ours, if not superior. " Firenda answered her.

"I understand… And what about the auxiliaries? We know that the reptilians force other alien species to fight for them. "

"Some fight to the death, others change sides and join us as soon as they get the chance."

Malty was incredulous.

"Are you saying that aliens fight alongside Earthlings?"

"Yup." Schmelman simply replied.

"But don't you think it's imprudent?"

The blond waved a hand casually.

"Up to now they have not caused us problems."

"Aliens fighting alongside us? It's a joke, right? " Maria asked, scandalized.

"Not at all, Miss Shaing. And they are proving to be valid allies. " Replied the Grand Duke.

"But it's dangerous!" The woman protested.

"If that were the case, we wouldn't have welcomed them into our ranks, I guarantee you."

"I hope so ... Already the alliance with Europia irritates me, let alone the one with extraterrestrial creatures."

"To defeat the reptilians we need all the help we can get. It is necessary to leave behind old conflicts and prejudices, if we want to win this war we must fight together against the invaders, and not among ourselves. "

Though still suspicious, Maria nodded. This was not the time for fratricidal struggles, which would have favored the reptilians and harmed the earthlings.

"Changing the subject, you were kind enough to invite us here to the palace." She said, genuinely pleased.

"It is an honor for me to host Lord Shaing's (adoptive) mother and sister. That boy is one of my best commanders, it is fortunate to have him in the service of Euro-Britanni. "

Meanwhile Alice thought:

_Who knows what the big brother will be doing right now ..._


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120: Ulan Bator**

**Ulan Bator, 8:00 pm**

Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One and commander of the armies of Britannia and Euro-Britannia on the Siberian front, was wandering among the ruins of what, before the invasion, had been together with Astana, the northernmost city of the Chinese Federation, a nation now wiped from the face of the Earth by the reptilian invaders, who came from deep space.

_If the aliens are driven out, the territories of the former Federation will surely be incorporated by Euro-Britannia._

He thought, while observing, from a roof, the ghostly landscape around him: what, less than a year ago had been a city like many others, full of people engaged in daily activities (work, study or other) was now an expanse of buildings in ruins, crumbling or even collapsed, among which three tripods, which he, aboard his Galahad, had destroyed.

_Before the arrival of the reptilians, this city had a million inhabitants ... Now the number has halved, thanks to the attack, the subsequent massacres and the battle between us and the aliens._

"Lord Waldstein?" A voice called him.

He turned, making eye contact with a black woman who had short black hair and green eyes.

"Dorothea ... Were you looking for me?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I wanted ... to ask you a question."

"Tell me as well."

"Can we really trust them?"

Bismarck immediately understood who his interlocutor was referring to.

"Yes, we can." He replied simply.

"They are monsters! Until yesterday they fought alongside our enemies! "

"They had no choice. The reptilians forced them to fight for them, but in reality they hate their masters, and not surprisingly they were happy to change sides, joining us. "

"In any case, I would keep an eye on them ..."

At that moment a flying saucer passed over their heads, and Dorotea was alarmed.

"Don't worry, it's a spacecraft of the Furon, our allies." Her commander reassured her.

"Who worries me ... It's the others." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

Dorothea was saddened. It was clear that Lord Waldstein was referring to the maneuvered. In some ways they were worse than the reptilians, because unlike them, they nestled among normal humans, sleeper agents ready to carry out murders and sabotage by order of their masters. It was impossible to identify them, until they took action.

_It's the worst thing ..._

Thought the girl.

_Is that the manipulated can be people dear to us ... Friends, relatives, wives, husbands, children or other. First they behave normally and then at the slightest distraction they treacherously cut your throat, leaving you to bleed to death._

The news had generated panic and paranoia in areas free from alien control. She feared that at any moment the men, prey to suspicion, would end up killing each other ... Much more than usual. Bismarck seemed to read her mind, understanding what her fears were.

"In this regard, how are the investigations going?" He asked her.

Dorothea let out a sigh before answering.

"Well, except for Anya Alstreim and Luciano Bradley the other Knights of Round look clean."

"I sincerely hope so. I have already lost two worthy knights, I don't intend to lose others."

Dorothea looked annoyed, but preferred not to reply. She had never liked Luciano, unlike the late Gino (a cheerful and sociable boy) and Anya (silent and calm); unlike the aforementioned Luciano, whom some had nicknamed the vampire of Britannia, he had been a hateful individual: brawler, arrogant, aggressive. And when he turned out to be a alien mole she felt great joy in killing him. But this could not be said publicly, especially at the time, or she would have been suspected. Perhaps she could have confided in Lady Nonette Enneagram, the knight of Nine (she was the knight of Four), but she had been sent to the Oki archipelago with her knightmare, the Lancelot Club, in order to counter any enemy attacks from nearby areas. .

_I wonder what she's doing right now ..._


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121: Virus**

As usual, Zero, his followers and representatives of Europia, Euro-Britannia and Britannia were gathered in the main tent (the largest tent) to discuss the latest war developments.

"The liberation of Great Britain is progressing well. In Asia Lord Waldstein freed Ulan Bator. And the southern parts of the Caucasus are also free. " Dietard said.

_I can't say the same about my homeland._

Todoh thought.

"Insect bites, unfortunately ... Vast areas of the Earth are still in their hands. " General Darlton stated.

"Napoleon did not conquer Europe in a day, it took him several years." It reminded him of Constance, earning a glare from Cornelia, Guinevere and the British present, with the exception of Lelouch and Euphemia.

_Even at this juncture they still think of the humiliation of Edinburgh ..._

The girl thought as she bit into a slice of cake.

"True… We too will need years to drive out the invaders. But we must not be disheartened! " General Bartley stated.

"I agree, we must win this war at any cost, or there will be no future for the human species." Nonette, a female knight with short gray hair, blue eyes and lipstick, supported him.

"Unfortunately it will not be easy at all…. Those creatures die hard, and have means equal to ours, if not superior. As if that were not enough, I have received unconfirmed reports that the reptilians are in possession of chemical and bacteriological weapons. " Dietard said.

"Can't you be more specific?" Darlton asked him.

"Unfortunately not, also because the aliens haven't used them yet. Ergo, I can't say if this information is accurate or not ... "

Suddenly Euphemia burped and put a hand to her mouth, attracting the attention of those present.

"Are you all right, Euphy?" Her sister Cornelia asked her. Formalisms seemed superfluous to her in that circumstance.

"I… I'm afraid not. I feel strange." Replied the pink-haired girl.

She let out a new belch as her face went red. Everyone stared at her anxiously.

_What has she got now?_

Lelouch wondered, sincerely worried.

"II ... I have to go!"

Having said this, the girl left the tent, under the increasingly anguished gaze of the other participants in the meeting. But just in time to do it, she fell to her knees and started throwing up.

"What's the matter with her?" Zero asked.

"Hypothesis 1, she is pregnant; hypothesis 2 is ill; hypothesis 3 ... Alien bacteriological weapons have contaminated it. " Nonette said.

"If the third hypothesis is correct what will happen to it?" He asked.

"I am not a doctor, but a member of the knights of round. However…. I had seen similar symptoms in a horror movie, but the name escapes me now. "

"What ... What happened in that movie?" It was Tamaki who asked her that question.

"The… Infected totally lose their rationality, becoming zombie-like. Whoever gets bitten or hurt by them becomes like them. "

A strong fear seized the present, some of whom shot frightened looks at Euphemia who continued to vomit. Some people had approached her, including Shirley, Villetta and Milly, who were staring at the girl in front of them with a mixture of anxiety and worry.

"What nonsense! There is no virus in the world that has such effects! We're not in a horror movie here! " Guinevere exclaimed.

"Is such a thing realistic?" Ohgi asked.

Dietard replied:

"There is no virus, bacterium or parasite on Earth that can have certain effects, at least not on humans. I heard that this happens to some species of insects, or to plants, affected by ... "

"Cut it short!" Todoh urged him.

The reporter snorted.

"As I said, there is no such thing on Earth, but our enemies come from the darkest corner of the universe (from the constellation of the whale I have heard), and are technologically more advanced than us ... Just think of their immense interstellar fleet , which allowed them to reach various planets ... And to subdue them. So it is likely that their bacteriological arsenal, made up of viruses unknown to us, may contain a zombie virus. "

"And my sister would have contracted it?"

"I'm afraid so, princess. I don't know how much time is missing but for sure it will transform. And if my fears are correct, she will begin to attack whoever is around her, spreading the infection. "

Cornelia nodded.

"What should we do to prevent this?" She asked, although she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Kill her." Nonette answered her.

In response she received a homicidal look.

"Kill my sister? You're joking, right?"

The Knight of Nine stared at her sadly.

"Nelly, I know you care a lot about her. But soon it will become a ... "

She simulated a kind of verse.

"Zombie! Everything that makes her human will be destroyed: every memory, every thought, her conscience ... She will become a ferocious beast, ready to tear apart anyone who comes within range, including you, spreading the infection. And we can't allow it. "

Cornelia did not initially reply. In her heart she felt dying: Euphemia, her beloved younger sister, was being consumed by an extraterrestrial virus. And there was no way to save her, from what she understood. Human science still could not cure certain terrestrial diseases, how could it remedy an alien, literally unknown?

"Okay ..." She said simply.

"Who ... Who will take care of ..." Kaguya tried to ask, saddened.

"I'll do it!" Zero said.

"Are you sure?" Ohgi asked him.

"Yup. I prefer to get my hands dirty more than to leave certain tasks to another. "Was the answer.

_If the king does not move, the subjects will not follow him ..._

Meanwhile he was thinking.

He walked over to his half-sister.

"Give me your gun." He told her.

She obeyed, handing him the weapon. He moves away under the gaze of those present, who felt conflicting thoughts.

_In order to avoid the outbreak of an epidemic on the island, he is willing to kill his own sister with his own hands ..._

Todoh thought.

_Lelouch ..._

Ohgi thought.

_Never misses an opportunity to shed British blood, the terrorist ..._

Guinevere thought.

_It's like in that dream ... It was a premonitory dream!_

Cornelia thought, her eyes filled with pain.

* * *

He went out of the tent, but realized that Euphemia was not there.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

"She escape." Shirley answered him.

"In what direction?"

"Towards East!"

Without even thanking, he set out in pursuit.

_Forgive me, Euphy…. But there is no other way. Either you or all of us._

He thought, pained.

It broke his heart to have to kill his sister, one of the people he cared about most. A girl with a sweet and kind soul, different from other members of her family.

_First Nunnally, then Suzaku ... And now I'll lose Euphemia too!_

* * *

He found her just outside the camp: she had turned her back and was trudging.

"Euphy!" I call her.

"Don't get close! Stay away from me!" She exclaimed.

"Please stop!"

The girl stopped, turning in his direction. The face looked swollen and the redness had increased.

"Please don't come near! I'm a monster! I'm a monster…"

He didn't reply. he wanted to comfort her in some way, tell her that everything would be fine, but in that circumstance it would have been a colossal lie. Suddenly Euphemia threw up again, then began to emit an angry, inhuman sound. He pointed the gun at her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A shot rang out in the air.

"What the hell was that?" Shirley asked.

" Zero shot Princess Euphemia ..." Villetta replied.

"But why?" Milly asked, shocked.

"We will find out soon."

After a few minutes, in fact, Zero returned. The people in the camp asked him some questions about what had happened, but he didn't seem to want to answer. At least until Villetta barred his way.

"Did you shoot the princess?" He asked him.

"Yup."

"Did you kill her?"

"Yup…"

"Why? I thought you were the defender of the innocent! How can you have committed such a cruel deed? " Shirley asked him.

Lelouch turned to her.

"I will not accept criticism from those who have abandoned a girl confined to a wheelchair to feed the aliens!" He retorted furiously.

"We were forced! And now answer the question! " Milly demanded.

"I had no choice! You've seen it too, haven't you? "

"Yes, she was sick."

"It wasn't a normal disease, an alien virus was turning her into a kind of zombie!"

"An alien virus? And where does it come from? "

"It is the work of the reptilians! They want to subdue us using biological weapons! "

"And I'm afraid it's not over ..." Todoh said, coming out of the tent.

"What would you say?" The masked man asked him.

"Some time ago, when Japan was still an independent state, I met a scientist, Orochimaru, director of Riken, one of the main national research centers, a great friend of the late Prime Minister Kururugi, Atsushi Sawasaki and other politicians. He designed viruses, bacteriological weapons. "

"So?"

"He explained to me a little about how viruses work. In particular that they could be transmitted in various ways, including by air. "

"Are you saying that the virus that infected Euphemia ..."

"I'm afraid it's a virus that spreads through the air. In this case it could have infected other people, who sooner or later will transform themselves. "

A dull silence fell upon those present, all frightened by what they had just heard.


End file.
